Lazos de aura 3: El aura de la deidad
by seba1005
Summary: La Realidad; el poder… todo es tan subjetivo e inusual como las palabras mismas. Nuestra definición de aquellas cambiará completamente ante el conocimiento de esta aura tan inusual, y la maldición que conlleva ser su portador, como también la responsabilidad de ser el mismo…
1. Lazos de aura quebrantados

La vida seguía… los recuerdos del pasado se volvían cada vez más efímeros, siendo mi familia la única preocupación que se encontraba en mi mente y en la de Takeru

Ryuji, dioses… todo aquello se fue desvaneciendo conforme pasaban los años, debido a la eterna felicidad que todos los días existía en nuestros corazones, haciéndonos tanto a mí como a Takeru olvidar de a poco nuestra vida pasada, y todos los problemas que tuvimos en ese entonces, para concentrarnos en nuestro presente y futuro con nuestra familia

Fueron quince años… quince largos años llenos de risas, discusiones y celebraciones; descubrimientos y asombros que día a día abordaban nuestros corazones sin descanso, viviendo y olvidando.

Esa fue nuestra elección, y a la vez… **nuestro peor error**

* * *

El silencio abordaba la habitación, siendo unas leves respiraciones lo único que lo rompía de vez en cuando… los rayos del sol viajaban a través de las cortinas de la ventana, siendo su destino la cabeza de una niña de pelo negro con puntas azules, la cual estaba cómodamente durmiendo en su cama

—Hmph…— gemía pidiendo 5 minutos más la pequeña niña que intentaba cubrir su rostro con las sabanas de su cama, debido al molesto rayo de sol que la molestaba— _no quiero…—_ seguía diciendo a regañadientes la chica, a la vez que sus intentos por detener esos molestos rayos resultaban ser inútiles ante el calor de los mismos, a lo que ya rendida de intentar hacer perdurar más su sueño, se sienta en su cama para abrir unos agotados ojos rojos con ojeras, mientras que el que antes era un liso pelo ahora era una masa toda enredada y maltrecha del mismo

—Oye, Haruko— empezaba a decir Hiyori con la misma actitud agotada, como si en cualquier momento volviese a quedarse dormida— Tenemos que desperta…— se detiene en el momento en el que gira su rostro para luego observar completamente fastidiada la escena que tenía a unos metros de ella

Las dos camas estaban una a cada lado de la habitación, la de Hiyori estaba completamente iluminada por los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana mientras que, por otra parte, la cama de Haruko estaba completamente sumida en la oscuridad, a la vez que ésta estaba completamente dormida mientras que una gran burbuja (junto con varios ronquidos) demostraban su plácido sueño

Hiyori no dijo nada más… simplemente se levantó aún somnolienta de su cama, para después dar varios pasos torpes hacia la cama de Haruko, a lo que ya estando al lado de ésta, mueve el cuerpo de la Riolu como si este fuese simplemente un bulto (el cual aún permanecía dormido) para después acostarse al lado de la misma y volver a dormir ahora sin ningún tipo de molestia, exceptuando quizás por los leves ronquidos de Haruko, pero aceptándolos de mejor manera que los condenados rayos de sol que la azotaban hace unos minutos

No podía… simplemente no podía mantenerse despierta, y menos al ver como su mejor amiga dormía tan plácidamente

* * *

Para ese entonces eran más o menos las diez de la mañana; Harumi y Hanako tenían el día libre, ya que habían trabajado el doble días anteriores, y querían usar este día para realizar "algo" con el resto de la familia

Cada una realizaba una tarea en específico… Hanako estaba ordenando las cosas en la canasta, mientras que Harumi estaba preparando unas cuantas cosas para comer.

Los minutos pasaban, y cada vez ambas madres se extrañaban más al no escuchar ningún sonido proveniente de la habitación de sus hijas, ya que obviamente era hora de levantarse

—Voy a ver…— dijo en un suspiro Harumi a la vez que dejaba la olla a un lado a fuego lento, a lo que empieza a caminar hacia la habitación de las niñas, mientras que Hanako asentía con la misma actitud

Harumi abrió la puerta con normalidad, ya que no se molestaría si con el ruido de la misma despertara a las niñas, ya que obviamente no era hora de dormir… a lo que observa levemente fastidiada ante la escena que presenciaban sus ojos, quedándose estática de momento

—"¿Qué ocurre?"— preguntó curiosa Hanako al notar el silencio de su amiga, a lo que comienza a caminar hacia ella, para quedarse en la misma posición que tenía su amiga y observar como Haruko y Hiyori dormían juntas

Claro… uno esperaría que observasen una escena tierna, pero nada podrías estar más alejado de la verdad, ya que Haruko se encontraba encima de Hiyori, con la panza al aire y ambas roncando con una burbuja emergiendo de sus narices, a la vez que a pesar de sus incomodas posiciones tenían un plácido sueño

Ambas madres no sabían si sentirse fastidiadas o felices ante la escena, ya que a pesar de lo "poco tierno" de sus posturas, aún demostraban el cariño que se tenían al dormir juntas

—Oigan… ya es hora de despertar— empezaba a decir finalmente Harumi, a la vez que caminaba hacia la ventana de la habitación, para luego abrirla y dejar fluir el aire en la misma

—Hmph… _no quiero—_ empezaba a hablar entre regañadientes Hiyori, a la vez que las suaves brisas heladas que entraban por la ventana comenzaban a despertarla

—"Tú también Haruko…"— decía de igual manera Hanako, a la vez que daba pequeños y suaves golpes a la nariz de la Riolu, a lo que la burbuja que salía de su nariz se revienta, despertándola con el mismo ruido, para después sentarse en el borde de su cama, mientras se restregaba su ojito aún somnolienta

—No se olviden que hoy es el día— dijo feliz Harumi a la vez que comenzaba a retirarse de la habitación junto con Hanako, a lo que Hiyori y Haruko habrían sus ojos más despiertos ahora, al recordar el acontecimiento que se iba a efectuar aquel día

Íbamos a salir a pasar el día en el río

* * *

—¿Mamá?— preguntaba Hiyori a la vez que cepillaba su pelo, mientras caminaba por la casa ya habiendo terminado de ordenar su cama, a lo que Harumi la observa de reojo, a la vez que continuaba preparando la comida— ¿A dónde fueron papá y los demás?— preguntó curiosa la adolecente, a la vez que se daba cuenta que solamente su mamá y su tía junto con Haruko estaban en la casa

—Tu padre y Takeru fueron a repartir las mercaderías, y Yoshiro salió con Takeshi en la mañana— explicó Harumi, a lo que Hiyori la mira extrañada

—¿Eh? ¿Salieron esos dos?— volvía a decir Hiyori, extrañada de escuchar que su hermano y amigo saliesen solos

—Creo que Yoshiro quería hacer algo en el bosque y Takeshi quiso acompañarlo, y bueno… sabes lo obstinado que es, Yoshiro dijo que lo cuidaría, así que le dije que fueran con cuidado de todas maneras— explicó Harumi

—Ya veo…— decía Hiyori a la vez que terminaba de cepillar su ahora liso pelo negro de puntas azules— tsch… ese tarado— volvía a decir fastidiada la chica, al recordar a su obstinado hermano— bueno… al menos Yoshiro evitará que haga alguna locura— afirmó a la vez que volvía a su habitación a dejar su cepillo

Para mis hijos… Yoshiro y Haruko eran prácticamente unos "hermanos mayores". Siempre estuvieron a su lado, y siempre los vieron como sus protectores… claro, aparte del resto de nosotros, pero por sobre todo, era Yoshiro el que ocupaba el rol de "protector" en el mayor de los casos en los que ningunos de los adultos estábamos en la casa para cuidarlos, ya que de por sí éste era el mayor entre los cuatro, y también a la vez el más maduro

—" _Esto… ¿creen que podría ir a buscarlos?"—_ preguntó Haruko a la vez que se acercaba a su madre para ello

—Bueno… ya va siendo hora para almorzar… creo que sería lo mejor— sentenció Harumi a la vez que observaba a Hanako para saber su opinión

Hanako quedó mirando a su hija por unos momentos, a lo que simplemente acaricia su cabeza con una sonrisa

—"Está bien… pero con cuidado"— dijo en un gruñido la Lopunny, a lo que Haruko asiente, agradecida, para luego volver a su habitación y cerrar la puerta, extrañando a las madres y a Hiyori

—Entonces… ¿puedo ir yo también?— volvía a decir Hiyori, a la vez que se dirigía hacia ambas mujeres

Harumi sólo se quedó pensando por unos momentos la respuesta a esa pregunta, a lo que después de decidirla su rostro demuestra únicamente fastidio por la misma

—¡¿Por qué estoy siendo tan permisiva con ustedes?!— exclamó Harumi a la vez que sólo suspiraba levemente fastidiada, ya que de igual manera consideraba que era un poco peligroso ir al bosque, pero sabía que estaría bien al lado de Haruko, a la vez que Hiyori simplemente observaba con una sonrisa levemente nerviosa hacia su madre

—Puedes ir… pero cuidado con meterse en problemas— pidió Harumi, a lo que Hiyori asiente, para después caminar a su habitación en busca de Haruko

Pasaron los segundos, y Hiyori abrió la puerta de su habitación, para después observar levemente sorprendida y un poco extrañada en el momento en el que entró a la misma, al encontrarse a Haruko sentada en el pequeño tocador que había al fondo del lugar, y percatarse que en el momento en el que la Riolu siente el sonido de la puerta abrirse, esta guarda algo a la máxima velocidad posible dentro de uno de los cajones, haciéndole imposible a Hiyori el saber que objeto estaba utilizando su amiga

—Mi mamá me dejó acompañarte a buscar a los chicos…— dijo Hiyori a la vez que se acercaba a Haruko, la cual aún estaba sentada a la vez que le daba la espalda— pero…— volvía a decir en el momento en el que nota el obvio rubor en las mejillas de su amiga, a la vez que ésta tiritaba levemente ante la "vergüenza" por la que pasaba al pensar que la había descubierto haciendo cierta "acción"— parece que estabas un poco ocupada— afirmó mientras se paraba al lado de Haruko, la cual seguía con sus enormes ojos rojos completamente abiertos y puestos en el vacío, mientras que la vergüenza la seguía abordando en grandes cantidades.

Hiyori observaba el cajón en el cual Haruko había guardado el desconocido objeto, a lo que empieza a alzar la mano hacia éste con intenciones de abrirlo, pero la pata de la Riolu se posa sobre la suya y el cajón, intentando evitar que Hiyori realizara la obvia acción, aún con sus enormes ojos puestos en el vacío y con sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas a la vez que las pulsaciones de su corazón llegaban a ser escuchadas por la misma Hiyori

—¿Te vas a quedar así todo el rato o me vas a dejar ver de una vez por todas?— preguntó levemente fastidiada Hiyori, a lo que Haruko traga un poco de saliva, para después apartar su mano, a lo que al instante se tapa el rostro por la misma vergüenza que aumentaba a pasos agigantados en su cuerpo.

Hiyori lentamente habría el pequeño cajón, a lo que se sorprende al notar que solamente había un pequeño cepillo, junto con algunas colonias

No lo entendía… no sabía el por qué Haruko había reaccionado de aquella manera solamente porque no quería que la descubriesen con esos objetos; pero Hiyori no tardó mucho en unir los puntos, ya que hacía bastante tiempo sospechaba aquellos sentimientos por parte de su "hermana mayor"

Haruko quería verse bonita

—Serás boba…— decía entre leves carcajadas Hiyori a la vez que sacaba el cepillo y las colonias del cajón— no tienes por qué ocultarme estas cosas— volvía a decir a la vez que comenzaba a cepillar un poco el pelaje de la cabeza de la Riolu, a la vez que esta retiraba las manos de su cabeza, aún bastante apenada ante la situación, sin saber si Hiyori sabía las "verdaderas" razones de su deseo por verse más linda, pero las palabras de mi hija la dejan congelada y ruborizada al instante

—Es por Yoshiro ¿cierto?— preguntó sin temor Hiyori, dejando completamente pasmada a la Riolu.

Maldición… por que tuvo que heredar la intuición de su madre

El silencio junto con los leves temblores en el cuerpo de Haruko era la más obvia respuesta de todas, a lo que Hiyori simplemente sonríe, para seguir cepillando ahora las lágrimas que salían a los lados de la frente de su amiga

—No te preocupes…— dijo con calma Hiyori, mientras le echaba un poco de colonia a la Riolu— guardaré el secreto— declaró nuevamente, a lo que Haruko desvía su mirada hacia ella, a la vez que esbozaba una leve sonrisa agradecida, para después volver a mirarse al espejo del pequeño tocador, y bajar la mirada un poco deprimida luego de ver su reflejo en él…

Obviamente nada pasaba desapercibido ante los ojos de mi hija, la cual frunce el ceño levemente al notar la obvia tristeza que se producía en Haruko luego de ver su reflejo en el espejo del tocador

—No seas así contigo…— empezaba a decir Hiyori a la vez que Haruko seguía cabizbaja— eres bastante bonita, que no te quepa ninguna duda— afirmó con una sonrisa Hiyori, a la vez que aún se sentían los leves temblores en el cuerpo de la Riolu

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, a lo que finalmente la voz de Haruko se hizo presente

—" _Soy muy pequeña"—_ dijo tímidamente por telepatía Haruko, a la vez que los temblores se detenían, a lo que Hiyori escuchaba en silencio simplemente— _"Y... no lo sé, quizás no le guste así"—_ volvía a decir pero el tirón de una de sus lágrimas la exalta, a lo que lanza un pequeño gruñido por el leve dolor del mismo

—Ya dije que no seas boba— dijo fastidiada Hiyori, a la vez que terminaba de cepillar y perfumar a la Riolu— cosas como esas no deberían preocuparte lo más mínimo— volvía a decir la niña de ojos rojos, a la vez que Haruko la observaba aún con dudas

—Yoshiro no es así— afirmó dejando en silencio a la Riolu, a lo que la exalta cuando toma su mano para empezar a marcharse del lugar

* * *

Muchas cosas ocurrieron durante esos quince años, los sentimientos de Yoshiro se mantuvieron, pero obviamente los de Haruko fueron floreciendo de igual manera, y más aún cuando la Riolu podía sentir con mayor claridad los sentimientos de Yoshiro mediante su aura

Pero… a pesar de saber la verdad, y más aún cuando los sentimientos eran cada vez más correspondidos por parte de Haruko, ésta aún tenía a un enemigo el cual no podía vencer

Su inseguridad

* * *

Ambas niñas marcharon hacia el bosque, en dirección al aura que era sentida por Haruko y a la vez también por Hiyori, la cual debido a que poseía el aura de Takeru, algunas de sus habilidades empezaron a mostrarse en la misma, tales como la percepción del aura, como también el poder entender lo que decían

—Sí que se fueron lejos— decía Hiyori a la vez que Haruko asentía, mientras que ambas caminaban por el frondoso bosque

—" _Sí… creo que Yoshiro fue a dejar unas flores a la tumba de su mamá"—_ decía Haruko un poco triste al mencionarlo, a lo que Hiyori comprendía un poco las intenciones del Zoroark por querer salir aquel día

Al fin y al cabo… ella era bien consciente que le habíamos puesto su nombre en honor a ella

Los minutos transcurrieron, a la vez que ambas niñas continuaban en su andar; sin embargo, Haruko se extraña cuando Hiyori se desvía del camino, a lo que se gira a esta para observarla caminar hacia un pequeño arbusto en el cual habían varias y lindas flores moradas, las cuales aún tenían las gotas del rocío en sus pequeños y conglomerados pétalos

—" _Vaya… creo que no hay de esas flores en el invernadero"—_ dijo feliz Haruko, a la vez que empezaba a acercarse a Hiyori, la cual había prácticamente corrido luego de observar tal belleza emanando del pequeño arbusto— _"Sería bueno que te llevaras algu…"—_ volvía a decir Haruko, a lo que un sonido la deja congelada de momento, a la vez que un indeseable cosquilleo recorrió su espalda por unos momentos

El sonido del tronco de un árbol trisándose

* * *

Tal vez nuestra familia se caracterice por estar presente en los momentos más inoportunos, y al parecer aquel no sería la excepción… era un viejo árbol, su madera prácticamente podrida en su totalidad apenas si podía soportar su propio peso, y sólo fue cuando Hiyori entró en su rango de caída, cuando finalmente la madera cedió

—" _¡Hiyori, sal de ahí!"—_ gritó por telepatía Haruko a la vez que corría desesperada hacia mi hija, la cual levantaba su mirada hacia el gran y pesado tronco que caía sin piedad hacia ella, quedándose completamente congelada ante el miedo y el peligro de la situación

—" _Maldición"—_ pensó Haruko a la vez que corría con todas sus fuerzas, pero sabiendo de igual manera que a la velocidad que iba en comparación a la del tronco cayendo, eran completamente diferentes, temiendo una enormidad ante la vida de Hiyori

Un gran estruendo se hizo en el lugar, a la vez que el polvo y la tierra se levantaban… Haruko no alcanzó, apenas quedó a un par de pasos de distancia cuando sus oídos fueron testigos del poderoso estruendo que se escuchaba en los alrededores, a la vez que le era imposible el observar la escena que tenía delante de ella, debido al polvo antes mencionado, pero… ¿quería verla?

La pena la abordaba… no quería pensar lo peor, a la vez que las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus grandes ojos, y su imaginación la torturaba sin piedad, a lo que sólo tapa su boca con sus manos aún horrorizada, cerrando a su vez sus ojos y sumiéndose más aún en la pena

—"Ya todo está bien… Haruko"— se escucha un gruñido bastante familiar, a lo que Haruko vuelve a abrir sus ojos completamente anonadada, a la vez que el polvo comenzaba a desaparecer, dejando ver al cuerpo de Yoshiro, el cual detenía el pesado tronco con su antebrazo derecho, evitando que aplastase a Hiyori

No lo había visto, ni siquiera su aura… la pena y el miedo nublaron su percepción, haciéndola pasar un susto de muerte

—Oye apestosa— se escucha una voz masculina, a lo que atrás de unos arbustos sale un chico de piel blanca de pelo café y ojos verdes con una canica colgando del cuello— vamos… levántate— dijo el chico a lo que toma el brazo de Hiyori, la cual aún estaba algo pasmada ante la situación

Pasaron unos segundos, cuando Yoshiro dejó caer el árbol al suelo una vez que Takeshi sacó a su hermana de ahí, a lo que el estruendo producido hace "despertar" a Hiyori de su letargo

Hiyori, de un momento a otro, simplemente se acerca a Yoshiro para después abrazarlo, sin poder evitar el empezar a tiritar por el miedo que pasó luego de vivir aquella experiencia

No decía nada, era sólo una niña, y había pasado un susto de muerte (literalmente), sólo abrazaba a Yoshiro, a la vez que buscaba protección por parte de él

El Zoroark aceptó el abrazo de igual manera, a la vez que sonreía

—"No te preocupes Hiyori…"— dijo tranquilamente el Zoroark, a la vez que separaba a la niña de su cuerpo, para después dejar ver su rostro y limpiarle las lagrima que emergían de sus ojos

Hiyori comenzaba a calmarse, a lo que se empezaba a separar del cuerpo de Yoshiro una vez que logró hacerlo, para después fijar su mirada fastidiada en su hermano

—¡¿A quién llamaste "apestosa" tarado?!— preguntó indignada Hiyori, a la vez que Takeshi sólo observaba silbando hacia otra dirección nerviosamente, haciéndose el desentendido—¡Serás…!— volvía a decir encabronada a la vez que apretaba su puño levemente avergonzada de que insinuase que era "apestosa"

No pasaron muchos segundos hasta que nuevamente los hermanos empezaron a tirarse de las mechas mutuamente

Yoshiro sólo suspiraba pidiendo paciencia, a lo que ya sabiendo que aquellos hermanos estarían así por un buen rato, empezó a tomar cartas en el asunto, parándose al lado de estos y levantando a Hiyori con su brazo derecho y a Takeshi con el izquierdo, a la vez que los separaba de esta forma

—"¡Dejen de pelear ustedes dos!"— dijo fastidiado Yoshiro a la vez que ambos hermanos miraban hacia otra dirección, entendiendo ambos aquel gruñido ya que Takeshi al igual que su hermana poseía el aura de Takeru de cierta manera, por lo que también podía entender el lenguaje de los pokémon

Ya viendo que los niños dejaban de pelear, Yoshiro los dejó en el suelo, a lo que nuevamente se gira hacia su amiga, pero se exalta al notar que esta había desaparecido, llamando la atención de los niños igualmente, a lo que ahora todos se extrañaban que la Riolu no estuviese

—"¿Pueden ver su aura?"— preguntó Yoshiro, preocupado de igual manera, a lo que Takeshi niega con la misma actitud; sin embargo Hiyori se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados, concentrándose a su vez en el aura de su amiga

—Intentó ocultar su aura…— dijo Hiyori a la vez que volvía a abrir sus ojos rojos— pero no puede esconderse de mí— sentenció con una sonrisa satisfactoria, a la vez que comenzaba a caminar hacia un punto fijo en el bosque, haciéndole señas a los demás para que la siguieran, lo cual hicieron al instante

—Oye… ¿Y por qué tu si puedes ver el aura de Haruko?— preguntó extrañado Takeshi, a la vez que Yoshiro observaba a Hiyori con la misma duda reflejada en su rostro

—¡Quizás porque tengo una mejor percepción del aura que tú!— replicó mientras sacaba la lengua levemente fastidiada y orgullosa Hiyori, a la vez que volvía a su caminar, dejando encabronado a Takeshi y con una sonrisa levemente nerviosa en Yoshiro

No era cierto… Hiyori, al igual que Takeshi, no era capaz de detectar el aura de Haruko, pero eso no evitaba el que supiera donde se encontraría su amiga

Al fin y al cabo… fue Haruko la que le mostró "aquel" lugar secreto hace años atrás

* * *

El lugar no se encontraba muy lejos de donde estaban… Hiyori tardó un par de minutos en orientarse, para luego finalmente dar con el lugar donde esperaba encontrar a Haruko.

Era un gran pastizal, lleno de flores de distintos colores y texturas hasta donde alcanzase la vista; Takeshi estaba sorprendido ante el lugar, ya que no estaba consciente de que existía, pero Yoshiro era otra historia… estaba completamente congelado ante el lugar que volvían a presenciar sus ojos

Ya que, aquel lugar… fue donde Yoshiro conoció por primera vez a Haruko

Yoshiro abrió sus grandes ojos azules al máximo, a la vez que intentaba encontrar desesperadamente a su amiga

—"Esperen aquí ¿vale?"— pidió Yoshiro, a lo que Hiyori y Takeshi asintieron, a la vez que Yoshiro una vez visto aquello comenzó a adentrarse en el pastizal

Los dos hermanos mantuvieron el silencio por unos momentos, una vez que Yoshiro se había separado completamente de ellos, hasta que la voz de Takeshi se hace nuevamente presente

—No vamos a esperarlo ¿cierto?— preguntó mi hijo con total normalidad, a lo que Hiyori lo piensa de momento, para después asentir y comenzar a correr hacia donde estaba el aura del Zoroark

Yoshiro buscó y buscó… pasaron varios minutos hasta que finalmente vislumbro el cuerpo de su pequeña amiga, la cual simplemente estaba sentada en las afueras del pastizal, con su vista puesta en el vacío, y con un aura de tristeza que incluso era posible de percibir por Yoshiro…

—"¿Haruko?"— preguntó en un leve gruñido Yoshiro, a lo que la Riolu gira levemente su cabeza, para después dejar ver sus llorosos ojos, inquietándolo de sobremanera, a lo que comienza a acercarse a la misma para después sentarse con las piernas cruzadas a su lado derecho

—"¿Quieres hablar?"— preguntó nuevamente el Zoroark, a la vez que Haruko seguía con su mirada puesta en el vacío, pero luego de unos segundos decidió finalmente hablar

—" _Si no hubieses aparecido… Hiyori habría muerto"—_ empezó a decir por telepatía la Riolu, a la vez que Yoshiro la escuchaba con atención, sin negarle la palabra

—" _Yo… no pude protegerla; soy demasiado débil"—_ volvía a decir Haruko, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente fruncía el ceño como respuesta, exaltándolo más aun cuando esta comienza a arrancar el césped enojada

—" _Nunca he podido evolucionar... siempre me he quedado en este feo y pequeño cuerpo"—_ empezaba a soltar todas las cosas que pensaba, a la vez que cerraba sus ojos mientras que nuevas lagrimas empezaban a emerger de estos, a la vez que recorrían sus mejillas, pero la mano de Yoshiro atrayéndola hacia el costado del mismo, hace que vuelva a abrir sus ojos completamente, sin evitar que las lágrimas siguieran emergiendo de estos

—"Si que eres… una tonta"— dijo Yoshiro lo que parecía ser su frase clásica en los momentos en los que Haruko se sentía fea—"deja de pensar en todas esas cosas sin sentido… no tienes por qué preocuparte por ser fuerte, vive feliz tu vida y sin miedo mientras estés con…"— se detuvo… no se atrevía a mencionarse a sí mismo al final, a lo que simplemente gira su rostro hacia otra dirección, a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente

—"Con Ryo y tu papá"— "camufló" sus palabras Yoshiro, a la vez que el rubor iba desapareciendo

Haruko sólo esboza una pequeña sonrisa al notar lo obvio, a lo que simplemente se deja caer al lado del torso de Yoshiro, apoyándose en este con total confianza, a lo que el Zoroark simplemente la rodea con su brazo izquierdo, quedándose así por unos momentos, hasta que nuevamente la voz de la Riolu se hizo presente

—" _Contigo también… no lo olvides"—_ dijo tímidamente por telepatía Haruko, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente se sonroja más ante aquellas palabras, quedándose simplemente en silencio

* * *

En un lugar a no más de unos cuantos pasos de donde estaban Haruko y Yoshiro, dos pequeños seres se ocultaban entre la maleza, a la vez que los muy intrusos espiaban con mucha curiosidad lo que Yoshiro y Haruko hacían y conversaban

Aquellos seres eran mis hijos

—" _Vamos, vamos… ¡Confiésate!"—_ pensaba Hiyori a la vez que sus ojos brillaban ante la escena romántica que presenciaban los mismos, mientras que Takeshi simplemente miraba hacia otra dirección, a la vez que hacía como si vomitase ante lo "cursi" que era la situación para él, atrayendo obviamente miradas encabronadas de su hermana, ante la actitud inmadura del mismo

— _¡Serás!—_ susurró finalmente molesta Hiyori, a la vez que empezaba a tirar del cabello de su hermano, a lo que éste comenzaba a defenderse con la misma acción.

Se mantuvieron así por unos momentos, a lo que de repente el sonido de dos cuerpos apareciendo detrás de ellos los deja congelados de momento, a lo que aún con los mechones del otro en sus manos, giraron su rostro para observar tanto a Yoshiro como a Haruko, los cuales los observaban fastidiados ante lo obvio del descubrimiento de que estos los espiaban

—"Creo que es mejor que volvamos a la casa…"— dijo aún con la actitud fastidiada Yoshiro, a la vez que empezaba a retirarse del lugar, siguiéndolo a su vez Takeshi

—" _¡Pero…!"—_ empezaba a refutar Haruko al no querer terminar el lindo momento que estaba pasando antes, pero se guardó sus palabras a lo que simplemente bajó levemente su mirada, para después observar levemente fastidiada a Hiyori, la cual prácticamente había interrumpido su "momento" simplemente por querer husmearlos

—Lo siento…— dijo un poco desanimada Hiyori, ya que sabía el porqué de la reacción de su amiga, a lo que simplemente baja su mirada

—" _Supongo que ya nada se le puede hacer…"—_ dijo aún desanimada Haruko a lo que empezaba a caminar en dirección a nuestra casa— _"Vamos…"—_ sentenció ahora más seria, a la vez que Hiyori asentía, para luego caminar de igual manera

* * *

Los niños y pokémon comenzaban a marcharse del lugar, dejando únicamente una estela de silencio y paz, a la vez que el único sonido que se escuchaba en el pastizal era el viento que recorría la pradera y chocaba contra el frondoso bosque que había a un lado del mismo

Pasaron los segundos, hasta que dos sombras se hicieron presente en una de las ramas de aquellos arboles

—Parece que ya no se pueden ocultar los sentimientos de esos dos— empezaba a decir a la vez que tanto Takeru como yo empezábamos a emerger de entre las sombras de aquellos árboles, con nuestras auras aún ocultas gracias a mi amigo— supongo… que ya estamos un poco viejos— sentencié a la vez que Takeru simplemente estaba un poco fastidiado debido a los celos que ya tanta costumbre sentía entre el Zoroark y su hija

—Habla por ti, tarado— refunfuñó el gruñón a la vez que sus celos disminuían— aquí el que tiene treinta y ocho eres tú, no yo— afirmó el Lucario adulto, a la vez que yo simplemente tenía una sonrisa nerviosa

—Será mejor que volvamos también…— dije finalmente a la vez que golpeaba suavemente el hombro de mi amigo— si no Harumi me matará por no llegar a almorzar— afirmé a la vez que un cosquilleo me recorría la espalda, al igual que en Takeru, el cual pensaba lo mismo acerca de la reacción de Hanako

Bajamos de un rápido salto, a lo que ambos comenzábamos a retirarnos del lugar, el silenció perduró por unos segundos, hasta que la voz de Takeru volvió a hacerse presente

—Sí que te arriesgaste al no detener la caída del árbol— empezaba a decir Takeru a la vez que ambos seguíamos caminando por el bosque, ya que nosotros estábamos presentes en el momento en el que el incidente del árbol caído ocurrió, ya que ambos sentimos el temor de Haruko y Hiyori

Me detuve por unos momentos, a la vez que observaba levemente fastidiado a Takeru, el cual simplemente me observaba con una carcajada, a lo que nuevamente comienzo a caminar con la misma actitud

—Ambos sabíamos que Yoshiro lo podía detener por sí mismo— dije a la vez que Takeru simplemente sonreía, ya que éste bromeaba en el momento en el que dijo que me "arriesgue" ya que era obvio el que Yoshiro protegería a mi hija— además… si no hubiese estado Yoshiro, sabes que hubiese intervenido— sentencié a lo que solo había silencio por parte de Takeru

Me hacía el desentendido, pero Takeru sabía que simplemente hablaba de más… yo confiaba en Yoshiro, ni siquiera me molesté en activar mi estado aural en el momento en el que observamos que Hiyori peligraba, nuestra confianza en él fue aumentando a tal grado al pasar los años, que sabía sin siquiera percibir su aura que velaría por el cuidado de mis hijos en mi lugar o el de Takeru

Y así… Takeru y yo marchamos rápidamente hacia nuestro hogar, dejando el lugar en silencio, a la vez que el sonido del viento circulando en los alrededores volvía a ser el único en el mismo.

* * *

El día parecía ser como cualquier otro, el sol de la primavera brillaba a la vez que el aroma de las flores provenientes del bosque y del invernadero de Harumi se sentía durante nuestro caminar…

Pasaron algunos minutos, hasta que finalmente Takeru y yo llegamos a la casa, en la cual nos estaba esperando el resto de la familia, ya que para ese entonces Yoshiro y los demás ya habían llegado a la casa

Nos sentamos a la mesa y nos dispusimos a disfrutar del almuerzo que Harumi y Hanako habían preparado, antes de empezar a prepararnos para ir a pasar el resto del día en el río en familia

* * *

Las palabras iban y venían, conversábamos con los niños y viceversa, nunca existían momentos de silencio cuando almorzábamos, y obviamente hoy no era la excepción

La cena continuaba hasta que la voz de Haruko se hizo presente en el ambiente, llamando la atención de todos

—" _¿Papá… tío Ryo?"—_ se escucha la tímida voz de Haruko, a lo que yo alzo mi vista hacia la pequeña Riolu, la cual se la notaba un poco apenada

—¿Qué ocurre?— pregunté con normalidad, a la vez que bebía un poco de agua

—" _Quería saber…"—_ empezaba a decir por telepatía Haruko, poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa— _"¿Có-Cómo fue que tú y mi papá pudieron hacer despertar el estado aural?"—_ preguntó Haruko a lo que Yoshiro y Hiyori la observaban un poco fastidiados— _"Qui-Quiero ser más fuerte"—_ reconoció la pequeña Riolu, a lo que Hanako y Harumi la observaban un poco entristecidas de que quisiera hacerlo, desconociendo a la vez las razones de lo mismo

—"De nuevo estas con eso…"— dijo Yoshiro en un gruñido, a la vez que observaba a Haruko— "Ya sabes que no tienes por qué…"— empezaba a decir nuevamente el Zoroark en un gruñido, pero el sonido de una voz lo deja callado

—Haruko…— empezaba a decir Takeru a la vez que yo simplemente guardaba silencio— técnicamente tu eres capaz de hacer despertar el estado aural— afirmó a lo que todos exceptuándome quedaron sorprendidos ante lo ultimo

—Para entrar al estado aural— empezaba a decir yo— se necesita el fusionar el aura de un pokémon y la de un humano, tu obtuviste un poco de mi aura en el momento en el que naciste, pero…— me quedaba en silencio por unos momentos, sin saber muy bien lo que ocurría

—Tu aura es singular…—volvía a decir Takeru— eres capaz de modificar el aura del resto para que se adapte a la tuya, fue por eso que pudiste "absorber" el aura de Ryo inconscientemente cuando aún no nacías. Algo que ni siquiera yo puedo hacer— declaró, a la vez que Haruko escuchaba atenta a esas palabras— pero no sé cómo se manifestará el aura en ti cuando logres despertar el estado aural… lo más probable es que sea cuando logres evolucionar— decretó el padre, a lo que Haruko sólo observaba hacia otro lado, levemente fastidiada de que le recordaran acerca de la "evolución"— ya que ahí tendrás un mejor control de tu aura, a como fue conmigo— volvió a especificar Takeru, a lo que sólo había duda por parte de Takeshi y Hiyori

—No entiendo papá…— empezaba a decir Takeshi, a la vez que me observaba con duda en sus ojos— todo esto del "estado aural" es muy complicado, ni siquiera sé el por qué tú y el tío Takeru fusionaron sus auras— replico mi hijo, a la vez que podía notar la misma reacción por parte de Hiyori

—Bueno…— empezaba a decir un poco apenado y con una sonrisa nerviosa— sólo digamos que no nos quedó de otra— quería pero a la vez no quería explicarles a mis hijos la razón de por qué Takeru y yo fusionamos nuestras auras, ya que…

Les tendría que contar que todo aquello ocurrió para evitar mi muerte

—Lo que pasa es que hubo una vez en los que unos malos quisieron lastimar a su mamá y a Hanako— empezaba a hablar Harumi, intentando explicarles a mis hijos de una manera menos cruda a la realidad— y tú padre junto con Takeru tuvieron que unir fuerzas para derrotarlos

—Ah… bueno, al menos los derrotaron— asintió Hiyori, a la vez que Takeshi asentía hacia nosotros, esperando que respondiéramos con el mismo gesto

…

Fue en ese instante… aquellas palabras despertaron un pensamiento dentro de la mente de Takeru el cual estuvo prácticamente dormido en él durante años. Fue en aquel momento, cuando los ojos de Takeru se abrieron en su totalidad ante el horror que lo abordaba, pero quedó más absorto aun cuando escucha nuestras voces

—Sip— dijo Harumi a la vez que Hanako asentía hacia mis hijos— lograron derrotar a todos los malos— seguía diciendo con total alegría y normalidad Harumi, a lo que Takeru no lograba entender el por qué sólo se sentía sinceridad en su aura, pero eso no fue lo único, aún faltaba mi respuesta…

—Exacto…— dije a la vez que suspiraba aliviado— al final… logramos vencerlos a todos— afirmé con total seguridad y sinceridad

Takeru no sabía que ocurría… todos esos años, e inclusive él había olvidado por completo aquel suceso, aquella persona que había sido la causa de tanto dolor y sufrimiento en nuestra familia, ahora se había convertido en un olvido completamente inexplicable

No lo pensó más, a lo que al instante posa su mano en mi cabeza, a lo que al instante abro mis ojos ante el descubrimiento de lo mismo

—Esto es…— decía completamente anonadado Takeru al percatarse de cierto "sello" en mi aura— esta aura…— volvía a decir completamente afligido a lo que fija su mirada en una cabizbaja Haruko, la cual tenía sus orejas gachas ante la culpa que la abordaba de un momento a otro

Ya que su padre la había descubierto

— _Ay mi niña… ¿Qué has hecho?—_ dijo en un débil susurro Takeru, a la vez que una preocupación deformaba su cara ante lo inevitable

* * *

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido… la memoria principal volvía a recorrer mi mente. Ryuji, Giratina, mundo distorsión… todos esos recuerdos que por una inexplicable razón habían sido eliminados de un momento a otro volvieron, a lo que simplemente la preocupación a su máximo nivel recorría cada vena de mi cuerpo, al igual que en Takeru

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó extrañada Harumi, a la vez que todos exceptuando a nosotros dos y Haruko nos observaban con la misma actitud

—¡Harumi!— grité alarmando a todos— ¡Tenemos que…!— no pude continuar… ya que, como si por obra del destino se tratase, el lugar comenzaba a temblar estrepitosamente

El movimiento era incesante… como si de un fuerte terremoto se tratase, a lo que Takeru y yo nos exaltamos más aún ante el aura que se hacía presente en el ambiente… un aura tan oscura que incluso mis hijos y Haruko se aterraban ante la misma presencia

Activé mi estado aural al igual que Takeru en el instante en el que esa sombría aura se hacía presente en el ambiente hasta que, sin previo aviso, esa aura empezaba a concentrarse en un lugar en específico de la casa

Atrás de Haruko…

* * *

Era más rápido que Takeru, pero en el estado aural normal no bastaba… el aura que comenzaba a emerger en el lugar se concentró a tal punto que lo que parecía ser un vórtice comenzaba a hacerse visible a unos centímetros de la espalda de Haruko…

Cada vez concentraba más y más aura en mi interior… algo en mi me decía que necesitaba aumentar mi velocidad, ya que cada vez el aura que desprendía aquel vórtice se volvía más y más grande.

Mis ojos sangraban, a la vez que las venas que estaban enmarcadas en mis mejillas, nuevamente a como fue en el incidente de Hiyori, volvían a empezar a abarcar el resto de mi cuerpo

—" _Más velocidad"—_ pensaba a la vez que observaba que todo a mi alrededor estaba estático, como si el mismo tiempo se hubiese detenido en el lugar, pero a pesar de todo, ese pequeño vórtice seguía moviéndose a una velocidad normal ante mi nueva percepción, y… de un momento a otro, una mano negra comenzaba a emerger de aquel oscuro vórtice, cuyas claras intenciones me dejaron alarmado…

Haruko era su objetivo

Me levanto de mi asiento; la velocidad no bastaba, y no podía acumular más cantidad de aura dentro de mi cuerpo sin perder la cabeza a como fue cuando me convertí en ese monstruo en el incidente de la madre de Yoshiro. Mis movimientos eran lentos, no podía apartar a Haruko sin hacer un sacrificio…

Sabía que cualquier tipo de contacto que pudiera tener con Haruko, podría ser peligroso debido a la velocidad con la que estaba actuando; un empujón era un fuerte golpe a esa velocidad, a lo que lo único que pude hacer fue dejar un poco de mi aura en la Riolu, para así evitar que esta saliera lastimada, ya que de por sí, a pesar de que ésta tuviera mi aura fusionada a la suya, su regeneración era mucho más lenta a cómo era la mía

En el momento en el que aparto a la Riolu de aquel vórtice, a solo cosa de milisegundos, la mano que salía de este toca mi piel, a la vez que unas venas negras empezaban a opacar las azules de mi estado aural, paralizando de a poco mi cuerpo

Fue en ese pequeño instante… ese pequeño milisegundo de contacto, cuando las memorias de aquel ser que sujetaba mi brazo se hacían presentes en mi mente

Era demasiada información… demasiados puntos e incógnitas abordaban mi mente, pero solo supe diferenciar lo principal, una información que nunca busque durante estos quince años debido a que el tema de Ryuji se había prácticamente "esfumado" de mi mente; aquella información que podría salvar a nuestra familia…

La megaevolución.

Quizás no se esperaban que fuera yo… pero debo admitir que fue el único momento en el que flaquearon en su cometer, ya que fue un error dejar toda esa información a mi voluntad

No podía hacer nada… de a poco mi vista se nublaba a la vez que mis brazos y piernas dejaban de reaccionar; seguía percibiendo como si todo estuviera estático a mí alrededor, mientras que observaba los rostros asustados de mi familia; sólo pude darles un último vistazo… hasta que finalmente desactivé mi estado aural y sabiendo que pude enviar la información que había obtenido a Takeru mediante nuestra conexión, sólo cerré los ojos dejándole el resto, a la vez que mi cuerpo era completamente absorbido, abandonando el lugar…

* * *

Ni siquiera fue un segundo… apenas un parpadeo para el resto de mi familia, inclusive para Takeru, el cual luego de que ese lapso ocurriese, abrió sus ojos horrorizado ante toda la información que sorpresivamente abordaba su mente, mientras que el aura que una vez emergía en el hogar, desaparecía en su totalidad, al igual que la mía…

Haruko terminó chocando con Yoshiro debido a mi golpe, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, totalmente extrañados y preocupados de lo ocurrido

—¡¿Qué pasó?!— preguntaba completamente preocupada Harumi, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que había ocurrido, y asustada además de que ya no me encontrara en la casa

—¿Papá?— preguntaba preocupado Takeshi, el cual se había levantado de su asiento para recorrer la casa, sin creer que ya no sentía mi aura

—Tío Takeru ¡¿Qué pasó?!— preguntaba con la misma actitud Hiyori, la cual temía lo peor, al darse cuenta que yo me había ido

— _No hay tiempo…—_ decía en palabras ahogadas Takeru, a la vez que él sabía toda la realidad, intentando ser fuerte para el resto de su familia— _Harumi… tienes que llevarlos a la casa de Ayame—_ volvía a decir Takeru a la vez que Harumi se tapaba la boca, mientras que las lágrimas empezaban a emerger de sus ojos

—Por favor… dinos que pasó— pidió nuevamente Harumi, a lo que Takeru simplemente se levantaba de su asiento, tomaba su bufanda negra y dolorosamente su bolso, a la vez que sujetaba con fuerza la correa del mismo, colgándoselo del hombro, a lo que abre la puerta de la casa para después girarse hacia su familia, dejándolos pasmados cuando lo observan con una lagrima recorriendo su mejilla

— _Ryo se sacrificó_ …— dijo con un rostro afligido en su totalidad— _para proteger a Haruko_ — volvió a decir a la vez que cerraba sus ojos, sin poder contener toda su tristeza

— _Me pidió hacer algo…—_ volvía a decir débilmente, a la vez que nadie podía creer lo que ocurría, a la vez que Harumi, Hiyori y Haruko derramaban una débil lagrima, mientras que el restó tenía una cara completamente impactada

Fueron apenas unos pasos… unos míseros pasos que Takeru dio fuera de la casa, y la soledad lo azotó de tal manera que cayó de rodillas al suelo, alarmando más aún al resto de la familia, la cual se levantaba para después correr hacia él

—" _Takeru"—_ dijo en un débil gruñido Hanako, a la vez que le dolía el ver a la persona que amaba en tal desgarradora situación, a lo que simplemente lo abraza intentando consolarlo de esa manera

Todos estaban de pie ante el pokémon… Hiyori y Takeshi simplemente buscaban protección por parte de su madre, la cual aún estaba destrozada por empezar a aceptar el hecho de que me había ido, pero demostrando costosamente dureza ante tal situación, por el bien de sus hijos… Takeru intentaba lo mismo, pero no después de sentir "aquello"

Cuando Takeru salió de la casa… yo había negado voluntariamente mis "emociones" en nuestra conexión

Aquello era algo completamente distinto a cuando bloqueábamos nuestros pensamientos del otro… se requería un manejo del aura mayor, a tal grado que sólo pudimos desarrollar esta habilidad hace algunos años atrás; sin embargo, luego de descubrir que éramos capaces de hacer aquello…

Nos hicimos la promesa de nunca hacerlo… eso fue lo que le rompió el corazón a Takeru

Su imaginación hacía de las suyas en su mente; ¿Qué razón tan despiadada me habría obligado el negarle mis sentimientos a Takeru…? ¿Qué clase de torturas me estarían realizando en ese momento?

¿Qué clase de dolor estaré experimentando?...

—Tienen que ir con Arashi…— sentenció Takeru a la vez que se limpiaba las lágrimas, observando aún triste a Harumi, la cual estaba cabizbaja a la vez que apretaba su mandíbula ante la impotencia de no hacer nada— es peligroso quedarse aquí, podría volver, y necesito ir al lugar donde Ryo me encomendó, y así poder rescatarlo— sentenció Takeru, a lo que todos asentían aún apesadumbrados…

—¿Dónde tienes que ir?— preguntó cabizbaja Harumi, aún con la impotencia abordándola

—Ryo mencionó una región llamada "Kalos", según lo que él descubrió, allí está la ciudad "Yantra"— explicaba Takeru, dando a entender por su tono de voz que ni él sabía siquiera la existencia de aquellas ciudades— allí podría encontrar el poder para lograr salvar a Ryo

—Es mejor que vengas con nosotros…— sentenció Harumi a la vez que Takeru la observaba dudoso— Arashi podría saber más acerca de la ubicación de esa ciudad, apenas yo he escuchado historias de aquella región cuando era niña, Arashi tiene contactos… él podría ayudarnos— opinó cabizbaja Harumi

Takeru asintió, a la vez que nuevamente la tristeza lo abordaba al recordar que ya no podía sentir mi aura o mis sentimientos… el vínculo aún existía, pero el sentir solamente un vacío del otro lado lo volvía todo aún más doloroso para mi amigo

Todos estaban estáticos… todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido; lo que iba a ser un lindo día en familia se transformó en tragedia de un segundo a otro. El pensar que me habían capturado era una herida dolorosa para todos, así como hubiera sido con cualquiera del resto de la familia, y no podían evitar el no sentirse totalmente derrotados

El ambiente de tristeza habría perdurado por mucho más tiempo, si es que la voz de cierto pokémon no lo hubiese detenido

—" _Tenemos que ser fuertes…"—_ se escucha la voz de Yoshiro, el cual tenía puesta su mano en la cabeza de Haruko, la cual ya sabiendo sus intenciones, lo ayuda a comunicarse por telepatía para que Harumi también lo entendiera— _"si queremos salvar a Ryo tenemos que ayudar a Takeru para que logre encontrar la ciudad Yantra"—_ sentenció a la vez que todos lo observaban sin saber que decir

—" _Ryo no se quedaría quieto si hubieran secuestrado a alguno de nosotros… ¡tenemos que hacer lo mismo!"—_ sentenció firme y serio, a la vez que el miedo iba desapareciendo de entre todos, inclusive de Takeru, el cual observaba levemente sorprendido al Zoroark

Y su fortaleza ante la situación

Takeru sólo cierra sus ojos, para luego abrirlos con determinación, limpiándose las lágrimas que una vez recorrieron sus mejillas

—Maldición… que estoy haciendo— decía Takeru a la vez que se levantaba junto con Hanako— si Ryo me viese así de llorón de seguro ya me habría dado una patada en el trasero— sentenció un poco fastidiado consigo mismo a la vez que la fortaleza volvía a él después de las palabras de Yoshiro

—Yoshiro tiene toda la razón… Ryo es fuerte, tenemos que serlo también y traerlo de vuelta a casa— sentenció Takeru, a lo que todos asintieron, exceptuando a Hiyori y Takeshi, los cuales aún estaban asustados

No podían evitar que la tristeza los abordara, pero decidieron ser fuertes a pesar de todo… teniendo fe en que yo lograría volver a su lado

* * *

Oscuridad y soledad… aquellas palabras en su máxima expresión afrontaban mi cuerpo y mis sentidos, lo único que recuerdo de aquel momento fue el agarre de aquella mano que me arrastraba hacia el abismo

Sólo pude sentir una cosa en específico… aquella mano que con tanta fuerza me atraía a la oscuridad podía ver sus intenciones de entrar en contacto con mi aura; sin embargo mi reacción fue más rápida, e inconscientemente bloqueo mi aura en su totalidad, solamente para adentrarme a un mundo con una soledad aún mayor, ya que al hacer eso también bloqueaba la conexión que tenía con Takeru, pero era un riesgo que debía afrontar.

Aquel sentimiento de soledad fue el último que logro recordar de aquel momento… antes de perder la consciencia

* * *

Una luz me ilumina el rostro, despertándome de a poco a la vez que mi visión era limitada debido al brillo de la misma

Todo mi cuerpo estaba entumecido, no era capaz de mover ninguna de mis extremidades, pero a pesar de ello no sentía que me retuviesen, era como si simplemente mi cuerpo no reaccionase. Me exaspero por unos momentos, hasta que "aquella" voz se hace presente

—Sabes… debo reconocer que nunca esperábamos capturarte tan fácilmente— se escucha una voz atrás mío, a lo que yo simplemente mantengo la vista firme hacia delante, sin querer chocar la mirada con aquel hombre de voz tan peculiar y a la vez conocida

La misma voz que escuché en el momento en el que presencié los recuerdos de mi padre

Pasaron los segundos… a lo que aquel hombre simplemente vuelve a hablar luego de demostrarle que el silencio sería mi única respuesta

—No sé por qué sacrificarse por esas criaturas, pero debo agradecértelo— dijo a la vez que posaba su mano en mi cabeza, presionando con las llamas de sus dedos con una fuerza bastante apreciable— no podría haber pedido un mejor espécimen, contigo tengo lo que necesito y más— sentenció a la vez que retiraba su mano, para después caminar hacia delante de mí, a lo que la luz que una vez iluminaba mi rostro se apaga, para después encenderse otra, iluminando completamente el cuarto en el que estaba, dejando en claro quien estaba en frente de mí, con su clara sonrisa y vestimenta sobria y oscura, mostrando un rostro levemente envejecido en comparación al recuerdo de mi padre

—Ahora sólo hace falta…— empezaba a decir Ryuji a la vez que me sujetaba del mentón— que muestres esa exquisita aura que posees— sentenció aún con esa sonrisa sádica en su rostro

* * *

Y así, la tortura comenzó… Ryuji sabía que había bloqueado mi aura en el momento en el que entré al mundo distorsión, y a pesar de que poseía incontables tecnologías en el lugar, no era capaz de hacer nuevamente visible mi aura, ya que en simples palabras… el aura de Takeru era lo único que podría hacer tal acto, y eso era exactamente lo que Ryuji quería conseguir

El aura de Takeru que estaba fusionada en mi cuerpo

Es cierto… yo no poseía la habilidad de Takeru, pero eso no significa que el aura de mi amigo no estuviese dentro de mí, al igual a como es mi aura en el cuerpo de éste

Ryuji utilizó incontables métodos de tortura para que me viera obligado a curarme con mi aura (y así opacar el dolor) y con ello quitar el bloqueo que me había autoimpuesto a mi aura

Golpes; cortes; venenos… Ryuji no mostraba ni siquiera una gota de piedad en sus actos. Los golpes y los cortes no eran curados, únicamente en los momentos en los que envenenaba mi cuerpo se veía obligado a suministrarme los medicamentos horas después de haber sufrido los dolorosos síntomas de los mismos, para mantener mi maltrecho cuerpo con vida…

Los venenos me consumían, el dolor era inexplicable e inenarrable al punto en el que incluso mi familia, lo único que me mantenía cuerdo en aquel infierno, se iban desvaneciendo de mi mente, dejando solamente una fuerza de voluntad pura, rechazando con ella el hecho de mostrar mi aura, pero a pesar de todo... hasta yo sentía como mi voluntad iba decayendo por cada "sesión" de torturas que mi cuerpo padecía

* * *

La habitación se iluminaba… a como era costumbre Ryuji volvía a hacer su aparición, entrando al lugar a paso lento pero firme, a la vez que aquel era el único sonido en la habitación, hasta que el silenció se propagó cuando este se detiene a un par de pasos de distancia de mi cuerpo

—Sabes… ya de por si estabas bastante mal cuando llegaste aquí— empezaba a hablar Ryuji, a la vez que yo tenía los ojos completamente cerrados, estando apenas consiente siquiera de escuchar aquellas palabras

—Cuando mis científicos y doctores te revisaron cuando te capturamos, no te daban más de un mes de vida… creo que el poseer tu aura igual trae sus inconvenientes— seguía hablando Ryuji a la vez que tenía puesta su vista seria en mi—Lamento el decirte esto, pero el tiempo se acabó, y ya dejaste claro que no entregaras tu aura voluntariamente— afirmó Ryuji a la vez que se agachaba, para quedar nuevamente a pocos centímetros de mi rostro

Incluso Ryuji tenía una parte humana en su corazón, a lo que frunce levemente el ceño al ver más de cerca las consecuencias de la tortura en mi cuerpo desnudo

La piel había dejado de ser lisa… cicatrices recorrían todos los rincones de mi cuerpo; mi cabellera se había desprendido de mi cabeza, a la vez que mi rostro pálido parecía ser lo único que se había "respetado" ante las torturas. Claro, Ryuji pensó aquello, pero sus pensamientos se negaron cuando alzo mi rostro hacia este, para dejar ver mis ojos plomos, ya que había quedado ciego ante el continuo envenenamiento de mi cuerpo

— _Crees que eres humano por sentir lastima…—_ decía en un débil y ronco susurro, a la vez que Ryuji levantaba una ceja en señal de extrañez y fastidio— _que tus ojos no te engañen… tú no sabes lo que es una real tortura—_ decía entre cada costosa respiración, a la vez que Ryuji mostraba sólo desinterés

Ryuji simplemente se levantó, a la vez que nuevamente se escucha su voz

—Tráiganlo…— sentenció el hombre, a lo que no pasaron muchos segundos, hasta que nuevamente se escucha la puerta de la habitación abrirse, junto con varios pasos acercándose hacia nosotros

Estaba estático… si bien quería demostrar fuerza, era evidente que llegados a ese punto apenas si era capaz de tener mis ojos abiertos, a pesar de que no observara nada a través de estos, pero eso no evitó el que no sintiera el frio metal rodeando y tocando toda mi cabeza

—Lo físico puede sanar…— empezaba a hablar Ryuji, a la vez que lo que parecían ser sus científicos conectaban algunos cables a la especie de casco que cubría mi débil cabeza— pero lo psicológico… bueno, ya te harás una idea— sentenció a la vez que se apartaba un poco de mí

La máquina estaba lista… no sabía lo que me depararía el futuro, Ryuji estaba a punto de dar la orden para que encendieran lo que fuese que me habían colocado, pero en el momento en el que empezaba a formular la palabra, se queda perplejo cuando mis débiles risas se escuchaban en la habitación

— _Tú… hazme lo que quieras—_ seguía hablando en leves susurros, a la vez que Ryuji me observaba intrigado ante mis palabras— _quizás no te pude retener por más tiempo aquí, pero llegados a este punto, Takeru ya debe ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarte—_ declaré a la vez mis débiles risas se escuchaban un poco más fuerte que antes— _y créeme… ese tarado no es tan indulgente como yo—_ sentencié irónicamente

Se hizo el silencio a la vez que sentía que el final se aproximaba, pero con una sonrisa a pesar de todo, ya que al menos sabía que Takeru ya debía contar con la fuerza necesaria como para enfrentar el poder de Ryuji

O eso al menos pensaba

— **¿En serio piensas… que el tiempo sigue estando ralentizado en el mundo distorsión?—** preguntó Ryuji, a lo que los débiles músculos de mi cuerpo se entumecen al escuchar tales palabras, a la vez que ahora era Ryuji el que comenzaba a reír de manera desquiciada

—¡¿En-En serio crees que no sé qué le informaste a ese lucario acerca de la ubicación de la megapiedra?!— seguía diciendo con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, a la vez que yo estaba completamente aterrado ante su confianza y control en el asunto

—Estoy más que consciente que el tiempo en esta dimensión avanza demasiado "lento" en comparación a la otra— empezaba nuevamente a hablar Ryuji, a la vez que intentaba controlar sus impulsos— pero… déjame decirte que cuando logramos recrear el portal para viajar de una dimensión a otra, el tiempo fluye normalmente, bueno… siempre y cuando el portal sigua abierto— dijo el hombre, a la vez que una gota de sudor recorría mi frente

—Creo que deberías saberlo— sentenció a la vez que volvía a adoptar una postura seria— no me importa que el Lucario megaevolucione… yo tendré un arma que él nunca podrá eliminar— reveló a la vez que me exaltaba levemente ante esas palabras

—Tú…—

Entonces… la maquina se activó

* * *

No era dolor, ni tampoco sufrimiento; aquella maquina no hacía algo tan piadoso

Es como si lo que menos deseases en toda tu vida comenzase a hacerse presente en tu mente… imágenes tan reales como la vida misma se me presentaban en un segundo a otro, mostrándome realidades desastrosas…

Creando, únicamente miedo en mí…

Harumi siendo asesinada y violada; gente cortando cada extremidad del cuerpo de Takeru, a la vez que le lanzaban su carne desmembrada al cuerpo de Haruko, la cual estaba amordazada a la vez que observaba todo a su alrededor; Hanako siendo quemada viva, mientras que la cabeza de Yoshiro rodaba por el suelo a la vez que su cuerpo decapitado caía en un ruido sordo

Todos esos gritos… todos esos llantos

 **Aquello… fue lo que experimenté de golpe en el primer segundo**

* * *

Quizás podía negar mi aura cuando experimentaba las anteriores torturas, pero ese sentimiento… ese sentimiento de no poder proteger a las personas que amaba… no lo podía soportar, a pesar de que aquello era solamente una ilusión creada por esa extraña máquina que Ryuji me había colocado, las imágenes eran tan reales que mi aura comenzaba a manifestarse en mi desdeñado cuerpo, ya que por dentro quería proteger a mi familia ante tales brutales actos

El resto, como dicen… es historia.

Ryuji había obtenido lo que quería… luego de que mi cuerpo entrara en el estado aural, Ryuji logró mediante otras máquinas el poder simplificar mi aura modificada para poder obtener el aura de Takeru a lo que, de un rápido e insensible movimiento, cortan el vínculo que tenía con el mismo, separando nuestras auras

Quebrantando así, nuestro lazo…

* * *

Los pasos de Ryuji volvían a escucharse… a la vez que se adentraba en una nueva habitación, la cual estaba completamente alejada del complejo, a la vez que por cada paso que Ryuji daba hacia esa dirección los rugidos y golpes incesantes de aquel pokémon se escuchaban con una fuerza aún mayor

Era Giratina

Ryuji logró apresar su cuerpo y su aura fácilmente gracias al poder que poseían sus máquinas en base a la oscuridad del aura; si bien al igual a como eran las habilidades de los Lucarios, sus científicos había podido utilizar una mínima parte del aura de Giratina para crear armaduras mucho más veloces y rápidas que las que habían creado en base al aura de los pokémon comunes y corrientes, y aquello fue lo que utilizó uno de los hombres de Ryuji en el momento en el que intentaron capturar a Haruko, ya que por suerte pensaban que el aura que poseía la hija de Takeru era idéntica a la suya

—Tú y tus hermanos sólo nacieron para ser sometidos a mi voluntad— empezaba a "conversar" Ryuji con Giratina, el cual lanzaba varias y poderosas habilidades en contra de la jaula en la que era aprisionado, sin hacer grandes resultados— tu aura es lo único que necesito— sentenció a la vez que un aura azul comenzaba a recorrer los barrotes de la jaula, a lo que del cuerpo de Giratina empezaba a brotar un aura negra, la cual se iba mimetizando con la azul de los barrotes, cambiando el color a este ultimo

Los fuertes rugidos de Giratina se volvían cada vez más débiles, a la vez que de a poco el aura que era retirada de su cuerpo iba disminuyendo, a lo que cae inerte al suelo, mientras que una pequeña esfera negra flotaba inerte arriba del mismo, la cual no era absorbida por los barrotes a cómo fue su aura

—Pero no tu esencia…— dijo serio Ryuji a la vez que el cuerpo muerto de Giratina reposaba fríamente en el suelo— tengo otro plan para ella— sentenció con una sonrisa, mientras que el aura que se concentraba en los barrotes comenzaba a redirigirse hacia unos contenedores que estaban en la misma habitación

* * *

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado días desde aquel incidente en nuestro hogar… Takeru, junto con Harumi y Arashi, lograron encontrar la ubicación de la región de Kalos, y con ello también la de ciudad Yantra

Takeru se había marchado hacia aquel lugar, a la vez que el resto de la familia reposaba en la casa de Arashi el cual, luego de haber escuchado todo el riesgo que corrían, no escatimó en gastos para convertir aquel lugar en una fortaleza

Hombres armados vigilando cada rincón en las afueras de la casa; todas las puertas que daban al exterior fueron reforzadas al máximo mientras que los niños, sin saber que pensar, se quedaban dentro del hogar, negándoles el saber lo que ocurría a su alrededor, por la fría realidad que conllevaba el contratar aquellos hombres, o la seguridad instalada en la casa…

Al fin y al cabo… todo era en son de eliminar a cualquier amenaza de la manera más rápida posible

* * *

El silenció abordaba el sector, una fría noche de primavera se hacía presente, a la vez que mi familia seguía en la espera de Takeru, mientras que todos cenaban dentro de la enorme casa.

Los hombres que patrullaban cerca de la entrada de la mansión se exaltan al escuchar un siseo… el cual se hacía más fuerte y notorio a la vez que transcurrían los segundos

De la nada, un gran vórtice comienza a hacerse presente en el lugar, exaltando e incluso asustando a algunos de los hombres armados que habían sido contratados para proteger a mi familia

Una sombra sale de aquel vórtice, a lo que al final es mi cuerpo cubierto con una capa negra el que aparece en aquella fría noche, del cual únicamente resalta mi rostro, con mi cabellera firme y mis ojos negros resaltando la misma frialdad que el clima que nos rodeaba

 **Listo para matar…**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Qué tal? ¿les gustó este primer capitulo? y aparte de eso ¿que les parece la imagen de perfil y portada xD? Jajaj, espero les haya gustado el comienzo de esta tercera parte, no saben cuánto deseo tengo por empezar a crear y publicar los nuevos capítulos que se nos vienen. Y con respecto a la imagen, uff no saben cuanto tuve conversar con amigos para que me ayudaran a crear semejante obra (si no les gusta esta bien... pero no negaré que a mi me encantó ¬3¬ jsjsj)**

 **Quizás… y solo quizás, les haya dejado más de alguna duda en este capítulo, pero les digo que tarde o temprano todas esas dudas se responderán ^^**

Monpoke **creo que en este capítulo se dejó bien en claro que nadie ha muerto de momento, así que la respuesta a tu pregunta es "no" xD**

Lord fire 123 **Takeru no es calenturiento T-T es que ellos maduran más rápidos que los humanos jajjajaj, pero para que mentir… es un calenturiento de todas maneras xD.**

 **Ahí veras cuanta comedia habrá cuando Haruko evolucione, créeme… ya tengo pensado todo el escenario desde hace meses e-e**

 **Y eso sería todo de momento, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y los haya dejado expectantes para lo que se nos viene, y sin más que decir...**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ^^**


	2. La misión

**Madre mía... no saben cuanto lamento el no haberle puesto titulo al capitulo anterior (y lo peor es que ahora me doy cuenta de ello ¬¬) bueno, ahora lo tiene, pero igual no le quita mi estupidez u-u; ahora si, dejando de molestarlos, que comience el nuevo capitulo ^^**

* * *

 _¿Qué es esto…? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?_

 _Tengo frio, ¿o es la soledad? No sé lo que ocurre…_

 _Mi cuerpo, ¿es el mío?, pensaba que sería más grande, o… ¿es el mismo?_

 _Veo a alguien... ¿Quién es él?, no me agrada; su mirada me trae desconfianza._

 _Me duele… un fuerte pinchazo en mi pecho, pero no puedo moverme… tengo miedo._

 _ **¿Qué hice…? ¿Por qué me hacen esto?**_

* * *

" **Unas horas antes"**

Un largo pasillo… Ryuji caminaba con bastante tranquilidad junto con uno de sus científicos luego de haber obtenido el aura de Giratina, aunque claramente aún no la sellaba dentro de él, aún faltaba para tal ansiado momento…

—¿Han podido saber algo más acerca del aura del lucario?— preguntó seriamente Ryuji, a la vez que el hombre a su lado escuchaba con atención, asintiendo emocionado como respuesta

—Es impresionante— afirmaba prácticamente feliz el científico— los usos que se les pueden dar son casi infinitos mezclados con nuestras maquinas, no faltará mucho cuando finalmente logremos fusionar esa aura con usted, señor Ryuji— aclaró el hombre a la vez que Ryuji continuaba con su seria actitud

—Mantenme informado, mientras tanto no quiero que le saquen el ojo de encima a la esencia de Giratina— declaró, a la vez que el científico lo observaba con duda

—No entiendo señor…— dijo un poco confundido— ¿Por qué no simplemente eliminamos su esencia?, no sabemos lo que podría pasar si la fusionamos con **él** — sentenció ahora preocupado el hombre, a la vez que ambos seguían caminando por el largo pasillo

Ryuji mantuvo el silencio por algunos segundos, hasta que finalmente decidió revelar un poco de sus conocimientos

—Si eliminamos la esencia… su aura desaparecerá en consecuencia; es como si prácticamente lo matáramos— sentenció Ryuji, serio— su esencia perdura ya que nos encontramos aún en el mundo distorsión, tenemos que fusionarla con su nuevo contenedor, antes de que abandone éste lugar, si no la esencia se desvanecería en el momento en el que abandonase este plano, y con ello… todo habrá sido para nada— afirmó con una fría actitud— una vez que tenga el aura del Lucario en mi control… podré mantener viva el aura de Giratina en mi interior, con o sin su esencia— declaró a lo que nuevamente volvía a dejar escapar una sádica y horripilante sonrisa, hasta que nuevamente las palabras del científico vuelven a escucharse

—Pero… ¿Por qué no absorbe usted la esencia también?— preguntó extrañado el científico, a la vez que Ryuji se exalta ante esa pregunta, mostrando claramente su enfado ante aquello— Di-Digo… se-sería más poderoso así— sentenció totalmente asustado el hombre, a la vez que Ryuji simplemente mantiene ahora una actitud mucho más fría que la anterior

—Tú concéntrate en hacer tu trabajo en vez que hacer tantas preguntas estúpidas— sentenció Ryuji a la vez que el científico a su lado asiente mientras tragaba saliva ante el aura que desprendía Ryuji

No quería admitirlo, demostraría su debilidad

Ya que la esencia de Giratina lo consumiría hasta la locura si es que ésta se fusionase con la suya…

* * *

Mi vista comenzaba a aparecer, al igual que mi conciencia… no había nadie, aún estaba sólo en aquella habitación, pero la tortura había terminado; sólo podía llorar ante lo obvio de la situación

Ryuji me había separado de Takeru… ya no sentía su aura en mi interior

Mi aura había alcanzado a regenerar mis ojos y mi cabello antes de que Ryuji cortara la unión que tenía con Takeru, pero mi mente era otra cosa; las atrocidades que vi… ni siquiera sabía si estaba loco o no para ese entonces, la desesperación seguía fluyendo por mis venas incluso horas luego de que me sacaran la condenada máquina de mi cráneo

Un crudo y frio silencio… no había nadie, ninguna ayuda o consuelo, sólo… silencio…

—Sabes… tengo que admitir que esta aura es increíble— sentenció una voz a mi espalda, asustándome ya que no estaba al tanto de su presencia, ya que obviamente ya no poseía ninguna habilidad de Takeru— puedo sentir tu aura claramente pidiendo auxilio— decía entre carcajadas a lo que se escucha el sonido de un salto, para después observar a Ryuji apareciendo en frente de mí

—Ahora tiene el dueño correcto— dijo con una sonrisa a la vez que mostraba su mano derecha, mientras que a esta la rodeaba una gruesa capa de aura, a lo que en un sorpresivo acto la posa sobre mi cabeza

—Y no tengo solamente el poder de la regeneración…— sentenció a la vez que de su mano izquierda empezaba a emerger una pequeña esfera negra, la cual se dirigió lentamente hacia mi pecho traspasándolo, a lo que abro completamente mis ojos en el momento en el que lo hace

Mi vista se volvía borrosa, al igual que mi conciencia… Ryuji no había fusionado mi aura con la esencia de Giratina, él había fusionado mi propia esencia con la antes dicha

Giratina ya no existía… yo ya no existía… Ryuji cometió un acto completamente irreal e inhumano

Un nuevo ser apareció… sin recuerdos, totalmente libre de pecados e ingenuo, cuyo primer sentimiento fue el miedo al ver el rostro de Ryuji observándolo con furia en sus ojos.

—" _¡¿Por qué?!"—_ se preguntaba en su mente a la vez que en su rostro sólo se reflejaba furia y fastidio al no sentir ningún tipo de furia o locura proveniente en la nueva aura que había nacido ante la nueva esencia que poseía mi cuerpo—¡¿Por qué maldita sea?!— gritó furioso para después golpear el rostro del ser que estaba en frente de él, a lo que sin titubear toma una jeringa con un líquido espesó y con un color plomo metálico, para luego insertarla en mí torso e inyectar aquel extraño liquido directo en mi corazón

—¡No me importa en lo más mínimo!— seguía diciendo en su locura a la vez que retiraba la jeringa una vez inyectado todo el contenido de ésta

Aquel liquido… aquellos parásitos… maquinas hechas para controlar el aura del usuario, cuyo prototipo fue puesto en mi corazón y en el de Takeru para que falleciéramos ante la locura del dolor; sin embargo, ya no habían errores, la cantidad que me administraron fue monstruosa, y aquellos parásitos eran obviamente más desarrollados que el ultimo que se apodero del aura de Takeru en aquella ocasión en la que enloqueció de ira

Esta vez, controlarían al huésped a la perfección…

Mi cuerpo temblaba de momentos, a la vez que aquel líquido se concentraba única y llanamente en mi corazón

Pasaron los segundos, hasta que Ryuji volvió a alzar su voz

—¿Puedes escucharme?— preguntó serio a lo que mi cabeza se levanta para observarlo directo a sus ojos

— **Sí—** dije sin titubeos a la vez que la frialdad me dominaba por completo

—Está hecho… dame la mano, hijo mío— sentenció Ryuji a la vez que alzaba su mano hacia mí, a lo que al instante la sujeto para después levantarme de aquella silla donde experimenté un sinfín de sufrimiento y dolor

—Vamos… tengo un obsequio para ti— afirmó a la vez que asentía mientras nos marchábamos de la habitación a paso firme

* * *

—Pero señor… es peligroso— dijo el mismo científico que tiempo atrás acompañaba a Ryuji hacia la habitación en la que me tenían apresado, aunque ahora estábamos en la cámara donde reposaba el cuerpo frio de Giratina, junto con varios contenedores al lado de este, en los cuales se concentraba su poderosa aura

—Tomará un poco de tiempo el que pueda adaptarme al aura y cuerpo de Giratina— sentenció Ryuji a la vez que él y yo nos movíamos mutuamente hacia donde estaban esos grandes contenedores metálicos— necesito que me "respalde" durante ese tiempo— declaró

—Además… mi hijo será capaz de eliminar por sí mismo al único ser que puede evitar el que cumpla mi cometido— decretó a la vez que apretaba algunos interruptores de un contenedor en específico, de los cientos que habían, a lo que las compuertas de éste se abren, dejando escapar en un gran estallido una gran cantidad de aura negra, a lo que Ryuji alza inmediatamente sus manos, comenzando a entrar al estado aural, y ya que poseía la habilidad de manipular el aura al igual que yo, volvía a concentrar el aura negra hasta convertirla en una pequeña esfera en la palma de su mano

—Hazles conocer la real desesperación, hijo mío— decretó Ryuji a la vez que fusionaba el aura del nuevo ser que había creado junto con una parte del aura de Giratina, abriendo además algunos recuerdos— Ellos piensan que eres otra persona, juega con su mente, has que conozcan el infierno— decretó con una linda sonrisa mi padre

Se hizo un silencio… a lo que cerraba mis ojos, mientras que a los pocos segundos de haber fusionado mi nueva aura con la de Giratina, nuevamente un nuevo poder recorría mi cuerpo… un aura circulaba por mis venas, un aura oscura…

Sentía un extraño cosquilleo luego de que aquella aura recorriera cada rincón de mi cuerpo, como si por alguna razón hubiese estado siempre acostumbrado a otro estilo de aura; sin embargo obviamente lo pasé por alto, digo… ¿Cómo podría el no gustarme el aura que mi padre me otorga?

Seguían pasando los segundos, a la vez que me acostumbraba a mi nuevo poder, a lo que un aura oscura comenzaba a emerger de mi piel, para después abrir mis ojos completamente llenos de seriedad y determinación

— **Sí… padre** — afirmé a lo que uno de los hombres de Ryuji habría un pequeño portal al lado de nosotros— **Cuando llegues ya les habré hecho conocer la desesperación** — sentencié a la vez que entraba en aquel portal para desaparecer en silencio

Ryuji solamente sonreía, a lo que empezaba a caminar hacia una silla a lo lejos, la cual estaba conectada a todo el resto de contenedores que poseían el aura del pokémon legendario

—Todos… váyanse de aquí— decretó a lo que el científico que los acompañaba, junto con varios que se encargaban de vigilar las maquinas asintieron para luego abandonar la habitación

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eh ahí… el comienzo del fin**

* * *

" **Días antes, en la casa de Arashi"**

La familia había llegado… a pesar de la esperanza dada por Yoshiro y Takeru, la familia caminaba a paso lento en el momento en el que llegaban a la gran mansión

Ya no habían sonrisas, no habían comentarios respecto a nada… sólo había silencio.

Arashi y Ayame tuvieron que saber la verdad, y con el pasar de los segundos, ambos también tomaron cartas en el asunto, a lo que al instante se concentraron en buscar información referente a la ciudad Yantra

A penas y eran leyendas las que se sabían de aquellos lugares, fue en los años en los que los pokémon eran libres o poseían entrenadores, mucho antes de que apareciese la vanidad en el corazón de las personas con mayor poder

Aquellas regiones: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Teselia, Kalos… aquellos lugares fueron los últimos en perder la ideología del "querer" hacia los pokémon, muchos de los que antes habitaban estos lugares se defendieron junto con sus pokémon contra las personas que llegaban de otros países para infundir su control y explotación hacia estos seres

Muchas peleas y asesinatos abordaron estas regiones… las grandes corporaciones no iban a permitir que personas "comunes y corrientes" evitaran que estos ganasen más dinero a costa de la explotación de los pokémon

Al final, el resultado de aquella guerra fue obvio… pasaron años antes de que se prohibiera la explotación a los pokémon, pero para ese entonces aquellas regiones ya habían recibido heridas tales que recién ahora empezaban a "cicatrizar"

En el momento en el que supo la dirección de aquel lugar, Takeru tomó las provisiones necesarias junto con una brújula y un mapa con la localización detallada de la ciudad, guardó todo en el bolso que yo le había regalado y partió hacia la dirección establecida por Arashi

Hacia Kalos…

Incluso con la velocidad del estado aural, a Takeru le tomó un día completo el llegar a aquel lugar. La región se encontraba prácticamente en otro continente; tarde o temprano Takeru llegó al océano…

Su vista se maravillaba por unos segundos ante la belleza que resplandecía aquel hermoso mar, a lo que simplemente apretaba sus puños, lleno de impotencia imaginándose lo genial que sería si toda su familia disfrutara de igual manera aquella vista

Se pierde en su mente por unos momentos, a lo que Takeru niega con su cabeza recordando la razón principal de su viaje, para entrar nuevamente al estado aural, y con su extrema velocidad comienza a prácticamente "correr" en la superficie del océano, con su vista fija hacia la dirección impuesta por Arashi

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Que hermosa era la tierra que había abandonado Takeru, llena de vida… la arena amarillenta que brillaba ante los rayos del sol sólo hacían recordar a mi amigo un mundo completamente opuesto al que observaban sus ojos en aquel instante

Todo… desde los árboles que se observaban a lo lejos, hasta la misma arena que era pisada por los pies de Takeru junto con el oscuro cielo que observaban sus ojos; todo aquello demostraba insipidez y muerte…

Ni siquiera era necesario observar, la pestilencia que se encontraba en el océano era de igual manera bastante apreciable por parte de Takeru, el cual se adentraba en aquel lugar a pesar de todo, cuestionándose en parte el porqué de la situación de aquella región hasta que, pasados algunos segundos, era bastante fácil apreciar las principales causas

Al fin y al cabo… aquellas regiones en donde existían las mayores cantidades de pokémon, fueron específicamente las que más utilizaron para la explotación de los mismos, luego de que las corporaciones lograran su cometido en aquellas épocas

A pesar de que la esclavización de pokémon hubiese sido prohibida, muchas de las empresas que se construyeron en aquellas regiones en donde se explotaban, seguían estando presentes. Claro, no en funcionamiento, pero a pesar de que hubiesen pasado años, las consecuencias de sus acciones aún se mantenían vigentes en el ambiente a pesar de todo

Los gases tóxicos, desechos inservibles que las fábricas botaban sin remordimiento alguno ya sea en la misma tierra o en los ríos, eran desechados en grandes cantidades en aquellos años, y a pesar de que el tiempo estuvo "arreglando" aquellos lugares, aun así pasarían muchos años más antes de que la región de Kalos (y lo más probable que las demás regiones también) volvieran a poseer aquella belleza característica de un ecosistema puro y cuidado

No estaba demasiado lejos, una vez que Takeru logró llegar a la región de Kalos le fue fácil encontrar la ciudad Yantra, y al igual que el resto de las ciudades por las que cruzó en su trayecto, la ciudad mostraba la misma oscuridad… obviamente el ambiente no ayuda en lo más mínimo, la gente misma se "mimetizaba" por así decirse con el mismo, y como culparlos…

Quien podría estar feliz viviendo en aquel sombrío lugar

Takeru se escondía… se había percatado desde que colocó un pie en aquella región que no existía ningún pokémon en aquella zona, y prefirió ser cauteloso ante cualquier cosa que pudiese ocurrir si es que alguien lo descubriera, por lo que una vez que llegó a ciudad Yantra se cubrió con una manta negra que había traído consigo con anterioridad, ya que pensaba que podría utilizarlo por lo mismo

Recorría la pequeña ciudad… no sabía en qué lugar podría encontrar la mega piedra, ya que no alcancé a conseguir aquella información en el momento de mi captura; sin embargo… no pasaron muchos segundos hasta que Takeru observó el primer lugar en donde podría empezar a buscar

Ya que prácticamente era imposible el no ver como una gran y deteriorada torre resaltaba en el cielo a un extremo de aquella ciudad.

Estaba a lo lejos; completamente excluida de la ciudad, a la vez que Takeru empezaba a notar como las personas evitaban aquel lugar, como si por cada paso que diera hacia aquella torre más excluido estaba del resto de la ciudad, empezando así a abordarlo una soledad combinada con el silencio que era roto de vez en cuando con las olas del mar, ya que aquella torre estaba en lo que era más bien una "isla" aparte de la ciudad

No había que ser un genio para notar que la torre estaba prácticamente en ruinas, a tal grado que era incluso cuestionable el como la alta estructura lograba mantenerse en pie

De a poco Takeru se acercaba hacia la imponente y deteriorada estructura, a lo que después de unos segundos comienza a entrar a aquel lugar, observando hacia todas direcciones en búsqueda de aquel preciado objeto, pero no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia la "estatua" que estaba en el centro de la cilíndrica habitación

Era obvio que estaba rota, apenas estaba la mitad de la misma, resaltando únicamente las piernas de aquella estructura las cuales extrañaban a Takeru, ya que tenían cierta similitud con las suyas; sin embargo, obviamente no eran las mismas, estas sólo se parecían en su postura, pero en el resto diferían.

Takeru volvía a desviar su mirada ya que obviamente él no estaba en aquel lugar para observar la arquitectura del mismo a lo que, buscando otros lugares en donde explorar dentro de aquella torre, empieza a reconocer una especie de escalera, a lo que levanta su mirada para notar que aquella en realidad subía en forma de caracol, aunque cortada en varios tramos.

Aquel lugar… no estaba en aquellas condiciones por alguna causa natural; las grietas, los sectores derrumbados… indicaban únicamente como si en aquel lugar hubiese estallado una desastrosa pelea.

Takeru comenzaba de a saltos a subir las escaleras en aquel lugar, subiendo de apoco, a la vez que empezaba a notar varios y pequeños agujeros en las paredes, al parecer de balas, mientras que se observaban cada vez más al avanzar en aquellas escaleras

De a poco se acercaba al final de las escaleras, a lo que al llegar… su rostro demostraba únicamente horror

Era un espacio al aire libre, como si de un enorme balcón se tratase, y a pesar de que ya de por si la vista era deprimente, lo que había en el suelo de aquel lugar dejó a Takeru sin palabras. Ya que había dos esqueletos, uno encima del otro, recostados en el frio suelo de aquel lugar lamentable

Takeru no era un ser insensible… a pesar de las incontables veces en las que intentó poner su orgullo por delante y hacerse el fuerte ante las situaciones en las que sentía miedo o preocupación, no pudo evitar el sentirse triste ante la escena que observaban sus ojos

De a poco se acercaba hacia aquellos esqueletos, a la vez que sus ojos reconocían algo que quería costosamente negar, pero las coincidencias eran muchas, al igual que las similitudes que uno de esos esqueletos representaba

El esqueleto que estaba por debajo era el de un humano, mientras que el que estaba arriba del mismo… era el de un lucario.

Takeru no era estúpido… aquellos esqueletos no estaban así por mera casualidad, era fácil el intuir que el Lucario había intentado proteger al humano, pero obviamente no lo pudo conseguir

Las ropas del esqueleto del humano aún estaban presentes en el mismo, dando a entender de qué se trataba de una chica, a lo que Takeru simplemente se queda estático por unos momentos, al recordar cuando aún era un Riolu e intentó protegerme cuando me dispararon, interponiéndose entre la bala y yo.

Takeru sólo los observaba, a la vez que simplemente estaba un poco cabizbajo, manteniendo el silencio del lugar en son de respeto ante los restos de aquellos seres que obviamente perecieron teniendo una relación bastante parecida (para no decir igual) a la de él conmigo

La vista de Takeru viajaba por todos aquellos huesos, a lo que se extraña cuando observa un extraño brazalete en la muñeca izquierda del esqueleto del Lucario, siendo el único objeto que poseía.

Takeru pensó en primera instancia que aquel objeto fue significativo para aquel Lucario, como era su bolso conmigo o su bufanda con Hanako y Harumi, pero sus ojos se abren completamente cuando denota una pequeña esfera en el centro de aquel brazalete

—" _¿Será?..."—_ pensaba Takeru a la vez que observaba extrañado aquel rojo brazalete a lo que, fastidiándose un poco con el hecho de tener que tocar el cadáver ya que hacía poco quería "dejarlos en paz", alza su mano hacia aquel objeto, para después sujetarlo y girarlo de tal manera en la que observaba directamente aquella gran esfera de color anaranjado con una especie de doble hélice en su interior

Takeru estaba completamente intrigado en aquella esfera, a la vez que se sorprendía al notar una pequeña aura emanando de la misma…

No pudo evitarlo, era como si la misma aura que provenía de aquel objeto lo incitara a tocarlo, a lo que Takeru toca la anaranjada esfera con la palma de su mano

Memorias… únicamente aquello existía en esa débil cantidad de aura que provenía de aquella piedra, a lo que Takeru abría sus ojos completamente, a la vez que se adentraba a un viaje hacia aquellos recuerdos

* * *

"Grandes estruendos eran escuchados… a la vez que dos personas, una chica y un hombre, corrían junto con dos lucarios hacia la torre que en ese entonces estaba en perfectas condiciones

Atrás de aquellos seres, una multitud de gente armada junto con otros pokémon que parecían obedecer a estos últimos los perseguían

De repente, la chica que estaba corriendo junto con aquel hombre se tropieza, exaltando a los tres seres que la acompañaban, a lo que uno de los lucarios la ayuda a levantarse, a la vez que el cansancio era obviamente apreciable en el rostro de la chica

—¡No nos podemos detener ahora Korrina!— gritó preocupado el hombre a la vez que la chica asentía aún agotada, a lo que se levanta apoyándose en el lucario que la había ayudado para después continuar corriendo con su ayuda

Los segundos pasaron, a lo que finalmente lograron entrar a aquella torre, cerrando sus puertas ante la gran multitud que se acercaban con intenciones hostiles hacia ellos, deteniéndolos de momento, a la vez que tanto humanos como pokémon estaban completamente agotados, intentando recuperar el aliento

—No los detendremos por mucho tiempo…— decía el hombre a la vez que se reponía de a poco— pero tenemos que hacerlo el mayor tiempo posible, para que puedan escapar— sentenció a la vez que la tristeza volvía a abordar a Korrina luego de recordar el principal objetivo de todo aquello

—Lograste pasárselo antes de que nos separáramos ¿cierto?— preguntó preocupado nuevamente el hombre a lo que Korrina solamente asentía, a la vez que una lagrima recorría por sus mejillas

—Oye…— empezaba a decir el hombre a la vez que se fijaba en la obvia tristeza de su nieta— tenemos que ser fuertes… ellos aún piensan que lo tienes en tu posesión, tenemos que mantenerlo así para que tu marido y tu hijo puedan escapar— sentenció triste a pesar de todo el hombre de tercera edad, a la vez que el mismo lucario que la había ayudado a levantarse antes intentaba consolarla dándole un pequeño abrazo, el cual obviamente era correspondido por Korrina

El descanso no pudo durar mucho, ya que no pasaron muchos segundos hasta que nuevamente se escuchaba la multitud en las afueras de la torre, a la vez que los golpes hacia las puertas de aquel comenzaban a hacerse presentes

—¡Rápido! ¡Suban!— alcanzó a gritar el hombre, a lo que en el mismo instante la enorme puerta cae, dejando entrar el caos al lugar

—¡Allí está la chica!— gritó uno de los hombres que al parecer dirigía al "ejercito" que venía atrás de él— ¡Disparen a voluntad!— volvió a gritar a lo que al instante todos las personas armadas apuntaron hacia Korrina, comenzando a disparar sin titubeos

El lucario que la acompañaba alcanzó a reaccionar, a lo que toma en brazos a Korrina, para después subir en saltos por las escaleras, esquivando por poco las balas que se dirigían hacia ellos

—" _Maldición"—_ pensaba el hombre que había dado la orden— ¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que quitarle la piedra activadora!— volvió a ordenar, a lo que todos asintieron para después comenzar a correr hacia donde estaban

—¡Lucario! ¡Usa Esfera aural ahora!— se escucha el grito de un hombre, a lo que varias esferas aurales fueron lanzadas hacia las escaleras, rompiendo varios sectores de las mismas, dificultándoles la pasada a aquellas personas

La multitud se exalta de repente ante el estruendo provocado por el antes mencionado ataque, a lo que desvían su mirada hacia el hombre el cual había dado la orden, para observar al anciano aún al lado de su lucario, ambos con una sonrisa llena de seguridad en sus rostros

—Bueno… creo que ahora pelearemos los dos juntos, amigo— sentenció el anciano a la vez que se tronaba los dedos de sus manos, demostrando una energía totalmente contraria a la pensada por su edad— Fue… un gusto haber vivido contigo Lucario— volvía a decir a la vez que el lucario asentía un poco cabizbajo, pero para después responder con una mirada llena de seguridad, a lo que ambos se lanzaron en contra de sus persecutores.

.

.

.

Ruidos, golpes y varios disparos eran escuchados por Korrina y su Lucario, a la vez que ambos solamente se abrazaban sin poder seguir avanzando, ya que habían llegado al final del camino…

El anciano que acompañaba a Korrina y su lucario eran bastante fuertes, pero no podían retrasar por mucho tiempo a aquellos hombres armados, además de que ya de por si contaban con la ayuda de muchos otros pokémon, los cuales obviamente eran controlados para ello

A pesar de haber cortado varias partes de las escaleras que conducían hacia el lugar donde estaban ellos, sólo ralentizaron a los hombres que los perseguían, haciendo inevitable el que estos llegaran finalmente hacia el gran balcón de la torre

—Sí que son obstinados… pero ya fue suficiente— decretó el hombre que dirigía al grupo, a la vez que se acercaba firme hacia donde estaba Korrina, la cual solamente podía abrazar al Lucario, simplemente asumiendo que su final se acercaría

—¡¿Qué?!— exclamó completamente enfurecido el hombre una vez acercado lo suficiente al cuerpo de Korrina como para notar que no tenía la piedra activadora en el guante de su mano izquierda

La furia del hombre era evidente, al parecer habían gastado bastante de su valioso tiempo para capturar algo lo cual nunca estuvo en posesión de Korrina. Sabía que su impotencia no serviría de nada en aquella situación, al igual que la existencia de aquellos seres que aún se mantenían refugiados en los brazos del otro

—Tsch…— bufó el hombre a lo que comienza a retirarse de aquel lugar, extrañando a Korrina y al Lucario, a la vez que la leve esperanza de la vida volvía a cruzar sus mentes

.

.

.

— **Disparen…** — ordenó

El lucario simplemente protegió a su amiga con su cuerpo, pero las balas fueron muchas, y la penetración de las mismas era totalmente distinta a la de una pistola común y corriente

De repente, el recuerdo se transforma en una especie de sucesión de imágenes, a la vez que éstas recorrían la mente de Takeru, mostrándole en una la pequeña "canica" que se encontraba en la muñeca de Korrina en antaño la cual ahora sabía que era la piedra activadora, a lo que nuevas imágenes aparecen, mostrando la misma canica en el collar de un bebe, pasándose de generación en generación, a lo que luego aparece mi cara mostrando el collar colgado a mi cuello, para después desaparecer y aparecer el rostro de Takeshi con el mismo

Y así… el recuerdo finalizó

* * *

El frio abordaba el cuerpo de Takeru, el cual empezaba a abrir levemente sus ojos para exaltarse al encontrarse acostado a unos pasos de los esqueletos, los cuales aún adoptaban las mismas posturas a como fue en el final de su recuerdo. Pero aquello no fue lo que exaltó a Takeru, sino más bien al observar la oscuridad del ambiente, dándole a entender que había permanecido inconsciente por bastante tiempo, al punto de que había anochecido

Takeru se levanta al instante, y ya sabiendo lo que era la piedra que aún permanecía en la muñeca de aquel esqueleto de Lucario, comienza a dirigirse hacia esta, con intenciones de tomarla para regresar a su hogar

Quizás las cosas hubiesen sido más fáciles… quizás Takeru hubiese sacado el brazalete lo más rápido posible, pero cuando estuvo a unos pocos centímetros de tocar dicho brazalete, los ojos de Takeru se abren completamente otra vez debido a un penetrante y doloroso sentimiento que lo azotaba sin piedad en su corazón

Aquel… fuel el momento en el que Ryuji separó mi aura de la suya.

La conexión se había roto, a pesar de que Takeru no era capaz de sentir mi aura y los sentimientos de la misma debido al bloqueo que me había autoimpuesto con anterioridad, aquel nuevo sentimiento que circulaba por sus venas fue algo completamente distinto a cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sentido

Mi amigo cayó de rodillas al suelo, a la vez que incluso jadeaba ante la pena y dolor que sentía en aquellos momentos… mientras que en su mente lo único que lo azotaban eran las memorias que él tenía conmigo…

— _No…—_ susurraba con una voz ahogada Takeru a la vez que apretaba su puño, en el cual caían unas cuantas lágrimas provenientes de un rostro completamente desfigurado por la soledad

—¡NO!— gritaba desesperadamente a la vez que se sujetaba con ambas manos su cabeza, sin poder evitar encorvarse para después dejar escapar un llanto agonizante

Su corazón latía rápidamente… como si cada pulsación abriese más y más sus llorosos ojos, a la vez que ahora golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas el piso en el cual estaba, sin poder desahogarse de ninguna otra forma ante los sentimientos que le abordaban

* * *

Pasaban los minutos… el cuerpo de Takeru reposaba sentado al lado del barandal de aquel lugar, con la vista puesta en el vacío, con una actitud seria y deprimida a la vez que su espíritu había sido completamente opacado por la desesperación de haber perdido nuestra conexión, llenando su corazón de una oscuridad tal que consideraba que solamente yo sería el único que podría volver a traer la luz

—"Con que… aquí termina todo ¿No?"— se escucha mi voz en el ambiente, a la vez que mi cuerpo empezaba a emerger en el lugar, como si de un espíritu se tratase, mientras que Takeru aún tenía su vista en el vacío, ya que sabía que no era más que una ilusión creada por su misma desesperación— "Ryuji al final lo consiguió…"— dije apesadumbrado, a la vez que tenía mis manos detrás de mi cabeza, apoyándome en ellas

—No soy capaz de hacer esto sólo, Ryo—seguía diciendo Takeru a la vez que otra lágrima recorría su mejilla completamente inexpresiva, demostrando únicamente el "cansancio" por sentir durante tanto tiempo aquella soledad— Tengo… miedo— declaró a la vez que apretaba su puño

—"Y como no tenerlo…"— declaré con la misma actitud, a la vez que observaba el nublado cielo nocturno— "Ryuji ahora tiene tu aura… y con ella tendrá el control de la de Giratina"— declaré a la vez que Takeru simplemente fruncía el ceño—"Pero bueno… ahora que te rendiste, supongo que ya no hay esperanza"— sentencié a la vez que Takeru hacía una mueca en el momento en el que mencioné la palabra "rendirse", ya que eso estaba haciendo en aquel momento

—¡Es fácil decirlo en tu posición!— empezó a "explotar" Takeru a la vez que las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, enfurecido de que yo dijera la cruda verdad—¡Tú siempre fuiste el más fuerte, y ahora quieres que enfrente todo esto sin tu ayuda!— seguía gritando a la vez que sus ojos demostraban únicamente impotencia— ¡Sabes que no puedo hacerlo sólo!... ¡TÚ ME DEJASTE SÓLO, MALDITO DESGRACIADO!— gritó totalmente derrumbado Takeru, a lo que cerraba con fuerza sus ojos con lágrimas, para después bajar levemente su cabeza, sin pensar siquiera en las palabras que acababa de mencionar, a lo que de un segundo a otro, vuelve a abrirlos al sentir como una mano se posaba en su cabeza

—" _Ese es el problema tarado…"—_ dije en un susurro a la vez que acariciaba el pelaje de la cabeza de Takeru con una leve sonrisa— _"Ya no estás sólo"—_ sentencié a lo que Takeru levantaba su mirada arrepentida hacia mí, mientras que yo solamente mantenía mi cálida sonrisa— _"Creo que todo esto comenzó con una misión ¿No es así? ¿No era… "Salvar a tus amigos"?"—_ dije a lo que Takeru me observaba un poco fastidiado, al recordar lo que había comenzado todo… la primera razón que provocó que al final él viviera conmigo fue el hacernos más fuertes para poder salvar a sus amigos— "Bueno… creo que ahora esa misión cambió un poco ¿no crees?"— dije ahora con un tono de voz más normal, a la vez que Takeru simplemente miraba hacia otra dirección, dejando de llorar para después mantener el silencio simplemente al saber aquella "nueva misión"

—" _Tu sabes bien que aquella información no fue lo único que te dejé antes de irme, así que aprovéchalo, a partir de ahora sólo podrás entrar al estado aural_ _hasta que mi aura en tu interior se acabe_ _, así que usa ese pequeño "plus" que te di, no queda mucho tiempo, y el camino es largo…"—_ sentencié a la vez que mi cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer, mientras que Takeru aún con sus ojos cerrados empezaba a entender a qué me refería con "plus", empezando a acumular inmediatamente el aura que le había dado en su corazón

—"Salva a nuestra familia, Takeru"— dije ya habiéndome desvanecido por completo, a lo que Takeru abría sus ojos completamente negros, mientras que de estos empezaban a emerger unas venas del mismo color, entrando al estado aural evolucionado

* * *

 **La misma mirada… distinto objetivo**

— **Vaya… sí que es una enorme casa** — sentencié a la vez que me levantaba observando fijamente a cada uno de los guardias, los cuales comenzaban a apuntarme por lo sospechoso que me veía en ese momento, a lo que sin importarme empiezo a caminar hacia la casa

Dentro del hogar Harumi y Hanako estaban al lado de sus hijos, los cuales estaban recostados en sus camas, intentando conciliar el sueño sin resultados positivos, a la vez que Yoshiro se encontraba en la entrada de aquella habitación, apoyándose en el borde de la puerta, teniendo su vista puesta en el vacío a la vez que el silencio ante lo inevitable lo ponía cada vez más nervioso, aunque obviamente no demostraba nada para no asustar a los demás

—"¿Qué ocurre Haruko?"— preguntó preocupada Hanako a la vez que observaba a su hija, la cual hacía bastante tiempo que estaba completamente callada sin razón aparente, y en aquel instante le daba la espalda a su familia, mientras que del otro lado sólo se observaba un rostro con varias lágrimas, a la vez que apretaba con sus pequeñas manos las sabanas de su cama

El arrepentimiento la consumía en todo momento…

El crudo silencio se mantenía en todo momento, a lo que toda la familia se asusta en el instante en el que comienzan a escuchar varios disparos

Todos se exaltan… Takeshi y Hiyori eran los más asustados en aquel momento, a la vez que Harumi corrió hacia ellos en el instante en el que los disparos (los cuales se volvían cada vez más recurrentes) comenzaron a escucharse

—¡Harumi!— se escucha el grito de Arashi, el cual corría junto con Ayame hacia su habitación— ¡Rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo, no es seguro aquí!— gritó completamente desesperado, a lo que Hiyori únicamente lloraba por el miedo que sentía, a la vez que Harumi intentaba protegerla entre sus brazos al igual que Takeshi…

Todos comenzaron a moverse a la máxima velocidad posible, a lo que cada vez los disparos se escuchaban más y más cerca de ellos, y en el momento en el que todos salieron de la habitación, Arashi los comenzó a guiar hacia el otro extremo de la casa

El pasillo era largo, estaban a punto de salir de este a lo que Yoshiro, el cual se encontraba al final del resto, protegiéndolos de cualquier cosa que pudiese ocurrir, se gira hacia atras al notar como a lo lejos de aquel pasillo una puerta prácticamente explotaba, comenzando a llenarse de a poco todo el pasillo con una especie de humo negro

Yoshiro no lo pensó dos veces, a lo que al instante sus ojos comenzaban a brillar, para después tocar la pared a su lado derecho, comenzando a emerger de la palma de su mano varias sombras que se propagaban por el resto de la habitación

—¡Yoshiro tenemos que seguir!— se escuchó el gritó asustado de Harumi, a lo que Yoshiro asiente preocupado, para después retirarse junto con el resto de aquel infernal pasillo, intentando retener el máximo tiempo posible a lo que fuese que estuviese intentando atraparlos

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Que fastidio…—** empezaba a decir a la vez que mi cuerpo comenzaba a hacerse presente en un caminar simple por aquel pasillo, mientras que en una de mis manos sostenía la cabeza aún unida al cuerpo de uno de los hombres que intentaban detenerme— **me estoy empezando a aburrir de las piedrecillas en el camino** — sentencié a lo que de repente todo se oscurecía en el pasillo en el que me encontraba

— **¿Eh?** — me exalto en el momento en el que varias y profundas barras se enterraban en todas las extremidades de mi cuerpo, además de mi torso y cabeza

— **Vaya…** — decía con una sonrisa a la vez que de esta emergía un poco de sangre por las heridas recibidas, "sintiendo" prácticamente cada una de esas barras enterradas en mi cuerpo, quedándome estático por unos momentos— **Tal parece que hay unas piedras un poco más grandes** — dije alegre, a la vez que mis ojos comenzaban a oscurecerse levemente, para después traspasar aquellas barras con mucha facilidad, mientras que la luz volvía a abordar la habitación, rompiendo así la ilusión que me habían impuesto

— **Bueno… ¡eso quiere decir que ya me estoy acercando!** — sentencié feliz y enérgico a la vez que caminaba con normalidad y levemente fastidiado por lo tedioso de todo, a lo que de repente empiezo a sentir unos leves movimientos del cuerpo que aún mantenía sujetado de su cabeza

— **¡¿Eh?! l-lo siento, se me había olvidado que aún te sostenía** — dije un poco apenado y con mis mejillas levemente sonrojadas, a la vez que me llevaba mi mano libre a mi cabeza, a lo que me extraño nuevamente al notar que aquel cuerpo emitía unas palabras, por lo que levanto su cabeza hasta mi oreja, para poder escuchar así de mejor manera aquellas palabras que me quería decir aquel buen hombre

— _P-Piedad… sólo… de-déjame volver a ca-casa—_ gimió el hombre, a la vez que débiles lagrimas eran apreciables en su rostro, mientras que en el mío sólo se reflejaba insensibilidad y silencio

.

.

.

— **¡No te preocupes!** — empezaba a decir con ambas manos sobre mi cabeza junto con una sonrisa alegre, a la vez que caminaba a paso rítmico por aquel largo pasillo

— **¡Mi papá se encargará de que todos ustedes vayan a casa pronto!** — se escucha a lo lejos mi voz, mientras que el cuerpo de un hombre sin cabeza reposaba en un pequeño charco de sangre, a la vez que los restos de su cabeza aplastada seguían manchando las paredes

* * *

Cada puerta… completamente fortificadas al máximo para ser lo más resistente posible para evitar que nuestra familia se viera desprotegida, Arashi en el poco tiempo que tuvo, logró hacer que el sótano de su casa se convirtiera prácticamente en un bunker, con provisiones y camas como para habitar aquel lugar por al menos unos días en el caso en el que se requiriese.

La tierra misma temblaba, a la vez que el sonido de las reforzadas puertas siendo rotas se escuchaba por la misma fuerza requerida para ello, sonidos los cuales se escuchaban más y más cerca, preocupando cada vez más a la familia, los cuales ya no sabían que hacer en aquella situación

Takeshi y Hiyori simplemente estaban sentados a un lado de aquella pequeña habitación, a la vez que esta última abrazaba sus rodillas, con la vista totalmente sería y a la vez preocupada, con un temor obvio al igual que en el resto; Yoshiro mientras tanto intentaba pensar en una solución para aquella situación, sin resultados…

Arashi y Ayame cruzaron miradas por unos momentos, a lo que sabiendo cómo era la situación ambos asintieron, para después dirigirse al resto de la dolida familia

—No podemos quedarnos aquí hasta esperar a Takeru…— sentenció Arashi a la vez que Ayame asentía, a lo que toda mi familia los observaban extrañados

—Pero… ¿Cómo se supone que saldremos de aquí?—preguntaba extrañada Harumi, a la vez que el resto representaba la misma duda en sus rostros

—¿En serio creen que no pensé en una salida de emergencia cuando creé este lugar?— preguntó Arashi a la vez que movía una de las alfombras del lugar, para dejar ver una pequeña compuerta de metal

—¡Rápido!— ordenó preocupado Arashi, a lo que abre la compuerta, para dejar ver un largo y oscuro túnel— Esto lleva a un lugar alejado de la casa, no podemos parar de movernos— sentenció nuevamente a lo que el resto asiente, para después comenzar a entrar al pequeño agujero, a la vez que los golpes hechos por mí se escuchaban cada vez más cerca del lugar en donde estaban ellos.

Sólo faltaban Arashi y Ayame, a lo que en el momento en el que estos intentan adentrarse en aquel túnel al igual a como había hecho el resto, el último golpe se escucha, exaltando a todos, a lo que un manto negro de aura comienza a recorrer todas las paredes apresando cualquier objeto que estuviera en contacto con las mismas

No había tiempo… si la compuerta hubiese seguido abierta, aquella aura se hubiera extendido hacia Harumi y los demás, a lo que Ayame y Arashi observan directamente a los ojos de aquellos seres que los observaban completamente asustados… por sobre todo Harumi, la cual sólo tenía su boca levemente abierta, a la vez que una lagrima recorría una de sus mejillas

—¡Mamá!— alcanzó a decir en un largo grito Harumi, a la vez que su madre simplemente la observaba con una lagrima y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que Yoshiro intentó saltar hacia donde estaban estos para poder salvarlos, pero Arashi cierra a la máxima velocidad posible la compuerta, justo en el momento en el que las sombras estaban a punto de tocar la misma, a lo que estas pasan por encima, sin esparcirse por el resto del túnel… tal como Arashi había predicho, a la vez que éste y Ayame eran apresados por aquellas sombras de igual manera

A Yoshiro no le importaba… no iba a permitir tan fácilmente el no rescatar a su familia, a lo que empieza a brotar un manto de aura purpura en su mano izquierda, para después usar tajo umbrío en aquella compuerta, con intenciones de romper.

Nada… ni siquiera un rasguño, la compuerta había sido cubierta en su totalidad por aquel manto de aura oscura

—" _Maldición"—_ pensaba enfurecido Yoshiro, a la vez que daba consecutivos ataques hacia la misma compuerta metálica, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior, pero con el mismo resultado

No se detenía, los recuerdos de cuando no pudo proteger a su madre lo abordaban, a la vez que escuchaba incontables veces el último grito de Harumi, mientras que ésta estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con sus manos puestas en su rostro ante lo inevitable de la situación

El cansancio era lo único que ralentizaba sus ataques, pero su actitud no cambiaba, seguía observando aquel manto de aura oscura en la compuerta con odio, mientras que algunas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas de igual manera al no poder hacer nada… se detuvo por un momento, a lo que en el instante en el que vuelve a tomar una postura de pelea, una mano se posa en la parte baja de su espalda… exaltándolo levemente, para después posar su triste mirada en la Riolu que estaba a su lado, con unos ojos que reflejaban el mismo sentimiento de pena y dolor

Haruko sólo niega con su pequeña cabeza, a la vez que Yoshiro simplemente cerraba sus ojos llenos de impotencia y lágrimas, a lo que se detenía de una buena vez por todas

Iban a continuar escapando… pero el sonido de la persona que los estaba persiguiendo se hizo presente, dejándolos estáticos de momento

* * *

— **En serio… que me haya visto obligado a usar la mitad del poder que me dio mi papá para intentar apresarlos en esta habitación, y aun así me encuentro con esto…** — sentencié a la vez que entraba a aquella habitación en la estela de humo negro— **Bueno… creo que todavía no me acostumbro del todo a él, creo que lo hice demasiado lento—** dije cabizbajo a la vez que un aura deprimente me rodeaba

—¡T-Tú eres!— empezaba a gritar Ayame, pero en el mismo instante mis manos se encontraban en sus gargantas, sujetándolos y levantándolos a la vez

— _ **No he dicho que puedan hablar**_ — dije en un tono completamente distinto, como si fuera otra criatura que estuviese habitando mi interior— _ **Ahora… ¿dónde está el resto?**_ — pregunté a la vez que los ahorcaba con más fuerza, para luego soltarlos levemente para así dejarlos hablar, pero solo escuchando el silencio como respuesta

Mientras tanto bajo tierra todos estaban paralizados ante lo que sus oídos escuchaban, a lo que pasados unos segundos todos se asustan cuando un muro de aura empezaba a rodearlos completamente, sin escapatoria…

— _ **A ver… pensemos en algo**_ — dije a la vez que ponía una cara seria, a lo que de un momento a otro aparto a Arashi hacia un costado de la habitación, dejándolo completamente inmovilizado con el aura que emergía de las paredes, a la vez que Ayame y yo quedábamos frente a frente

— _ **Hola Ayame… tanto tiempo sin vernos**_ — dije con una sádica sonrisa, a la vez que Ayame sólo me observaba con miedo en sus ojos, a lo que agarro con fuerza su rostro, y junto nuestras mejillas, para observar ambos a Arashi, el cual estaba completamente apresado por mi aura

— _ **Vamos Arashi… ¿me vas a decir a donde se fue el resto?**_ — dije a la vez que de mis dedos empezaba a emerger la sangre de Ayame, ya que los enterraba en sus mejillas, a la vez que esta sólo podía dejar escapar un débil grito ahogado, mientras que las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Sólo notaba la preocupación en el rostro de Arashi, a la vez que notaba su impotencia al querer zafarse de mi aura para poder proteger a la persona que ama.

— _ **Ay… que lindo es el amor…**_ — decía con un tono romántico a la vez que tomaba el cuerpo de la madre de Harumi, para después tomar una de sus manos y sujetarla de su cintura, a lo que comienzo a simular un baile con la misma— _**prometer amarse hasta la eternidad, decir sus votos en el altar y vivir felices por siempre—**_ continuaba diciendo con una sonrisa en mi rostro, extrañando de sobremanera a Ayame y Arashi, como también al resto de mi familia la cual escuchaba todos los sonidos de aquella habitación

— _ **Pero…**_ — dije serio, a la vez que mi rostro se transformaba nuevamente en el mismo ser sádico de antes, a lo que sujetándola aún de su mano, levanto el cuerpo de Ayame para después azotarla contra la compuerta que daba al túnel en el cual aún estaban apresados Yoshiro y los demás— _**No es más que una mentira—**_ afirmé a la vez que me recostaba encima del cuerpo de Ayame

— _ **Vamos…. ¿crees que se fue contigo por tus sentimientos?**_ — dije a la vez que observaba a Arashi, con una mirada depravada— _**Que raro que una mujer tan bella como ella terminara en manos de una persona tan adinerada como tu ¿no?**_ — dije a la vez que una larga lengua salía de mi boca, lamiendo el cuello de Ayame, sin apartar la vista de Arashi

Arashi no lo podía evitar… mis sombras lo retenían sin siquiera esforzarme; Arashi sólo podía intentar el zafarse de las mismas, pero era inevitable…

— _ **No volveré a preguntarlo… ¿Dónde están los otros?**_ — dije mientras que con mi palma abierta y mis dedos juntos apuntaba hacia su entrepierna, dando a entender fácilmente mis intenciones— _**No soy tan gentil…**_ — declaré a la vez que Arashi estaba completamente congelado, sin saber qué hacer en aquella situación, siendo lo único que observaba los cristalinos ojos llorosos de Ayame

A la vez que esta simplemente podía esbozar una linda sonrisa en su rostro…

Ninguno de los dos lo haría… no revelarían esa información, incluso si sus vidas dependieran de ello, no arriesgarían la vida de su familia

—¡E-Ellos ya se fueron!— gritó Arashi a la vez que intentaba desesperadamente de una u otra forma que me apartara del cuerpo de Ayame— ¡Se dirigen hacia ciudad Yantra en este momento! ¡Lo juro!— mintió Arashi, a la vez que lloraba por la misma impotencia que sentía, intentando hacer lo que pudiese para proteger la vida de la persona que amaba

Pasaron los segundos, hasta que nuevamente mi voz se hace presente luego de escuchar aquellas palabras

— _ **En serio… no logro entenderlos**_ — declaré a la vez que de un momento a otro Arashi tenía una cortada profunda en toda su garganta, desangrándose hasta la muerte, a lo que Ayame no puede evitar gritar su nombre con un llanto completamente desgarrador, para después sentir como mis garras se clavaban en su pecho, levantándola y golpeándola contra la compuerta que daba hacia donde estaban los demás una y otra vez

Los golpes se escuchaban con claridad… Harumi ni siquiera podía evitar que sus hijos no escucharan tales atrocidades, a la vez que esta simplemente estaba sentada en el suelo, mientras que abrazaba cada vez con más fuerza sus rodillas por cada tortuoso choque que se escuchaba aquella compuerta, sabiendo que Ayame era la que estaba siendo asesinada a golpes al lado de ellos, mientras que Takeshi lo único que podía hacer era aún mantener su fuerza y consolar a su madre, a la vez que Hanako simplemente tenía su frente apoyada en el hombro de su amiga tratando de ayudarla de cualquier manera posible

Haruko simplemente tenía sus manos puestas en aquel muro de aura que los apresaba, intentando modificar el aura del mismo para poder escapar del lugar, pero no podía evitar el no llorar ante aquellos infernales golpees

Yoshiro mientras tanto tenía a Hiyori entre sus brazos, la cual lloraba desconsoladamente, sin tener la misma resistencia que su hermano, a la vez que el Zoroark apretaba sus dientes con toda la fuerza que tenía, sintiéndose inútil en aquel momento

—" _¡Ya está abierto!"_ — gritó telepatía Haruko a la vez que Yoshiro y Takeshi se alarman al escuchar esas palabras

—"¡Takeshi!"— gritó con furia Yoshiro, a lo que mi hijo asiente, mientras que una leve capa de aura empezaba a emerger de su piel

* * *

Seguía sosteniendo el cuerpo de Ayame, a la vez que no me importaba seguir golpeándola contra la compuerta incluso después de muerta, machacando su maltrecho cuerpo… esparciendo su sangre sin gesto alguno

— **¡Bueno!** — dije cambiando nuevamente mi actitud por una más infantil, a la vez que me sacudía y limpiaba mis manos llenas de sangre— **¡Veamos que hay aquí!** — sentencié a la vez que pateaba lo que antes era el cuerpo de Ayame, para después arrancar la compuerta de su lugar con mi mano izquierda, a lo que me exalto cuando no encuentro a nadie en el lugar

— **¡¿EH?!** — exclamé completamente fastidiado, a la vez que golpeaba varias veces el suelo con mis pies por lo enfurecido que estaba— **¡Por qué nadie me dijo que también podían modificar el aura a como lo hace mi papá!** — gritaba encabronado a la vez que bajaba por aquel túnel

— **Que fastidio…** — dije a la vez que chocaba la palma de mi mano con mi rostro— **También pueden ocultar su aura** — sentencié, a lo que de un momento a otro me exalto cuando "cierta" información llega a mi mente, para después sonreír alegre, a lo que mi cuerpo se desvanece del lugar en el instante.

* * *

Yoshiro utilizaba la velocidad de la habilidad finta, a la vez que cargaba a Hanako y a Harumi, mientras que Takeshi cargaba a Hiyori y a Haruko, usando la velocidad del estado aural

En el momento en el que Haruko logró abrir la barrera que había puesto para que estos no escaparan, Yoshiro y Takeshi no lo pensaron dos veces, a lo que salen a la máxima velocidad posible de aquel lugar, ya sabiendo que tendrían que usar dichas habilidades para ello, ya que no dimensionaban el poder de su enemigo a pesar de todo.

El túnel era largo, pero a pesar de todo no tardaron más que algunos segundos para lograr emerger en un lugar bastante apartado de la mansión, el cual estaba oculto entre varios arbustos y hojas, pasando bastante desapercibido con el ambiente

Era demasiado… apenas unos segundos, y Takeshi estaba completamente agotado en el instante en el que toda la familia abandonó aquel túnel

—L-Lo siento…— decía completamente agotado Takeshi, a la vez que las gotas de sudor recorrían sus mejillas— Esta es solo la segunda vez que entro al estado aural, casi siempre mi papá se encargaba de estas cosas— sentenció a la vez que Yoshiro simplemente lo observaba con preocupación

Era cierto… si bien mi hijo pudo entrar al estado aural cuando cumplió los doce años, le prohibí volver a usarlo, ya que obviamente el simple hecho de usar el estado aural haría que mi hijo comenzara a acortar su vida, ya que estresaría su cuerpo de igual manera

Yoshiro no podía llevar a todos arriba de sus brazos, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer fue ayudar a Takeshi a levantarse, intentando de todas maneras escapar de aquel lugar, a pesar de que lo hicieran a una velocidad normal, bueno… hasta que escucharon unos pasos anexos a los suyos

Un paso… sólo el primer paso provocó que una gota de sudor frio recorriese la frente de Yoshiro, el cual fue el único en atreverse a girar levemente su cabeza, para quedar completamente boquiabierto al notar que era mi cuerpo el que caminaba hacia ellos

—"Ry… o"— decía Yoshiro, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos observaban, a la vez que todos comenzaban a girarse hacia mí, demostrando el mismo asombro en sus rostros.

No respondí… a lo que de un segundo a otro me desvanezco del lugar en donde estoy para aparecer nuevamente al frente de mi familia, asustándolos completamente, mientras que un manto de aura negra empezaba a recubrir mi piel

— **No me sirves… Harumi** — dije a la vez que alzaba mi mano con intenciones de dividir su cuerpo en dos

Yoshiro no sabía que pensar, y tampoco tenía el tiempo necesario como para poder hacerlo detenidamente, a lo que abraza el cuerpo de Harumi antes de que mi mano estuviera en contacto con ella, y alcanza a alejarla apenas milímetros de distancia de mis dedos, los cuales no titubearon en lo más mínimo durante todo su trayecto

Quizás no alcancé a cortar el cuerpo de Harumi, pero eso no evitó que la onda expansiva fuera tal, que lanzó el cuerpo de Harumi y Yoshiro lejos del lugar, a tal punto que un gran estruendo se escuchó provenir de la mansión de Arashi, siendo el choque de aquellos cuerpos el provocante de lo último

— **Ey, ey… sólo quería matarla a ella** — dije un poco fastidiado conmigo mismo al notar que el aura de Yoshiro había desaparecido de igual manera— **que se le hará… ahora uste…** — empezaba a decir a la vez que me giraba hacia donde se suponía aún estaba el resto de mi familia, pero me extraño cuando observo que tampoco estaban al lado mío, por lo que siguiendo sus auras levanto la mirada para observarlos a medio kilómetro de distancia aproximadamente de mí

Takeshi había activado nuevamente su estado aural, pero estaba tan agotado que no logró mantenerlo por más tiempo, cayendo apenas consiente luego de que pudo salvar a Haruko junto con Hiyori y Hanako de la onda expansiva de mi ataque

— **Vaya… interesante** — exclamé a la vez que comenzaba a acercarme a paso lento hacia donde estaban los últimos cuatro integrantes de mi familia— **Veamos cuánto tiempo más dura su suerte…** — sentencié a la vez que mi rostro únicamente reflejaba una risa sádica, con ganas de "divertirme" por mucho más tiempo con mi familia

Di un par de pasos más, a lo que me extraño en el momento en el que veo la pata de Hanako en dirección hacia mi cara

— **Wow…** — exclamé a la vez que evitaba con bastante facilidad la patada de la Lopunny, a lo que me sorprendo al notar en un pequeño lapso, como las lágrimas empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas

Se vio obligada a tener que proteger a su familia, incluso si eso significaba matarme

Hanako no se rendía, a la vez que lanzaba un sinfín de patadas en contra de mi torso y cara, los cuales no conectaban ya que siempre los evadía

— **Sí que eres obstinada… nunca cambias, Hanako** — dije a la vez que dejo choqueada levemente a la Lopunny al mencionar su nombre, como si de verdad el Ryo que ella conocía era el que estaba realizando todas esas atrocidades, a lo que de un momento a otro recibe una débil cachetada de mi parte, para después salir expulsada del lugar a pesar de todo, cayendo al suelo a un par de metros lejos de mí

— **¿Por qué?... sinceramente no logro entenderlos** — decía a la vez que observaba como Hanako volvía a levantarse del suelo, totalmente lastimada pero con una mirada que irradiaba una energía incomparable

Haruko y Hiyori mientras tanto observaban paralizadas la escena, viendo como una de las personas que más querían tenía una personalidad tan oscura y con sed de sangre… no se podían mover, el miedo y dolor las apresaba completamente; sólo observaban como la mamá de Haruko se abalanzaba nuevamente hacia mi cuerpo, a la vez que una luz blanca empezaba a emerger de su pierna derecha

La habilidad más poderosa que conocía Hanako, la patada salto alto…

— **Sabes lo que pasará si fallas esa técnica ¿No?** — dije a la vez que observaba directamente hacia los ojos de Hanako, los cuales demostraban únicamente determinación— **la energía que acumulas en tu extremidad te terminará causando daño si no se traspasa hacia un objetivo, y en el estado que estas… quien sabe si saldrás viva después de eso** — declaré, exaltando de sobremanera a Haruko, la cual escuchaba atónita aquellas palabras junto con Hiyori

—"¡No me importa!"— dijo en un fuerte gruñido Hanako, a la vez que cada vez se acercaba hacia mi cuerpo con esa poderosa técnica

Ni siquiera me molesté en esquivarla… ya me estaba aburriendo de jugar a esquivar sus ataques, simplemente dejé que Hanako atravesara mi cuerpo, dejando una estela de humo por donde pasaba

— **Pues debería importarte** — dije a la vez que el humo negro volvía a agruparse en mi torso

* * *

La energía acumulada en la pierna de Hanako comenzaba a expandirse por el resto de su cuerpo, causándole un dolor inenarrable, a la vez tosía un poco de sangre por lo mismo, cayendo al suelo irremediablemente

— **Sí que me divertí evadiendo tus patadas** — decía alegre a la vez que sujetaba a Hanako de su cuello, levantando su cuerpo moribundo, para después comenzar a caminar hacia donde aún estaban Haruko y Hiyori al lado de un inconsciente Takeshi— **aunque tengo que decir que los golpes físicos no me afectan en lo más mínimo** — declaré mientras que cada vez estaba más cerca de los niños

— **Dime Haruko…** — dije ya una vez estando a unos pocos pasos de la misma, a la vez que levantaba el cuerpo ensangrentado de su madre en frente de sus ojos— **¿Cómo se siente el haber provocado todo esto?** — pregunté sin emoción alguna, a la vez que Haruko habría completamente sus ojos, mientras que en los de Hiyori, e incluso en los débiles ojos de Hanako se mostraba un sentimiento de duda e ignorancia respecto a mis palabras

— **¿Eh? ¿No lo saben?** — pregunté extrañado, a lo que entendiendo la situación una enorme sonrisa se esbozaba en mi rostro— **Es por culpa de Haruko que todo esto esté ocurriendo** — afirmé a la vez que Haruko simplemente cerraba sus ojos, mientras que una cruel lagrima recorría sus mejillas

— **Ella eliminó los recuerdos que teníamos con Ryuji durante todos estos años, simplemente por egoísmo, y miren lo que produjo…** — sentencié a la vez que apretaba con la punta de mis dedos la garganta de Hanako, la cual mandaba un débil grito desesperanzador…

— **¿Sabes cuantas veces me torturaron?** — pregunté estando frente a frente de Haruko, la cual levantaba su mirada, dejando ver sus llorosos ojos, a lo que yo me sacaba la túnica que traía puesta, para horrorizar a mi hija y a la Riolu, mostrando todas las marcas y cicatrices que resultaron de las incontables sesiones de tortura por las que padecí

— **Esto… lo hiciste tu Haruko** — afirmé con una sonrisa sádica, a la vez que aún ahorcaba a Hanako en frente de sus ojos, a lo que suelto un poco su garganta para después acercar su rostro al mío

— **Mírala… pobre niña, ni siquiera puede moverse por el miedo que tiene** — dije con una cara triste, a la vez que chocaba mi mejilla con la de Hanako— **¿Por qué no le dices cuanto la odias por haberte metido en esta tortura?** — le pregunté a Hanako a la vez que la observaba directo a sus ojos— **Vamos… dile que nunca quisiste tenerla, que tu solamente quieres estar con Takeru y que Haruko fue lo peor que te pudo suceder en la vida** — sentencié entre risas lunáticas, mientras que Hanako observaba directo a los ojos e Haruko, la cual de a poco entraba en un mundo de oscuridad, como si siempre hubiese vivido una mentira y mis palabras fuesen la fuente de la verdad en su corazón

— **Di que la odias…** — volví a decir a la vez que apretaba las mejillas de Hanako, intentando impulsarla a decir aquellas palabras

Hubo un silencio, a la vez que Haruko simplemente miraba hacia el suelo, mientras que Hiyori lo único que podía hacer era observar aquella escena, totalmente paralizada sin saber que pensar o hacer…

Las lágrimas de Haruko caían de una en una al suelo, escuchándose claramente por todos los presentes, a lo que un gruñido congela el ambiente…

—"Haruko…"— se escucha el débil gruñido de Hanako, a lo que yo la observo ansioso de que dijera las palabras que quería oír, para después observar la cara de Haruko, la cual únicamente demostraba pena y arrepentimiento; sin embargo, las siguientes palabras me dejan anonadado…

—"Te amaré, no importa lo que pase… "—sentenció en otro débil y a la vez feliz gruñido Hanako, a lo que mi rostro cambia completamente a uno enfurecido, para después levantarla nuevamente e intentar aplastar su cráneo contra el suelo

Lo hubiera hecho… si Yoshiro no hubiese golpeado de lleno mi rostro, lanzándome varios metros lejos del lugar, soltando a la vez a Hanako, la cual había perdido la conciencia luego de casi presenciar su muerte

* * *

Yoshiro estaba de pie, dándole la espalda al resto de la familia, con su vista fija en mí, a la vez que dejaba mostrar varias heridas en todo su cuerpo debido al golpe que casi recibió de mi parte, preocupando a Haruko de momento, para luego sorprenderla en el instante en el que ve que estas comenzaban a sanarse rápidamente

—" _ **Él… silenció su aura para poder golpearme"**_ — empezaba a intentar entender la situación— _ **"No… nadie podría estar de pie luego de recibir ese ataque, ¡¿Cómo es posible que me haya golpeado con tanta fuerza?!"**_ — me preguntaba a mí mismo mientras observaba intrigado a Yoshiro, el cual tenía una vista fría puesta sobre mí

—" _¿Yoshiro?"—_ preguntó por telepatía Haruko, a la vez que aún permanecían algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas

—"Ryo…"— empezaba a decir Yoshiro en un tono serio— "Él nos dejó a cada uno un poco de su aura… incluso ahora nos intenta proteger"— sentenció con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que Haruko observa como las heridas en su madre comenzaban a regenerarse de igual manera, para después llorar por el miedo que había sentido hace segundos atrás— Harumi está bien… la dejé en un lugar seguro— volvía a decir con una sonrisa Yoshiro, pero aquella sonrisa no duró mucho que digamos, ya que mi voz volvía a hacerse presente

— **Vamos Yoshiro… ¡Soy yo, Ryo!** — afirmé a la vez que Yoshiro mantenía la vista gacha, sin dejar ver sus ojos azules— **Soy la persona que te adoptó y vengó la muerte de Hiyo** — iba a continuar, pero Yoshiro aparece de un segundo a otro en donde estaba, para impactar de lleno una patada en mi estómago, haciéndome escupir una gran cantidad de sangre

—"No te perdonaré el que sigas identificándote con ese nombre"— sentenció Yoshiro a lo que a una rápida velocidad aparece detrás de mí, pero ya percatándome de aquello lanzo una poderosa patada hacia este, sólo para descubrir que era una ilusión creada por el mismo, a lo que Yoshiro aparece arriba mía para dar otro poderoso golpe directo hacia mi cabeza

—"Y por sobre todo"— empezaba a decir en otro enfurecido gruñido, a la vez que agarraba mi cuerpo para después levantarlo y estrellarlo contra el suelo, a tal grado que la tierra se levantaba ante la misma fuerza con la que efectuaba el golpe

—"No te perdonaré el que la hayas hecho llorar"— dijo más enfurecido que antes, para después volver a levantarme agarrándome de la túnica, ya sin poder reaccionar ante tales poderosos ataques

Ya no tenía mi aura y por ende… tampoco me podía regenerar ante aquellas heridas

Yoshiro preparaba su ataque final… a lo que empezaba a acumular una especie de aura purpura en su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda aún me mantenía fuera del piso, apretándolas con mucha fuerza, mientras que una débil lágrima salía de sus ojos en respuesta al acto que pensaba realizar, a lo que de un momento a otro sus ojos se habrían en su totalidad…

Memorias… únicamente memorias de su pasado empezaban a brotar en su mente; todos los años que pasamos en familia… las risas, el apoyo, el amor y cariño que sentíamos unos por otros lo azotaban sin piedad

 **A la vez que mi mano atravesaba su corazón por la espalda**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había una razón del por qué yo pude detectar la posición de Yoshiro y los demás luego de que estos escaparan del túnel, a pesar de que estos bloquearan sus auras gracias a Haruko

Ya que ya no poseía mi antigua aura ni la de Takeru, no me era posible el detectar el aura o regenerarme con la misma, pero eso no evitó que desarrollase nuevas habilidades con el aura de Giratina mezclada con mi nueva esencia: el poder de la inmunidad ante los ataques de estilo lucha y…

La habilidad de poder crear copias idénticas a mí

No era más que eso… una vil copia fue la que se había adentrado en la mansión de Arashi a cometer estragos en la misma; mi cuerpo original se quedó en el techo de la mansión en todo momento, y fue debido a esto el que pude observar como Yoshiro y los demás escapaban a lo lejos de la casa, para después advertir a mi copia la cual aún seguía bajo tierra

— **No puedo creer… lo débiles que son** — sentenció el "yo" real, a la vez que levantaba levemente el cuerpo de Yoshiro, aún con la mitad de mi brazo sobresaliendo del torso del mismo, mientras que mi copia maltrecha se desvanecía en una estela de humo oscuro

Haruko estaba choqueada, ni siquiera las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, estaba en un estado completamente distinto al de un simple dolor

Era la desesperación en carne propia…

Ni siquiera me inmuté de las pequeñas gotas de sangre que caían en mis mejillas mientras aún tenía sobre mí el cuerpo del Zoroark, a lo que de un violento movimiento lo lanzo hacia donde estaba Haruko, cayendo y arrastrándose hasta terminar a unos cuantos centímetros de la misma

Las patitas de Haruko se movían por si solas, al igual que las piernas de Hiyori, a lo que ambas se colocaban al lado de su amigo, mientras que el gran agujero que tenía en su torso las dejaba completamente destrozadas en su interior

—" _Yoshiro…"—_ decía por telepatía entre lágrimas Haruko, a la vez que agarraba el pelaje ahora levemente rojizo del pokémon, zarandeándolo levemente, intentando despertarlo… a la vez que intentaba curar su herida con su aura

— **Es inútil…** — dije serio al notar las intenciones de Haruko— **me tomé la molestia de imbuir un poco de mi aura en su herida** — revelé, pero Haruko ni siquiera escuchaba mis palabras, estaba sumergida en su dolor completamente

— **Tsch…** — bufé al saber que estaba prácticamente hablando sólo— **inténtalo si quieres, mi aura se encargará de bloquear cualquier intento de regeneración** — volví a decir, a lo que me exalto en el momento en el que escucho unas palabras provenientes de Haruko…

—" _Yoshiro… Yoshiro… Yoshiro"_ — repetía en incontables lágrimas, sin respuesta… a lo que simplemente cierra sus ojos para después dejar caer su pequeña cabeza en el cuello del ser que amaba

Los sollozos de Haruko eran lo único que se escuchaba en el ambiente, yo simplemente observaba curioso y serio la escena, dejando que la pena y el dolor abordaran de a poco cada vez más a la pequeña Riolu

Al fin y al cabo… esa era mi misión.

Haruko tenía sus ojos cerrados… ni siquiera pasaba por su mente el hecho de separarse de Yoshiro, sin preocuparle en lo más mínimo el que yo estuviera presente

—" _¿Por qué…? Ni siquiera pude"_ — seguía intentando comunicarse Haruko, pero en el momento en el que lo hace una mano se posa en su mejilla, a lo que la Riolu abre sus enormes ojos, para después levantar su mirada y encontrarse a Yoshiro delante de ella

En el plano espiritual…

* * *

No existieron palabras, Yoshiro simplemente limpió las lágrimas de Haruko, a lo que lentamente se acercó a sus labios, para dar un pequeño y tierno beso en ellos... a lo que Haruko abre sus ojos exaltada ante tal gesto, sólo para cerrarlos nuevamente y corresponder hacia el mismo

Pasaron los segundos, a lo que ambos se separan, solamente para que Haruko se apoyara en el torso de Yoshiro, a la vez que nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaban a emerger de sus ojos

— _Tanto tiempo… y al final es ahora cuando decido mostrarte mis sentimientos_ **—** decía Haruko en un débil susurro, completamente triste ante la situación— _tienes razón… soy una tonta_ — sentenció a lo que Yoshiro la separa sorpresivamente para después darle un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza

—¡Eso sólo lo digo yo!— sentenció el fastidiado y sonrojado Zoroark, a la vez que Haruko se sobaba un pequeño chichón que sobresalía de su cabeza, a lo que iba a objetar, pero nuevamente Yoshiro la rodea con sus brazos.

— _Yo… sé que nos podrás salvar Haruko_ — declaró en un susurró Yoshiro, a la vez que Haruko simplemente negaba aún con su rostro escondido en el pelaje del Zoroark, a lo que éste lanza una leve carcajada por lo tierno de la reacción, hasta que nuevamente la voz de Haruko se hace presente

— _Tu sabes que yo no tengo la fuerza… ¿por qué piensas que seré capaz de protegerlos ahora?—_ preguntó Haruko a lo que nuevamente Yoshiro la aparta de su torso, haciendo que Haruko cerrara sus ojos y se encorvara levemente al pensar que recibiría otro coscorrón por parte de Yoshiro, pero no pudo estar más equivocada cuando nuevamente Yoshiro le dio ahora un más apasionado beso…

Sus labios se separaron nuevamente, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente observaba con una sonrisa sonrojada a una Riolu bastante apenada y con la vista apuntando en dirección al suelo, con sus mejillas de un color bastante parecido al último

—Creo que ya deberías hacerte una idea del por qué confío en ti— sentenció Yoshiro a la vez que su cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer

—¡Oye!— gritaba asustada Haruko al notar que Yoshiro se marchaba, entristeciéndose de que fuera demasiado pronto

—Lo siento… tuve que darte una pequeña ayuda, ahora lo dejo en tus manos Haruko— sentenció Yoshiro a la vez que Haruko abandonaba el plano espiritual

* * *

Sólo un segundo… apenas un segundo había pasado en el momento en el que Haruko había entrado en el plano espiritual, a lo que ya habiendo salido de él, abre sus ojos completamente seria y con seguridad, exaltando a Hiyori cuando esta deja de escuchar los sollozos de su amiga

—¿Ha-Haruko?— empezaba a llamarla Hiyori, a lo que Haruko se gira hacia ella

—Hiyori…— empezaba a **hablar** Haruko, a la vez que posaba su mano sobre la herida de Yoshiro, a lo que esta empezaba a regenerarse lentamente para sorpresa mía y de Hiyori— por favor… intenta llevarte al resto a un lugar seguro— pidió la Riolu, sorprendiendo bastante a mi hija

—Pe-Pero no soy tan fuerte como para llevarlos a todos, ¡Ni siquiera rápida!— replicó Hiyori a lo que Haruko mantenía aún su seria actitud

—No importa…— dijo, para después posar su mano en la frente de Hiyori, a lo que esta abría sus ojos ante el aura que empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo— ¿Lo harás?— preguntó nuevamente ahora con una sonrisa Haruko, a lo que Hiyori asiente luego de recibir además los sentimientos de aquella aura

Ese sentimiento de seguridad

Hiyori en ese momento sostiene a Hanako, a Takeshi y a Yoshiro, y comienza a correr lo más rápido posible fuera del lugar, llamando mi atención

— **¡Como sí lo fuera a permitir!** — grité enfurecido luego de ver como la esperanza volvía a aparecer en el aura de aquellas niñas, a lo que me lanzó velozmente hacia Hiyori, pero casi al instante una pata negra aparece delante de mí, a lo que me protejo con mis brazos antes de que encestara el golpe, pero evitando de igual manera el que detuviera a mi hija

—" _Gracias Yoshiro… gracias por amarme… gracias por siempre estar ahí para ayudarme"—_ pensaba Haruko a la vez que de la piel de su cuerpo comenzaba a emanar una cálida luz blanca, a lo que yo simplemente observaba sorprendido y preocupado ante la nueva aura que emergía en la Riolu

—" _Gracias… por creer en mí"_ — fue el último pensamiento, a lo que una lucario se hacía presente en el lugar con rasgos obviamente parecidos a Takeru, pero con ciertas diferencias: sus piernas eran más delgadas al igual que levemente sus mejillas, y un pequeño mechón de pelo corto se hacía presente entre sus orejas

Yo simplemente sonreía, a la vez que una extraña felicidad me abordaba luego de observar el aura que emanaba aquella lucario

— _ **Padre… creo que alfín encontré a alguien fuerte**_ — declaré con una voz sedienta de sangre, a lo que me pongo en posición de pelea, mientras que Haruko hacía lo mismo de su lado

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Aquí amigos… termina el segundo capítulo de El aura de la deidad, espero les haya gustado y ya saben que pueden comentar para saber sus opiniones al respecto ^^**

 **Espero que me estén quedando bien los capítulos, créanme que no quiero hacer que la trama de estos avance demasiado rápido (lo digo porque reviso lo que escribo y a veces siento que eso ocurre) pero tengo fecha límite para finalizar este libro, y es bastante difícil el hacer una buena trama en un tiempo bastante reducido, sólo espero la comprensión del que lea estas palabras u-u**

Lord fire 123 **Giratina murió… pero a la vez no murió, no sé cómo explicarlo ajajja al igual que Ryo, ambas esencias dejaron de existir para dar inicio a una fusión de las mismas (me enredo sólo Xd). Técnicamente… (o bueno, como lo planteo en mi historia) el poder de los primeros hijos de Arceus "JUNTOS" igualarían su poder, por lo que Giratina solamente sería ¼ del poder de Arceus, ya que aún faltan Dialga, Palkia y Mew.**

 **El amor es complicado… a veces la inseguridad se hace presente incluso en aquellas ocasiones en las que se debería demostrar una obvia seguridad**

 **Y sin más que decir…**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	3. Determinación

**Aviso de antemano: a partir de este capítulo cuando Ryo (o el ser que ocupa el cuerpo de Ryo mas bien) hable o piense, se dejará de usar Negrita en los textos, ya que en este capítulo se hacen mucho más presentes aquellos diálogos y no se vería muy bien que digamos (en el capítulo anterior lo agregué para darle ese toque "sombrío y sádico" xD[demás que en el capítulo anterior no hubieron muchos diálogos del mismo a como es en este capítulo]), sólo se utilizará en ocasiones específicas que ya notarán cuando lean el texto, esperando su comprensión, ¡Empecemos!**

* * *

Era de noche… apenas habían pasado unos cuantos años desde que nacieron mis hijos; una poderosa tormenta de invierno se había hecho presente desde hacía varios días por aquel entonces… el único sonido presente en el lugar era el de las gotas de la lluvia, junto con sus respectivos truenos; sin embargo, ya nadie (ni siquiera los bebes) se despertaba, la tormenta había durado tanto que los sonidos de aquella se volvieron comunes y llevaderos incluso para el sueño más ligero.

Estaba en mi habitación junto con Harumi… ella se encontraba plácidamente durmiendo a mi lado, imbuida en sus sueños; yo era el caso contrario… sudaba, a la vez que varias veces mi cuerpo temblaba ante las incontables pesadillas (recurrentes desde que Hiyori falleció) que me abordaban

Todas acerca de Ryuji…

El temor ante el horrible poder que poseía ese hombre, la impotencia al no poder proteger a mi familia en mis sueños… todo era tan real, a pesar de que solo se tratase de una pesadilla. Despierto de un salto en mi cama, a la vez que un poderoso trueno camufla el pequeño grito que mando, evitando así que despertara a Harumi…

Me hiperventilo, a lo que al instante empiezo a destaparme para después salir corriendo de la casa, a lo que sin importarme por la feroz tormenta que ocurría a mi alrededor caigo de rodillas al barro a las afueras de la misma… mientras que las condenadas imágenes de las pesadillas seguían rondando por mi cabeza

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Takeru apareció a mi lado, ya que este se despertó luego de sentir el temor en mi interior. Sólo puso su mano en mi hombro, a la vez que se agachaba para estar más apegado a mí

—"Sólo fue un mal sueño, Ryo"— dijo triste y a la vez preocupado por telepatía Takeru, ya que la tormenta era tal que sólo los gritos se escucharían.

Yo simplemente asiento, a lo que Takeru me levanta para después alejarme de aquella tormenta, entrando nuevamente a la casa

* * *

Estábamos empapados, la chimenea estaba encendida a la vez que Takeru y yo estábamos sentados al frente de esta esperando a que mi pijama se secara, ya que lo había dejado encima de una silla la cual también estaba cerca del calor de las llamas

Yo simplemente estaba en calzoncillos, a la vez que tanto yo como Takeru teníamos una toalla encima

— _Tenemos que sobrellevarlo, Ryo—_ susurraba Takeru, sin intenciones de hablar en voz alta luego de haber sentido el terror proveniente de mí

— _Lo sé, Takeru—_ sentencié con la vista perdida en las llamas de la chimenea— _Sólo… tengo miedo—_ declaré sin vergüenza de que Takeru escuchara esas palabras. Yo sabía (al igual que Takeru) que teníamos que ser fuertes para nuestra familia, pero era en aquellos momentos cuando podía expresar mis penas y temores a mi amigo, al igual a como él lo hacía en otras ocasiones conmigo

Ambos cargábamos los sentimientos del otro…

El silencio se propagaba, a la vez que una pequeña Riolu se asomaba desde su habitación, observando a través de la puerta entrecerrada como su tío y padre conversaban, sintiendo claramente los sentimientos de ambos, y preocupándose por el miedo que provenía de los mismos

* * *

De vuelta al presente Haruko tenía sus ojos cerrados, a la vez que recordaba aquellas cosas que (según el ser que en ese instante ocupaba mi cuerpo) fueron las que provocaron que todo esto sucediera, a lo que los vuelve a abrir con decisión, ya sabiendo que no era momento para adentrarse en sus memorias

Tenía que derrotarme…

La lucha era inevitable… los ojos de Haruko reflejaban únicamente determinación, a la vez que un manto de aura claro emergía de su pelaje

—Veamos de lo que eres capaz, Haruko— dije a lo que mi postura cambiaba completamente, empezando a emanar de igual manera un manto de aura negro desde mi piel.

Ni siquiera pensaba que sería capaz de aquello… cuando noto que su aura se encontraba a mis espaldas.

—" _¡Que rápida!"— m_ e asusto a lo que instintivamente me cubro ante la poderosa patada que lanza hacia un costado de mi cuerpo, sacándome a volar a varios metros del lugar

—" _No entiendo"_ — pensaba a la vez que me limpiaba un poco la sangre que emergía de mi boca debido al impacto del golpe que casi recibo en las costillas— _"Ya van dos veces que recibo un golpe por parte de ella"_ — intentaba encontrar una explicación a lo que pasaba, a la vez que recordaba cuando Haruko impidió que alcanzara a atacar a Hiyori junto con el resto, pero en el mismo instante nuevamente Haruko aparece delante de mí, con intenciones de dar un golpe directo a mi rostro, a lo que al instante un manto de aura negro cubre mi cuerpo nuevamente para después detener el puño de Haruko con mis manos

—¡No pienses que caeré en lo mismo dos veces!— grité a la vez que, como si de un látigo se tratase, levanto el cuerpo de Haruko para después lanzarla a lo lejos, mucho más fuerte a cómo fueron sus golpes anteriores

La tierra se desprendía ante el brusco contacto que el cuerpo de Haruko tenía con el mismo; una estela de polvo se levantaba hasta que finalmente se detiene una vez cruzado casi un kilometro

—Eso debió hacer algo— dije jactanciosamente a la vez que observaba victorioso ante la gran estela de polvo que se había levantado, el cual pasado unos segundos comenzaba a caer

Solamente para dejar ver Haruko de pie

Estaba herida… de eso no había duda, las manchas rojas en su pelaje demostraban que el ataque si había funcionado, pero me sorprendo al notar como estas empezaban a sanar

—Tsch…— bufé fastidiado al ver como al instante Haruko volvía a abalanzarse hacia mí, empezando a dar continuos golpes y patadas, los cuales me costaba evadir o responder

—" _¡¿Por qué diablos se regenera?!"_ — pensaba a la vez que recibía un golpe de lleno en la cara, a lo que yo doy una patada en el estómago de Haruko como respuesta, haciendo que ambos cuerpos salieran expulsados a direcciones contrarias

Me levantaba costosamente, a lo que nuevamente me tocaba la cara en respuesta al dolor que empezaba a sentir debido al último puñetazo que recibí, sin poder comprender

—" _Cada vez que golpeo dejo un poco de mi aura residual en la herida… esta impide que el objetivo se cure o regenere por un tiempo"_ — pensaba detalladamente, intentando encontrar la respuesta… hasta que un acontecimiento cruza por mi mente, haciendo que empezara a entender más o menos la habilidad del aura de Haruko

Fue capaz de hacer que la herida de Yoshiro comenzara a regenerarse.

No sólo eso, sino que además pude notar claramente un cambio en el aura de Haruko en el momento en el que esta se separó del Zoroark; todo indicaba que Haruko era capaz de golpearme debido a que hubo un cambio en la naturaleza de su aura

—¡¿Acaso tú?!— empezaba a decir anonadado, a lo que al instante nuevamente aparece Haruko arriba de mí con todas sus heridas regeneradas, mientras que yo apenas levantándome observaba con mis ojos completamente abiertos al notar como en la pata de Haruko comenzaba a emerger un aura purpura de su pelaje (además de la azul que ya de por sí tenía del estado aural)

Esa aura era casi idéntica a la de Yoshiro

* * *

Una patada directa a mi estómago… un ataque tal que causo varias y profundas grietas en el suelo alrededor de nosotros. Haruko jadeaba… a la vez que observaba como su pierna atravesaba completamente mi cuerpo inmóvil, a lo que saca su pie para después dar varios pasos hacia atrás, hasta caer sentada al suelo

El silencio empezaba a recorrer aquel destruido lugar… Haruko estaba agotada, pero aun así no podía evitar que una lágrima empezara a emerger de sus ojos al ver mi cuerpo completamente inmóvil, dando por hecho que me había matado, desactivando además su estado aural por lo mismo

—Sabes…— empezaba a escucharse mi voz, a lo que Haruko abre nuevamente sus ojos, completamente aterrada ante lo obvio, a lo alcanza a activar su estado aural, justo cuando una esfera aural negra choca contra su estómago, creando una gran explosión a nuestro alrededor a tal punto que un gran cráter se formó, estando Haruko en el centro de éste cuando el polvo se disipó— la verdad es que me sorprende el que aún puedas mantenerte consiente luego de entrar por primera vez al estado aural por tanto tiempo— empezaba a decir, a la vez que varias copias idénticas a mí empezaban a aparecer alrededor del cráter que había creado debido a mi último ataque, a la vez que el cuerpo que había golpeado Haruko empezaba a desvanecerse

Haruko estaba en el centro de aquel cráter, a la vez que un enorme agujero se hacía presente en su vientre, el cual comenzaba a regenerarse lentamente

—¿C-Cuando?— preguntaba adolorida Haruko, a la vez que el manto de aura que la rodeaba se volvía cada vez más delgado

—Fue en el último golpe… creé un clon arriba de mí y me escondí bajo tierra— dije a la vez que Haruko simplemente me observaba con ira en sus ojos— debo admitir que me dejaste bastante arrinconado— confesé mientras lanzaba unas cuantas carcajadas avergonzadas, a lo que me extraño al ver como Haruko volvía a ponerse costosamente de pie

—Vaya…— empezaba a decir bastante asombrado ante la fuerza de voluntad de la Lucario— debo reconocerlo… quizás, si hubieses entrenado por más tiempo con esa aura tan singular que tienes, hubieses podido dar una buena pelea— afirmé a lo que Haruko simplemente me observaba con impotencia en sus ojos, a la vez que el manto de aura que la rodeaba comenzaba a desaparecer…

—¿Eh?— me extraño al observar como Haruko comenzaba a encorvarse… como si quisiese volver a entrar al estado aural— igual de obstinada que tu madre, supongo…— dije un poco fastidiado a la vez que entrecruzaba los brazos; sin embargo, me quedo en silencio por un momento, al ver que Haruko había golpeado con sus dos puños fuertemente el suelo, sin crear grietas ni nada por el estilo; sólo fue un simple golpe…

—Te lo dije…— volvía a decir a la vez que Haruko simplemente apretaba los dientes, sin chocar su mirada con la mía— de todas maneras, igual estoy un poco decepciona…— iba a continuar diciendo, pero de la nada varios brazos de aura azul emergen de la tierra, levantando y sujetando a cada uno de los clones que rodeaban el cráter junto conmigo

Anonadado es una palabra pequeña para describir el cómo estaba en aquel momento… ni siquiera podía reaccionar ante aquellos brazos de aura; no por que fueran demasiado rápidos, si no por mi obvio egocentrismo en la situación, confiado de que Haruko no sería capaz de seguir peleando…

Haruko había esperado el momento oportuno, ella fue capaz de silenciar su aura a tal punto que ni siquiera era capaz de observarse en el estado aural, a lo que luego de lograr tal hazaña envió una gran cantidad de brazos de aura por debajo de la tierra hasta dar con cada uno de nosotros

—Tú…— empezaba a decir débilmente Haruko a la vez que algunas heridas empezaban a aparecer nuevamente en su cuerpo como respuesta al excesivo uso del estado aural

Nada la detenía… su determinación de acabar conmigo era imparable y, a pesar de que se encontraba al límite, empezaba a formar una esfera aural en su palma derecha a la vez que un aura purpura empezaba a recorrer la misma

Esa iba a ser su técnica final…

* * *

—"Aún no es momento de preocuparse"— empezaba a pensar detenidamente al observar como Haruko nos observaba a cada uno de nosotros, los cuales aún éramos apresados por toda esa aura— "Ella aún no sabe cuál de todos nosotros es el original, y mientras eso no ocurra… simplemente estará gastando su aura inútilmente"— pensé finalmente con una sonrisa de satisfacción al notar como de a poco la fuerza de las manos que nos sujetaban eran cada vez menor

—Debes dejar de subestimarme…— dijo agotadamente Haruko, a lo que me exalto completamente cuando esta aparece en frente de mí… el original, con la purpura esfera aural en su mano, lista para dar el golpe final

—Cuando te divides… tú aura reacciona de la misma manera; se divide en partes equitativas antes de aquello, y cuando finalmente te divides el aura que existe en cada uno de tus clones se mantiene constante, mientras que el aura del original es microscópicamente más grande que el resto— decía Haruko a la vez que acercaba la poderosa técnica directo a mi cuerpo inmóvil

—¡Y ese eres tú!— gritó con furia y lágrimas Haruko, a la vez que la esfera aural impactaba en su objetivo

— **¡MALDITA SEAS!** — grité completamente enfurecido a la vez que una oscura explosión se producía ante el contacto de mi cuerpo con aquella técnica

* * *

Un gran estruendo se escuchaba a lo lejos, a la vez que Hiyori se había adentrado a un bosque que había a las lejanías de la casa de Arashi, a lo que el aura que le había dejado Haruko comenzaba a desaparecer, haciéndole cada vez más difícil el moverse debido al extremo que llevó a sus músculos al cargar aquellos cuerpos…

Mi hija se asusta, a la vez que el mismo suelo temblaba levemente ante la susodicha explosión, preocupándose por su amiga la cual sabía que estaba peleando conmigo en aquel instante…

Hiyori negaba con la cabeza, a la vez que volvía a enfocarse en su principal objetivo a lo que, ya viendo que no podría seguir usando el aura de Haruko por mucho tiempo más, oculta los cuerpos inconscientes de Hanako y Takeshi entre varios arbustos, y en el momento en el que se dirige hacia el cuerpo de Yoshiro se exalta al observar como la carne se había regenerado en su totalidad en el pecho del mismo, dejando una arrugada piel rosácea debido a la cicatriz provocada por el mismo ataque, a la vez que de a poco volvía a aparecer un nuevo y suave pelaje negro en el mismo

Hiyori sólo podía esbozar una débil y leve sonrisa al notar las leves respiraciones del cuerpo aun inconsciente de Yoshiro, a lo que ya con sus últimas fuerzas lo arrastra lentamente hacia donde estaba el resto, para después caer sentada al lado de un árbol cercano… completamente agotada luego de que el aura de Haruko se esfumara de su interior, a la vez que únicamente observaba en dirección hacia donde había escuchado aquella explosión que la alarmó

Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente debido al cansancio… hasta que luego de unos segundos, el sonido de varios árboles rompiéndose hace que sus sentidos vuelvan a despertar estrepitosamente

* * *

Una gran estela de humo negro se propago unos cuantos metros luego de que Haruko lograra encestar su última habilidad.

En el momento en el que todo ocurrió, Haruko salió disparada hacia afuera del epicentro de aquella explosión por la misma, cayendo de forma estrepitosa al suelo luego de unos cuantos metros en los que su cuerpo se mantuvo en el aire

Estaba débil… sus heridas se regeneraban pero a una velocidad mucho más lenta, a la vez que su brazo derecho era el más lastimado… a tal punto que hasta un pequeño vapor emanaba del mismo, luego de haber realizado tal poderosa técnica.

Pasaron los segundos, a la vez que la estela de humo se desvanecía, haciendo que el silencio nuevamente apareciera en el sector, a lo que Haruko comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos… hasta que cierto sentimiento volvió a recorrer su cuerpo…

—" _Maldición…"—_ pensaba débilmente Haruko en sus últimos momentos de consciencia, a la vez que unas crueles lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, mientras apretaba con toda sus fuerzas sus dientes ante la cruda impotencia que la abordaba sin piedad

Ya que, a pesar de que no podía verme, sabía que estaba de pie al lado de ella…

—Que alguien que apenas recién entró al estado aural por primera vez me haya obligado a utilizar esto…— decía a la vez que agarraba a Haruko del cuello, levantándola del suelo hasta quedar frente a frente, a lo que Haruko abría sus cansados y rendidos ojos, para asustarle al observar los míos

Los cuales resplandecían en su totalidad, a la vez que las venas negras del estado aural evolucionado se hacían presentes en mi rostro

—Debo darte el crédito…— volvía a hablar a la vez que apretaba cada vez con más fuerza el cuello de la Lucario— realmente nunca pensé que me darías esta clase de pelea— afirmé, mientras que Haruko sujetaba mis manos en respuesta a la fuerza con la que la ahorcaba— si no hubiera activado este estado, quien sabe lo que habría pasado…— dije a la vez que con mi mano libre me sobaba el estómago, el cual sólo tenía débiles marcas debido al último y poderoso ataque de Haruko

—Ahora… ¿Dónde está el resto?— me preguntaba a la vez que empezaba a localizar el aura del resto de mi familia hasta que, pasado unos segundos, finalmente doy con su paradero

—¡Perfecto!— grité enérgico, a lo que en un rápido movimiento lanzo a Haruko hacia donde había encontrado las otras auras, causando un fuerte estruendo debido al choque del cuerpo de la Lucario con todos los árboles y rocas que se interponían en el trayecto de la misma

Pasaron nuevamente unos cuantos segundos, hasta que finalmente el estruendo cesa… dejando como único sonido en el ambiente el de las fuertes brisas heladas que circulaban a nuestro alrededor, a lo que yo me encontraba completamente estático y con los ojos cerrados… pendiente del aura de Haruko, a lo que abro mis ojos nuevamente al notar lo evidente

—"Y aun así… se niega a morir"— pensaba a la vez que en mi rostro se reflejaba únicamente seriedad, al notar como el aura de Haruko seguía emanando de su cuerpo

—"Ese aura… es un peligro para mi padre"— seguía pensando, a la vez que me preocupaba por el poder de Haruko—"No sólo fue capaz de encontrar el punto débil de mis clones, sino que además ella es, hasta el momento, el segundo pokémon capaz de cambiar la naturaleza de su aura a voluntad"— empezaba a pensar meticulosamente la situación, a la vez que las venas negras que recorrían mis mejillas se esparcen un poco más hasta mis hombros, en son de mi preocupación

—Lo siento padre… pero creo que ya fue suficiente "desesperación"— afirmé a la vez que me preparaba para correr hacia donde estaba Haruko y los demás

— **Tengo que acabar con esto de una vez por todas** — declaré con una actitud completamente sombría, a lo que mi cuerpo se desvanece por la excesiva velocidad que utilicé…

* * *

Hiyori estaba aterrada ante el sonido de los arboles quebrándose, a la vez que este se volvía cada vez más cercano a su posición, pero esa no era la razón de su miedo

Sentía con claridad que era Haruko la que se dirigía hacia ella, debido a que su débil aura era la que empezaba a ser percibida por la misma

El cuerpo de Haruko estaba lejos de detenerse… la velocidad y fuerza con la que fue lanzada era suficiente como para haber recorrido varios kilómetros más. Hiyori solamente podía observar como el cuerpo de su amiga se acercaba sin piedad hacia ella, a lo que mi hija simplemente cerró fuertemente sus ojos, debido a que ya ni siquiera era capaz de mover su cuerpo debido a la fatiga de poseer el aura de Haruko en su interior

Una sombra… un pequeño cuerpo pasó por su lado, a la vez que Hiyori volvía a abrir fuertemente sus ojos al percibir como nuevamente "esa" aura volvía a crecer en el cuerpo de su hermano

Takeshi estaba en frente de ella

* * *

El cuerpo de Takeshi se movía sólo… el temor de su hermana lo hizo reaccionar, a lo que nueva y costosamente entró al estado aural, para después crear un enorme brazo de aura desde su mano y con ello sujetar a Haruko antes de que llegara a su objetivo.

Claro, ese era el plan… pero la fuerza con la que fue lanzada Haruko fue tal, que apenas Takeshi si pudo cambiar la trayectoria del cuerpo de la Lucario a lo que, todavía sujetándola con el brazo de aura, el cuerpo de Haruko no se detuvo a pesar de todo, pasando por apenas unos metros a su lado, aún con su velocidad sin alterar

Takeshi no se rendía, a lo que usando otro brazo de aura se aferra a una roca cercana, ralentizando de a poco el cuerpo de Haruko, el cual aún continuaba rompiendo todo a su camino, aunque ahora siendo protegida por el aura de Takeshi…

Pasaron los segundos, a la vez que en el rostro de Takeshi comenzaban a aparecer varias cortadas y moretones, todo aquello mesclado con la sangre que empezaba a emerger de su boca y nariz, hasta que finalmente logró detener el cuerpo de Haruko, atrayéndola hacia donde estaban ellos lentamente

Takeshi cayó finalmente de rodillas al suelo, a la vez que se mantenía apenas "consciente" únicamente gracias a su fuerza de voluntad…

Quizás Takeshi y Hiyori demostrasen cierta "inmadurez" en algunas ocasiones… pero eso no significaba que lo fueran… Takeshi siempre intentaba proteger a su hermana menor, al igual que Yoshiro, y el hecho de sentir ese miedo proviniendo de ella… incluso el estrés del excesivo uso del estado aural le era indiferente

Lo único que pudo hacer fue intentar protegerla con su cuerpo, una vez que sintió mi aura acercarse a una ridícula velocidad

* * *

Otro enorme estruendo resonó en los alrededores… todos los pokémon de la zona huían desesperados de aquel lugar, a lo que nuevamente el silencio se propagó

Hiyori estaba en el suelo… a la vez que Takeshi estaba arriba de ella a una corta distancia de la misma, soportando apenas el peso de su propio cuerpo con sus débiles brazos apoyados en la húmeda tierra

—Esto… es malo— dije en voz alta y seria, a la vez que observaba como una mano negra y con la punta de un hueso blanco emergiendo de ella detenía con facilidad mi golpe, mientras que del otro lado Hiyori observaba con sus ojos completamente abiertos ante el ser y el aura del mismo que tenía delante de ella

El ser que aún detenía mi golpe no dijo nada… yo no sabía en que creer una vez que lo observé directo a los ojos, a lo que me exalto cuando en un rápido movimiento (casi imperceptible para mí a pesar de estar aún con el estado aural evolucionado activado) arrastra su mano libre por mi torso, a lo que una extraña debilidad me aborda para después ser golpeado por el mismo a lo que salgo expulsado a un par de metros del lugar, cayendo parado de todas maneras a la vez que una leve cantidad de sangre emergía de mi boca… observando intrigado y a la vez enfurecido ante el aura que tenía delante de mí

—Lamento no haber podido llegar antes…— sentenció Takeru, revelándose así quien era el que había hecho aparición en la escena a la vez que éste poseía un brazalete rojo en su brazo derecho, a lo que el aura que lo rodeaba desde un principio comenzaba a desaparecer— no te preocupes, ahora todo estará bien— afirmó mi amigo a lo que se giraba hacia donde estaban aún Takeshi y Hiyori, dándome completa y confiadamente la espalda

Hubo un momento de silencio, Takeru se quedó congelado de momento al notar la postura que había adoptado Takeshi para proteger a su hermana, ya que éste le recordó el momento en el que yo lo protegí a él el día en el que intentaron secuestrar a Harumi en el mercado de nuestro pueblo

Takeru sólo sonrió, comenzando a acercarse hacia Haruko, la cual se encontraba completamente malherida e inconsciente, a lo que posa su pata en su pecho, para después cerrar sus ojos a la vez que comenzaba a concentrarse

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!— grité encabronado de que Takeru me estuviese tomando tan a la ligera como para darme la espalda y ponerse a hacer otras cosas, a lo que me lanzó hacia ellos a una extrema velocidad con intenciones de dar un poderoso ataque

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fue apenas un instante; estaba a punto de atacar a Takeru, cuando logro observar sus ojos… los cuales se habían abierto para observar hacia adelante, expulsando una seriedad e ira que ni siquiera yo era capaz de discernir, a tal grado que incluso en el estado aural evolucionado un sentimiento empezó a abordar mi cuerpo en su totalidad, a lo que fui obligado a retroceder debido al mismo

Miedo.

Mi cuerpo temblaba… a la vez que observaba completamente aterrado ante las intenciones asesinas que empezaban a emanar del aura del Lucario, el cual sólo separaba su mano del torso de su hija, para luego demostrar una mirada sombría a la vez que ahora se dirigía hacia Takeshi

—Así que… eso ocurrió— declaró Takeru luego de haberse enterado de "todo" (cuando digo "todo" es TODO) lo que experimentó y vivió su hija durante el tiempo en el que no estuvo con ellos para protegerlos

—Ya tendré una charla más "amena" después con **él** — sentenció el futuro suegro a lo que ahora se dirigía al cuerpo de Hiyori, la cual se exalta en el momento en el que Takeru posa su mano en su frente a la vez que hacía lo mismo con Takeshi

—Quédate aquí… espera a que Takeshi despierte— sentenció Takeru a lo que Hiyori simplemente asentía aún con el temor a la muerte en sus ojos

Takeru simplemente observó aquella mirada, a lo que aprieta sus puños debido a las cosas que su familia tuvo que pasar durante su ausencia… desvía su mirada hacia Yoshiro, el cual aún se encontraba inconsciente al lado de Hanako a un par de metros atrás de donde estaban

—Tsch…— bufó el gruñón a lo que simplemente les da la espalda a su familia— gracias, Yoshiro— admitió a regañadientes el orgulloso a lo que dirige su mirada directo a mis ojos, preparándose para la pelea

—Vamos a ver, recapitulemos…— empezó a dirigirme la palabra Takeru, a lo que yo simplemente lo observaba fastidiado y enfurecido— tu eres el que dañó a mi hija… a mi pareja— volvía a decir Takeru a la vez que apretaba sus puños, tronándose fuertemente sus dedos los cuales se escuchaban con claridad— a mi cuñada, y asustaste a mis sobrinos— declaró enfurecido Takeru, a la vez que su aura asesina aumentaba a pasos agigantados en el momento en el que declara al último, pero no menos importante, integrante de su familia

—Y sin olvidar por desgracia a mi futuro yerno— dijo con la misma seriedad Takeru, demostrando por fuera lo que no sentía por dentro respecto de Yoshiro

* * *

Ambos nos observábamos… Takeru pensaba calmadamente su estrategia, a la vez que se daba cuenta de la cierta "oscuridad" que emitía el sector en donde se encontraba mi corazón

—" _Ya veo… así que volvieron a usar esos condenados parásitos"_ — pensaba Takeru a la vez que continuaba analizando la situación, mientras que de mi parte únicamente se veía preocupación

—" _Tranquilízate…"_ — pensaba a la vez que observaba a Takeru, mientras que ambos esperábamos el primer movimiento del otro— _"Ese golpe…"—_ empezaba a pensar nuevamente en una estrategia para contrarrestar los ataques de Takeru, pero estaba demasiado confundido… ese golpe ni siquiera fue fuerte, algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que mi cuerpo se moviera tan solo un par de metros de distancia tendría que haber creado por lo menos una onda de choque inmensa, ya que estaba en el estado aural evolucionado

Pero aquello… fue un simple y llano golpe

No lo entendía, pero no podía echarme para atrás, tenía que eliminar a Haruko a toda costa… y debido a que Takeru no me lo permitiría, tendría que eliminarlo de igual manera

—Terminemos con esto…— dije serio a la vez que las venas que emergían de mi rostro comenzaban a recorrer gran parte de mi cuerpo, casi hasta llegar a mi cintura, a lo que me abalanzo hacia Takeru, con intenciones de acabar con aquello en ese instante; sin embargo… nada pudo haber estado más alejado de la realidad, porque en el momento en el que Takeru y yo estuvimos en contacto

El Lucario me arrastró con él hacia afuera del bosque

—" _¡¿Qué?!"—_ pensé completamente alarmado de que Takeru me arrastrara con tanta facilidad, utilizando su habilidad "velocidad extrema" para ello, siendo esta una velocidad mucho más lenta comparada con la velocidad del estado aural común

—¡Debes estar bromeando!— grité completamente ofendido de que me llevara consigo a esa "burda" velocidad, a lo que alzo mis dos brazos para luego golpear con todas mis fuerzas la espalda de Takeru, esperando que este terminara en el suelo luego de aquello.

Nada… ni siquiera una reacción por parte del Lucario, era casi como si mis golpes no le hicieran efecto alguno, a la vez que este me llevaba lejos del bosque, para terminar en el lugar donde tuve la pelea con Haruko hacía unos momentos

—No quiero que hagas alguna estupidez otra vez cerca de mi familia— dijo Takeru a la vez que me lanzaba al suelo a unos metros del él, de una manera completamente despreocupada

No dije nada… en mi rostro sólo se formaba una mueca ante la actitud de Takeru, a lo que en el momento en el que mi cuerpo toca el suelo, aparezco delante de él con una gran esfera aural negra en mi mano, apuntando directamente su rostro

—Sí que debes estar enfurecido… casi siempre haces un monologo antes de atacar— sentenció Takeru a lo que en un rápido movimiento da un pequeño golpe a la esfera aural, haciendo que esta desapareciera al instante, sorprendiendo e irritándome de igual manera, a lo que ya sin saber que más hacer doy un poderoso puñetazo a la mejilla de Takeru, el cual conecta

Pero la cara de Takeru no se vio inmutada en lo más mínimo…

Mis ojos estaban completamente abiertos, completamente aterrado a esta misteriosa fuerza que poseía ese pokémon, a lo que mi miedo crece en el instante en el que Takeru sujeta mi mano, y sin poder zafarme empieza a dar consecutivas patadas a mi estómago, a lo que finaliza con un fuerte puñetazo a mi rostro

—" _¿Por qué?..."_ — preguntaba completamente agotado a la vez que mi cuerpo aún permanecía en el aire, como si el tiempo mismo se hubiese detenido— _"¿Cómo es que posee esa fuerza sin siquiera usar el estado aural?"_ — seguía pensando sin comprender lo que sucedía

—" _Esos golpes…"—_ recordaba cuando Takeru me daba las patadas, era como si de una simple pelea se tratase… no eran poderosos en lo absoluto, pero en el momento en el que impactaban en mi cuerpo, se sentían de esa manera

—Lo siento…— empezaba a decir Takeru a la vez que mi cuerpo caía en un ruido sordo al suelo— pero esta pelea terminó en el momento en el que empezó— declaró totalmente confiado Takeru a la vez que una seriedad simple recorría su rostro

Estaba completamente choqueado ante la nueva realidad, mi ira aumentaba a la vez que un corto y simple pensamiento empezaba a recorrer mi mente, un pensamiento que me heló la sangre de momento… solamente para volver a hacerla hervir con mayor intensidad como nunca antes

" _Voy… a perder"_

Esa simple frase… no la podía aceptar, mi ira aumentaba a pasos agigantados ante la impotencia por la que me obligaba a pasar Takeru, a lo que me levanto del suelo para luego observar enfurecido al Lucario que se encontraba delante de mí

— **¡¿En serio piensas… que eres más fuerte que yo?!** — exclamé enfurecido a la vez que Takeru no cambiaba en lo más mínimo su actitud calmada, a lo que empiezo a juntar mis manos e intentar concentrar aún más aura en mi cuerpo, empezando a crear una onda expansiva tal que incluso los arboles a la lejanía empezaban a moverse por la fuerte corriente de aire que provocaba mi cuerpo y aura

— _ **¡No!...**_ — gritaba más como una bestia que como una persona— _ **¡No perderé contra ti!**_ — declaré a la vez que pequeñas partes de mi piel empezaban a descascararse, mostrando el color negro del aura concentrada en mi carne, comenzando a entrar a la tercera evolución del estado aural

—" _ **¡Ninguno de ustedes podrán vence…!**_ — me detuve en el acto… como si por unos segundo mi corazón dejara de palpitar, a lo que exalto a Takeru cuando de un momento a otro comienzo a vomitar y toser sangre en grandes cantidades, aún acumulando el aura en mi interior, cayendo de rodillas al suelo…

—"No perderé…"— seguía diciéndome a mí mismo a la vez que mi cuerpo empezaba a dejar de responder, acumulando aquella obscena cantidad de aura sólo por la fuerza que poseían los pequeños dispositivos que aún estaban en mi corazón, los cuales bombeaban aura al resto de mis extremidades incluso después de que el órgano comenzara a fallar

Mi cuerpo estaba a punto de "morir"…

—" _¿Por qué?..."—_ seguía pensando a la vez que mi vista se volvía borrosa, mientras que leves lagrimas emergían de mis ojos, siendo Takeru el único que alcanzaba a dilucidar— _"¿Por qué no estás aquí para ayudarme… padre?"_ — me entristecí completamente, a lo que ni me inmuto cuando Takeru hace su aparición a mis espaldas, para después posar ambas manos en mi espalda

Y separar el aura de Giratina de mi cuerpo

El aura era inmensa a pesar de todo… incluso Hiyori pudo observar aquella enorme masa de aura negra que hacía su aparición en los cielos, a lo que una vez que Takeru logró separarla totalmente de mí, esta se torna azul, para después deshacerse en el aire, mezclándose con el aura de la naturaleza…

* * *

El silencio nuevamente rondó el ambiente… Takeru se encontraba aún detrás de mí.

Mi cuerpo inerte empezaba a caer al suelo, no sin antes ser detenido por Takeru, a lo que me gira para quedar mirando hacia el cielo, a la vez que yo aún observaba completamente agotado los rojos ojos del pokémon que a pesar de todo demostraba una obvia tristeza en sus ojos

— _Aún… no logro entender… cómo pudiste vencerme_ — dije débilmente en un susurro a la vez que exigía el al menos saber eso, antes de perder para siempre la consciencia

—Mi aura… es capaz de modificar cualquier otra que esté en contacto con la misma— empezaba a revelar Takeru, a la vez que yo escuchaba con atención de igual manera— no importaba que tan fuerte fueras… en el momento en el que entrabas en contacto con mi aura, todas tus habilidades se neutralizaban— explicaba Takeru a lo que mis cansados ojos se habrían levemente en respuesta

— _Esa velocidad de reacción… no es normal_ — quería, pero a la vez no quería entender el cómo Takeru lograba ser más fuerte que yo— _tú… no reaccionabas tan rápido antes de que Haruko eliminara a Ryuji de tu mente, ¡¿Por qué te volviste tan fuerte de repente?!_ — pregunté completamente incrédulo y a la vez enfurecido con la poca energía que me quedaba, ya que pensaba que Takeru simplemente mentía, y no quería revelar su verdadero poder

—Porque… a diferencia de Ryo, yo aún tenía a un rival a parte de Ryuji, alguien del cual siempre quise llegar a su mismo nivel, y por eso entrenaba con mi aura a pesar de todo— declaró nuevamente Takeru, a lo que yo simplemente lo observaba con duda en mis ojos, necesitando saber quién era "aquel" que lo obligó a superarse

—Y esa persona era el mismo Ryo— reveló finalmente mi amigo, a lo que yo lo observo completamente sorprendido ante esa respuesta

—Ryo siempre estuvo ahí para nosotros… siempre nos protegía e incluso sacrificaba parte de su propia vida para poder vernos con una sonrisa al final del día… es por eso que siempre entrené con las herramientas que poseía, para poder ser igual de fuerte que él, y así poder ayudarlo de igual a igual— volvió a decir Takeru, a la vez que me recordaba con una sonrisa

— _Ya veo…_ — empezaba a decir a la vez que alcanzaba a dilucidar como Takeru preparaba una esfera aural en la palma de su mano derecha— _al final lograste ser más fuerte que él_ — declaró finalmente el ser, ya sabiendo que de nada serviría identificarse con mi nombre

Takeru pensó de momento aquellas palabras, a lo que sin responder atraviesa fríamente mi corazón con la esfera aural

— _Sólo llegué a su mismo nivel… él era mucho más fuerte que tú_ — declaró con lágrimas Takeru, a la vez que sacaba su brazo de mi cuerpo muerto sin corazón, a lo que antes de que el cerebro llegara a sucumbir, Takeru deja en mí la última cantidad de mi aura que le quedaba dentro de él para que mi corazón volviera a regenerarse

Eliminando de una vez por todas a los parásitos de Ryuji

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era difícil para Takeru… el enterrar por segunda vez su brazo en mi corazón, a pesar de que fue necesario, no podía evitar el sentir nuevamente la pena de saber que ya no volvería a estar conmigo, no luego de ver como el ser que ahora se erguía lo observaba con una mirada de seriedad y frialdad…

Yo ya no estaba ahí.

Se hizo un tortuoso silencio, a la vez que el que ahora poseía mi cuerpo simplemente bajaba su mirada, a lo que suspira para después observar fijamente a Takeru

—No podemos mantenernos así… Ryuji aparecerá en cualquier momento, tenemos que estar listos— declaró el ser que poseía mi cuerpo, a la vez que Takeru simplemente me observaba adolorido

—¿Re-Recuerdas algo?— preguntó finalmente Takeru, a lo que se crea otro momento de silencio… para después ser quebrado con mi voz un poco apesadumbrada

—En serio lo lamento…— declaró finalmente el ser a lo que Takeru simplemente no chocaba la mirada con el mismo— sé que aún tienes la esperanza de que el Ryo que conocías siga presente en mí, pero ya no es así…—reveló a lo que Takeru simplemente apretaba sus puños, aguantando los sentimientos que en ese momento lo abordaban, a lo que de repente mi mano en su hombro lo exalta de momento

—Ya ni siquiera soy consciente de las memorias de Ryo, apenas recuerdo alguno de los nombres de su familia… pero sus emociones aún perduran dentro de mí, y por ello también sé cuánto quería a su familia— dije a lo que Takeru dirige su mirada hacia mí, dejando ver sus dos llorosos ojos rojos apuntándome—y no dejaré que su sacrificio haya sido en vano. Además…— decía a la vez que me levantaba, empezando a sentir un aura tan oscura y concentrada, que incluso yo era capaz de sentirla a pesar de no tener la habilidad en ese momento

—Al parecer Ryo y Giratina tenían un sentimiento en común con **ese** hombre…— decía a la vez que alzaba mi mano hacia Takeru, a lo que éste duda de momentos para después de unos segundos, sostenerla y ayudarlo a levantarse de igual manera— y no puedo negar que siento lo mismo por todas las cosas que me obligó a hacerle a tu familia… supongo que también se los debo— reconocí, mientras que Takeru aún mantenía su vista cabizbaja, dejando a su vez de llorar

Aquella aura se hacía cada vez más presente en el ambiente, a lo que Takeru y yo sentimos casi al instante como otro ser aterrizaba a unos metros de nosotros, a lo que nos giramos para después observar a Takeshi, el cual nos observaba con dudas en sus ojos

—Lo siento Takeshi… no tenemos suficiente tiempo como para explicarte— dijo Takeru con un evidente tono de tristeza, a lo que Takeshi simplemente baja la mirada, para después apretar sus puños con fuerza

—¿Có-Cómo sabes que funcionará?— preguntó entre titubeos Takeshi, cambiando completamente de tema a la vez que se dirigía hacia Takeru— Vi tus memorias cuando me dejaste tu aura… _tu relación con mi papá no es la misma con la que tienes conmigo_ — reconoció tristemente al volver a recordarme Takeshi, a la vez que Takeru simplemente lo observaba con sus ojos levemente abiertos

* * *

Pasaron los segundos, a la vez que yo también observaba la escena… intrigado por las futuras palabras de Takeru a lo que éste, simple y sorpresivamente, esboza una leve sonrisa

—Porque al igual que tu padre… tu también eres parte de mi familia— reveló finalmente Takeru a la vez que ahora una gran y sincera sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro, a la vez que éste cerraba sus ojos, dejando complemente pasmado de momento a Takeshi— Estoy seguro que la conexión servirá, además…— seguía diciendo Takeru a la vez que recordaba varios de los momentos que vivió con Takeshi, o también el instante en el que observó como este protegía a su hermana, dándose cuenta en la similitud que tenía con cierto personaje que él conocía

—Tú y tu hermana me recuerdan demasiado a tu padre y a mí durante los primeros años en los que nos conocimos… no me cabe ni la menor duda que la personalidad de tu padre sigue viviendo dentro de ti— declaró Takeru a la vez que Takeshi apenas si podía contener las lágrimas por todos los sentimientos que le abordaban luego de escuchar aquellas palabras

—Ya sabes que hacer Takeshi…— declaró Takeru, a lo que le da la espalda a mi hijo, el cual asentía aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, para después posar la punta de los dedos de su mano derecha en la canica de su collar, a lo que esta comienza a brillar al instante como respuesta al estar cerca de la megapiedra que poseía Takeru en ese momento, saliendo de esta varios rayos amarillos, los cuales se dirigían hacia el pokémon

—Será mejor que vayas y protejas al resto Takeshi…— decía Takeru a la vez que de su brazalete empezaban a emanar de igual manera varios rayos, pero con la diferencia de que estos eran azules, los cuales chocaron con los amarillos que provenían de la canica de Takeshi, fusionándose así

De la piel de Takeru empezaba a resplandecer en su totalidad una brillante luz anaranjada, a la vez que su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar de forma drásticamente, aumentando su altura y modificando casi todas las partes del mismo

—Vamos a terminar con esto de una buena vez por todas— declaró Takeru, a lo que el brillo se esfumaba, para dejar ver su nuevo cuerpo en su forma megaevolucionada

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El caos rondaba el lugar… a la vez que una poderosa sirena resonaba en todos los pasillos cuyas rojas luces de emergencia estaban encendidas luego de que la energía se cortara en el lugar, mientras que los científicos escapaban todos hacia una dirección en específico, completamente desesperados y desordenados, corriendo prácticamente unos sobre otros para poder huir de aquello que les causaba tal miedo y horror

—¡Logró romper la cárcel de Giratina!— gritó uno de los científicos que se arriesgaron a monitorear la habitación en la cual aún se encontraba Ryuji junto con otro científico, el cual había dado la alarma luego de observar lo que había conllevado la absorción del cuerpo y aura de Giratina

—¿Eso es…? ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora!— sentenció la persona que observaba aterrada la imagen que mostraban las cámaras, a lo que de igual manera comienza a correr hacia la salida del lugar

—¡Si seguimos sin energía el portal que da a nuestra guarida en la ciudad se cerrará!— gritó nuevamente abandonando aquella habitación en donde llegaban las imágenes de las cámaras que estaban puestas en el complejo

* * *

—¡Po-Por favor!— titubeaba desesperado entre lágrimas el único científico que se encontraba dentro de la habitación— ¡Dijo que nosotros gobernaríamos a su lado!— declaró en llanto aquel pobre hombre, a la vez que una maza negra y sin forma aparente se quedaba estática de momento, a lo que el hombre de un instante a otro explota prácticamente, dejando las marcas de su sangre y carne en el suelo y en las paredes circundantes

La sangre y viseras atravesaban esa masa… sin siquiera tocarla, a la vez que esta se quedaba estática por unos momentos, pensando en lo que acababa de hacer

— _ **De a poco me acostumbro cada vez más a este nuevo poder…**_ _—_ empezaba a emitir una voz la masa deforme, a la vez que destruía la compuerta sin siquiera tocarla, pasando por encima de los restos del hombre que acababa de asesinar— _**el poder que posee el portador del aura de uno de los primeros hijos de Arceus…**_ — volvió a decir a la vez que una pequeña risa comenzaba a emitirse de la misma

El bullicio predominaba en el mundo distorsión… los gritos desesperados de los científicos que aún no lograban cruzar a salvo hacia la otra dimensión, junto con el sonido de las incontables sirenas aumentaban solamente más el caos en el lugar

Pero… de un momento a otro, todos aquellos sonidos fueron opacados cuando una enorme explosión recorre cada rincón de aquel complejo… silenciando cada vida que existía en el lugar

Todas menos una…

* * *

Un pequeño portal volvía a hacerse presente a unos cuantos metros de nosotros. Miro a Takeru, el cual observaba seria y fríamente aquella nueva y poderosa aura que comenzaba a provenir de aquel portal, a lo que de un rápido movimiento levanta su puño hacia mí, dejándome sorprendido de momento

—No puedo hacerlo sólo…— declaró Takeru a la vez que dirigía su mirada hacia mí, a lo que yo simplemente lo observaba con dudas— aunque me duela tener que hacerlo por segunda vez… es la única manera para poder vencerlo— sentenció Takeru a lo que yo comenzaba a entender sus palabras, a la vez que el aura comenzaba a hacerse monstruosamente presente en aquel portal, dándonos a entender lo inevitable

Cierro mis ojos por unos momentos, a lo que los abro con decisión a la vez que chocaba el puño con Takeru

—Terminemos con esto, Lucario…— dije serio a la vez que chocaba el puño con Takeru, obviamente sin saber el verdadero nombre de mi amigo, el cual fruncía levemente el ceño luego de que lo llamara de esa manera

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Mi nombre es Takeru** — declaró a la vez que ambos comenzábamos a entrar a un poderoso e inusual estado aural

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y aquí amigos, termina el tercer capítulo de El aura de la deidad, disculpen lo corto pero últimamente he estado un poco decaído y es difícil intentar escribir sin demostrar ese sentimiento en las letras, pero no se preocupen, la historia marcha correctamente e intento lo más posible el poder tenerla lista para finales de febrero (o hasta la primera semana de Marzo, que también es aceptable). Bueno, y como ya saben nuevamente recalco mis disculpas de antemano si la trama avanza muy rápido, al parecer quizás vuelvo a cometer los errores del pasado, pero no tengo el lujo de darme un poco de descanso para escribir una trama más lenta y detallada, tengo mis propias razones del "por qué" quiero escribir esta historia, y sólo podré hacerla antes de que entre a la universidad u-u**

Lord fire 123 **Bueno… ahora sabes como Takeru logró megaevolucionar, quizás la conexión que tiene con Ryo sea fuerte, pero la que tiene con el resto de su familia son igual de grandes e importantes para él. Ni siquiera pienses en que Yoshiro sea loliconero ajjaja tengo miedo de siquiera escribir la actitud de Takeru cuando tenga que ver "frente a frente" lo "loliconero" que es su "yerno" xD (En serio, si ya es como si pensara que el mismo pokémon va a salir de mi computador para darme una golpiza por las cosas que escribo de su hija con Yoshiro T-T)**

Monpoke **Si bien es cierto que en el capítulo anterior hubo varios personajes que perdieron sus vidas o estuvieron al borde de las mismas, no creo que sea justo el que digas algo tan crudo como "juego con la muerte", el capítulo en si debía ser sádico para recalcar la nueva actitud de "Ryo", además… si Ryo llegase y matase a todos de una sola vez y no hubiese algún escape o alguna ayuda para que esto no pasara (como fue con Yoshiro en el momento en el que el nuevo "Ryo" atraviesa su corazón y después logra sobrevivir gracias al aura de Haruko) la historia se acabaría ahí y no habría ningún tipo de suspenso o drama en la misma. Tampoco es como si me dedicara a matar y revivir a la vez a un personaje por capítulo, eso sí que sería "jugar con la muerte" jajaja. Admito que Ryo ha sido el que más ha pasado por eso (lo de escaparse de las garras de la muerte), pero tampoco es como si estuviera colocando razones absurdas a sus "salvadas" (algo así como "y un rayo apareció de la nada y revivió a Ryo" xD) fueron únicas y afortunadas las veces en las que Ryo ha logrado salvarse: gracias al aura de Haruko, a la de Takeru, y obviamente a la suya misma**

 **Gracias por decir que el primer capítulo comenzó bien, supongo que eso fue todo lo bueno (o al menos lo que alcanzaste a escribir ya que dijiste que no tenías tiempo) que encontraste de mis primeros capítulos, así que te lo agradezco de igual manera**

 **Y eso sería todo de momento, ya saben que si tienen alguna duda con la historia o si quieren dar su opinión sobre la misma pueden dejarme un review, y yo con gusto las responderé ^^**

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! c:**


	4. Afrontando la verdad

**Este… no es el final**

* * *

—¿Tío Ryo?— se escucha la voz de una pequeña Riolu, a la vez que ella y yo éramos los únicos en la casa exceptuando a los bebes, ya que Takeshi había enfermado, por lo que me quedé en la casa mientras que Takeru y Yoshiro entregaban las mercaderías, y Harumi junto con Hanako iban a ayudar a Hina en la tienda

—¿E-Estas bien?— preguntó Haruko a la vez que entraba a mi habitación luego de que escuchara varios sollozos provenir de esta, para después ver como estaba sentado en el suelo al lado de mi cama, mientras que Takeshi dormía en la misma

—¡Ha-Haruko!— me exalto al instante, sin siquiera haber sido consciente de que su aura se acercaba, a la vez que limpiaba mis lágrimas rápidamente para evitar que mi sobrina las viera—No t-te preocupes, ya salgo a prepararte el desayuno— afirmé a lo que antes de darme cuenta me asusto al ver que Haruko ya había aparecido al lado mío, chocando sus ojos directamente con los míos, los cuales se encontraban completamente enrojecidos por las lágrimas y con unas claras ojeras producidas por no haber dormido bien durante varios días

— _No es nada…_ — intentaba excusarme de alguna manera, queriendo no inmiscuir a Haruko en todas las pesadillas que me atormentaban

Ni las causas de ellas

— _Sólo… espera afuera ¿pued…?—_ iba a continuar, pero me detengo en el momento en el que la Riolu me abraza, sintiendo además como voluntariamente comenzaba a conectarse a mis sentimientos

Se entregó voluntariamente a experimentar mi miedo, mi dolor… al igual a como hice con Hiyori años atrás

No podía negarme… lo único que pude hacer fue abrazar fuertemente a la Riolu de igual manera, a la vez que en esta empezaban a brotar las mismas lagrimas que una vez me abordaban solamente a mí

—" _Ya todo estará bien tío…"—_ sentenció por telepatía Haruko, a la vez que apoyaba su mano en mi nuca, eliminando con su aura todas las memorias que causaban en mí aquel dolor punzante que me azotaba todas las noches

Y debido a que mi aura se encontraba en el resto de mi familia… aquel recuerdo fue eliminado sin querer por parte de Haruko, haciéndonos a todos olvidar finalmente la existencia de aquel ser que amenazaba con dañar a nuestra familia

La existencia de Ryuji

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Leves temblores emitía el ahora recuperado cuerpo de Haruko, a la vez que ésta estaba inconsciente luego de la ardua batalla que tuvo que enfrentar, soñando aquellos momentos del pasado que ahora era a ella a quien atormentaban.

Hiyori simplemente esperaba… Takeshi le había dicho que siguiera escondida hasta que el volviera luego de que Takeru le dejó sus memorias, a lo que costosa y misteriosamente más recuperada, arrastra el cuerpo de su amiga para esconderla junto con Yoshiro y Hanako en los arbustos, para después sentarse al lado de estos mientras abrazaba sus rodillas por lo sola que se sentía, hasta que unos sonidos la exaltan, girando su rostro hacia donde provenían estos

Para después observar con sus ojos completamente abiertos como Yoshiro empezaba a despertarse

—"¿D-Dónde estoy?"— se preguntaba a sí mismo en un gruñido Yoshiro, a la vez que empezaba a levantarse débilmente del arbusto en el que estaba escondido, simplemente para caer nuevamente al suelo luego de que cierta chica cayera sobre él

—¡Yoshido…!— gritaba a llanto vivo Hiyori, a la vez que abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo del Zoroark, llorando y gimiendo de igual manera, a la vez que los mocos y las lágrimas hacían un poco inentendible su voz— ¡No zabez el du-duzto que padé! (No sabes el susto que pasé)— seguía diciendo completamente triste Hiyori a la vez que Yoshiro aún estaba un poco perdido de lo que ocurría a su alrededor debido a que hacía poco había despertado, pero no tardó mucho en entender… a lo que simplemente corresponde al abrazo de Hiyori

—" _Ya… ya Hiyori"—_ dijo en un tranquilo y bajo gruñido Yoshiro, a la vez que prácticamente ocultaba a la chica entre sus brazos, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de la misma— _"Ahora estoy bien"_ —declaró a la vez que los sollozos seguían siendo escuchados por parte de Hiyori

— _Pensamos que ya no te volveríamos a ver—_ dijo ahora más calmada mi hija, mientras que aún algunas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, a la vez que esta simplemente agarraba fuertemente el pelaje del Zoroark

Yoshiro se exalta en el momento en el que Hiyori dijo "pensamos", a lo que en el instante en el que lo menciona levanta su cabeza, extrañando a la chica a lo que ahora ésta despegaba su cara del torso del Zoroark, para verlo completamente preocupado… ya que este pensaba que Haruko se encontraba peleando a lo lejos

Hiyori simplemente sonríe

—Está a tu lado… tarado— dijo Hiyori, haciendo que sus lágrimas cesaran luego de ver esa mirada en los ojos de Yoshiro, lanzando leves carcajadas cuando éste se pone completamente rojo, pensando en que Haruko estaba despierta al lado suyo

Pero se decepciona y a la vez se asombra, cuando la ve recostada y durmiendo a su lado

Yoshiro comenzaba a sonrojarse… a la vez que estaba plenamente consciente de lo que ocurrió en el plano espiritual cuando este estuvo a punto de irse de este mundo si es que Haruko no lo salva, a lo que se exalta cuando se gira nuevamente hacia Hiyori, la cual simplemente lo observa con una sonrisa

—"¿Q-Qué?"— preguntaba completamente nervioso Yoshiro, a la vez que su corazón latía a mil luego de ver lo linda que se veía su amiga luego de evolucionar, más aún de lo que ya de por sí era antes

—Nada— afirmó Hiyori a la vez que se separaba del Zoroark, solamente para seguir mirándolo con una sonrisa— sólo… estoy feliz por ustedes— declaró mi hija a la vez que Yoshiro simplemente observaba hacia otro lado, aun con sus mejillas ruborizadas. Pero de un momento a otro, el rubor desaparece… a la vez que Yoshiro recordaba la situación en la que se encontraban actualmente, a lo que rápidamente se levanta, exaltando de igual manera a Hiyori

—"¿Qué ocurrió con el que se parecía a Ryo? ¡¿Dónde está Takeshi?!"— preguntaba completamente preocupado en un gruñido Yoshiro, a la vez que Hiyori pedía que se calmara, para después empezar contarle todo lo sucedido con respecto a su hermano y Takeru... además de las cosas que ya de por si sacaba por conclusión luego de sentir aquellas tres poderosas auras que empezaban a emerger en el sector

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nuestras auras nuevamente empezaban a fusionarse… a la vez que nuevamente era consciente de todas las memorias de Takeru, mientras que este prácticamente no se inmutaba a las mías, ya que para ese entonces las únicas memorias que poseía eran las que tuve cuando desperté en aquel laboratorio… siendo el miedo mi primer sentimiento

Yo era el caso contrario… nuestro puño seguía conectado, a la vez que todas las experiencias de Takeru nuevamente recorrían mi mente. Todo el amor… toda la ira, los problemas y discusiones; las soluciones y reconciliaciones… todas las cosas que vivió conmigo y mi familia, simbolizaron la lágrima que recorrió mi mejilla en aquel momento.

—Vaya…— decía a la vez que ni siquiera me molestaba en limpiar la susodicha lagrima, los recuerdos de pena se borraban con una felicidad tal que era difícil de describir— ¿Estás seguro de que ese chico estará bien? luego de que sepa que… **él** ya no está— le pregunté a Takeru a la vez que la fusión de nuestras auras aún estaba en curso, refiriéndome a Takeshi, el cual se había retirado tal como se lo había ordenado Takeru.

—Él… ya lo sabe…— dijo pausadamente Takeru, a la vez que cerraba los ojos, recordando el sentimiento de tristeza que ocultó Takeshi en el momento en el que estuvo con nosotros— vio mis memorias en el instante en el que apareció aquí…— reconoció a la vez que sólo la seriedad se demostraba en su voz

—Era una buena persona…— dije a la vez que veía las memorias que aparecían en mi mente de Takeru conmigo— Estoy seguro que su voluntad sigue viviendo dentro de ustedes— sentencié a la vez que las venas empezaban a enmarcar mi rostro, ensanchándose a la vez que pasaban por encima de mi nariz, como si de una banda azul se tratase

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takeshi sólo corría... su estado aural estaba desactivado… a la vez que las débiles lagrimas que no pudieron ser contenidas en antaño, recorrían ahora con crueldad sus mejillas… sin olvidarse de su cometido, tragó el dolor que sólo crecía dentro de él, para después lanzar una mirada de seguridad hacia adelante a la vez que el estado aural volvía a activarse en su cuerpo, yendo en dirección hacia donde estaban las auras del resto de su familia

* * *

Nuestra aura se había fusionado… el nuevo estado aural resplandecía en su totalidad, a la vez que del portal que se había empezado a formar hacía unos segundos empezaba a brotar una pequeña y oscura masa sin forma fija… cayendo al suelo, mostrando únicamente una asquerosa viscosidad

Tanto Takeru como yo abríamos los ojos… Takeru no mostraba grandes cambios, además de cierto brillo que ahora era presente en las líneas que circundaban su piel, a la vez que un pequeño círculo negro empezaba a formarse lentamente en el pelaje amarillento que se encontraba en donde estaba su cola; yo en cambio era otra historia… fue como si todas las venas que emergían de mis ojos se concentraran, y empezaran a rodear mi cara junto con el resto de mi cuerpo, hasta quedar prácticamente idénticas a las marcas que Takeru poseía en el suyo en su forma megaevolucionada, a la vez que de igual manera un pequeño círculo empezaba a enmarcarse esta vez en mi espalda

El aura que acumulábamos entre los dos, era casi prácticamente igual de monstruosa que la que emitía aquella pequeña masa… a un punto que incluso superaba el aura que poseía la tercera evolución del estado aural en mi caso, pero ahora la piel no se descascaraba.

Ahora poseíamos el control

—Pensaba que mi cuerpo moría…— dije a la vez que observaba mis manos, sin preocuparme en lo absoluto de la masa que teníamos enfrente

—Separé el aura residual que habías acumulado durante todo este día… y lo concentré en tu espalda— dijo Takeru, haciendo referencia a la pequeña circunferencia que se enmarcaba en mi espalda— pero no estoy seguro cuanto tiempo podamos mantene…— iba a continuar Takeru, pero se exalta cuando percibe una poderosa onda expansiva de aura acercándose hacia ellos, a tal rapidez que apenas si pudo reaccionar para anteponer sus palmas y evitar que siguiera acercándose hacia su cuerpo

Pero no pudo evitar que el mío explotara en varios pedazos luego de recibir de lleno esa fuerte onda de choque

—¡RYO!— gritó inconscientemente y aterrado Takeru, a la vez que no sabía cómo reaccionar luego de presenciar como mi aura había desaparecido completamente del lugar luego de explotar

— _ **No es buena idea… el ignorarme**_ — declaró la pequeña masa viscosa a la vez que, a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, empezaba a transformarse y agrandarse de a poco hasta empezar a adoptar una forma humana, cuya piel era prácticamente del mismo color y textura que la masa que lo originó, a lo que luego de unos segundos la piel negra y viscosa de su cabeza y pecho se desprendían, para dejar ver a una persona completamente rejuvenecida, de cabello negro y ojos azules.

Era Ryuji…

* * *

—Fiuuu… que bien se siente esto— decía ahora con una voz normal Ryuji, el cual obviamente hablaba de igual manera con una voz mucho más joven a como fue antes de absorber el aura de Giratina— ¿Eh?— se exalta a la vez que observaba a Takeru, el cual simplemente le devolvía la mirada, llena de odio y rencor, a lo que de un momento a otro Takeru abre levemente sus ojos… al sentir aquella aura

—De verdad estoy un poco sorprendido… pudiste aumentar bastante tu au— se detiene en el momento en el que mi cuerpo aparece al lado del suyo, con intenciones de dar una poderosa patada de lleno a su rostro

—¡Tú deberías ser el que no debería ignorarme!— sentencié a la vez que aún dirigía mi patada a una excesiva velocidad

Ryuji se exalta al instante… a la vez que apartaba levemente su rostro, intentando esquivar mi patada, a lo que de un milisegundo a otro se detiene, solo para dejar que mi pierna atravesara su rostro, sin provocarle daño alguno… a lo que nuevamente dirige su mirada hacia mí haciendo que mi cuerpo volviera a explotar, la cual fue completamente opacada por la enorme explosión que ocurrió en la zona debido al impacto de mi patada con el simple aire, haciendo que tanto Ryuji como Takeru se apartaran, dejando atrás una enorme estela de tierra y polvo

—[Así que esa es tu nueva habilidad]— decía telepáticamente Takeru mediante nuestra nueva conexión, a la vez que mi cuerpo empezaba a aparecer nuevamente al lado suyo

—[Sí… puedo transferir mi "vida" a un clon que haya creado con anterioridad]— dije a la vez que volvíamos a estar en la misma posición mientras que el polvo comenzaba a descender

—Takeru…—dije a lo que el Lucario me observa, para después extrañarse cuando comienzo a mover mis labios sin expresar palabra, a lo que se exalta más aún cuando una oscura aura se hace presente a sus espaldas

—Con que… así funciona tu habilidad— se escucha una voz siniestra atrás de nosotros, a lo que saltamos al instante ante lo sorpresivo de la situación, pero Ryuji alcanza a sujetarme con un brazo de aura que, para sorpresa de nosotros, era capaz de crear.

—Entonces lo único que tengo que hacer es evitar que hagas clones y eliminarte… no es tan complicado— decía a la vez que ahora bloqueaba mi aura, usando la misma habilidad la cual solo Takeru era capaz de usar

No podía crear clones… Ryuji me tenía inmovilizado, a lo que de un rápido movimiento mi cuerpo vuelve a explotar, esparciendo mi sangre hacia todas direcciones

Ryuji fruncía el ceño… a la vez que seguía observando a Takeru, el cual se mantuvo estático y ni siquiera fue a mi rescate

—No comprendo… no lo hubieras salvado, pero ni siquiera lo intentaste— admitió aburrido Ryuji, a la vez que el brazo de aura que había creado desaparecía

—Sinceramente… esperaba ma— volvía a callar, a lo que ahora una mueca se formaba en su rostro, para después girarse y agarrarme del cuello en el momento en el que intento nuevamente atacarlo por la espalda, debido a que había detectado mi aura

— **¡¿Por qué no te mueres de una maldita vez?!** — dijo ahora furioso Ryuji, a la vez que nuevamente mi cuerpo volvía a explotar ante aquel extraño poder que poseía

Había una razón del por qué Takeru no hacía nada… debido a aquellas palabras que le había "dicho" en el momento en el que movía mis labios si emitir sonido, las cuales las dije de aquella manera para que Ryuji no pudiera saber nada de aquello

"No moriré aunque destruya mi cuerpo", fueron las palabras que mis labios formaron en aquel momento

Supe que Ryuji era capaz de escuchar nuestras palabras cuando nos comunicábamos mediante la conexión que poseíamos, debido a que Ryuji también estaba conectado a nosotros

El aura de Takeru estaba fusionada a su cuerpo

* * *

Ryuji ahora más enfadado que antes ante la impotencia que sentía por no acabar con mi vida, empieza a concentrarse en mi aura en el momento en el que mi cuerpo explotó, a lo que se percata que ésta empezaba a viajar directamente hacia el cuerpo de Takeru

—¡No pienses que lo harás tan fácil!— gritó nuevamente Ryuji a la vez que alzaba su mano, a lo que de esta empezaba a salir un brazo de aura el cual agarró con todas sus fuerzas la masa de aura que había emergido de mi cuerpo muerto

—[¡Takeru!]— grité inmediatamente por telepatía, exaltando a Ryuji, el cual observaba como Takeru chocaba sus palmas a lo que, como si de una cuerda se tratase, el aura de Takeru sale de su pecho hasta chocar con la mía, la cual rodea para después intentar entrar en contacto con las garras de aura de Ryuji que aún mantenían la mía apresada

—Tsch…— bufó Ryuji a lo que al instante se separa de mi aura, a pocos milímetros de entrar en contacto con el aura de Takeru, a su vez que mi aura empezaba a volver al cuerpo de mi amigo

Pasaron los segundos, a lo que ya con mi aura devuelta al cuerpo de Takeru, exalto a Ryuji cuando mi cuerpo empieza a "emerger" del de Takeru

—G-G— siente un pequeño e incómodo cosquilleo Takeru a la vez que mi cuerpo volvía a emerger desde su torso con el estado aural megaevolucionado activado

—Lo siento…— dije un poco apenado a la vez que prácticamente "volvía a la vida"— pero siempre y cuando tenga mi aura en tu interior, podré volver a aparecer de ti— dije a la vez que Takeru comprendía mi habilidad, pero aquello no le quitaba la "incomoda" sensación

Regeneración era algo que ya no podía ser utilizado en una situación así… una vez que mi esencia se mezcló con la de Giratina junto con la poderosa aura que Takeru y yo poseíamos al fusionarnos, podía prácticamente transformar el aura en materia, en este caso inclusive si mi cuerpo era destruido en su totalidad… volvería a aparecer siempre y cuando el estado aural siguiese vigente

Mientras el estado aural estuviese activado… nunca moriría

—"Entonces…"— empezaba a decir moviendo únicamente mis labios, sin emitir sonido aparente para evitar que Ryuji escuchase, con una actitud más seria a la vez que Takeru adoptaba una semejante— "¿tienes algún plan?"—

No pasó ni un segundo más… cuando antes de que Takeru dijera algún tipo de respuesta, ambos nos exaltamos al instante, a la vez que yo empezaba a observar mi mano, completamente extrañado ante aquello desconocido que empezaba a abordar mi cuerpo de un momento a otro

Takeru era el más choqueado en aquella situación… ya que un extraño sentimiento de familiaridad lo abordaba completamente, sin querer creer lo que sus sentidos indicaban como cierto

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fuertes temblores eran sentidos por Yoshiro y los demás los cuales, una vez que Takeshi apareció, se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia el lugar donde Yoshiro había ocultado a Harumi, a lo que estos corrían a una velocidad normal, mientras que Yoshiro llevaba en brazos a Haruko y Takeshi llevaba a Hanako en los suyos

—¡Aún no nos dices en donde la ocultaste!— decía en voz alta Hiyori, a la vez que corría de igual manera al lado de su familia

—" _¡La escondí cerca de la casa de Arashi!"—_ declaró el pokémon a la vez que aumentaban un poco más la velocidad luego de sentir aquellos fuertes temblores que eran provocados por nuestra pelea a lo lejos

Pasaron los segundos, hasta que finalmente lograron dilucidar la enorme mansión a lo lejos, a lo que en ese instante un nuevo y ahora más poderoso temblor comenzaba a sentirse en los alrededores, a tal punto que incluso les era difícil mantenerse en pie ante el sismo.

Yoshiro no comprendía que era lo que sucedía, pero Hiyori y Takeshi abrían completamente sus ojos asustados…

Cuando aquella monstruosa cantidad de aura oscura se dirigía hacia ellos.

* * *

" **Minutos antes de que ocurriera aquel poderoso temblor"**

—"¿Qué es esto?..."— me preguntaba a mí mismo, a la vez que un aura purpura empezaba a emerger inconscientemente de mi mano derecha, exaltando por completo a Takeru, el cual observaba atónito aquella aura que hacía años no sentía, pero negaba con la cabeza… era imposible el siquiera pensar que aquella aura siguiese existiendo; no después de tantos años…

Era imposible el que fuera de ella…

No pasaron muchos segundos, hasta que tanto Takeru como yo nos adentramos inconscientemente hacia un mundo completamente blanco y vacío… a la vez que nos dábamos cuenta que, por alguna extraña razón, estábamos en el plano espiritual

—Sigues siendo igual de desconfiado que siempre… Takeru— se escucha una voz femenina a nuestras espaldas, a lo que al instante tanto Takeru como yo nos damos la vuelta, a la vez que los ojos de Takeru se abren en su totalidad cuando ve a una Zoroark de pie delante de nosotros

Era Hiyori

Takeru no era capaz de modular palabras, yo mientras tanto simplemente observaba extrañado a la Zoroark, ya que al no poseer mis memorias y solo basándome en las de Takeru, todo lo que sabía de ella era que había muerto antes de que comenzara a enloquecer de ira hace quince años atrás y que nos habíamos encontrado en el plano espiritual gracias al aura de Haruko

No estaba al tanto de lo que Hiyori había dejado en mí… cuando me dio aquel beso en mi mejilla en aquella ocasión

Hiyori comenzaba a observarme fijamente, a la vez que yo no sabía cómo responder ante aquella mirada de duda

—Supongo… que también esperabas encontrarte a Ryo— dije un poco triste a la vez que me sobaba la cabeza, al saber que la Zoroark era bastante cercana a mí, pero cuando esta niega con su cabeza tanto yo como Takeru nos sorprendimos

—Estoy consciente de todo lo que ha ocurrido…— afirmó Hiyori, dejándonos únicamente a mí y en especial a Takeru con más dudas que respuestas

—¡No comprendo!— exclama Takeru sin poder entender la situación, sintiéndose feliz y anonadado de que en un momento como éste apareciera de la nada el aura de Hiyori— Nunca vi tu aura dentro del cuerpo de Ryo…— dijo Takeru, teniendo a su vez un nudo en la garganta por todo la confusión que sentía

Hiyori observaba a su alrededor, a la vez que cerraba sus ojos concentrándose

—Supongo que tenemos un poco de tiempo…— dijo Hiyori después de suspirar lentamente

—En cortas palabras…— empezaba nuevamente a hablar la madre de Yoshiro, recordando aquel momento en el que me había besado en la mejilla como agradecimiento por haberla alejado del dolor— dejé oculto un poco de mi aura en la de Ryo— reveló Hiyori, haciendo que Takeru simplemente levantara una ceja en son de no entender a lo que se refería

—Tsch…— bufó fastidiada la Zoroark, irritándose bastante de tener que ser más explícita en su explicación— ¡Le di un beso en la mejilla a Ryo cuando estábamos aquí hace quince años y con la ayuda inconsciente de Haruko fue que pude dejar una parte de mi aura oculta en su mente!— dijo encabronada la Zoroark, levemente sonrojada de que tuviera que admitir que me había dado un beso (aunque fuese en la mejilla)

Takeru sólo cerraba sus ojos, empezando a cuestionarse algunas cosas, como también comenzaba a comprender otras, a lo que vuelve a abrirlos para después dirigirse nuevamente hacia la Zoroark

—En todo este tiempo… nunca pude ver esa aura en el cuerpo de Ryo ¿Cómo fue que apareció de un momento a otro?— preguntaba nuevamente Takeru a la vez que Hiyori escuchaba atenta de igual manera

—No fue en cualquier momento…— dijo Hiyori con una actitud más seria— mi aura; el aura de mi especie… en si es débil a la tuya— comenzaba a explicar a la vez que Takeru intentaba averiguar a qué quería llegar la Zoroark, pero escuchándolo atento de igual manera— pero, a diferencia de la tuya, la naturaleza de mi aura es muy fuerte contra una la cual ustedes no pueden prácticamente atacar— declaraba Hiyori, a lo que Takeru se exalta levemente, recordando momentos en las memorias de Haruko, cuando Hanako peleó por primera vez contra mí cuando aún era controlado por los parásitos de Ryuji

Había una razón para ello… la naturaleza del aura de Hanako, el tipo Lucha… era completamente ineficaz contra la naturaleza que poseía en ese instante

El tipo fantasma de Giratina

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Nunca pensé que podría utilizarse en una ocasión como esta… pero debido a que el aura de Haruko estuvo presente en aquel momento, incluso para mí me fue fácil dejar oculta mi aura en Ryo, modificándola de tal manera que esta se activara en el momento oportuno— dejó un momento de silencio Hiyori a la vez que tanto yo como Takeru escuchábamos atentos sin importar que

—En el momento en el que el aura de Ryo recibiera el ataque de alguien que poseyera el aura del tipo Fantasma — declaró Hiyori…

Todo comenzaba a tener sentido… el por qué ocurrían todas las cosas; el aura de Hiyori se activó en el momento en el que Ryuji había destruido mi cuerpo y agarró mi aura cuando esta viajaba hacia el cuerpo de Takeru para poder volver a aparecer de él

Si bien hubo un instante en el que poseía el aura de Giratina en mi interior por unos momentos, esta nunca me atacó, nunca me sentí oprimido ni dañado por la misma… incumpliendo la regla principal con la que Hiyori había impuesto en el sello que me colocó en el momento en el que me besó

—Pudiste modificar tu aura junto con la ayuda de Haruko a tal punto…— decía Takeru a la vez que aún permanecía la duda en su interior, aunque claramente más opacada— sí que eres una caja de sorpresas, nunca pensé que serías capaz de realizar esas cosas— decía Takeru con una leve sonrisa, a la vez que Hiyori simplemente lo observaba un poco fastidiada de esas palabras

—Hmph… tú y tu familia no son las únicas que pueden modificar el aura— dijo fanfarronamente la Zoroark, a la vez que observaba hacia otra dirección— además… ya deberían saber por qué Ryuji nos secuestró a mí y a Hisame… nosotros nos especializamos en el ocultar el aura misma, no debería sorprenderte el que pudiera crear sellos como esos gracias al aura de tu hija— declaró Hiyori a la vez que la duda acerca de la existencia de su aura en mi cuerpo se había descubierto

—Ahora tenemos un problema más grande que el andar preguntándonos el por qué estoy aquí— dijo con un tono de voz más serio Hiyori, a la vez nos observaba de la misma forma que en sus palabras— Mi aura no es eterna… pero sé que mezclada con la suya te será bastante fácil el poder encestar tus ataques, creo que es un golpe de suerte el que la naturaleza de Giratina sea de tipo Fantasma— volvió a decir a la vez que se dirigía hacia mí

—¿Lograste acerté una idea de sus habilidades?— le pregunté a Takeru mientras aún teníamos la posibilidad de estar en el plano espiritual

Takeru simplemente asentía, ya que había estado observando meticulosamente el aura, y con ello las habilidades, del enemigo

Ryuji poseía mi aura… eso le daba les daba la habilidad de la regeneración y la posibilidad de modificar físicamente el aura (e ahí la razón de poder crear brazos de aura); poseía además el aura de Giratina, a niveles mucho mayores a las que yo poseía antes, por lo que no solo podía crear materia en base al aura (a como lo hacía yo en ese momento) sino que también podía hacer el caso inverso, creando a voluntad técnicas como la esfera aural en el lugar en el que su vista entrara en contacto, era por aquello que mi cuerpo "Explotaba" en aquellas ocasiones, Takeru lograba sobrevivir debido a que bloqueaba al instante aquellos ataques en el momento en el que Ryuji comenzaba a crear estas "esferas aurales" dentro de su objetivo

Takeru era "inmune" a la habilidad de Giratina debido a su habilidad de modificar el aura aumentada gracias a la megaevolución del estado aural

—Hay algo más…— decía Takeru a la vez que casi finalizaba de explicar todo lo que había descubierto acerca de los poderes de Ryuji— A pesar de que posee todo ese poder… aún no es capaz de utilizar mi habilidad de detección del aura completamente— declaró Takeru, llamándonos completamente la atención, a la vez que nos preguntábamos como era posible que el dedujera eso

—Fue cuando intentaste darle el primer golpe…— recordaba y explicaba Takeru— fue apenas por unos milisegundos… pero me di cuenta que este retrocedió levemente al sentir que lo ibas a atacar, pero después se quedó estático y confiado, sabiendo que tu ataque no le haría el más mínimo daño

—No reconoció por un momento, la naturaleza de tu aura — decretó Takeru a la vez que tanto yo como Hiyori pensábamos…

—Tengo un plan…— dijo Hiyori exaltándonos a la vez, a lo que la observamos de inmediato, empezando a escuchar sus palabras

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _Esto me está quitando demasiado tiempo…"—_ pensaba calmadamente Ryuji a la vez que continuaba observándonos con una mirada fría y calculadora— _"Supongo que no puedo contenerme con estos chicos"—_ seguía pensando, a lo que se exalta cuando nuevamente mi cuerpo se dirige hacia él, a lo que lanzo otro poderoso golpe en dirección a la cara del mismo

—"Patético…"— continuaba sin siquiera querer inmutarse ante mi ataque, ya que este no surtiría efecto, pero sus ojos se abren completamente cuando es el aura de Takeru el que aparece también, pero esta vez debajo de mí, con intención de dar una patada a sus piernas

—"¿¡Era una distracción!?"— se exaltó Ryuji alcanzando apenas a saltar, esquivando la patada de Takeru por poco

Pero no pudo evitar mi golpe… cuando este le dio de lleno en su pecho luego de haber saltado

* * *

El choque electrizante de poder… Ese puño iba imbuido en un aura purpura, a la vez que Ryuji estaba completamente boquiabierto ante el poder que emanaba de mí en aquel instante

—¡Takeru, ahora!— grité con todas mis fuerzas, a la vez que Takeru asentía, para después tocar mi pie para así tener contacto directo con mi aura y por ende con la de Ryuji, ya que en aquel momento mi golpe todavía se estaba gestando dentro del mismo

—"¡Bien!"— pensó enérgico Takeru, a la vez que su aura finalmente y por un corto milisegundo estuvo en contacto con la de Ryuji, a lo que en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo… la abrumadora cantidad de aura que emanaba del cuerpo de su enemigo lo deja sin palabras... a tal punto que incluso hasta para la poderosa habilidad de Takeru, junto con el poder del estado aural megaevolucionado, le era "lento" el poder hacer su principal cometido en el cuerpo de Ryuji

Separar el Aura de éste que Ryuji aún mantenía en su cuerpo

No alcanzó… Ryuji en el instante en el que se percata de nuestras intenciones, a pesar de estar siendo golpeado por el susodicho ataque, lo responde con un poderoso puñetazo hacia mi rostro, junto con otra patada del mismo calibre hacia Takeru, haciendo que todos nosotros saliésemos disparados a distintas direcciones

Sin poder modificar el aura de Ryuji

El impacto de nuestros cuerpos resonaban fuertemente, pero el sonido que emitió el de Ryuji fue cien veces mayor… aquel ataque que había lanzado con el aura de Hiyori mezclada con la fuerza de nuestro estado aural megaevolucionado, fue tan eficaz contra él que un poderoso temblor recorrió las zonas circundantes, siendo sentido obviamente por la gente que habitaba el pueblo cercano en donde vivían Arashi junto con Ayame

—¿P-Pudiste separar tu aura de él Takeru?— pregunté a la vez que me levantaba con mi rostro regenerado, a la vez que el estómago de Takeru tenía algunas marcas, soportando aquel golpe únicamente por la resistencia que este tenía en su megaevolución

Takeru iba a responder, pero una vez que el temblor que había provocado el último ataque cesó, los pasos de un ser acercándose a nosotros a varios metros de distancia nos da la respuesta por si sola

—¿En serio piensan que podrán matarme?— se escucha la voz de Ryuji a la vez que su cuerpo se hacía visible, dejándonos un poco choqueado al ver su estado actual

Ya que la mitad de su torso junto con su brazo derecho y parte de su pierna derecha habían sido completamente destruidos

—Entiendan… una vez que me uní al aura de Giratina, soy prácticamente una deidad; no puedo morir— declaró Ryuji a la vez que se quedaba de pie delante de nosotros, a lo que simplemente frunce el ceño levemente fastidiado cuando observa que nos comenzábamos a levantar nuevamente

—Como si me importara en lo más mínimo…— decía Takeru a la vez que ambos nos colocábamos de pie, con nuestras energías reestablecidas

Ryuji sólo nos observaba, a lo que suspira fastidiado… únicamente para después dirigirnos una mirada fría y cruel sobre nosotros

—El juego terminó…— declaró fastidiado y cansado de la situación Ryuji, a la vez que alzaba su mano, a lo que me exalto cuando empiezo a sentir demasiada preocupación por parte de Takeru

* * *

Pequeñas piedrecillas comenzaban a levantarse en donde Ryuji estaba parado, como respuesta a la habilidad que comenzaba a gestarse en la palma de su mano derecha

—Ten cuidado…— dijo Takeru a la vez que fruncía el ceño— cuando estuve en contacto con su aura pude detectar una habilidad que el todavía no ha ocupado… y creo que es la que va a usar ahora— reveló a la vez que escuchaba atento a sus palabras

Una enorme aura oscura empezaba a concentrarse en la palma de la mano de Ryuji; acumulándose a tal punto que una pequeña canica se formó de tal colosal cantidad de aura

—Este es el poder de Giratina… mi poder— declaró Ryuji, a lo que esperábamos preparados para recibir cualquier cosa

— **La creación de la antimateria** — reveló finalmente Ryuji, a lo que la canica se dividió en tres en sus manos, a la vez que comenzaban a agrandarse hasta tener el tamaño aproximado a un balón de futbol

—Ustedes ni siquiera están conscientes del real poder de los pokémon legendarios— declaró Ryuji a la vez que hacía girar 3 enormes esferas en su palma derecha— ellos fueron los creadores del universo mismo… ¡¿y ustedes piensan que por tener un poco de aura en su poder serán capaces de hacerle frente al poder del segundo hijo más poderoso de Arceus?!— preguntaba enfurecido y fastidiado Ryuji, a la vez que unos pequeños rayos negros emergían de las esferas que aún poseía en la palma de su mano, como respuesta a los sentimientos del mismo

—Mi intención no es destruir este mundo… este solamente será el primero de todos los que conquistaré antes de derrocar la estúpida ideología de Arceus y poder absorber su poder de igual manera— decía Ryuji a la vez que yo simplemente fruncía el ceño fastidiado, mientras que Takeru únicamente observaba en silencio e inclusive atento a las palabras de Ryuji

—Les haré saber lo lejos que están de mi poder… — dijo nuevamente Ryuji a la vez que alzaba su mano— **creo que ya los localicé a todos** — sentenció a la vez que las tres esferas salían prácticamente disparadas de sus manos

Takeru abrió por completo sus ojos en aquel momento; esas direcciones… apuntaban hacia nuestro hogar, hacia el pueblo que estaba a lo lejos

Y hacia Yoshiro, junto con mis hijos, Haruko y Hanako

Takeru no sabía que hacer… las "balas" de antimateria salieron disparadas a una enorme velocidad, equiparable a la misma que poseíamos nosotros en el momento en el que entramos a la megaevolución del estado aural

Su pelaje se erizó por completo cuando siente que la esfera que se dirigía hacia su familia ya estaba con ellos

 **(Nota del autor:** Quizás muchos no estén familiarizados con el tema de la antimateria, y para hacerles una idea del poder destructivo que esta tiene cuando entra en contacto con su contraparte, se los diré de esta manera: si una cantidad de materia del tamaño de una manzana chocara con una echa de "antimateria" del mismo tamaño, la liberación de energía sería comparable a una bomba nuclear de diez megatones **)**

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido… era como si dentro de mi estuviese acostumbrado a esa energía; a ese poder…

Ni siquiera puse en duda de si podría o no lograrlo, mis pies se movieron solos en el momento en el que creé tres clones y aquellos fueron en dirección hacia aquellas esferas de antimateria, a la vez que el yo original estaba al lado de Takeru, en contacto con él mientras que mis brazos de aura estaban en contacto con el resto de mis clones

Nuestro poder destructivo no era comparable al de Ryuji… pero mi poder no sólo se vio aumentado en lo que a regeneración se refiere. Hubo una nueva habilidad que se hizo presente en mí luego de que mis poderes y los de Takeru volvieran a florecer junto con la megaevolución del estado aural

A pocos kilómetros de los pueblos, y solo a metros de Yoshiro y el resto, mis clones aparecieron… a la vez que anteponían sus palmas hacia aquellas esferas haciendo que estas chocaran con la misma, a lo que mi aura las rodea en el mismo instante

Un crudo silenció volvió al ambiente… cuando aquellos clones desaparecieron del lugar, llevándose consigo aquellas peligrosas esferas de antimateria

Era una habilidad completamente diferente al resto que poseía… a tal punto que me fui obligado a utilizar la fuerza del aura de Takeru para poder llevar a cabo algo que a Ryuji no le causaba la más mínima complejidad

El crear portales para poder entrar al mundo distorsión, una habilidad única de Giratina… Ryuji poseía aquella habilidad al poseer aquella monstruosa aura del pokémon, y yo apenas tenía una sombra de aquella debido a que mi esencia era una mezcla del ser antes mencionado

* * *

—Creo… que fue un error el fusionar la esencia de Giratina contigo, hijo mío— seguía llamándome de aquella manera Ryuji a la vez que yo separaba mi mano del hombro de un aún impactado Takeru, sintiéndose completamente inútil ante lo que acababa de presenciar, dando por hecho el que su familia estaría muerta si yo no hubiese intervenido

—No te distraigas…— dije a la vez que golpeaba levemente el hombro de Takeru, haciéndolo reaccionar del letargo en el que había entrado luego del terror que provocaron aquellas esferas— aún nos queda el plan que Hiyori nos dijo— le dije a lo que Ryuji simplemente levantaba una ceja, sin siquiera importarle la situación, a la vez que Takeru asentía

—No me importa en lo más mínimo lo que planeen hacer— decía Ryuji a la vez que volvía a comenzar a acumular aura en la palma de su mano— pero tengo que decirles que lo de antes no fue más que una demostración… puedo hacer muchas más de aquellas— sentenció a la vez que nuevamente pequeñas y ahora más canicas empezaban a aparecer en la palma de su mano

—Takeru… no me queda mucha más aura de Hiyori, este será el último intento— dije a la vez que daba unos pasos en frente de Takeru, dándole la espalda, a lo que mi amigo se exalta cuando observa la marca que ahora se encontraba en mi espalda

Del circulo negro ahora emergían cuatro líneas separadas de igual manera unas con otras, como si de una especie de "x" con un circulo en el centro se tratase, a la vez que en las dos puntas de cada lado una pequeña semicircunferencia comenzaba a formarse

Takeru en aquel instante giró de momento levemente su cabeza, alcanzando observar la marca que él tenía en su cola, únicamente para ver apenas aquel primer pequeño círculo, a la vez que las primeras cuatro líneas apenas comenzaban a aparecer en él

—Ya te lo dije…— hablé exaltando a Takeru, ya que había sentido su preocupación, por la nueva conexión que poseíamos— éste será el último intento— declaré a la vez que me giraba hacia el Lucario, demostrando únicamente seriedad en mi rostro

—Vamos…— sentencié, a lo que Takeru asiente, para después empezar a correr junto conmigo hacia donde estaba Ryuji

—"¿Un ataque directo?"— pensaba Ryuji en el momento en el que nos observa corriendo hacia él a nuestra máxima velocidad

De mi cuerpo empezaban a emerger varios brazos de aura, los cuales empezaban a recubrirlos una delgada capa de aura morada, para después dirigirse hacia Ryuji

—"Maldición"— pensaba Ryuji sin siquiera inmutarse en el momento en el que este con un simple movimiento de su mano izquierda, usa el aura de Takeru para hacer desaparecer todos los brazos de aura con los que le había intentado atacar— "aún no soy lo suficientemente rápido como para crear la antimateria a la misma velocidad que Giratina"— pensaba analíticamente a la vez que de un momento a otro Takeru aparece a sus espaldas, lanzando una poderosa patada hacia su torso, a lo que Ryuji la esquiva saltando a una enorme velocidad, únicamente para después encontrarse con mi cuerpo arriba suyo, con intenciones de golpearlo con mi puño cubierto con el aura de Hiyori, a lo que sin poder esquivar, usa el aura de Takeru para anular mi ataque, protegiéndose con su antebrazo izquierdo, a lo que empieza a formar otro golpe como respuesta

Solamente para ver como mi cuerpo empezaba a desvanecerse

—¡¿Qué?!— gritó completamente exaltado y anonadado Ryuji, a lo que nuevamente aparece mi cuerpo de aquella estela de humo que había dejado el anterior, para después dar un puñetazo de lleno en su rostro, el cual no alcanzó a bloquear por lo sorpresivo del mismo

Aquel no era un clon… Ryuji hubiera respondido de distinta manera si hubiese detectado a alguna otra copia mía a mi alrededor, aquel cuerpo que había golpeado por primera vez lo consideró como si fuera el original… asegurándose de que simplemente volvería a repetirse la escena a cuando destruyó mi cuerpo para que este después volviese a reconstruirse a base del aura que tenía en Takeru

Pero esta vez no ocurrió así… hubo una razón del por qué Ryuji daba por sentado el que existía un único "yo" en aquel lugar, una razón tal que se negaba a reconocer por lo débil que quedaría por haber caído en algo de ese calibre

Puse a Ryuji dentro de una ilusión… con la última cantidad de aura que me quedaba de Hiyori

Era obvio que la ilusión no iba a perdurar por mucho tiempo… a pesar de que el aura de Hiyori estuviese fortalecida por la nuestra, apenas pude someter a Ryuji en aquel truco por el instante en el que visualizó mi cuerpo arriba de él

Fue un corto momento… pero fue el suficiente como para encestar el golpe

Ryuji caía, a lo que la palma de Takeru el cual aún se encontraba en el suelo lo detiene, entrando nuevamente en contacto directo con su aura

—¡Maldita sea!— gritó Ryuji a la vez que pensaba hacer explotar ahí mismo las esferas de antimateria que tenía en su mano, para evitar que Takeru siguiera en contacto con su aura, pero sus ojos se abren completamente cuando varios brazos de aura lo sujetan de todas sus extremidades, a lo que Ryuji nota como el aura de varias copias mías empezaban a mostrarse, cada una sujetando con todas sus fuerzas su cuerpo, a la vez que Takeru bloqueaba su habilidad, haciendo que las susodichas esferas desaparecieran de su mano

Ryuji gritaba completamente enfurecido, a la vez que forcejeaba con todas sus energías, haciendo que algunos de los brazos de aura comenzaran a debilitarse

—¡Takeru!— grité a la vez que mi amigo aún intentaba separar su aura del cuerpo de Ryuji

Los brazos de aura se debilitaban, hasta que finalmente Ryuji logró romperlos, a lo que al instante baña su brazo en un aura oscura y densa para después intentar dividir el cuerpo de Takeru en dos

A ese punto Ryuji no se contenía en lo más mínimo, aquella aura que se concentraba en su brazo era tan peligrosa como las mismas esferas de antimateria que hacía poco había utilizado

Takeru no pudo reaccionar… mi cuerpo apareció delante de él, a la vez que era yo el que lo golpeaba sacándolo de la zona, para después recibir de lleno el golpe de Ryuji

Una línea paralela al suelo… como si la misma explosión provocada por la antimateria en el brazo de Ryuji hubiese sido únicamente hacia una sola dirección, a la vez que desintegraba mi cuerpo y el de mis clones en su totalidad, en una estela de luz que cubrió los cielos, llegando a recorrer incluso nuestro hogar

Takeru caía al suelo… a la vez que de su palma derecha un aura empezaba a regresar a su cuerpo

Había logrado separar su aura del cuerpo de Ryuji…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—F-Fue fácil…— decía débilmente a la vez que mi cuerpo nuevamente emergía del de Takeru, únicamente para caer al suelo, mientras que mi estado aural se desvanecía, a lo que el símbolo en mi espalda se completaba, únicamente para separarse de mi cuerpo y caer de la misma manera como si de un pedazo de metal se tratase

—A-Ahora… ¿Qu-Qué crees que pase?— pregunté completamente derrotado por el cansancio, a la vez que Takeru empezaba a observar detenidamente el aura de Ryuji

A lo que una gota fría de sudor recorría su frente… ante el terror que le produjo el ver aquella masa de aura

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **U-Ustedes…** — se escuchaba el cuerpo de Ryuji caminar hacia nosotros a paso lento, a lo que tanto yo como Takeru estábamos estáticos ante la obscena cantidad de aura que desprendía el cuerpo de Ryuji— **No son más… que simples… bacterias al lado mío** — decía pausada y cansadamente a lo que de la nada una enorme y macabra ala empezaba a emanar de manera violenta del cuerpo de Ryuji, dejándolo sorprendido y estático de momento, como si no esperara el que eso ocurriera, pero aquello no cambiaba sus oscuras intenciones, este aún se mantenía firme en acabar con nuestras vidas a lo que, aún a paso lento, caminaba hacia nosotros

—[¿Que ocurre…? ¿Acaso estaba reteniendo su aura todo este tiempo?]— pregunté por telepatía a Takeru ya que sabía que ahora era factible ese método al no poseer Ryuji el aura del lucario

—[La fusión que tiene el aura de Giratina con la de Ryuji no se va a deshacer con el simple hecho de quitarle mi aura…]— declaró Takeru a la vez que observaba como el aura de Ryuji se liberaba y adentraba en el cuerpo del mismo sin razón aparente— [imagina el cargar con toda esa aura sin un entrenamiento previo… Ryuji utilizaba mi aura para poder mantener a "raya" el poder de Giratina, y eso que ni siquiera podía controlarlo del todo bien]— me explicaba Takeru a la vez que ambos observábamos como de apoco algunas partes del cuerpo de Ryuji comenzaban a deformarse

—[Ven…]— dijo Takeru a la vez que se paraba y empezaba a acercarse hacia mí —[lo mejor será no pelear hasta que Ryuji no pueda seguir controlando su aura… después será fácil el separarla de su cuerpo]— sentenció a pocos centímetros de comenzar a levantarme

Pero sus movimientos cesaron, cuando de un momento a otro una extraña fuerza lo aplastó contra el suelo

* * *

Nunca sabré si Ryuji estuvo o no en control de su aura en aquel momento, como para decir que el acto que cometió fue a voluntad o fue una suerte por parte del destino a su favor

Ryuji había concentrado toda su aura en el sector en donde nos encontrábamos

Imponía… incluso Takeru el cual aún mantenía su estado aural activado, no pudo mantenerse en pie luego de que aquella tan densa aura apareciera arriba de sus hombros

Mi cuerpo se hundía en la dura tierra… mis huesos apenas resistían a la vez que por alguna extraña razón, la fuerza con la que se me comprimía era completamente distinta a la usada en Takeru ya que podía ver como el cuerpo de mi amigo se hundía aún más en el suelo, soportando aquella fuerza únicamente por tener activada su megaevolución junto con su estado aural

— **No… no morirán** — decía sombríamente Ryuji a la vez que una segunda y enorme ala hace temblar su deformado cuerpo al emerger de la espalda de éste— **Us-Ustedes… me dejaron en este estado…** — decía apenas entendible mientras que su rostro se tornaba completamente negro— **Les haré pagar por lo que me han hecho** — sentenció Ryuji… a la vez que de aquellas enormes y tenebrosas alas emergían tres brazos de aura, a lo que para sorpresa nuestra abandonan el lugar, yendo hacia el bosque

No hace falta decir el hacia donde se dirigían aquellos oscuros brazos hasta que, después de unos segundos, Takeshi, Hiyori y Yoshiro aparecieron al lado de nosotros… siendo sujetados por los antes mencionados

* * *

No alcanzaron siquiera a reaccionar… la rapidez estaba a un nivel casi incomprensible para ellos, apenas nosotros si éramos conscientes de aquella velocidad; aquellos brazos tomaron por sorpresa a Yoshiro y a mis hijos, los cuales apenas si pudieron soltar a Haruko y a Hanako antes de que aquellos brazos los apresaran

Ryuji sabía que mis sentimientos y memorias no eran los mismos que los de Takeru… él era su objetivo; a él quería torturar y herir por la vergüenza que le hizo pasar luego de que fuéramos capaces de siquiera sacar el aura del lucario de su interior

Nuestros cuerpos seguían siendo apresados por aquella densa aura… a lo que Ryuji empieza a someter de igual manera a Yoshiro y a mis hijos… los cuales de a poco eran aplastados por la misma aura que nos oprimía a nosotros

No era la misma cantidad… obviamente si ellos llegasen a recibir la misma cantidad de aura que soportaba Takeru en ese momento, sus cuerpos morirían al instante de forma rápida e indolora

Justo lo contrario que quería Ryuji

Los gritos de Hiyori empezaban a ser escuchados… a la vez que de a poco la fuerza de Yoshiro y Takeshi comenzaban a ceder, comenzando a emitir gritos de igual manera luego de que Ryuji aumentara un poco la cantidad de su aura

Intenté nuevamente entrar al estado aural… a lo que apenas logré activar la primera fase para después hacer emerger un débil brazo de aura de mi cuerpo con intención de que este se dirigiera hacia donde estaban mis hijos y Yoshiro, pero incluso este fue prácticamente aplastado por la antes dicha aura de Ryuji

No podíamos protegerlos

* * *

Ryuji no tenía piedad… los gritos de Hiyori eran los más escuchados, a la vez que Takeshi y Yoshiro apenas podía aguantar, ya que mi hijo tenía el estado aural activado, y Takeshi de por si tenía un poco de resistencia ante la naturaleza del aura de Ryuji

Takeru tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos… las venas de estos se enmarcaban cada vez más, a la vez que los gritos de Hiyori ahora se mezclaban con lagrimas

— **Mira como tu familia sufre en frente de tus ojos, Lucario** — decía Ryuji a la vez que no paraba de aplastar lentamente a Hiyori, estando a pocos momentos de llegar al límite en el que su cuerpo ya no seguiría soportando esa presión…

— **Esto recibes por humillarme, ahora sabes que yo soy…** — iba a seguir en su monologo… hasta que una voz femenina irrumpe en sus palabras

—¡Papá!— gritaba entre lágrimas y gritos de dolor Hiyori, a la vez que esta chocaba su mirada conmigo aún en el suelo, solamente para mostrarme sus ojos completamente rojos debido a las lágrimas y además de la presión por la que era sometido su cuerpo, a lo que Ryuji simplemente aumenta más aún la fuerza de su aura, sintiéndose insultado por haberlo interrumpido de esa manera

—¡ _Por favor… ayúdame!—_ alcanzó a decir un último grito ahogado, antes de perder la conciencia

* * *

Mi corazón latía con fuerza… la esencia que ahora poseía mi cuerpo era mezcla de la mía… el ser estaba al tanto de los sentimientos que poseíamos yo y Giratina, y a pesar de que no los considerase propios

No pudo el no sentir como una daga atravesaba su corazón luego de escuchar esas palabras.

La impotencia nos abordaba completamente, tanto yo como Takeru forcejeábamos desesperados contra el aura de Ryuji sin resultados… a lo que mi cuerpo comenzaba a sudar con fuerza al no rendirme en seguir intentando levantarme a pesar de todo

Quería salvarlos…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _Un minuto"_ —

Mis ojos se abren completamente en el momento en el que escucho esas palabras… las cuales aparecieron de la nada con un tono infantil, como si un niño me estuviese hablando por telepatía; iba a decir algo, pero al instante nuevamente la voz vuelve a hacerse presente

—" _Sólo puedo darte una pequeña parte… y tampoco puedo_ _ **separarlas**_ _por mucho tiempo"—_ sentenciaba a la vez que yo no comprendía a que se refería con "separar"— _"te ayudaré… pero a cambio tienes que ir a un lugar después de esto"—_ decretó la infantil voz, a lo que yo simplemente alcanzo a asentir…

Para después perder la consciencia por completo

* * *

Ryuji simplemente aumentaba cada vez más la cantidad de aura que colocaba en mis hijos y Yoshiro… a lo que, de un segundo a otro, mi cuerpo comienza a ser el epicentro de una enorme ráfaga de aire… a tal punto que Ryuji tuvo que taparse el rostro ante el poder que de la nada había empezado emanar mi cuerpo

Takeru simplemente me observaba con sus ojos completamente abiertos… a la vez que sentía que el lazo que tenía conmigo de un momento a otro se había quebrado, separándome de su aura

Para entrar en contacto con una nueva…

—Pagarás…— empezaba a decir a la vez que comenzaba a levantarme levemente, a lo que Ryuji se exalta sólo para empezar a concentrar únicamente su aura en mi cuerpo… asustándose de tal modo que incluso dejó de presionar al resto de mi familia para concentrarse solamente en mí

Pero nada ocurría… ni siquiera el suelo se deformaba ante el aura de Ryuji, a lo que alzo mi mirada de la cual única y exclusivamente resaltaba mi ojo izquierdo, el cual resplandecía con un brillo blanco, mientras que el lado derecho de mi rostro parecía estar dormido

Ni siquiera Ryuji logró reaccionar… cuando mi cuerpo se encontraba delante de él, y mi puño estaba a milímetros de su rostro

— **Por haber tocado a mi hija** — dije fríamente a la vez que mi puño impactaba de lleno en el rostro de Ryuji

* * *

Era mera distracción… pero el golpe fue tal que incluso el cuerpo de Ryuji, con toda esa descomunal aura concentrada en su cuerpo, salió disparado a una velocidad casi imperceptible, creando inclusive un boom sónico, lanzando su cuerpo a varios kilómetros de distancia

Toda la zona en la que nos encontrábamos quedó completamente destruida ante la mera onda expansiva que se produjo por el choque de mi puño con la cara de Ryuji… sin rastro de nosotros

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lejos en el bosque… en donde aún se encontraban los inconscientes cuerpos de Haruko y Hanako, mi cuerpo aparece junto con el resto, trayéndolos a tal velocidad que incluso pude traerlos uno a uno antes de que la explosión ocurriese

—Takeru— se escucha mi seria voz a lo que el pokémon simplemente alza su mirada, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la presencia que tenía delante de él, a lo que traga un poco de saliva para después responder asintiendo

—Ten…— dije a la vez que una pequeña esfera de aura emergía de mi mano para después acercarse a la de mi amigo… solamente para dejarlo más extrañado de lo que ya de por sí estaba

—¿Qu-Qué es esto?— preguntaba sin saber cómo reaccionar a la vez que la pequeña esfera entraba en su piel… acomodándose sin fusionarse a su aura

—Repártela a todos los que el ser que controlaba Ryuji mató o hirió…— dije a lo que empezaba a caminar hacia donde aún permanecía el aura de Ryuji

—¡E-Espera!— gritó Takeru a la vez que me detenía, dándole aún la espalda pero escuchando atento de igual manera— ¿Qu-Quien eres?— preguntó sin poder creer en aquella esperanza que empezaba a florecer en su corazón, a lo que yo simplemente me giro hacia él, únicamente para mostrar el brillo de mi ojo izquierdo, a la vez que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa

—Adiós… apestoso— me despedí… a la vez que mi cuerpo se desvanecía del lugar, dejando sin palabras a Takeru, el cual simplemente tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos a la vez que una pequeña lagrima emergía en uno de ellos

Aquel si era su hermano

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un cerro lejano a la distancia… fue lo que puso un alto al cuerpo de Ryuji, a la vez que este estaba completamente estático y enterrado varios metros dentro de la susodicha roca, mientras que su ala derecha se había destrozado por completo por el golpe recibido

—" _Esa aura…"_ — pensaba Ryuji a la vez que su cuerpo seguía deformándose y mutando, mientras que otra ala reemplazaba la destruida, a la vez que ahora varias franjas rojas y paralelas entre ellas emergían de su torso, el cual comenzaba a aumentar de tamaño drásticamente, destruyendo de a poco la roca en la cual estaba incrustado

—" _ **No eres digno"**_ — una voz oscura se hace presente en la mente de Ryuji, el cual apenas consiente se asusta ante la sombría voz, sin poder siquiera responder…

—" _ **No mereces usar más este poder"**_ — dijo finalmente aquella extraña voz, a la vez que sumergía la conciencia de Ryuji en un infierno... mientras que una nueva comenzaba a tomar el control

* * *

La distancia que había recorrido el cuerpo de Ryuji era demasiada… iba corriendo hacia donde este estaba a la vez que nuevamente un aura volvió a hacerse presente en los alrededores

—" _No debiste haberle entregado un poco de mi aura"—_ se escucha la voz infantil a la vez que yo hacía caso omiso a sus palabras, con mi vista fija hacia adelante— _"Ahora no estoy seguro si podrás hacer el sello"—_ sentenció mientras que sólo había silencio de mi parte

—Yo haré que funcione— fue mi única respuesta, a lo que simplemente hubo un leve fastidio por parte del aura que me acompañaba, a la vez que seguíamos yendo en dirección hacia el aura de Ryuji

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _¿Por qué lo ayudas...?"—_ pensaba completamente perdido en su conciencia el ser que ahora se encontraba en el cuerpo de Ryuji, a la vez que su cuerpo caía en un ruido sordo al suelo, mientras convulsionaba por las sucesivas deformaciones que lo azotaban

—¿Por qué…? **¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar en mi camino?!** — gritaba completamente furioso a la vez que mi cuerpo nuevamente estaba en frente de él, mientras que mi único ojo abierto lo observaba con desprecio y seriedad; Ryuji solamente observaba enfurecido hacia un punto en específico… como si no estuviera dirigiéndome esas palabras a mí, sino al ser invisible que estaba al lado mío

Estaba enfurecido… a la vez que incluso un poco de saliva emergía de su boca por lo doloroso y agonizante que resultaban ser las transformaciones de su cuerpo, a la vez que este comenzaba a casi triplicar mi altura, mientras que su piel se tornaba de un tono más plomo, emergiendo a su vez de él varias marcas amarillas y rojas

Ryuji se estaba convirtiendo prácticamente en Giratina

—No sé y no me importa lo que hayas querido decir… pero esto se acabó— declaré a la vez que golpeaba con mis puños el suelo, a lo que de estos varias marcas comenzaban a emerger, como si una red de telarañas comenzaran a propagarse a nuestro alrededor, alcanzando finalmente el cuerpo de Ryuji en su totalidad, el cual había finalizado su transformación

Fue ahí cuando percibí que la conciencia de Ryuji había desaparecido… únicamente para dejar a una furiosa e irracional masa de odio y locura dentro del cuerpo de Giratina, el cual comenzaba por mero instinto a formar una enorme esfera de antimateria… prácticamente de mi tamaño, a la vez que las redes de aura que habían emergido de mis puños comenzaban a apresar por completo su cuerpo, pero no evitando que siguiera acumulando más y más antimateria en aquella esfera

Mis manos se separaban del suelo, a la vez que aún miraba con mi vista seria ante el peligro inminente que significaba aquella masa de antimateria… cuyo rango de aniquilación sería prácticamente global si es que esta se llegase a liberar

Un mero chasquido de mis dedos se escuchó… a lo que luego de eso el cuerpo de Giratina volvió a convertirse en el de Ryuji, esfumándose además la esfera de antimateria

Ryuji tenía la vista y rostro apuntando hacia el cielo… a la vez que su boca estaba completamente abierta por la posición que tenía antes, cuando poseía el cuerpo de Giratina

Ryuji ya no estaba dentro de ese cuerpo… su esencia se había perturbado por completo… a la vez que un nuevo y terrorífico ser se hacía presente misteriosamente en su cuerpo, a lo que baja su rostro para observarme directamente a mis ojos, a la vez que yo alzaba mi mano hacia él, mientras que atrás de su cuerpo se abría un portal

—" _ **Sabes bien que el final se acerca hermano…"**_ — decía por telepatía una extraña voz que resonaba en mi mente, a lo que sin inmutarme en lo más mínimo varias cadenas blancas emergen del portal, las cuales retienen los brazos y piernas de Ryuji, a la vez que una quinta y última en forma de lanza atraviesa su corazón

—" _ **Tu aura no me retendrá para siempre…"**_ — dijo sus últimas palabras, a la vez que de un violento tirón su cuerpo es arrastrado hacia el portal

Quedando apresado finalmente devuelta al mundo distorsión

El portal se cerraba… mientras que un poderoso silencio se hizo presente en el lugar, a lo que de la nada vuelvo a perder la consciencia, a la vez que el aura que una vez estuvo dentro de mi cuerpo lo abandona lentamente, hasta no quedar rastros del mismo en él

—"Recuerda lo que prometiste… sabes que no tienes mucho tiempo"— decía el ser sin forma que aún rondaba por los alrededores, a lo que mi cuerpo nuevamente volvía a levantarse… solamente para demostrar una fría mirada

—Lo sé… partiré de inmediato— sentenció el ser que nuevamente habitaba mi cuerpo, habiéndose acabado el tiempo en el que mi esencia se había separado de la de Giratina

* * *

La calma volvía a rondar en los alrededores… Takeru simplemente observaba hacia el horizonte, en dirección hacia donde por última vez presenció mi aura antes de que esta desapareciera

Al igual a como fue con la de Ryuji

El sol de la mañana empezaba a hacerse presente en los cielos… a la vez que de una levemente destruida mansión, dos personas empezaban a emerger de esta, siendo aquellas Ayame y Arashi, este último con una larga cicatriz recorriendo por su cuello, habiéndose salvado ya que de igual manera había dejado un poco de mi aura para protegerlos

—¿T-Tío?— se escucha la nerviosa voz de Takeshi… el cual ayudaba en mantener en pie a una adolorida pero consiente Hiyori, la cual había despertado luego de unos minutos de que el aura de Ryuji dejara de presionar su cuerpo

Takeru no dijo nada… simplemente se tragó y ocultó sus sentimientos para después girarse hacia su sobrino, justo en el momento en el que su megaevolución finalizaba, volviendo a su forma original

—Tenemos que buscar a Harumi…— sentenció fríamente Takeru levantando a Hanako, aún inconsciente, en sus brazos… a la vez que Takeshi lo observaba bajando la mirada ante lo obvio, solamente para asentir, mientras que Yoshiro levantaba de igual manera a Haruko, para después empezar a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Harumi

Nadie hablaba… sólo Takeru y Takeshi sabían la verdad, sólo ellos sabían que me había marchado para nunca más volver, mientras que el resto simplemente lo suponía, pero dándolo por hecho de igual manera

Hiyori al igual que todos permanecía en silencio, pero ella a diferencia del resto que estaban imbuidos en sus propios sentimientos, sentía como una pena pura y real emanaba de Yoshiro… a lo que se concentra más para simplemente darse cuenta que en realidad era Haruko de quien emanaban aquellos sentimientos

Había vuelto a despertar

Haruko simplemente tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, a la vez que varias lágrimas se entremezclaban entre sus mejillas y el pelaje del pecho de Yoshiro, el cual simplemente la sujetaba con fuerza, atrayéndola lo más fuerte a su cuerpo para poder así consolarla, mientras que esta temblaba y agarraba el pelaje del Zoroark con fuerza de igual manera, a la vez que la pena la abordaba sin compasión.

Ella, al igual que el resto, sabía por completo… la verdad.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las nubes tapaban el cielo… habían pasado apenas dos días después de aquel incidente. Mi familia volvía a estar en el pueblo, en su hogar… pero la felicidad se había esfumado por completo de aquellas paredes. El silencio siempre dominaba el lugar, las palabras nunca se decían, las flores del pequeño invernadero se secaban, e incluso la comida tenía un sabor insípido luego de que uno de los integrantes de aquella familia ya no volviera a estar con ellos

Takeru estaba en el bosque… sentado y con la vista cansada y perdida, apuntando hacia un enorme y torrentoso río, siendo aquel sector el lugar en donde Takeru luchó arduamente para encontrar el pequeño regalo de su hermano, durante aquella primera navidad con él

Nadie lo veía… nadie podía ver las crueles lagrimas que sus ojos derramaban, a la vez que apretaba sus dientes con todas sus fuerzas, sin tener el apoyo de mi parte, a la vez que los recuerdos lo azotaban sin piedad…

"— _Entonces…— comencé a hablar, con una sonrisa macabra— eso significa que necesitas un nombre— comenté a lo que el pokémon gira su rostro completamente anonadado ante mi indirecta_

— _¡¿Eh?!— me miró sonrojado— ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!— me gritó el pequeño Riolu_

— _Vamos...—le dije empujándolo— necesitas un nombre, y también es triste el que no tengas ninguno—comenté sobándome la cabeza un poco avergonzado_

— _¡Te dicen que no!— dijo el pokemón sin nombre_

— _¡Está bien, decidido!— grité, después de pensarlo un poco— ¡ A partir de hoy te llamare Takeru!— grité enérgico"_

 _ **.**_

"— _Por favor… no te vayas…— dije intentando no llorar a la vez que apoyaba mi frente en el tibio pelaje de un enfermo Takeru— eres… la única familia que tengo…— declaré destrozado"_

 _ **.**_

"— _Oye…—dije a lo que Takeru levanta levemente su mirada hacia mí, pero mis dos manos sujetando sus hombros lo exaltan de sobremanera— Te quiero, Takeru— dije con una sonrisa y sin miedo, a lo que Takeru solamente responde con una cara anonadada"_

"— _Yo también, Ryo…—confesó Takeru en un susurro a la vez que me daba un sorpresivo y fuerte abrazo, completamente triste, a la vez que yo correspondía al gesto de la misma manera"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pero al final… no eran más que recuerdos. Aquellas voces… aquellos gestos… no volverían a aparecer, lo único real en aquel momento era el sonido del río que se esparcía por todo el bosque

Takeru abrazaba sus piernas, a la vez que apoyaba y ocultaba sus ojos en sus rodillas, a lo que de la nada una mano en su hombro lo exalta, para mostrar sus rojizos ojos y observar como Harumi se encontraba al lado suyo, demostrando un rostro con similares características que el suyo

No se dijeron nada… estaban destrozados, pero eso no evitó que Harumi abrazara a Takeru, el cual no pudo evitar explotar nuevamente en llanto luego de recibir ese gesto… ambos apoyándose en el otro, sin poder hacer nada más en aquella situación

Se quedaron en aquella posición durante unos minutos, hasta que el sonido de unos pasos los exaltan, a lo que sin siquiera moverse ya eran conscientes de quienes eran los que comenzaban a acercarse hacia ellos

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Haruko se sentó al lado de ellos, abrasándolos de igual manera. Y así… siguió Takeshi; Hiyori; y Hanako, hasta que solamente faltaba uno más de la familia

Haruko levantaba levemente su rostro intentando dilucidar a Yoshiro, sin éxito aparente, a lo que luego de unos segundos el cuerpo y aura del Zoroark emergía del frondoso bosque

—" _Tuve que hacer algo donde mi mamá"—_ dijo un poco triste Yoshiro, a lo que Haruko simplemente levanta su mano hacia él, con intenciones de que este la sostuviera, a lo que Yoshiro la sujeta solamente para ser tirado por la misma, y apegarse con el resto

Cargando el dolor entre todos… así como Takeru y yo lo hacíamos en su momento.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No existía ningún portal abierto en el mundo distorsión… las reglas del tiempo fluían como debía ser, a la vez que el cuerpo de Ryuji se encontraba en una pared, completamente crucificado, a la vez que varias cadenas blancas recorrían cada rincón de su piel

Su cuerpo se mantenía estático, a la vez que tenía sus ojos completamente cerrados, siendo el silencio lo único existente en aquella dimensión

Hasta que un débil y casi imperceptible crujido retumba en todos los alrededores; a la vez que una pequeñísima línea negra empezaba a aparecer en una de las cadenas, a lo que el ser que ahora poseía el cuerpo de Ryuji levantaba levemente su cabeza, abriendo unos ojos completamente negros

—Todo tiene su **tiempo** y **lugar** — fueron sus únicas palabras, a la vez que la pequeña grieta formada en aquella cadena de a poco volvía a hacerse cada vez un poco más grande, mientras que una sádica y ruidosa risa surgía de Ryuji luego de aquello…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un día como cualquier otro en el mundo de aquellas personas que vivían completamente anexas a los peligros que los acechaban. Un enorme puerto en donde las personas transitaban de un lugar a otro, yendo cada uno a su respectivo destino, ya fuese un barco o a la ciudad anexa al puerto mismo

Un pequeño barco se encontraba en uno de los extremos de aquel enorme puerto… apenas si era usado, ya que se utilizaba únicamente para ir a cierto destino en particular, y la mayoría de las personas lo evitaban por lo mismo

El barco era prácticamente una mosca en la mantequilla al lado de todos los cruceros que transportaban al resto de las personas, ya que la empresa obviamente sabía que serían esos cruceros los que proporcionarían un mayor ingreso, dejando obviamente de lado a los que no lo fueran, y ese era el único que aún perduraba en aquel puerto, y… de un momento a otro, la maquinaria de aquel barco encendiéndose extrañan a todas las personas circundantes

Era extraño que aquel transporte se usara siquiera, a la vez que como único pasajero un cuerpo cubierto por una túnica negra comenzaba a entrar al susodicho barco, sólo para dejar aún más extrañadas a las personas que lo observaban

Un largo letrero recorría la entrada del pequeño barco, a la vez que en aquel dañado y maltrecho pedazo de madera se indicaba su destino

"Región de Sinnoh"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El tiempo siguió su curso, hasta que se llegaron a cumplir tres años luego de aquel incidente… la vida continuaba, el dolor se había superado… pero aun así aquella perdida había dejado una cicatriz en los corazones de mi familia, cuya marca obviamente seguía presente a pesar de todo…

El cuerpo de un Lucario comenzaba a hacerse presente, a la vez que este empujaba una pequeña carreta en la cual había varias cajas dispuestas a ser repartidas por el mismo

Pero de la nada, otro cuerpo se hace presente… esta vez la de un Zoroark, el cual de igual manera empezaba a ayudar al lucario que acompañaba a repartir todas aquellas cajas hacia las tiendas cercanas

Ambos pokémon seguían en su trabajo como cualquier día cotidiano, a lo que de un momento a otro unas pequeñas pisadas acercándose hacia estos los exalta, para que después una pequeña voz en sus mentes les confirmara lo que ya desde un principio sabían

—" _¡Papá! ¡Abuelito!"—_ se escuchó el gritó por telepatía junto con varios gruñidos de un pequeño Riolu corriendo a los susodichos pokémon, los cuales sólo se detuvieron de momento, esperando al pequeño ser con una leve sonrisa en sus rostros, a lo que este da un enorme brinco, para después aterrizar encima de la cabeza del Zoroark— _"¡Mi mami me dio permiso para acompañarlos!"—_ volvió a decir feliz por telepatía el Riolu, a la vez que sólo su cabeza sobresalía de la cabellera del Zoroark

Takeru sólo sonríe… a la vez que nuevamente vuelve a tomar la carreta para comenzar otra vez su recorrido, sin responderle al pequeño Riolu

Hubo un momento de silencio, a la vez que el pequeño Riolu empezaba a preocuparse por la reacción de Takeru

—" _¿Qué le pasó al abuelito? ¿De nuevo anda gruñón?"—_ preguntó la cabeza del Riolu a la vez que observaba al Zoroark, el cual sólo esbozaba una leve sonrisa de igual manera

—"No te preocupes… sólo está feliz de que estés aquí, y ya sabes que tu abuelo siempre será un gruñón"— sentenció en un gruñido y entre leves carcajadas el Zoroark, a la vez que su hijo lanzaba de igual manera unas cuantas risitas

—" _¡Vamos papi!"—_ dijo enérgico y emocionado el pequeño Riolu, a la vez que su padre comenzaba a caminar de igual manera

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el bosque la paz reinaba nuevamente… los pokémon coexistían en paz unos con otros, a la vez que se hacían presente en toda la zona. En todas excepto en una

Una tumba… la de Hiyori, aquel lugar que se mantenía intacto y preservado, lugar el cual ni siquiera los pokémon se acercaban, no por miedo… sino por la misma paz que el lugar demostraba, a tal punto que ni ellos querían irrumpirla o dañarla

Un pequeño bolso de cuero viejo estaba presente al lado de la tumba apoyado en el árbol adyacente a la misma, a la vez que este había sido mantenido y limpiado por Yoshiro en todas las ocasiones en las que este venía a visitar a su madre, y a mí…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—"Vamos… Ryo"— dijo alegre en un gruñido Yoshiro, a la vez que él y su hijo comenzaban a repartir las mercaderías junto con Takeru…

* * *

 **.**

 **. (Madre mía… cuantos "." Hay en este capítulo xD)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y aquí amigos, termina el cuarto capítulo de El aura de la deidad.**

 **Antes de dar las respuestas a los reviews necesito explicarles un poco acerca de la trama, (no se preocupen, no serán spoilers xD), si bien la pelea con Ryuji comenzó muy "pronto", entiendo el que algunos quizás hayan pensado que este sería el último o penúltimo capítulo de mi fanfic, si estuvieron pensando aquello, bueno… ahora se habrán dado cuenta que no jajaja**

 **Sé que mis historias tienen muuuuchos clichés, pero les digo que el único cliché que estoy seguro que no se cumplirá en mi historia, será el del típico "los malos son derrotados por los buenos, y estos últimos observan el horizonte "Fin". NO jajaja mi historia no terminará de esa manera, se los aseguro xD, a pesar de que la pelea contra Ryuji comenzó bastante rápido, no significa que la trama avanzará igual de rápido durante todos los siguientes capítulos (y por favor… con respecto al lapso de 3 años que agregué en este capítulo, tampoco significa que trama avance rápido ¬¬, ya sabrán a que me refiero cuando lean los siguientes capítulos 7u7**

Monpoke **la esencia no es lo mismo que el aura, en lo absoluto, de hecho lo explique en el capítulo, la esencia sería algo así como el "alma" de Giratina, la cual igual posee la misma naturaleza y habilidades que el aura, pero de una manera mucho más reducida (Muuuuucho mas)**

 **Lo dije en este capítulo, pero por si acaso lo repito aquí: estamos hablando de uno de los pokémon que dieron forma al UNIVERSO, el creador de la antimateria y el mundo distorsión en el universo pokémon, ¿El poder que les estoy dando es ridículo?, sinceramente, creo que incluso debería darles aún más poder a mis personajes, pero bueno, espero que entiendas mi respuesta**

 **Ryo "dejo de existir" en simples palabras, aunque ahora una pequeña parte de él se hizo presente en el capítulo, ya veremos lo que ocurre en los siguientes, pero de momento la esencia de Ryo (alma, memorias, el "Ryo" que aparece en mi historia) esta fusionada con la de Giratina, por lo que el nuevo ser no es ni "Ryo" ni "Giratina", sino alguien nuevo**

 **Takeru no está sobrevalorado… su poder era necesario para debilitar a Ryuji, pero sin la ayuda del nuevo "Ryo" hubiera sucumbido ante el poder del enemigo**

Lord fire 123 **La trama se sintió rápida por que empecé con la pelea de Ryuji en el cuarto capítulo, por lo que quizás pensaste que la historia se acabaría aquí o en el siguiente (no lo sé, es una suposición, si me equivoco me disculpas :/) pero no te preocupes, aún falta para que mi fanfic termine, y a pesar de que quizás existan partes en las que se sentirán un poco "rápidas", créeme que intentaré dar el mejor final posible a mi historia**

 **Creo que lo de la nueva "misión" de "Ryo" quedó un poco explicada en este capítulo jeje, espero que estés cómodo en el nuevo lugar al que te mudaste y que este capítulo haya sido tambien de tu agrado ^^**

 **Y eso sería todo, ya saben que si tienen alguna opinión referente a la historia pueden dejarme un review, y yo con gusto les responderé la semana que viene**

 **Y sin más que decir**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo 7u7**


	5. El viaje y la revelación

La vista del enorme océano a mi alrededor me abducía completamente… el ruido del motor de aquel precario barco junto con el mismo sonido del mar eran lo único que se escuchaba, a lo que la voz del capitán del navío se hace presente, dirigiéndose hacia mí

—Vaya… como extrañaba el volver a Sinnoh— dijo aquel hombre de mediana edad y cabello castaño plomizo y ojos negros, con intenciones de conversar conmigo, ya que habían pasado varios minutos (para no decir horas) en las que ninguna palabra emergieron de mi boca, pero al final… incluso el ser que poseía mi cuerpo quería charlar

—¿Hace mucho que ya no viajas?— pregunté a la vez que el capitán asentía, mientras que una leve sonrisa se enmarca en su rostro, a lo que habiendo sólo mar a nuestro alrededor y con el rumbo fijado, sale de su pequeña cabina para después apoyarse en uno de los barandales del sector de pasajeros

Ya de por sí el barco era pequeño… consistía de un pequeño cuarto en donde se encontraba el timón y el resto de instrumentos de navegación, y un espacio atrás del mismo de unos cinco metros cuadrados aproximadamente, en donde los pasajeros podían sentarse en las pequeñas y amuebladas bancas del mismo, a la vez que lo recubría una pequeña lona de color rojo, evitando que los fuertes rayos del sol quemaran la piel de los que estuvieran a bordo, mientras que por debajo del todo existía un pequeño camarote en el cual se encontraban la cocina y los dormitorios

Quizás no fuera un barco elegante, ni mucho menos nuevo; pero era fácil el ver como aquel hombre de igual manera lo apreciaba, intentando cuidarlo lo más posible, aunque hubiesen raspones u otro tipo de marcas en el mismo

—Creo que hace más de un año que no vuelvo a mis tierras…— comenzaba a conversarme el capitán del barco, a la vez que me observaba con total normalidad, mientras que de sus ojos una obvia nostalgia se demostraba— La empresa para la que trabajo me paga lo mínimo ya que no atraigo pasajeros— decía nuevamente a la vez que yo lo escuchaba con atención

—Y… ¿has pensado ir hacia otros sectores?— pregunté a la vez que de igual manera el capitán me escuchaba atento

—Nah…— dijo a la vez que se llevaba sus manos a su cabeza, apoyándose en las mismas— La empresa me lo sugirió de igual manera, pero me dijeron que tendría que cambiar de barco… y primero muerto antes de que tenga que cambiar a mi pequeña Mantine— dijo nuevamente, a la vez que daba pequeños y suaves golpes al barandal de su barco, exaltándome levemente al escuchar ese nombre, a la vez que de mi rostro únicamente se demostraba duda y desconocimiento

—Es el nombre de un pokémon…—dijo el hombre al verme un poco extrañado del nombre, ya que no sabía de donde lo había sacado— una buena amiga que tuve hacía varios años… siempre acompañaba mi barco en los pocos viajes que daba, aunque después de un viaje ya no apareció más… supongo que se habrá ido a otro lugar…— recordaba a su vieja amiga aquel señor, a la vez que yo simplemente me apoyaba en el asiento, escuchando interesado aquella historia

—Pero que estoy diciendo…— decía entre leves carcajadas el hombre a la vez que empezaba a volver a la sala de control— no quiero aburrirte con viejas historias— sentenciaba a la vez que yo simplemente lo observaba un poco extrañado

—¡Espere!— le dije a la vez que obviamente pensaba todo lo contrario, a lo que el hombre se detiene en su camino para después girar su rostro— Con gusto escucharía su historia…— declaré con una sonrisa a la vez que en el rostro del hombre se alcanzaba a vislumbrar una parecida

—Me llamo Kaito, por cierto…— se presentó aquel hombre, a lo que un silencio dominaba el ambiente, solamente para dejarme un poco incómodo ante lo obvio cuando Kaito alzaba su mano en forma de saludo

Debía decir mi nombre… el cual no tenía

—Esto…— pensaba por un momento, hasta que a base de no conocer ningún otro que me gustara, únicamente respondo con el más obvio— R—Ryo…— declaré, a la vez que le daba la mano de igual manera a aquel hombre

—¡Muy bien Ryo!— gritó Kaito, exaltándome bastante cuando este se introduce nuevamente al cuarto de máquinas, a lo que después de varios sonidos de golpes y cosas rompiéndose, vuelve a emerger de aquella habitación para aparecer con un enorme libro (más o menos de unas mil páginas)

—¡S-Sí que son muchas!— gritaba con mis ojos en forma de platos de grandes, a la vez que una leve gota de sudor pasaba por mi frente, ya que no era consciente de que la historia fuera "tan" grande, a lo que Kaito simplemente asentía, para después abrir su empolvado y antiguo libro

—¿Lo escribiste todo tú?— preguntaba sorprendido del enorme texto que portaba Kaito, a lo que este simplemente volvía a asentir, para después observar con nostalgia y aprecio su querido libro

—No lo sé…— empezaba a decir Kaito a la vez que los recuerdos lo abordaban— Pero cuando escribí mi historia por primera vez… es como si un enorme peso se hubiese retirado de mi cuerpo, como si dejara lo único por lo que vale vivir impreso en el papel, para que las personas que quieran leerlo puedan recordarme aún después de que me vaya de este mundo— declaró con una sonrisa y ojos cerrados Kaito, a lo que fue respondida de la misma manera por mi parte

Y así continuó el viaje; se estaba cómodo en aquel humilde barco… obviamente Kaito no acostumbraba a tener pasajeros, y el que de la nada uno apareciese para hacerlo poder nuevamente viajar hacia su región natal, lo hacía completamente feliz.

Las noches pasaban, y cada vez me maravillaba más al escuchar sus historias, cada una de ellas relatadas con tanto cariño y pasión que incluso podría casi jurar que en más de una ocasión vi caer una lagrima de sus ojos al relatar alguna de las aventuras que vivía con su Mantine en los mares… las poderosas tormentas, las veces en los que Kaito cayó al enorme océano durante las antes mencionadas y su Mantine rescatándolo; y no sólo escribía sus viajes, sino también acerca de su vida en Sinnoh, sus experiencias con su familia cuando era más joven, y… aunque algunas partes de las historias fueran bastante personales y tal, por alguna razón necesitaba compartirlas con alguien, y yo no me opuse en lo más mínimo, en ese momento aquel que poseía mi cuerpo aún era un ser "ingenuo" y el conocer algunas de las cosas que relataba aquel hombre le resultaban emocionantes y entretenidas

Al final… pasaron más o menos unos cuatro días hasta que finalmente la región de Sinnoh comenzaba a vislumbrarse a lo lejos

* * *

—¡Mira Ryo! ¡Ya se comienza a ver la región de Sinnoh!— gritaba feliz Kaito a la vez que yo observaba el mar hacia otra dirección, a lo que me levanto de uno de los asientos para después observar hacia donde Kaito señalaba, preocupándome levemente ante lo obvio, a lo que sólo asentía, para no preocupar al hombre

Ya que no era capaz de dilucidar aquella región a lo lejos…

Mi vista empeoraba desde que el aura de aquel extraño ser abordó mi cuerpo, de a poco sentía como cada parte de mi cuerpo se volvía más pesada, mis ojos fallaban, e incluso hubo una noche en la que sentía como mi corazón dejaba de latir por unos segundos, como si por un tiempo este se detuviera hasta volver a reaccionar nuevamente.

Sabía que no me quedaba mucho tiempo… pero tenía que ir hacia "ese" lugar, no solo porque el ser que estaba al lado mío en aquella ocasión me haya hecho prometerlo, sino también porque era como si por una extraña razón, aquel lugar me llamase…

Como si necesitase estar ahí…

Al final logramos llegar a la región de Sinnoh, si bien el lugar estaba en deplorables condiciones en comparación del lugar del que proveníamos, me extraño en el momento en el que veo como Kaito veía aquel lugar alegre a pesar de las contaminadas aguas y malolientes aires

—Créeme… estaba peor— declaró Kaito sin siquiera tener que escuchar alguna pregunta por mi parte de antemano; él había visto mi reacción al verlo tan feliz, y a pesar de lo mal que se viera

De apoco… la región iba recobrando su antigua vida.

* * *

Fueron cuatro largos (y a la vez cortos) días de viaje… y a pesar de que apenas conociese a ese hombre por tan poco tiempo, prácticamente me contó toda su historia. El ser que en ese momento estaba en mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentir por sí mismo un sentimiento completamente distinto al primero que sintió, el cual fue venganza y odio hacia Ryuji

Sentía por primera vez lo que era tener un amigo

—¡Espero nos volvamos a ver algún día, Ryo!— dijo alegre aquel hombre a la vez que comenzaba a retirarme del barco, a lo que simplemente me giro hacia él, para demostrar una cálida sonrisa a la vez que alzaba mi mano, la cual fue correspondida y estrechada de la misma manera por Kaito, solamente para dejarlo un poco extrañado de que no respondiera algo a aquello

No podía decírselo… el ser que en ese entonces usaba mi nombre no le quedó nada más que darse la vuelta para asumir que aquel primer amigo que tuvo…

Tendría que ser el último…

* * *

Luego de separarme de Kaito, empecé a recorrer la ciudad del puerto en el cual me había dejado a lo que, investigando un poco, descubro que el nombre del lugar en el que me encontraba era Ciudad Marina, a lo que buscando entre las calles de la calmada y a la vez levemente deprimente ciudad, encuentro un tablón con varios anuncios, en el cual también había un mapa completo de toda la región

— _"Bien"—_ pensé a la vez que observaba el susodicho mapa, para buscar aquel lugar que me había dicho el ser en aquel momento antes de mi pelea final con Ryuji

Estaba lejos… la distancia que indicaba el mapa causaba únicamente un enorme cansancio con el mero hecho de observarlo, mi cuerpo de a poco iba perdiendo aquella vitalidad que antes mencionaba, hasta el punto de que ya me era difícil el simular una caminata normal para poder pasar lo más inadvertido a mi alrededor

Pero sabía que no me podía dar el lujo de fallar… tenía que ir hacia aquel lugar

* * *

Fueron casi dos días de dura caminata… Kaito me había dado un poco de comida la cual, independiente de la cantidad, le estuve muy agradecido a pesar de todo… aprovechando hasta la última porción, y disfrutándola de igual manera

El recorrido no era muy distinto al que tuvo Takeru cuando este fue a la región de Kalos… la naturaleza iba lenta pero progresivamente absorbiendo todas las fábricas que una vez contaminaron toda la región, a la vez que el ser que poseía mi cuerpo tenía la vista fija únicamente hacia su destino, sin detenerse a ver absolutamente nada más…

Faltaban unos cinco kilómetros aproximadamente antes de que pudiera llegar a mi destino… anochecía, a lo que leves gotas de agua caían del cielo contaminado, siendo cada vez más seguidas, para después comenzar a convertirse en una fuerte lluvia torrencial…

Mis piernas tardaban en responder… cojeaba, a la vez que mi pálido rostro tenía sus opacos ojos cafés apuntando hacia el vacío. Mi cuerpo respondía únicamente por mera fuerza de voluntad ante ese llamado que se sentía cada vez más fuerte por cada paso que daba hacia mi destino

Pero no podía negarlo… ya de por sí en el momento en el que Ryuji me atrapó, sus científicos no me dieron más de un mes de vida luego de revisarme, y después de lo que experimenté en aquel laboratorio junto con la pelea contra Ryuji… apenas Takeru pudo alargar mi vida por unos cuantos días luego de separar un poco del aura residual que aún era posible sacar de mi cuerpo

La tormenta no ayudaba en lo más mínimo… cada paso se ralentizaba por el anterior, a la vez que, pasados unos dos kilómetros, mi cuerpo cae de rodillas en el barro, únicamente para empezar a toser y vomitar un poco de sangre, debido a los varios tumores que empezaban a aparecer en mi estómago así como en el resto de mi cuerpo, debido incluso al mal funcionamiento de mis propias células

Mi vista estaba completamente destruida… apenas si podía ver la palma ensangrentada de mi mano debido a que me había tapado la boca luego de expulsar esa gran cantidad de sangre

Intenté volver a levantarme… pero mis piernas cedieron solas, a lo que caigo nuevamente esta vez en su totalidad al suelo, ensuciándome completamente ante el barro provocado por la lluvia, manchando la tierra con la sangre que aún emergía de a poco desde mi boca.

— _"Maldición…"—_ pensaba débilmente a la vez que de a poco mi conciencia se desvanecía, cerrando mis ojos lentamente, mientras que mi cuerpo empezaba a dejar de responder en su totalidad

Había llegado… el fin de mi vida

* * *

En un plano completamente distinto al nuestro, mi cuerpo en el suelo se mostraba en una enorme "pantalla" redonda, a la vez que dos seres ocultos a la vista me observaban

—" _Nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos… creía que se rendiría a mitad de camino"_ — decía un ser de voz infantil a la vez que observaba preocupado las imágenes que mostraban aquella especie de pantalla

—Será mejor que lo vayas a buscar— dijo ahora una voz masculina más adulta, a la vez que se refería al ser de voz infantil— No creo que su esencia siga perdurando en su cuerpo por mucho tiempo más…— declaró a lo que el ser parte de inmediato, "atravesando" la pantalla en donde se mostraba mi imagen, entrando así a nuestra dimensión, hasta dar con mi cuerpo moribundo en aquella poderosa tormenta

Apenas recuerdo imágenes de aquellos momentos… al punto que no sabía si eran sueños o la realidad; me veía volando en los alrededores, a la vez que una gran montaña se asomaba, elevándome hasta llegar a la cima de la misma

Aquella montaña era el destino el cual me había inculcado ir aquel desconocido ser cuando me ayudó a derrotar a Ryuji

El Monte Corona.

Recuerdo tener la cara apoyada en un frío y húmedo suelo, a la vez que la textura del mismo parecía ser como de roca.

A pesar de la enorme tormenta que azotaba aquella región, incluso en aquel lugar donde misteriosamente estaba, la paz se sentía de igual manera, a lo que un pequeño y dulce canto se hace presente cerca de mí, únicamente para sentir como nuevamente mi cuerpo levitaba por si solo, para después perder nuevamente la consciencia

* * *

— _"Aquí está…"—_ dijo animosamente el pequeño ser que de una no muy delicada forma deja caer mi cuerpo, ahora desnudo apenas con vida. estrepitosamente de cara al suelo, a lo que nuevamente empieza a dar vueltas cómicas al lado del aura de mayor tamaño

—Nunca cambias hijo…— dijo en un suspiro un poco decaído el padre, a lo que simplemente se escuchan risitas por parte de la pequeña aura la cual simplemente estaba "jugando"

 _—"¿Crees que lo puedas salvar papi?"—_ preguntó el pequeño ser a la vez que miraba curioso el deplorable estado de mi cuerpo, a lo que su padre sin decir nada como respuesta, comienza a acercarse hacia mí, a lo que su aura comienza a concentrarse, haciendo que tanto él como su hijo empezaran a adoptar su forma original

—Separar una esencia no es tanto trabajo para tu padre, hijo mío— declaró el ahora Arceus, a la vez que Mew se encontraba atrás suyo, el cual seguía soltando una que otra risita, simplemente para acercarse de igual manera hacia mí, curioso de lo que haría su padre.

Arceus alza su pata delantera derecha, a lo que comienza a acercarla a mi espalda, solamente para que la punta de esta entrara en contacto con mi piel.

Hubo un momento de silencio, a lo que como si de un gancho se tratase, Arceus levanta su pata únicamente para que de esta saliera apegada a la misma una pequeña esfera plomiza

 **A la vez que un enorme torrente de aura oscura la acompañaba, exaltando incluso al mismo Arceus**

* * *

Incluso mi cuerpo se tambaleaba por la excesiva cantidad de aura oscura que abandonaba mi cuerpo, a tal grado que incluso doblegaba la altura del mismo Arceus

—¡Hijo!— dijo preocupado Arceus a la vez que Mew asentía, únicamente para comenzar a concentrarse en aquella "aura" negra, a lo que esta comenzaba a concentrarse, adoptando el mismo símbolo que poseíamos Takeru y yo en la espalda cuando usábamos el estado aural megaevolucionado

Aquel símbolo… era idéntico a la aureola que Arceus poseía alrededor de sus costillas.

 _—"¡¿En serio esto es?!"—_ preguntaba completamente choqueado de la cantidad de aquella "extraña" aura emergiendo de mi cuerpo, a lo que Arceus simplemente asiente, mientras que mi cuerpo perdía todas las cicatrices que había recibido durante toda mi vida, haciendo que fuese aún más obvio lo que era aquella sustancia— _"¡Y-Yo sólo quería concentrarla… no quería crear esa forma!"—_ afirmaba exaltado por telepatía Mew

Arceus había separado toda el aura residual que había acumulado durante toda mi vida

 _—"Pero aparte de eso… ¿Cómo es posible que haya vivido siquiera "bien" antes de que ese hombre lo raptara?"_ — dudaba Mew a la vez que la enorme argolla negra que se terminaba de formar luego de que toda el aura residual abandonase mi cuerpo cayera al suelo, de manera lenta gracias al mismo Mew, mientras que se extrañaba de no escuchar una respuesta por parte de su padre…

Arceus simplemente observaba aquel símbolo… a lo que su mirada nuevamente caía sobre mí, y la esencia que aún estaba apegada a su pata

— _"Incluso su aura adopta mi símbolo…"_ — pensaba Arceus a la vez que a pesar de que su rostro careciera de facciones que lo demostraran, una extraña felicidad lo comenzaban a abordar— _"jej, ha pasado tiempo…"—_ siguió pensando, a la vez que se separaba un poco de mi cuerpo, para llevarse la esencia consigo

— _"¿Pasó algo papá?"—_ preguntó Mew a la vez que miraba preocupado a su padre, el cual se había quedado en silencio por unos momentos

—¿No los sientes también?— preguntó calmadamente Arceus, a la vez que la pequeña esencia ploma empezaba a desprenderse de su pata, para después quedar en frente de aquellos dos, únicamente para empezar a emerger de ella dos pequeñas esferas de igual tamaño, una negra y una blanca, a lo que las tres comienzan a girar lentamente entre ellas

—¿A Jin y Juro?— preguntó nuevamente, a lo que los ojos del pequeño Mew se abren en su totalidad, completamente alarmado ante lo obvio, a la vez que todos los puntos comenzaban a conectarse en su mente

—Al fin y al cabo…— decía a la vez que la pequeña esencia blanca empezaba a acercarse a mi cuerpo, mientras que la ploma y la negra se quedaban al lado de Arceus y Mew— Ningún humano común y corriente podría cargar consigo toda esta aura residual…— declaró a la vez que finalmente la esencia blanca resurgía en mi cuerpo

—Deja un poco de tu aura en él…— pidió Arceus a Mew, a lo que éste asentía para luego acercarse a mí— la unión de su esencia a su cuerpo nuevo tomará un poco de tiempo— declaró a la vez que ahora su atención se centraba en las dos pequeñas esencias que estaban a su lado

Pasaron los segundos, cuando Arceus abre por completo sus ojos… exaltándose cuando se percata en la esencia de Giratina

—No…— Negaba con su cabeza Arceus a la vez que prestaba más atención hacia aquella esencia en específico, únicamente para notar lo obvio

Ni siquiera una pisca… su odio se había desvanecido por completo, todo sentimiento de descontrol o cualquier otro tipo de desorden que en antaño identificaban a Giratina ahora habían sido atenuados en su totalidad

Arceus no podía creer lo que sus propios sentidos afirmaban, ya que ni siquiera él fue capaz de apaciguar la locura de Giratina, y...

Era más que obvio el que comenzaba a sospechar quien había sido el que había logrado tal acto.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido… el gritó de Mew fue sentido al instante por su padre, a lo que se gira hacia nosotros completamente preocupado; sin embargo no pudo hacer mucho… hasta que se percató de mi puño golpeando de lleno su rostro, a la vez que un aura blanca lo rodeaba, y la mitad de mi ojo izquierdo estaba brillando con una luz de igual color que la del manto antes mencionado

* * *

Una pequeña onda expansiva se produjo ante el contacto de mi puño con su rostro… Arceus estaba choqueado ante lo sorpresivo del acto, a lo que de un momento a otro nuestros cuerpos se separan, como si desde Arceus emergiera un campo de fuerza, dándome cuenta que en realidad no había alcanzado a conectar el golpe

Ni siquiera lo pude tocar

—¡Eres un maldito malnacido!— gritaba completamente consiente de mis palabras, a la vez que daba continuos golpes a la esfera que protegía a Ryuji, sin crear ningún tipo de daño en el mismo

Arceus no sabía lo que ocurría, a lo que desvía su mirada únicamente para ver como Mew comenzaba a levantarse del suelo, luego de haber caído al mismo debido al fuerte golpe que recibió de mi parte luego de finalmente despertar

Estando consciente de todo lo que ocurrió hasta el momento

No me detenía... a pesar de no crear la mínima grieta en aquel campo de fuerza, seguía acumulando más y más aura de Mew en mis puños, a la vez que incontables lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, extrañando a Arceus… el cual simplemente me observaba, atento a mis actos.

—¡Tú pudiste haber intervenido!— seguía gritando a la vez que cada golpe era aún más fuerte que el anterior— ¡Simplemente te quedaste observando hasta el final!— di otro golpe, a lo que de la nada, sorprendo tanto a Arceus como a Mew en el momento en el que una pequeña y brillante grieta empezaba a formarse en el campo de fuerza, a lo que este llama la atención de Mew luego de notar lo obvio.

El pequeño pokémon asiente para después posar ambas pequeñas manos en mi espalda descubierta, a la vez que de a poco empezaba a separar su aura de mi

—¡Tú permitiste todo esto!— seguía gritando entre más lágrimas de dolor y pena, a la vez que por mi mente empezaban a recrearse todas las cosas que había hecho cuando Ryuji me tenía bajo su control

Como torturé a Ayame y Arashi; las cosas horribles que dije en frente de Haruko y Hiyori; cuando casi mato a Yoshiro atravesando su corazón con uno de mis ataques

La pelea que tuve con Haruko…

Toda la furia que sentía al lado de Arceus, era el mero reflejo de la impotencia que sentí en aquellos momentos, cuando prácticamente sentía que era obligado a torturar a mi propia familia…

El poder de mis golpes disminuía… a la vez que el aura de Mew cada vez era más escasa en mi cuerpo, haciendo que mis ataques tuvieran el mismo potencial que el de cualquier humano común,

A pesar de aquello, aún no me detenía… seguía golpeando inútilmente el escudo ahora regenerado de Arceus, a la vez que el silencio se mantenía en el lugar, el cual era roto por los leves gemidos y gritos ahogados que emergían de mi garganta, los cuales se mezclaban con las antes mencionadas lágrimas, sintiéndome completamente inútil en aquel momento

Mis golpes cesaban… a la vez que caía de rodillas al suelo mientras que el dolor y remordimiento era el único sentimiento que predominaba en mi interior

Lo único que se escuchaba eran los gritos de desesperación y remordimiento provenientes de mí, a la vez que Arceus seguía observándome… completamente curioso pero a la vez serio de mi reacción

—Hmph…— bufaba Arceus a la vez que simplemente me observaba ahora levemente indignado— igual de impertinente que Juro— recordaba un poco fastidiado Arceus, a la vez que se apartaba de mi cuerpo aun en el suelo

—Intentamos interferir lo más rápido posible— decía Arceus a la vez que me daba la espalda, mientras que volvía a dirigirse hacia las dos esencias que tenía a su lado—Pero en esta dimensión el tiempo pasa igual de lento que en la que vivía Giratina… y en el instante en el que percibimos el aura de **Krin** , ya de por sí era tarde como para poder evitarlo— explicaba el Dios pokémon— Mew pudo hacerlo… pero no logró llegar antes de que **Krin** te obligara a lastimar a tu familia— reconoció Arceus, a lo que yo simplemente alzaba mi acongojado rostro, únicamente demostrando incomprensión hacia aquel nombre, extrañando de momento a Arceus

— _"Esto… él aún no sabe"—_ dijo Mew por telepatía, a la vez que volvía a estar al lado de su padre, observándome únicamente con curiosidad y a la vez con duda en sus ojos

—Supongo que tenemos tiempo como para ponerlo al tanto…— dijo Arceus a la vez que tanto él como Mew se exaltan cuando me ven nuevamente de pie, comenzando a caminar hacia otra dirección

—No tengo tiempo para escuchar sus estupideces…— dije completamente enojado con aquellos pokémon, a la vez que ni siquiera quería dirigirles la mirada, intentando encontrar una salida de aquel lugar, hasta que finalmente vislumbro unas enormes y larguísimas escaleras que apuntaban hacia abajo, a lo que de inmediato comienzo a correr hacia las mismas— si lo que dicen es verdad… entonces he pasado muchos meses ya sin mi familia— sentencié, a punto de poner un pie en aquellas escaleras— ¡Me voy!— dije fastidiado

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú— dijo Arceus completamente despreocupado de mis palabras, pero viendo mi obstinada actitud, simplemente me dejó poner un pie en esas escaleras, dejándome ser… a la vez que un poco de aquella aura negra que aún reposaba en el suelo solidificada, volvía a dirigirse hacia mi cuerpo, notando al instante como mí brazo, torso y pierna derecha empezaban a demostrar las antiguas cicatrices que el mismo Arceus había retirado de mi cuerpo, a la vez que el agotamiento y el sentimiento de muerte nuevamente me abordaba

Era demasiada agonía la que de un momento a otro abordaba de golpe mi cuerpo, a lo que sin poder soportar nuevamente ese tan familiar sentimiento, me retiro de aquellas escaleras… a la vez que el aura residual emergía de mi cuerpo otra vez para volver a dirigirse hacia aquella negra argolla aún solidificada, completándose nuevamente el símbolo que imitaba la argolla que rodeaba el tórax de Arceus

—Sé que quieres ver a tu familia y tal— empezaba a decir Arceus a la vez que yo simplemente lo observaba completamente fastidiado, al notar como nuevamente volvía a estar apresado en contra de mi voluntad— pero no pienso eliminar tu aura residual hasta que entiendas lo que está ocurriendo a tu alrededor; si no…— decía ahora con un aura mucho más seria el Dios pokémon, a la vez que yo simplemente escuchaba— me temo que serás una simple mosca ante el poder de Krin…— declaró Arceus, a la vez que de mis ojos simplemente resaltaba la ira que sentía en aquellos momentos, únicamente para comenzar a caminar hacia ellos, hasta quedar al frente de los mismos y sentarme a su lado, ya sabiendo que no podría hacer nada mas al respecto…

Pasaron algunos segundos, a la vez que Arceus y Mew chocaron levemente sus miradas, a lo que Mew asiente para después sentarse en el suelo de igual manera, mientras que Arceus se mantenía de pie

—Bien…— dijo Arceus a la vez que tanto yo como Mew nos preparábamos para escuchar su historia

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Arceus… aquel ser que según nuestras leyendas fue el primer pokémon en existir, siendo este el creador de todos estos curiosos seres que hoy habitan entre nosotros. Si bien hay ciertas verdades acerca del origen de este ser… nada podría estar más alejado de la realidad cuando intentamos explicar el cómo este creó el universo, o más bien

A sus hijos…

—Creo que ya lo debes sacar por conclusión…— decía Arceus a la vez que yo simplemente lo observaba con seriedad en mis ojos— Pero Mew no nació sólo…— declaró, a la vez que mis ojos se habrían levemente al escuchar esas palabras

—Dialga, Palkia, Giratina… ninguno de esos tres existieron por si solos— seguía contándonos Arceus a la vez que podía notar como una indiscutida pena empezaba a emerger de Mew, el cual simplemente tenía la vista gacha

Recordando aquellos momentos al nacer

—Todos ellos provinieron de mi segundo hijo… **Krin** , el hermano menor de Mew— reveló finalmente Arceus, a la vez que un leve cosquilleo recorrió mi espalda luego de escuchar aquel nombre— su forma era bastante parecida a la de mi primer hijo… pero sus colores diferían, siendo los de Krin un tanto más oscuros que los de Mew— describía Arceus.

—En el momento en el que creé a Krin y Mew, a ambos les di la mitad de mis poderes por separado… mientras que a Mew le heredé el poder de las tablas elementales, dándole la habilidad de modificar y adoptar cualquier habilidad o naturaleza del aura que quisiese, a Krin le di mi principal habilidad…— dejaba un momento de incomodo silencio, a la vez que el terror de sus siguientes palabras incluso a mí me abordaron

—El poder de la creación…— dijo finalmente Arceus luego de unos segundos, a la vez que una gota de sudor frío recorría por mi frente

* * *

—Nunca pude entender lo que ocurrió con él… ambos creamos en conjunto el tiempo y el espacio; creamos las galaxias y con ellos la vida en su planeta, y una vez que finalmente parecía como si hubiésemos cumplido nuestra labor, Krin solamente quería más… quería más poder, más control— relataba Arceus a la vez que Mew ni siquiera opinaba, únicamente tenía su vista puesta en el vacío, completamente perdida en un mundo de penas y remordimientos

—Krin quería el poder de Mew… intentaba crear seres del mismo poder que éste, quería incluso crear a un ser más poderoso que yo, y tenerlo bajo su control— declaró, a lo que su vista se torna más seria, recordando con enojo aquellos momentos— Yo se lo impedí… intervine en el momento en el que comenzaba a utilizar sus poderes para recrearme, pero no fue ni siquiera necesario… él no podía hacer tal acto, mi poder no podía duplicarse; entonces… ya sabrás lo que quiso hacer después— decía Arceus, a la vez que obviamente comenzaba a entender lo que Krin haría a continuación, a lo que Arceus asiente

—El intentaría eliminarme… para así poder crear nuevamente mi poder y tenerlo a su voluntad— admitió Arceus, a lo que de a poco el interés iba abordándome, sintiendo preocupación y a la vez curiosidad de lo que ocurrió después de aquello

—Fue una poderosa batalla… Mew no podía hacer nada ante el poder de la creación de Krin, por lo que yo fui el único que pudo plantarle cara ya que, al igual que mi hijo, también poseía el poder de la creación; pero… al final terminé siendo derrotado…— dijo Arceus, a lo que casi al instante comienzo a objetar, completamente anonadado ante ese dato, inclusive llegando al punto de gritarle al mismo Arceus, a lo que la cola de Mew toca mi hombro, para después girar mi rostro aún pasmado hacia él como respuesta, solamente para observarlo negar con su cabeza

Arceus simplemente tenía la vista gacha, a la vez que en su mente se volvían a recrear las memorias de cuando éste creó por primera vez a Mew y Krin, recordando la felicidad y amor que existía en aquellos momentos

—Era mi hijo… la pelea hubiese terminado con el simple hecho de desear que la esencia de Krin desapareciese… pero ni siquiera fui capaz de eso— decía Arceus, a la vez que este cerraba con fuerza sus ojos, recordando dolorosamente la decisión que tuvo que enfrentar— Había derrotado a Krin… y cuando tuve la oportunidad de recrear su muerte, titubee… titubee por el amor que aún sentía hacia él; titubee por el pésimo padre en el que me había convertido luego de que las cosas se tornaban de esa manera; titubee por mi error— seguía diciendo, a lo que me sorprendo cuando, proviniendo prácticamente del Dios de todos los pokémon, una pequeña lagrima emergía de uno de sus ojos

—Fue cuando titubee… cuando Krin pudo atacarme sin poder defenderme por lo mismo; creando mi propia destrucción— declaró finalmente Arceus, a lo que simplemente el silencio se escuchaba de mi parte y de Mew

—No pude hacer nada… pero de igual manera, Krin no era lo suficientemente poderoso como para eliminarme de inmediato; sin embargo dejó mi poder completamente reducido, a tal punto que no llegaba a ser más poderoso que uno de mis hijos que habitan en tu mundo— dijo refiriéndose a la clase de pokémon como lo es Yoshiro o Hanako— Mew alcanzó a salvarme en el último segundo, creando un portal antes de que Krin diera otro ataque, llevándonos al único lugar que consideraba seguro; pero incluso su poder se encontraba debilitado, a lo que en el momento en el que logró crear el portal para transportarnos a este mundo, ambos caímos estrepitosamente al suelo, completamente agotados luego de la ardua pelea que tuvimos con Krin…— seguía relatando Arceus

* * *

"El cielo estaba nublado… a la vez que el rocío en su rostro junto con los leves rayos del sol que se vislumbraban únicamente le demostraban el lugar al que Mew los había mandado

Aquel lugar donde reposaría la vida que Krin, Mew y Arceus crearon, aquel planeta que después los seres humanos nombrarían como "Tierra".

Arceus ya no poseía su poder… apenas era un poco más grande que Mew… teniendo más o menos el doble del porte de un Riolu aproximadamente

El sonido de los jadeos de Arceus junto con los de Mew se escuchaban claramente a la vez que estos, al estar completamente agotados, perdían de a poco la consciencia… cerrando cada vez más sus ojos, hasta llegar al punto en el que el mundo se tornó de negro para aquellos dos pequeños pokémon"

Arceus me decía que apenas recordaba pequeñas imágenes de lo que sucedió después… sentía como de un momento a otro lo comenzaban a levantar, empezando a ser llevado junto con Mew a un lugar completamente desconocido en ese momento, pero ni siquiera pudo reaccionar a esos tratos, ya que en el momento en el que apenas logró abrir un poco sus ojos para ver lo que ocurría… estos se cerraron de inmediato ante la inevitable fatiga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido y el aroma de la madera quemándose… junto con el tibio calor que desprendían las mismas, hicieron que Arceus de a poco volviese a abrir lentamente sus ojos, solamente para exaltarse cuando se encuentra dentro de lo que parecía ser una cueva, recostado en algunas mantas, y tapado con otras…

Arceus miraba hacia todas direcciones, intentando dilucidar el cuerpo de Mew, pero al instante el cuerpo de un humano se hace presente delante de él, únicamente para ver como este comenzaba a acercarse, traspasando completamente su espacio personal, exaltando de tal manera a Arceus que este incluso intenta apartarse del mismo, pero su cuerpo aún fatigado por la pelea lo retiene, a lo que el hombre que se encontraba ahora frente a frente del pokémon, levanta su mano, en la cual reposaba un tazón con una especie de sopa la cual se notaba que estaba caliente debido al leve vapor que emanaba de la misma

—Tienes que comer…— dijo finalmente el hombre a la vez que con una cuchara sacaba un poco de aquel líquido, para después acercarla al rostro de Arceus

 _—"¡O-Oye humano!"—_ gritaba por telepatía levemente ofendido Arceus, a la vez que apartaba aún más su rostro de la cuchara que se acercaba sin piedad— _"¡Aprende tu lugar!"—_ decía fastidiado, pero viendo que sus palabras no afectaban en lo más mínimo al humano, el pokémon comenzaba a desesperarse cada vez mas

— _"¡Por favor…! ¡Ni siquiera tengo boc!"—_ iba a excusarse Arceus, ya que para él la anatomía de su rostro cuando este contaba con todos sus poderes carecían de una boca, pero no podría estar más anonadado cuando de un fuerte movimiento, la persona hace caso omiso a las palabras del pokémon para insertar descaradamente la cuchara con sopa en lo que ahora era la nueva boca de Arceus

No dijo nada… ya de por si estaba choqueado del mero hecho de tener boca, pero después de deducir que empezaba a ser "mortal" luego de que su hijo lo dejara en ese deplorable estado, supuso que ahora también adoptaba algunas características de los mismos mortales.

—Deja de ser tan obstinado y come… te hará sentir mejor— sentenció el hombre, a la vez que dejaba el tazón a un lado del mismo, solamente para después sentarse al lado del pokémon mientras nuevamente sacaba un poco de sopa del tazón con su cuchara, para después acercarla a la boca de Arceus, el cual dudó por unos momentos, pero viendo que no podría negarse, aceptó tomar la sopa de aquel extraño hombre… sin poder evitar el sentir asombro y una extraña felicidad ante el sabor de aquella comida, ya que obviamente era la primera vez que sentía el sabor de algo mediante un paladar

—Está rico, ¿cierto?— dijo jactanciosamente el hombre a la vez que Arceus simplemente lo observaba fastidiado de su obvia arrogancia— Pero… sí que eres un extraño pokémon— declaró nuevamente, a la vez que Arceus se extrañaba de que lo llamaran de aquella forma

— _"¿P-Pokémon?—_ decía por telepatía Arceus, a la vez que el hombre asentía

—Sí… así es como los llamamos a todos ustedes— declaró nuevamente el humano, un poco extrañado de la criatura que estaba a su lado"

* * *

 **—** Los humanos no fueron mi creación… temo que ni siquiera yo estoy consciente de como ustedes aparecieron a base de la vida que yo y Krin creamos, ya que ustedes técnicamente no estaban "planeados"— decía Arceus, a la vez que ahora yo estaba levemente inclinado hacia atrás, sin poder evitar un extraño interés ante la historia de Arceus

—Pero… no lo sé; tu especie y la nuestra no nacieron para estar separados por alguna razón, la cual incluso para mí es difícil de discernir— explicaba Arceus —En el momento en el que tuve contacto por primera vez con los de tu especie, ustedes ya se habían desarrollado sus mentes lo suficiente como para tener sus propios lenguajes y culturas— seguía relatando, volviendo a contar su historia

* * *

La sopa se había terminado… a la vez que Arceus no pudo evitar el no pedir otro plato luego de esa extraña "felicidad" que le abordaba luego de saborear aquella comida, a lo que el hombre simplemente sonreía, sin objetar en lo absoluto

— _"Necesito preguntarte algo, esto…" —_ empezaba a decir Arceus, a la vez que desconocía el nombre de aquel humano que lo ayudaba a recuperarse, a lo que este simplemente se gira hacia Arceus luego de escuchar su voz

—Juro…— reveló su nombre finalmente aquel hombre a la vez que Arceus simplemente asentía— y… ¿Tú eres?— preguntó nuevamente a la vez que comenzaba a saborear un poco de la sopa que había hecho, ya que primero había priorizado alimentar al pokémon antes que a él

— _"Arceus..."—_ dijo un poco extrañado el pokémon de tener que dar su nombre a un simple mortal

—Hm… Arceus… nunca lo había escuchado antes— dijo Juro a la vez que se agarraba un poco de su larga cabellera negra, mientras intentaba meditar para averiguar de dónde podría provenir— pero ¿sabes? ¡Me gusta! Tiene fuerza…— decretó nuevamente Juro, a la vez que observaba con una sonrisa a Arceus, el cual simplemente se sentía extraño al estar teniendo una charla común con un simple mortal

—Bueno Arceus… supongo que me quieres preguntar acerca del otro pokémon que te acompañaba— adivinó exaltando levemente a Arceus, ya que era exactamente aquello lo que quería preguntarle a Juro— se fue hace un momento atrás con un amigo, despertó más o menos unas dos horas antes que tú, y se ofreció a acompañarlo para recolectar algunas frutas y hiervas para ti— contaba Juro a la vez que Arceus escuchaba con atención

Pasaron más o menos unos veinte minutos más, a la vez que los temas de conversación no abundaban entre Juro y Arceus, a lo que de un momento a otro Mew aparece, exaltándose completamente al ver como su padre se encontraba nuevamente despierto, únicamente para comenzar a dar felices vueltas a su alrededor, demostrando su obvia felicidad

No pasaron muchos segundos, hasta que un segundo ser comenzaba a entrar al lugar

— _"Sí que es revoltoso ese hijo tuyo, Arceus"—_ se escucha una voz masculina por telepatía, a lo que todos los que estaban dentro de la cueva observan como un lucario más o menos de unos veinticinco años de edad, empezaba a adentrarse en la misma, a la vez que dejaba un enorme saco lleno de frutas y hiervas al lado de Juro

—Hola Jin— dijo alegre Juro a la vez que daba leves palmaditas en la espalda

— _"¡¿Ya hasta le dijiste quienes éramos y tal?!_ "—preguntaba fastidiado por telepatía Arceus, a la vez que se dirigía a Mew de una manera muy poco disimulada, ya que tanto Juro como Jin los escuchaban a la perfección

— _"Sólo les dije nuestros nombres papi"—_ decretó el pequeño e infantil pokémon, a la vez que su obvia felicidad al ver que su padre había despertado no se detenía en lo más mínimo— _"No les dije que eras…"—_ iba a continuar revelando Mew sin querer, a lo que la pata de Arceus se posa en su mente, haciendo que le fuera imposible comunicarse por telepatía de momento, a la vez que negaba con su cabeza, exaltando a Mew de momento, para después entender de igual manera y quedarse en silencio luego de que su padre volviera a retirar su pata de su cabeza

—Saben que estamos escuchando ¿Cierto?— dijo Juro entre leves carcajadas a la vez que Arceus simplemente lo observaba fastidiado, mientras que Mew estaba apenado ante lo atolondrado de sus palabras, a la vez que Jin simplemente comía una de las frutas que había traído, escuchando aquellas palabras sin alterarse en lo más mínimo

—Bueno… tampoco los obligaré a decirnos de donde provienen o esas cosas— sentenció Juro a la vez que echaba un poco más de leña al fuego, a lo que nuevamente el silencio volvió a recorrer el lugar

* * *

—Espera…— refuté a la vez que Arceus pausaba su historia al escucharme— dijiste que Krin no había logrado destruirte por completo, ¿Por qué no siguió buscándolos? O algo por el estilo…— pregunté a la vez que Arceus mantenía su seria actitud, a la vez que en parte se aliviaba levemente al notar que estaba poniendo atención a su historia

—Negué mi aura y la de Mew ante la percepción de Krin— dijo Arceus a la vez que Mew asentía— además… nuestra aura en aquel momento estaba muy reducida, y se mezclaba fácilmente con el resto de mis hijos e hijas— respondía Arceus, a la vez que yo asentía— No estoy seguro del que habrá hecho durante el tiempo en el que estuve con Juro, quizás siguió buscándonos por todas las dimensiones posibles, sin dar resultado— reconoció… a lo que nuevamente volvía a relatar su historia

* * *

"Los poderes de Arceus tardarían demasiado tiempo en volver a cómo eran antes de que Krin lo atacase… a lo que tanto él como Mew se quedaron al lado de Juro hasta que eso ocurriese

Sabían que tarde o temprano su poder crecería a tal punto que a Krin le sería fácil el poder encontrarlos, y tener nuevamente la tan poco deseada lucha.

Aun así… pasaron prácticamente años en los cuales Arceus y Mew permanecieron escondidos en la Tierra con Juro y Jin, los cuales no les molestaba en lo absoluto el que estos los acompañaran

Juro y Jin no tenían un destino fijado… aquellos dos personajes se conocieron en una cruda tormenta, y a partir de entonces ambos recorrían juntos el mundo, teniendo un estilo de vida bastante nómade, a la vez que apenas si tenían algunos utensilios básicos, como ollas y mantas, pero el resto lo conseguían en base a la misma naturaleza

Arceus a pesar de todo era bastante reticente a la actitud de aquellos seres, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si seguir con ellos o no; sin embargo, la actitud impertinente y bromista que a veces adoptaba Juro, junto con la tranquila y a la vez seria y orgullosa de Jin, realmente llamaban la atención del Dios pokémon

Quizás… el ser mortal no era algo tan malo después de todo.

De a poco Arceus mostraba cierta empatía hacia aquel humano y pokémon, a tal grado que incluso él olvidaba por completo el "estatus" de Dios que poseía, teniendo conversaciones al mismo nivel cada vez más recurrentes, mostrando cada vez más sus sentimientos de alegría, pena o fastidio a través de las facciones de su rostro

Arceus podía crear muchas cosas… seres tan poderosos los cuales lo observaban como a un padre, pero ahora se topaba con algo que ni con todo su poder al máximo sería capaz de crear…

Seres a los cuales poder llamar… amigos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Arceus y Mew vivieron muchas aventuras junto con Juro y Jin, a pesar de que sólo habían transcurrido unos años desde que se encontraron por primera vez, vivieron incontables aventuras, peleas y risas, a la vez que de a poco, a Arceus se le hacía cada vez más difícil el esconder su aura, debido a que esta empezaba a retomar su antigua forma y tamaño…

Tarde o temprano tuvieron que explicarle la situación a Juro y Jin, habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, e incluso Arceus había aprendido a confiar en ellos.

Les revelaron todo, desde lo que eran, hasta la existencia de Krin y de la ardua batalla que este y Arceus tuvieron…

Era más que obvia su reacción…

Juro y Jin se abrumaron completamente luego de escuchar aquellas palabras, casi al punto de empezar a pensar que aquello no era más que una broma, pero la demostración de los poderes de Arceus y Mew hicieron que un leve sudor frío recorriese su espalda, acompañado con un escalofrío de mismas características

Pasaron muchos días antes de que aquel humano y Lucario lograran digerir lo que prácticamente un miembro de su familia acababa de revelar

Y el peligro que eso conllevaba

* * *

Juro y Jin estaban un poco separados de Arceus y Mew… mientras que estos estaban al lado de un riachuelo, completamente deprimidos al no saber cómo reaccionarían sus amigos ante la revelación, Jin y Juro simplemente estaban a unos cuantos metros adentro del bosque en el que estaban; con la vista totalmente perdida, sin saber aún que decisión tomar ante el riesgo evidente que corrían estos al estar cerca de Arceus y Mew

Arceus simplemente observaba triste aquel pequeño río… a la vez que intentaba calmarse con el sonido del mismo, percibiendo constantemente el aura de Juro, notando claramente el sentimiento de duda y temor, empezando a sentir una pena poca veces sentidas por el Dios pokémon, a lo que simplemente cerraba con fuerza sus ojos, mientras que el pensamiento de perder a sus primeros amigos lo abordaba

Sin embargo… pasados unos segundos, Arceus abre sus ojos completamente sorprendido, al notar aquel nuevo sentimiento

Fue en aquel momento… aquel sentimiento que de un momento a otro comenzaba a emanar de aquel humano y pokémon, cuando en la cara del mismísimo Dios de todos los pokémon empezaba recorrer una pesada y a la vez pequeña lagrima

Al notar aquellos sentimientos de valor e indiferencia al peligro, proviniendo de aquellos mortales

Aquellos que tenían el aprecio de Arceus

* * *

 **—** Juro y Jin afrontaron la adversidad con nosotros… habíamos creado un lazo tal con ellos que incluso el poder de Krin les era completamente indiferente— decía Arceus, mientras que incluso yo demostraba un poco de extraña felicidad y pena al recordar aquellos sentimientos con mi familia

—Krin no tardó mucho en encontrarnos luego de que mi poder y el de Mew llegaran al punto máximo— empezaba a explicar el clímax de su historia Arceus— Esos seres… ese humano e hijo… Juro y Jin… demostraron ser capaces de crear algo que en toda mi vida inmortal nunca fui capaz de lograr por mi cuenta. Demostraron ser los mejores amigos que he tenido ante todas las otras relaciones o contactos que tuve con los de tu especie en futuras ocasiones— explicaba sus emociones Arceus, a la vez que yo lo escuchaba atento y ahora con más respeto

—Cuando Krin apareció... no dudó en eliminarlos al instante en el momento en el que él detectó los sentimientos de estos hacia mí; sabía que si los eliminaba, yo sería un blanco fácil luego del dolor que me haría pasar— relataba Arceus, contando lo que después daría a luz el punto principal de su historia

—Fue ahí, en el instante en el que Krin demuestra intenciones de destruirlos… cuando decidí fusionar mi aura con ellos en el último momento— reveló finalmente el Dios de los pokémon, a lo que incluso yo me exalto notoriamente cuando revela tal acto

—El poder de la creación… se lo di a Juro; el poder de la modificación del aura misma… se la di a Jin— revelaba Arceus, relatando con emoción cuando ocurrió aquel momento— ambos poderes… por alguna extraña razón se vieron completamente aumentados cuando estos entraron en contacto con el aura de Jin y Juro, a tal grado que es difícil de explicar el nuevo nivel que estos alcanzaron— intentaba explicar el Dios pokémon

—Había unido nuestras auras… una conexión que nunca antes había realizado, tan insólita como el mismo hecho de haber conocido a aquellos seres y considerarlos como mis amigos— relataba serio Arceus, a la vez que en Mew aparecía un sentimiento de interés ante lo que relataba su padre, como si sintiera alegría al recordar aquellos momentos.

—Tanto el cuerpo de Juro como el de Jin empezaron a mutar… el color de la piel de Juro adoptaba una palidez parecida a la de Krin, mientras que unas enormes líneas gruesas comenzaban a emerger de sus ojos, mientras que estos brillaban con una luz clara y blanca; Jin en cambio sufrió varios cambios a lo que músculos y estructura ósea se refiere, su cuerpo se tornaba más fuerte, a la vez que las mismas líneas negras emergían de sus ojos, pero todo aquello era casi irrelevante, ante el obvio cambio que demostraba su pelaje, el cual se había tornado completamente blanco exceptuando las líneas antes mencionadas, a la vez que lo que antes eran ojos rojos, ahora eran unos completamente oscuros, completamente opuestos a los de Juro— describía Arceus, a la vez que notaba el obvio parentesco que poseían Juro y Jin con nosotros cuando entrabamos al estado aural megaevolucionado, exceptuando obviamente con el pelaje blanco de Jin y la piel pálida de Juro

—¿Qué ocurrió después?— pregunté, bastante interesado en la batalla que se aproximaba

—Juro y Jin lograron derrotarlo… separando su esencia y su propia habilidad en los tres dragones: Palkia, Dialga y Giratina— sentenció Arceus, sin entrar en más detalles por alguna razón en cómo fue aquella titánica batalla que debió haberse producido entre Krin y Juro junto con Jin— Pero… por alguna razón no lograron destruir del todo a Krin… su poder había sido dividido, pero su esencia desapareció por completo, nunca supimos que había ocurrido con él. Bueno… hasta ahora— declaró Arceus, a la vez que de un momento a otro comenzaba a entender, a la vez que recordaba aquel momento en el que estuve a punto de apresar el cuerpo de Ryuji en el mundo distorsión

"—" _Sabes bien que el final se acerca hermano…"_ —

—" _Tu aura no me retendrá para siempre…"_ —"

Aquellas palabras no las sentía como si el mismo Ryuji las estuviese diciendo, era como si alguien más estuviese dentro del cuerpo de aquel hombre.

Finalmente lo había descubierto, pero no fue hasta que Arceus alzó su voz, hasta que finalmente todo quedó confirmado

—La esencia de Krin buscó la oscuridad en el corazón de las personas… "impregnando" su voluntad en aquellos corazones débiles y sin rumbo— declaraba Arceus, mientras que yo empezaba a levantarme— siempre buscaba el poder… entraba en el corazón de los hombres y los corrompía, haciéndolos fuertes y poderosos, a la vez que con estos como sus marionetas, buscaba el poder de mis hijos, para así de a poco conseguir nuevamente su poder original el cual fue dividido— relataba Arceus, a la vez que hacía referencia a todas esas personas que intentaban capturar a los pokémon legendarios para hacer de su voluntad

Todas aquellas personas… eran manipuladas por la voluntad de Krin

—Y ahora… finalmente ha encontrado al humano que lo llevó victorioso a la captura de uno de los tres seres que Juro y Jin crearon a partir del mismo— decía Arceus, a la vez que entendía "quien" era aquella persona

—Ryuji…— dije en voz alta, a la vez que Arceus asentía levemente

—Pero…— empezaba a hablar nuevamente el Dios pokémon— en todas aquellas ocasiones… siempre hubo humanos que se opusieron hacia la voluntad de Krin; humanos que defendían y se aferraban al cariño y a la amistad que sentían hacia mis hijos— decía Arceus, a la vez que de a poco iba entendiendo la indirecta a la cual quería llegar

—Sólo la voluntad de Juro aparecía cuando la de Krin se hacía presente… pero ahora, al parecer las cosas tomaron tal peligroso rumbo que incluso la voluntad de Jin volvió a florecer en uno de los de su especie— decía Arceus, a la vez que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos luego de entender lo que "aquello" significaba

—La voluntad y esencia de Juro volvió a nacer en ti, Ryo… a la vez que en Takeru nació la de Jin— declaró finalmente el pokémon— No lo supe ver con claridad hasta este momento, pero no me cabe la mínima duda al notar como mi símbolo emergió en tu espalda y en la de Takeru cuando rozaron el poder de Juro y Jin, al entrar a lo que ustedes llaman "estado aural megaevolucionado"— reconocía Arceus, a la vez que yo me extrañaba levemente ante todas las coincidencias

—Eso quiere decir que… ¿la megaevolución de Takeru…?— empezaba a sospechar el que existiese alguna conexión de aquello

—Lo que ustedes llaman "megaevolución"… no es más que una mera transformación que obtienen mis hijos cuando interactúan con un poco de mi aura, así a como fue con Jin— revelaba Arceus, a la vez que me sorprendía al escuchar tales palabras— es un paso evolutivo en el cual necesita estar presente el mismo sentimiento de amistad y cariño que hubo cuando Juro, Jin y yo fusionamos nuestras auras, junto con un poco del aura residual que existió luego de la primera "megaevolución"— explicaba Arceus, a la vez que me extraño de momento del final de aquellas palabras

—Espera… ¿A qué te refieres con aura residual de la primera megaevolución? ¿Te refieres a las megapiedras?— pregunté a la vez que Arceus asentía, mientras que Mew lanzaba unas leves carcajadas luego de escuchar aquel nombre

 _—"Ustedes los humanos sí que ponen nombres raros"—_ decía por telepatía junto con varias risitas el pequeño pokémon, las cuales solo traían miradas fastidiadas y encabronadas de mi parte

—El aura residual es el aura que todos los seres poseemos, tanto tu como yo— explicaba Arceus a la vez que yo escuchaba— si bien en el caso de los mortales el aura residual no es más que el sinónimo del desgaste que día a día afronta su cuerpo ante los daños físicos, acortando su vida mientras más de esta posean; en el caso de los seres como yo, o como Jin y Juro cuando estuvieron en contacto con mi aura, somos capaces de apartar esa aura residual de nuestros cuerpos, adoptando la forma de un cristal con su color correspondiente

—Entonces…— empezaba a decir a la vez que sospechaba del provenir de las megapiedras

—En efecto… cuando la batalla acabó, el aura residual que se formó de mí tomó la forma de un enorme cristal de varios colores, el cual años después sería utilizado por un extraño humano para crear algo que ustedes llamaron "arma definitiva"… su objetivo era distinto, pero el resultado creó todas las "megapiedras", excepto la de Jin, la cual fue la primera en ser creada, y el primero en "megaevolucionar"— declaró finalmente Arceus

—¿Y que ocurrió con el aura residual de Juro?— pregunté a la vez que seguía con las dudas respecto a ese último punto

—Tu hijo tiene una parte de él colgando de su cuello ¿o me equivoco?— decía Arceus, a la vez que mis ojos se habrían levemente al sacar esa referencia— El aura residual que había emergido de Juro… sería el material del que están compuestas las "piedras activadoras" hoy en día— reveló finalmente

Si bien yo no sabía en lo absoluto acerca de aquella "arma definitiva", ya que mi conocimiento no era en lo absoluto "total" a lo que "historia pokémon" se refiere, al menos ahora sabía lo suficiente de todas las cosas que ocurrieron en el pasado.

Y todas las cosas que conllevaron a esto…

—Temo que el aura de Krin… no tardará mucho en liberarse— decretó Arceus, a la vez que mi vista se tornaba dentro de una seriedad mucho más grande que antes

—Entonces, supongo que eso significa…— empezaba a decir a la vez que Arceus asentía, ya entendiendo a lo que quería llegar, a la vez que comenzaba a acercarse hacia mi

—¿Estarías dispuesto a eso?— Decía Arceus a la vez que tanto el como yo estábamos de pie, a pocos centímetros de distancia uno con otro— Tienes que saber que habrá consecue…— iba a seguir hablando, pero sus palabras se detienen en el momento en el que choco mi puño en su torso… a la vez que el aura de Arceus comenzaba a recorrer mi cuerpo

—No tenemos tiempo para dudar… anda diciéndome las cosas en el camino— declaré… a la vez que mis dos ojos comenzaban a demostrar un brillo blanco

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fue su error… a pesar de que estos ya sabían que Krin se liberaría tarde o temprano, nunca pensaron el real poder que éste poseía. Fueron necesarias sólo horas dentro del mundo distorsión, para que aquellas cadenas fueran completamente destruidas ante el poder que poseía Krin al haber fusionado su aura con la de un humano, juntando además el poder de Giratina

No tardó mucho, hasta empezar esta vez a cometer su real cometido, a la vez que formaba un pequeño portal, para dirigirse hacia su primer objetivo

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No pasaron muchos segundos, hasta que la presencia de Krin hizo lo suyo en aquella extraña dimensión, a la vez que una poderosa batalla emergió entre él y su primer objetivo… mientras que Krin, gracias al aura de Giratina, sumía aquella dimensión en una lúgubre oscuridad

—"¡Por que no simplemente desapareces de una vez!"— se escucha el fuerte gruñido de un extraño pokémon, a la vez que la oscuridad poseía hasta el último rincón de aquella extraña dimensión en la que se encontraban

Un fuerte ataque fue lanzado por aquel extraño pokémon… pero este nunca llegó a su destino, a la vez que un siseo se escuchaba, acompañado de un doloroso rugido, el cual de a poco se atenuaba hasta que el silencio volvió a reinar en la dimensión; sin embargo… una nueva voz se hace presente

—Tú solamente eres el primero, hijo mío…— reconoció el ser, a la vez que la extraña oscuridad que abordaba el lugar, era rota por una pequeña brecha en el espacio... dando la entrada a otra desconocida dimensión, iluminando levemente al ser que se encontraba al lado de esta

—Ahora… sólo es cuestión de **tiempo** para que todo vuelva a ser a como debió haber sido en aquellas epocas— declaró ahora Krin en el cuerpo de Ryuji, a la vez que la mitad derecha de su rostro aún conservaba el color y las facciones del humano, mientras que en la izquierda el color de esta era uno completamente negro, resaltando únicamente unos brillantes ojos rojos, teniendo como único objetivo aquella poderosa aura que emanaba del portal, para después adentrarse en el mismo

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y aquí amigos… termina el antepenúltimo capitulo de "El aura de la deidad"**

 **Vaya… creo que últimamente he usado varios elementos pertenecientes al universo del videojuego de pokémon en mi historia, y creo que es momento de decir que obviamente todo esto no me pertenece en lo más mínimo, sólo soy un humilde y aun inexperto escritor que quiso ver las cosas de una manera un poco más "distintas" a como lo ven los autores originales. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo lleno de revelaciones, obviamente aquí se crearon muuuuuchas "incógnitas" referentes a Juro y Jin por ejemplo, no hay que ser un genio para notar que obviamente pase "rápidamente" por la vida de estos personajes con el Dios pokémon. Si bien su historia no es del todo "relevante" para que la trama principal siga su curso, ya veré que cosas puedo crear durante el año para tener una buena referencia de aquello jajaja**

Lord fire 123 **si aquello te parecía una referencia sacada de Naruto, ni siquiera quiero imaginarme que pensarás con todo lo que ocurrió en este capítulo jajjaj (Juro;Ryo [Ashura;Naruto] Jin;Takeru [Indra;Sasuke]) no es del todo igual, pero también tienen sus similitudes lo admito jsjsjjsj.**

 **No me parece extraño el nombre en lo absoluto ajja, ese zelda está en mi segundo puesto como el mejor según mis gustos (el primero es skyward sword :3) jsjjs sé que quizás no sea el mejor para ti, pero bue, respeto tus gustos de igual manera xD**

 **Por supuesto que Yoshiro no perdió el tiempo 7u7, no te imaginas el tremendo One—Shot que tengo planeado para ese momento jajajjaja, pero me contendré las ganas para un futuro, aún tengo que terminar esta historia xD**

 **Y eso sería todo de momento, sin más que decir**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo c:**


	6. Donde todo comenzó

**Lamento la tardanza :/**

* * *

Una pelea fácilmente finalizada ocurría en una extraña dimensión, a la vez que Krin había finalmente derrotado a la ultima "parte" de su poder original...

—" _¿P-Por qué haces e-esto?"—_ preguntaba débilmente en un gruñido aquel pokémon de cuerpo azul cubierto por diamantes del mismo color, a la vez que este estaba prácticamente paralizado por varias cadenas de color dorado, las cuales apresaban cada extremidad del ser, mientras que todas estas provenían de un único cuerpo humano, el cual se encontraba levitando de igual manera dentro de aquella extraña dimensión

—Ay Dialga…— empezaba a hablar Krin, a la vez que incluso una mueca de lastima se demostraba en su tenebroso rostro— Tú no eres más que una mera parte de mí… sólo estoy recuperando lo que me pertenece— declaró nuevamente, a lo que alzó su mano derecha, para después hacer que las cadenas apretaran aún con más fuerza el cuerpo del gobernante del tiempo

Convirtiendo, con el poder de Giratina, cada musculo y hueso de aquel pokémon en aura…

Así como cuando yo podía transformar el aura en materia cuando mi esencia estaba mezclada con la de Giratina, Krin ahora podía de igual manera hacer el proceso inverso, absorbiendo de esa manera el aura de Palkia, y también la de Dialga

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, dolorosos para Dialga el cual únicamente podía soltar poderosos rugidos debido al dolor que sentía al estar siendo prácticamente desintegrado por Krin, hasta que finalmente el cuerpo de Dialga fue transformado completamente en aura, a la vez que esta era redirigida hacia el cuerpo de Ryuji… dejando únicamente en donde antes estaba el cuerpo del pokémon legendario, una pequeña esfera de color celeste, levitando sin rumbo fijo a la vez que, de un momento a otro, un brazo de aura emerge del cuerpo de Ryuji, atrapándola y apresándola, atrayéndola de igual manera a su cuerpo

—Por desgracia aún no puedo unificar las auras por mi cuenta sin sus esencias a como fue con Giratina…— declaraba fastidiado Krin a la vez que la esencia Azul se unía al cuerpo de Ryuji— todavía necesito el aura de mi estúpido hermano— declaró ahora con una actitud más seria.

—¡Terminemos con esto de una buena vez!— gritó Krin en el cuerpo de Ryuji, a la vez que chocaba sus palmas, mientras que el aura magenta de Palkia comenzaba a emerger de su piel, a lo que una vez acumulado el aura suficiente en la palma de su mano, este la levanta para después crear la técnica característica del pokémon legendario que controla el espacio

El "Corte Vacío", el cual es capaz de desgarrar el espacio mismo

Krin, ahora con su poder original dentro de él, podía crear o entrar a la dimensión que el desease, a la vez que podía manipular el tiempo de la misma, siendo capaz de ralentizarlo, acelerarlo o incluso detenerlo si esa fuese su voluntad; sin embargo aquello le era irrelevante… Krin quería abrir un portal hacia una dimensión en específico

Un portal hacia una dimensión tal, que sólo con todos sus poderes era capaz de crear…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lo único que alcanzó a hacer es exaltarme… cuando lo veo aparecer a las espaldas de Arceus y de Mew, chocando su mirada con la mía mientras que el Dios pokémon aún intentaba traspasar su aura hacia mí

* * *

Pude ver sus rostros por apenas unos segundos… inclusive sus auras, las cuales carecían de asombro o preocupación, sólo sentí de aquellos seres una profunda pena y remordimiento, a la vez que daban por hecho la identidad del ser que se encontraba a sus espaldas

—" _Lo siento…"_ — se escucha la voz de Arceus por telepatía en mi mente a la vez que, de un momento a otro, un poderoso golpe azota mi cuerpo, saliendo prácticamente expulsado de aquella dimensión, desapareciendo a su vez el aura residual que antes poseía mi cuerpo, siendo destruida por el mismo Arceus

Dejé aquella dimensión con la lúgubre visión de aquellos tres seres… mientras que el último de estos sumió el brillante y pacífico lugar en un infierno de oscuridad

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mi cuerpo apareció desde los contaminados cielos, a la vez que en donde antes había una tormenta, ahora simplemente existía un cielo turbiamente anaranjado, dando señales de que atardecía

Como si de una bala se tratase, debido al golpe sentido en aquella dimensión por parte de Arceus, mi cuerpo sale disparado desde los cielos hacia el suelo, a la vez que este crea un poderoso estruendo luego de chocar finalmente con el mismo, creando un cráter con un radio de varios metros a mí alrededor a la vez que, después de cesado el poderoso estruendo, el único sonido que prevalecía en aquel sector eran mis atormentados gritos, completamente descontrolados y dolorosos

 **Ya que Arceus había puesto de golpe casi toda su aura en mi interior**

* * *

Las venas blancas emergían sin forma ni grosor definido en mi cuerpo, a la vez que este casi parecía ser completamente blanco por lo conglomeradas que estaban aquellas delgadas venas

Mi cuerpo convulsionaba, a la vez que me agarraba de la cabeza debido a todo el poder que de un momento a otro azotaba mi cuerpo…

Arceus no tenía previsto el que Krin apareciese tan pronto, el intentaba traspasarme su aura de la manera más "cómoda" posible, para que así pudiera adecuarme correctamente a la misma, pero debido a la intromisión de su hijo, no lo quedó de otra que asumir que su poder había sido completamente sobrepasado luego de percibir su aura luego de que esta se mezclase con la de un humano

No le quedó otra opción… que dejarme a cargo de su aura y la de Mew

* * *

La velocidad fue a tal grado que no pude percibirla en el momento en el que Krin apareció… Arceus habría buscado una manera de poder escapar de igual manera si es que la opción se hubiese presentado, pero Krin de inmediato aprisionó las extremidades de su padre y hermano con las mismas cadenas doradas que utilizó para apresar a Dialga y Palkia, con un aura tan densa y concentrada, que rosaba la misma divinidad que su padre pensaba solamente él poseer, y antes de que comenzara a apresarme de igual manera, Arceus concentró la mayor parte de su aura posible junto con la de Mew dentro de mí, expulsándome con todas sus fuerzas restantes de aquella dimensión.

El cuerpo reducido de Arceus, junto con uno inconsciente de Mew, levitaban a la vez que varios brazos negros de aura rodeaban su cuerpo

Krin simplemente los observaba… sin ningún tipo de reacción al ver el deplorable estado de su familia, a lo que se exalta levemente cuando observa como su padre levantaba débilmente su cabeza, a la vez que este abría lentamente sus ojos, apuntando directos hacia los rojos de Krin

— _Su-supongo… que ahora que posees el aura de un humano… lograste superar a tu viejo al final…—_ decretó débilmente Arceus, a la vez que soltaba leves risas irónicas— _Ya… lograste lo que querías…—_ decía nuevamente en un susurro el Dios pokémon, pero la mano de Ryuji sujetándolo su garganta lo deja completamente callado, a la vez que la inexpresiva faceta de Krin se mantenía vigente

—No seas iluso… padre— dijo Krin a la vez que de un momento a otro el cuerpo de Mew se desvanece por obra suya, transformándose completamente en aura, a la vez que esta comenzaba a dirigirse hacia su cuerpo— ¿Crees que no estoy consciente de que le dejaste tu aura a esa reencarnación de Juro?— preguntó jactanciosamente Krin, a la vez que de a poco sus ojos representaban cada vez más una pequeña ira que se iba acumulando en su corazón

—Tu aura no me interesa en lo más mínimo… solo quiero destruir tu esen— iba a continuar hablando Krin… a lo que sus ojos se abren completamente al notar que donde antes estaba el cuerpo de Mew, ahora únicamente existía aquella pequeña cantidad de aura

Sin ningún tipo de esencia en su interior

— _Cre-Creo… que las cosas no siempre salen como uno quieren, hijo mío_ — declaró Arceus, a lo que Krin, sin decir ninguna palabra, aprieta su puño… haciendo explotar el cuerpo del Dios pokémon, dispersando su aura mientras que esta se redirigía hacia su cuerpo, a la vez que la esencia del mismo ya no estaba al igual que la de Mew

—" _Que molestia…"—_ pensaba Krin a la vez que se llevaba la mano al rostro, intentando nuevamente detectar el aura de su padre dentro de todas las dimensiones conocidas (y obviamente creadas) por el mismo, exaltándose cuando este no logra encontrarlas

—" _Ese humano… parece que ahora mi padre y Mew pueden silenciar su aura al haberse fusionado con la de Juro"—_ Pensaba el hijo de Arceus, a la vez que este volvía a abrir un portal en aquella dimensión

—Bueno… al menos con la poca aura de mi hermano ahora soy capaz de fusionar el aura de los dragones a mi esencia— declaró Krin, mientras que este cerraba de momento sus ojos concentrándose en la nueva aura que estaba en su cuerpo, mientras que el portal terminaba de formase en el espacio a lo que, luego de unos segundos, Krin vuelve a abrir sus ojos, observando el destino que le deparaba en aquel portal

—Supongo que si no puedo ir hacia él, entonces yo haré que venga hacia mí— decretó, a la vez que finalmente volvía a obtener su poder original, ahora aumentado con el poder del estado aural al estar fusionado con el aura de un humano

Mientras que un tranquilo y pequeño pueblo era visible desde el otro lado de aquel portal…

* * *

Las convulsiones lentamente cesaban en mi cuerpo… a la vez que las acumuladas venas comenzaban a desaparecer por cada segundo que pasaba, hasta que finalmente todas se concentraron únicamente en mi pecho, formando una pequeña circunferencia con un radio no mayor a unos tres centímetros del mismo color, a la vez que de a poco iba recuperando la conciencia

—" _¡Ryo!"—_ escucho una seria y a la vez preocupada voz bastante conocida dentro de mi mente, a lo que me exalto completamente al escucharla, para después levantar mi torso, intentando dilucidar el cuerpo de aquella voz

Únicamente para darme cuenta de que no había nadie a mi lado

—" _Estamos aquí tonto…"—_ se escucha una voz ahora más infantil junto con varias risitas de la misma, a lo que mis ojos se abren en su totalidad, comenzando a suponer lo que ocurría en mi interior

Obviamente para después gritar con todas mis fuerzas ante lo sorpresivo de tener las esencias de Mew y Arceus en mi interior

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Qué demonios!— me hiperventilaba a la vez que me rasmillaba el pecho, sin poder comprender el sentimiento incómodo y extraño que me abordaba— ¡Salgan de mi cuerpo maldita sea!— gritaba encabronado a la vez que ahora incluso me golpeaba desesperadamente en mi torso

—" _No podemos… es la única manera de mantener nuestra aura suprimida dentro de tu cuerpo, Ryo"—_ se escucha ahora la voz de Arceus, a la vez que de a poco mi respiración volvía a la normalidad, sin evitar las pequeñas gotas de sudor que recorrían mi frente ante lo sorpresivo de todo

—" _Esto… supongo que no sería bueno decir que también estamos aquí"—_ se escucha lo que parecía ser mi voz, a lo que nuevamente comienzo a temblar incómodamente

—Arceus…— dije sombríamente a la vez que sentía como el Dios pokémon me escuchaba— esa voz… ¿Me podrías decir cuántas esencias tengo en mi cuerpo ahora mismo?— pregunté sombríamente, a lo que de un momento a otro, nuevamente mi propia voz volvía a resonar en mi mente

—" _Lo siento Ryo… yo soy la esencia que resulto de la mezcla entre la tuya y la de Giratina"—_ se escucha mi voz a lo que, por alguna extraña razón, empezaba a adoptar una actitud más seria, por la misma actitud de las palabras de aquella esencia

—" _También estoy yo, humano"—_ se escucha una grave voz, a lo que nuevamente me exalto levemente, ya que nunca antes la había escuchado— _"Supongo que nunca nos hemos presentado como corresponde, yo soy Giratina"—_ reveló finalmente el pokémon, a lo que yo obviamente habiendo supuesto lo último, únicamente asiento

Pasaron los segundos, intentando "digerir" aquella "nueva" experiencia en mi cuerpo, a lo que tarde o temprano simplemente entendí que estaba prácticamente "obligado" a aceptar aquella situación…

—Tsch… más les vale irse de mi cuerpo luego de que todo esto termine— decreté fastidiado ante lo "invadido" (literalmente) que me sentía, comenzando a levantarme para después notar como mi cuerpo carecía de las heridas y antiguas cicatrices que poseía

—Sí que eliminaste todo…— dije a la vez que ponía mi mano sobre mi torso desnudo, recordando como antiguamente una cicatriz se hacía presente en donde estaba mi corazón, debido al ataque que Takeru realizo cuando estaba siendo controlado por las máquinas de Ryuji años atrás

—" _No es momento para andar recordando situaciones sentimentales, tonto"—_ se escucha la infantil voz de Mew, a lo que al instante me encabrono debido al descubrir que las esencias también podían saber lo que pensaba…

—¡Dejen de meterse en mi cabeza maldición!— grité completamente impotente al saber que aquellos seres tenían libre albedrío a lo que "información personal" se refiriese, mientras que únicamente se escuchaban esas clásicas risitas infantiles por parte de Mew

—Simplemente díganme dónde está Krin para poder darle su merecido— declaré sin demostrar una mera pisca de ironía o enojo, exaltando por completo a las otras esencias que habían en mi interior, ante la sinceridad que demostraban mis palabras

Al no haber respuesta, comenzaba a caminar sin rumbo fijo… a lo que la voz de Arceus nuevamente se hizo presente en mi mente pasados unos segundos, no deteniendo mi caminar de igual manera

—" _Ryo…"—_ empieza a hablar Arceus a lo que, aún sin desviar mi mirada del camino, me dispongo a responderle al pokémon legendario

—Sí que es serio lo que quieres decirme…— declaré a la vez que continuaba caminando— Parece que también puedo notar sus emociones de igual manera— descubría de a poco lo que era poseer esencias por separado dentro de mi cuerpo

—" _Krin… ahora es mucho más fuerte que antes"—_ decretó finalmente Arceus, exaltándome levemente de igual manera— _"Ahora que mezcló su aura con la de un humano… su poder es distinto a cuando este se enfrentó contra Juro y Jin"—_ explicaba preocupado el Dios pokémon, mientras que yo escuchaba atento y en silencio sus palabras— _"Hubo una razón por la cual Juro no destruyó a Krin cuando este y Jin lo derrotaron…"—_ Comenzaba a revelar Arceus, a la vez que antes de que dijera finalmente la razón, mis palabras lo detienen

—Soy consciente de lo que ocurrió con Juro…— decía a la vez que el sentimiento de sorpresa por parte de Arceus me abordaba— supongo… que incluso el poder del Dios pokémon tiene una "debilidad"— insinué, a la vez que de un momento a otro la pena y arrepentimiento empezaban a emerger de Arceus…

Técnicamente no era una "debilidad" como tal, sino más bien una limitación a los mismos poderes divinos de Arceus; una regla que no podía ser rota por él aunque tuviera sus poderes al máximo; una regla tal que incluso violaba las mismas leyes del tiempo y el espacio…

" _Si lo que fuese creado por el aura de la creación, fuese destruido por la misma… este nunca más volvería a existir, en ningún tiempo o realidad"_

* * *

—" _Entonces…"—_ se escuchaba una voz de duda por parte de Arceus, a la vez que yo lo escuchaba— _"Estás consiente de lo que ocurrirá si eliminas a Krin, ¿Cierto?"—_ decretó finalmente el Dios pokémon, a la vez que ahora me detenía en mi andar, únicamente para tener la vista puesta en el vacío por unos segundos…

— _Las cosas tendrán que ser así…—_ dije en un susurro a la vez que volvía a caminar, esta vez un poco más apesadumbrado— _Juro cometió ese error… y ahora muchas personas y pokémon han muerto por lo mismo… las cosas se deben terminar ahora_ — afirmé… continuando con mi camino

Fue en aquel instante… cuando todos, tanto yo como las esencias que estaban en mi interior… nos exaltamos completamente en el momento en el que sentimos esa poderosa aura a nuestro alrededor

—Supongo que ya llegó el momento…— dije a la vez que estábamos consientes de quien era el dueño de aquella aura…

—" _Recuerda que no puedes usar toda mi aura, Ryo… colapsarías"—_ declaró Arceus a la vez que una túnica negra era creada por mí, con el simple hecho de usar el aura del Dios pokémon— _"Tienes que fusionarte con Takeru para que puedan poseer todo mi poder y el de Mew"—_ reveló nuevamente, a la vez que yo simplemente fruncía el seño

Luego de detectar con exactitud el lugar del cual procedía esa aura

—Ya veré lo que haré… Arceus— dije firme y a la vez fríamente, mientras que mi cuerpo se desvanecía de un instante a otro del lugar en el que estabamos

* * *

Ni siquiera un simple movimiento… un grito de auxilio, o algo que exaltase al mismo pueblo; Krin no era así… no era igual de egocéntrico y jactancioso que Ryuji. Su objetivo era claro… y el mero hecho de presenciar su aura, hace que Krin comience a caminar a paso lento hacia mi casa, luego de aparecer cerca del pueblo en el que antes yo vivía…

Krin no se iría con monólogos absurdos ni actitudes ególatras; el aura de Takeru era su único objetivo, a la vez que una vez detectada pudo deducir en donde antes vivía… a lo que , ya sabiendo eso, de un momento a otro el cuerpo de Ryuji aparece al lado de mi casa, habiendo encontrado finalmente el lugar donde reposaba mi amigo

Krin atraviesa la puerta, únicamente para extrañarse levemente al observar como Takeru con su forma megaevolucionada junto con Yoshiro estaban sentados en unas sillas a pocos metros de él, observándolo directamente a los ojos, como si hubiesen estado esperando su llegada desde un principio

—Ya veo…— dijo calmadamente Krin a la vez que empezaba a suponer las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor— detectaste mi aura cuando aparecí en esta dimensión, y al instante intentaste proteger a tu familia haciendo que estos huyeran mientras ustedes intentaban conseguir "tiempo"— reveló al dedillo los pensamientos de Yoshiro y Takeru, a la vez que estos fruncían el ceño… luego de notar lo obvio

Krin estaba viendo sus pensamientos… a pesar de que Takeru los estuviese bloqueando

—Incluso tú quisiste nublar mi percepción al colocar una ilusión en la casa, para hacerme pensar que todas las auras de tu familia se encontraban aquí— declaró nuevamente Krin, refiriéndose a Yoshiro, a la vez que observaba a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de la "ilusión" que el Zoroark había impuesto en la casa, intentando distraer de una manera aún más eficaz a aquel ser de aura tan oscura que Takeru había detectado en el momento en el que Krin entró a nuestra dimensión

—Debes saber que esto es completamente inútil… reencarnación de Jin— declaró Krin a la vez que con un simple chasquido de sus dedos, las paredes y techo de la casa desaparece al instante, a lo que al instante Takeru y Yoshiro reaccionan, levantándose con intenciones de pelear contra su nuevo enemigo

—Mi poder… ya no está más atado a su comprensión— declaró Krin a la vez que alzaba sus manos, de las cuales salen varias cadenas de color dorado, para después atravesar las muñecas y tobillos de Yoshiro y Takeru, inmovilizándolos sorpresivamente al instante, mientras que estos no podían mover ningún musculo de su cuerpo luego de que una delgada capa de negro color empezara a brotar de aquellas cadenas, sucumbiendo a los pokémon en una especie de prisión por la misma

—Creo que debería ponerlos al tanto… el que alguien escape de mí, no me produce un impedimento para encontrarlo— decía Krin a la vez que con otro chasquido de sus dedos, los cuerpos de Takeshi y Hiyori, junto con el resto de mi familia aparecían atrás de Takeru y Yoshiro, aún apresados, exaltándolos completamente ante lo obvio del suceso

—No me molestaré en alargar más este momento…— declaró Krin a la vez que más cadenas doradas emergían de su cuerpo, chocando y amordazando bruscamente al resto de los integrantes de mi familia, los cuales ya de por si estaban choqueados ante el mero hecho de aparecer nuevamente en lo que quedaba de su hogar, sin saber cómo responder ante aquello

—Sus vidas son simples esencias creadas por mi mero capricho… y si así lo deseo, estas volverán a mí…— declaró la deidad a la vez que caminaba a paso lento hacia Takeru, mientras que este junto con Yoshiro intentaban liberar sus cuerpos con todas sus fuerzas sin resultados aparentes, pero no rindiéndose de igual manera

—Ni siquiera Juro y Jin podrían plantarme cara con mis nuevos poderes ahora que fusioné mi aura con este desagradable humano…— declaró Krin a la vez que estaba frente a frente con Takeru, mientras que este último simplemente lo observaba con furia en sus ojos

.

.

.

.

—Pero… mejor no arriesgarnos— sentenció en un suave tono de voz… a la vez que otra cadena dorada brota esta vez de su pecho

Atravesando y destruyendo completamente el corazón de Takeru

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fue un simple y rápido movimiento… pero vistos por todos, inclusive para Ryo, el cual observaba como la sangre de su abuelo caía en grandes cantidades al suelo, con sus ojos completamente abiertos y traumatizados

—Que lastima… dentro de mí aún pensaba que sería una pelea más "emocionante"— dijo Krin a la vez que de un brusco movimiento saca su cadena sin manchas de sangre del cuerpo de Takeru

La vista de mi amigo se tornaba borrosa… su vida apenas si estaría dentro de su cuerpo por apenas unos segundos sin su corazón, a lo que estos vuelven a abrirse levemente

A la vez que más cadenas atravesaban varias partes de su cuerpo

—No pienses que me contendré con un simple ataque…— dijo serio Krin, a la vez que cada muslo, pie, estómago y brazo de Takeru eran atravesados por varias y consecutivas cadenas que emergían del cuerpo de Ryuji

Hasta que aquel grito las detuvo de momento…

—" _¡Déjalo!"—_ se escucha el grito desesperado por telepatía de un pequeño Riolu, exaltando y extrañando completamente a Krin, cuando observa que el pequeño Riolu se había liberado de sus cadenas

—¡Ryo!— gritó Haruko completamente asustada e impotente al ver como su hijo empezaba a correr hacia donde estaba su padre, intentando desesperadamente romper las cadenas que la sujetaban, al igual que el resto de su familia

Sin resultados

—" _¿Qué es esto?"—_ se preguntó así mismo Krin, a la vez que solo hizo falta que este fijara su mirada en el hijo de Yoshiro, para que una onda de aura pura golpeara al Riolu, alejándolo a unos cuantos metros del lugar, cuando este tenía intenciones de golpear a Krin

Ryo volvía a erguirse débilmente… a la vez que una pequeña gota de sangre emergía de su frente… aún con intenciones de seguir peleando

Krin simplemente observaba intrigado al pequeño Riolu… descifrando su aura y el por qué este se había liberado de sus cadenas, hasta que finalmente, sus ojos se abren completamente cuando lo ve

—Ay… padre— decía fastidiado Krin, a la vez que alzaba su mano, apuntando en dirección a Ryo— Esto es lo que ocurre cuando fusionas tu aura con mortales… ahora este pequeño ser heredó el aura de Jin y Juro— reveló Krin, levemente sorprendido— y a pesar de que las tiene en ínfimas concentraciones… aun así es capaz de romper mis cadenas— reconoció la deidad, a punto de realizar un ataque mortal hacia el pequeño Riolu

—"¡Detente!"— se escucha el gruñido desesperado de Yoshiro, deteniendo de momento la mano de Krin, a la vez que este se gira hacia el Zoroark… únicamente para aparecer de un instante a otro al frente del mismo, solamente para ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas, mientras que aún apuntaba con su mano hacia Ryo

—" _Por favor… detente"_ — rogaba Yoshiro, sin nada más que poder hacer…— _"No le hagas daño a mi hijo…"—_ pedía desconsoladamente el padre, a la vez que este simplemente intentaba forcejear contra las cadenas que lo aprisionaban por el mero hecho de querer proteger a su hijo— _"tómame a mí en su lugar si quieres… pero no le hagas nada a él por favor…"—_ declaró en otro triste y débil gruñido

Krin simplemente observaba en silencio la actitud del Zoroark, a la vez que la vida de Takeru estaba en sus últimos momentos; pero aun así con la poca conciencia que le quedaba, escuchaba aquellas palabras de la pareja de su hija

—¿ _Esto… es lo que un padre está dispuesto a dar por su hijo?_ — preguntó en un susurro Krin, a la vez que observaba directo a los ojos de Yoshiro, mientras que los de este simplemente reflejaban impotencia y dolor

Pasaron unos segundos, a lo que en la mente de Krin se recreaban los momentos felices que este tuvo con su padre, a la vez que recordaba el amor que este sentía por el mismo… a lo que, sorprendiendo a Yoshiro, Krin baja su mano, dejando de apuntar a su hijo el cual apenas se podía mantener en pie

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Únicamente para intentar cortar la cabeza del Zoroark en dos**

* * *

—No me interesa en lo más mínimo…— volvió a decir Krin, con una actitud totalmente indiferente ante el amor hacia su padre que de un momento a otro lo abordaron al ver visto la actitud el Zoroark

Ahora el sentimiento de rencor recorría el cuerpo de Krin, un sentimiento que incluso en el estado en el que se encontraba ahora, ni siquiera su perpetua indiferencia se mantuvo estable luego de ver el amor que sentía Yoshiro hacia su hijo

Fue ese amor… el que provocó despertar en Krin un profundo sentimiento de envidia, a la vez que se disponía a terminar con la fuente de ese amor en un segundo

Si es que Takeshi no aparece a pocos milímetros de él, con intenciones de dar una poderosa patada hacia su rostro, mientras que esté estaba en el estado aural megaevolucionado…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fue durante los tres años que transcurrieron después de que sellé a Krin en el mundo distorsión, Takeru y Takeshi sabían que debían ser más fuertes ahora que yo ya no me encontraba al lado de ellos, por lo que decidieron fusionar sus auras, por el bien de su familia

—" _Y no solamente hubo uno…"_ — pensó Krin, anteponiendo su palma entre su rostro y la patada de Takeshi a lo que, una vez que éste la sostiene, azota el cuerpo de mi hijo contra el suelo, rompiendo a la vez cada uno de sus huesos

—Ya de por si es un fastidio el saber que existe un ser capaz de recrear burdamente el aura de mi padre… pero el que haya dos— declaró a la vez que observaba como un brazo de aura emergía del cuerpo de Takeshi, al no haberse rendido mientras que sus huesos se regeneraban completamente, a la vez que entraba en contacto con Takeru, intentando regenerar sus heridas

—Llega a ser un insulto, incluso para mí— declaró ahora mostrando un pequeño enojo Krin, a la vez que con solo observar el brazo de aura de Takeshi, este desaparece, sin alcanzar a regenerar el cuerpo del Lucario.

—Terminemos con esto de una buena vez por todas… luego iré a por Juro— declaró Krin, a la vez que su densa aura se hacía presente en el cuerpo de Takeshi, aprisionándolo con la misma, a la vez que ocho cadenas emergían de su cuerpo, dirigiéndose a cada uno de los integrantes de mi familia

Con intenciones de dar el golpe final…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Silencio… solo eso estuvo presente, mientras que una evidente "paz" abordaba a todos los de mi familia, a la vez que yo aparecía finalmente de pie en frente de Krin, con la punta de mis dedos de mi mano derecha tocando su frente…

Los ojos rojos de Krin se abrieron levemente, a la vez que su rostro seguía demostrando la misma seriedad de siempre, mientras que en el momento en el que aparecí en el lugar, todas las cadenas de oro se destruyeron, incluyendo las que aprisionaban a mi familia

—Dame un segundo… ¿Quieres?— dije calmada y sombríamente hacía Krin, a lo que del circulo blanco que emanaba desde mi pecho, una delgada vena blanca empezó a brotar del mismo, hasta dirigirse hacia mi mano derecha, para después darle un pequeño golpe con las yemas de mis dedos en su frente, a lo que al instante su cuerpo sale expulsado del lugar a una velocidad ni siquiera apreciable… como si su cuerpo se hubiese desvanecido de un momento a otro

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takeru caía en un ruido sordo al suelo, a la vez que el resto simplemente observaba atónito mi cuerpo, sin poder emitir palabras al verme de pie luego de tres años creyéndome muerto

—Veamos…— sentencié a la vez que caminaba hacia Takeru

—" _Ryo… ahora es tu oportunidad"—_ se escucha la voz de Arceus en mi mente, a la vez que mi rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión como respuesta a la misma— _"Rápido… fusiona mi aura con la de Takeru"—_ decretó el Dios pokémon, a la vez que nuevamente una vena ahora más ancha emergía del circulo blanco de mi pecho, comenzando a rodear en su totalidad mi brazo y mano derecha

Mi cuerpo estaba a pocos centímetros del apenas vivo de Takeru, a la vez que las células de este empezaban a morir debido a la falta de oxígeno y nutrientes en las mismas al haber perdido su corazón

Al instante poso mi mano sobre el hueco que había dejado Krin en el pecho de Takeru, a la vez que lentamente empezaba a regenerarse la herida, extrañándome tanto a mí como a Arceus, por lo costoso que estaba haciendo el volver a crear el corazón de Takeru

Tanto Arceus como yo observábamos la herida de Takeru… a lo que casi al instante comenzamos notar cierta aura que "impedía" a la nuestra actuar sobre la herida de Takeru con normalidad

—Krin dejó restos de su aura en Takeru a propósito…— dije al aire a la vez que Arceus empezaba a comprender que era lo que ocurría— tomará un poco de tiempo antes de que Takeru pueda ser capaz de contener tu aura— sentencié a la vez que nuevamente me concentraba, para después dejar una parte mi aura dentro del cuerpo de Takeru, a lo que me levanto calmadamente, a la vez que las heridas iban recuperándose lentamente en el cuerpo de mi amigo.

No era estúpido… sabía que mi familia aún me estaba observando completamente atónita, mientras que yo simplemente tenía los ojos cerrados, concentrándome en sus auras, a la vez que comenzaba a contarlas, para asegurarme de que todas estuviesen bien

—Uno, dos, tres— contaba el aura de Takeru junto con la de Yoshiro y Harumi— cuatro, cinco, seis, siete— detecté la anonadada aura de Haruko, Hanako, Hiyori y Takeshi

Fue ahí… en el momento en el que conté la última aura, cuando mis ojos se abrieron completamente

—¡¿O-Ocho?!— dije tartamudeando, a la vez que incluso en mi estado actual, mi cuerpo comenzaba a sudar levemente, a lo que al instante observo a Takeru, el cual aún estaba inconsciente en el suelo

—¡¿Ta-Takeru?!— dije aún sin poder modular bien mis palabras, a la vez que una poderosa ira empezaba a abordar mi cuerpo de un momento a otro, asustando incluso a mi familia— E-Esa octava aura…— decía a la vez que del circulo en mi pecho varias pequeñas y levemente descontroladas venas empezaban a emerger del mismo

—"Ey… Ryo"— se escucha la voz de Arceus en mi interior, a lo que lo sorprendo en el momento en el que "cayo" al mismísimo Dios de los pokémon, negando su esencia de momento en mi cuerpo

—¿Por qué… esa aura… es joven… y tiene una parte del aura de Haruko y Yoshiro?— pregunté muy pausada y escalofriantemente, a la vez que a pesar de que el Lucario no estuviese escuchándome, le conversaba de igual manera

No pasaron muchos segundos, hasta que nuevamente Krin apareció al lado mío, con sus manos a muy pocos milímetros de tocar mi rostro

—Debes dejar de…— decía Krin a la vez que intentaba encestar un golpe a mi rostro

— **¡Tú no interfieras!** — grité con todas mis fuerzas, a la vez que las venas que emanaban de mi torso se concentraban en una única y ancha, la cual se dirigieron otra vez hacia mi brazo derecho, para después golpear nuevamente y esta vez con una mayor fuerza el rostro de Krin, a lo que concentrando toda la energía de aquel golpe, varias cadenas parecidas a las del hijo de Arceus pero blancas, salen de mi puño, sujetando todas sus extremidades, mientras que su rostro seguía mostrando la misma inexpresividad de siempre

— **Entonces…** — volvía a decir con la misma enfurecida actitud, a la vez que caminaba hacia aquella aura tan singular y joven que había detectado, empezando a observar a un pequeño Riolu el cual, completamente herido por el ataque que recibió de Krin, me observaba con simple terror en sus ojos, sin saber quién era

No pasaron muchos segundos, hasta que finalmente aparezco delante del pequeño pokémon, mientras que las lágrimas empezaban a brotar en el mismo, sintiendo mucho miedo de mi presencia

Me agacho bruscamente… quedando a la misma altura del pequeño Riolu, asustándolo aún más, al punto de que este empezaba a taparse su carita debido al miedo que lo abordaba de un momento a otro

Yoshiro observaba completamente dudoso la escena… mientras que Haruko me observaba con el mismo sentimiento en sus ojos, pero los músculos del padre y de la madre se movieron por si solos…

 **Cuando escucharon esas palabras.**

—" _¡Ma-Mamá! ¡Papá!"—_ gritó en un mar de lágrimas finalmente Ryo por telepatía… pidiendo auxilio por parte de sus padres, totalmente atemorizado al pensar que le haría daño

No pasaron muchos segundos… cuando Yoshiro y Haruko aparecieron uno a cada lado de mí, con intenciones de darme un poderoso ataque, debido a la desconfianza que me tenían

Era obvio que en ellos nacería ese sentimiento… a pesar de las cosas que hice… prácticamente me creían muerto, y hacía falta más que el hecho de que estuviese de pie delante de ellos para demostrarles que el "Ryo" que conocían había vuelto

Y no dudaron en atacarme para proteger a su hijo

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sólo levanté mis dedos índices… a lo que al instante paralizo completamente los ataques de Yoshiro y Haruko, siendo estos dos poderos puños imbuidos en un aura purpura y azul correspondientemente, los cuales únicamente chocaron con mis dedos, para después quedar en esa posición… sin poder moverse en lo absoluto, mientras que el llanto de Ryo era lo único que se seguía escuchando

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A lo que el silencio se vuelve a formar… cuando mi frente choca con la del pequeño Riolu, el cual dejó de llorar al instante, abriendo completamente sus ojos.

* * *

Mis manos se separaban de los puños de Haruko y Yoshiro, a la vez que estos miraban ahora menos incrédulos la escena, cuando ven que empiezo a rodear el sorprendido y choqueado Riolu con mis brazos, a la vez que ahora era yo el que comenzaba a derramar las lágrimas, mientras que las heridas que poseía el pequeño pokémon empezaban a sanar gracias a mi aura.

El Riolu vio al instante, en el momento en el que toqué su frente con la mía, mis sentimientos y algunas de mis memorias, a la vez que empezaba a "conocerme" por primera vez en su vida

Sólo pude darle un fuerte abrazo, a la vez que agarraba su pelaje, aún con las enormes lágrimas saliendo de mi apenado rostro, sin ser capaz de emitir ningún tipo de palabra ante lo que mis sentidos me indicaban como cierto…

Aquel… sin lugar a dudas era el hijo de Haruko y Yoshiro; aquel pequeño ser… nació un año luego de que yo me separara de ellos. Veía sus memorias, veía el amor que recibió, y las risas que pasaron juntos a pesar de todo; al final… lograron encontrar la felicidad después de que yo desapareciera

Mi familia fue feliz

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _Lo lamento…"—_ fueron las únicas palabras, apenas dichas por telepatía, a la vez que las lágrimas del Riolu habían recién cesado, únicamente para extrañarse ante esas palabras

.

.

.

.

Doy un último y fuerte abrazo, a lo que comienzo a levantarme de donde estaba, solamente para chocar mi enrojecida mirada por las lágrimas hacia cada uno de los integrantes de mi familia, hasta finalizar con Harumi… demostrando únicamente pena y remordimiento por lo que estaba ocurriendo

 **Y lo que estaba por ocurrir**

* * *

—" _Supongo que ahora te haces una idea de lo que sentí…"_ — se escucha la voz de Arceus, a lo que al instante retiro la mirada, dejando aún más choqueada a Harumi, a la vez que comenzaba a darle la espalda a mi familia

—" _No… ni siquiera tú te haces una idea de lo que estoy sintiendo ahora"—_ declaré mediante nuestra conexión a Arceus, a la vez que ahora me acercaba hacia donde estaba Krin, mientras que mi familia aún estaba estática

—Tienen que salir de aquí…— dije firmemente, sin volver a chocar la mirada con ninguno de ellos, a la vez que Krin simplemente levantaba una ceja ante mis palabras

—Ry…o— decía Harumi, a la vez que una pequeña lágrima empezaba a formarse en uno de sus ojos, solamente para detenerse a mitad de camino cuando mi rostro vuelve a girarse hacia ellos, pero esta vez demostrando únicamente ira y enojo

—¡Les dije que se fueran de aquí!— grité enfurecido, a la vez que incluso Haruko y Yoshiro retrocedieron un poco ante mi actitud, mientras que yo nuevamente volvía a dirigirme hacia Krin

Harumi aún permanecía estática… pero solo Hanako con la ayuda de Yoshiro y Haruko, hicieron que esta y mis hijos huyeran del lugar, a la vez que de igual manera cargaban el cuerpo de Takeru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sólo estábamos yo y Krin, ambos observándonos fijamente a los ojos mientras que, a diferencia de la perpetua indiferencia de la mirada del segundo hijo de Arceus, mi mirada simplemente reflejaba enojo y seriedad

—Debo reconocerlo… quizás tu insensibilidad esté a la misma altura que la mía…— empezaba a hablar Krin, a la vez que éste aún estaba apresado por mis cadenas blancas

—Al fin y al cabo… estas dispuesto a perd— iba a seguir hablando, pero mi voz lo interrumpe

—Deja de hablar de una vez… creo que los monólogos de Ryuji te afectan incluso hasta a ti— declaré levemente fastidiado, a la vez que Krin fruncía de una manera casi indetectable el ceño; sin embargo… yo no lo pasé por alto.

—Jej… ¿Crees que fusionarse con el aura de alguien es tan simple?— preguntaba a la vez que Krin simplemente se mantenía en silencio— ahora… deja de hacerte el interesante y empecemos esto de una maldita vez— declaré a la vez que las venas blancas comenzaban a brotar del circulo de mi pecho, a la vez que comenzaban a rodear el resto de mis extremidades

—Supongo… que al final piensas pelear tu sólo— declaró Krin, a lo que al instante rompe las cadenas sin siquiera sobre esforzarse, dando a entender de que éste nunca estuvo apresado

Dentro… muy profundo en su interior, un sentimiento de desprecio aparecía en él, como si de alguna manera deseara que sufriera con la escena que había presenciado luego de ver a mi familia después de tanto tiempo

Pero Krin se negaba a aceptar… que incluso la "Inmundicia" que para él era la raza humana, estuviera mezclándose su mera actitud con su aura, a tal grado de que este quisiera verme sufrir al igual a como quería Ryuji en los momentos en los que este aún tenía a su voluntad el poder de Giratina

—No **tardaré** mucho…— declaró finalmente Krin, a la vez que este alzaba ambas manos, a lo que un aura azul empezaba a brotar de las mismas

A lo que, con el poder de Dialga, paralizó completamente el tiempo…

* * *

Absolutamente todo… desde el más pequeño microorganismo, hasta la más recóndita galaxia, El poder de Krin era tal como para modificar el tiempo de todo lo que existía en el universo con su simple voluntad

Nada ocurría; todo estaba estático… inclusive mi cuerpo, mientras que Krin empezaba a descender del lugar en el que levitaba, únicamente para empezar a caminar lentamente hacia donde aún estaba mi inmóvil cuerpo

—De nada te sirve tener el aura de mi padre… ni siquiera sabes utilizarla como corresponde— empezaba a decir Krin a la vez que me observaba con desinterés en sus ojos

—Ahora estás al lado de un Dios… tú y la reencarnación de Jin son simples bacterias ante el control que poseo ahora— empezaba a decir abiertamente Krin, confiado de que nadie escuchaba sus palabras

.

.

.

.

— _Esto…_ — empezaba a escucharse un leve susurro arriba del todopoderoso Dios a lo que sus ojos se abren en su totalidad al notar aquella aura haciéndose presente de un momento a otro arriba de su cuerpo, mientras que la que estaba al frente de él se había desvanecido "misteriosamente" al instante

— _¿Vas a seguir con tu monologo del "señor de la destrucción" o vamos a pelear?—_ pregunté ingenuamente a la vez que estaba completamente curioso ante la actitud "Ryujinense" que empezaba a adoptar Krin al empezar a usar los típicos monólogos que estaba acostumbrado a decir el humano

No pasó mucho tiempo… hasta que Krin envió un poderoso Corte vacío hacia mi dirección, a la vez que yo por poco lo evadí, haciendo que el ataque continuara con su trayecto, desgarrando cualquier partícula que tocase… convirtiéndolo en la nada misma

Siempre estuve en contacto con la mirada de Krin en ese momento… veía como por primera vez en su rostro se enmarcaba un sentimiento que obviamente intentaba ocultar a toda costa, un sentimiento producido por haberlo comparado tan descaradamente (y sin poder objetar) con la actitud del humano con el que fusionó su aura

Krin… sentía vergüenza.

—Oye… Oye— decía a la vez que observaba los vestigios del ataque de Krin, al punto que incluso los rayos de la luz del sol eran completamente borrados por el corte vacío, por lo que el cielo se tornó Iluminado por el lado donde estaba la estrella, mientras que por el otro era sumido en la profunda oscuridad debido a la ausencia de la luz de la misma— Deberías controlar un poco más las emociones de Ryuji…— dije deliberadamente, intentando descontrolar de a poco a Krin, ya habiendo descubierto un "punto" débil en él…

El orgullo.

* * *

Mis palabras… de alguna manera dieron con su objetivo, ya que en ese instante el tiempo empezaba a fluir con normalidad, a la vez que una enorme estalactita de hielo emergía de la nada sobre nosotros dos… exaltándome en el momento en el que la observo con atención

Ni siquiera una pizca de energía… aquella masa de hielo blanco y puro se encontraba a una temperatura tan baja que incluso los mismos átomos de esta estaban completamente petrificados, a la vez que una pequeña aura parecida a la de Mew se hacía presente en aquel gélido objeto

—Te recomiendo que no dejes que eso toque el suelo…— sentenció Krin, a lo que este empezaba a formar otra vez el ataque "Corte vacío", saltando con intenciones de no fallar nuevamente su ataque, mientras que a su vez, a una velocidad un poco menor que la del hijo del Dios pokémon, la estalactita comienza a caer hacia mí

Era obvio lo que quería hacer Krin en su siguiente movimiento, el sospechaba que yo podría evadir nuevamente su ataque, por lo que ahora estaba usando además el poder elemental de Mew, creando un objeto a tal baja temperatura el cual, imbuido en su aura, era capaz de congelar completamente lo que entrara en contacto con el mismo

Incluida la Tierra misma

Su objetivo era conectar el Corte vacío, y poder así destruirme de una vez por todas…

—Tsch…— bufé a lo que lo más rápido posible una vena blanca vuelve a emerger del círculo, concentrándose únicamente en mi pierna derecha, para después prácticamente "patear" la estalactita de Hielo, convirtiéndola en agua gracias al aura de Mew, mientras quedaba nuevamente de frente con Krin

Recibiendo de lleno la habilidad "Corte vacío"… saliendo expulsado hacia el cielo a una velocidad ni siquiera conocida por el hombre

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mi mente estaba plenamente concentrada en aquel poderoso ataque… a la vez que era arrastrado con él por todo el espacio, habiendo logrado chocar mis palmas justo en el instante en el que la poderosa cuchilla de aura estuvo a solo milímetros de tocar mi torso, usando el aura de Arceus para poder protegerme de ello.

Fueron solo unos segundos, cuando la habilidad se detuvo… deteniéndome casi al instante gracias al poder de Arceus, pero quedándome inerte de igual manera; flotando en aquel llano lugar, mientras que el poder del Dios pokémon seguía protegiéndome… manteniéndome vivo en aquel vacío lugar

—" _Ryo… sabes que no podemos contenerlo por mucho tiempo"—_ escucho la voz de Arceus, a la vez que mi cuerpo se encontraba levitando en el oscuro espacio exterior, sin poder explicar en números simples la distancia que se encontraba entre la tierra y éste, a la vez que aún intentaba encontrar algún método para derrotar a Krin

—" _Tenemos que encontrar a Takeru lo antes posible…"_ — seguía diciendo el Dios de los pokémon en mi interior— _"Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que Krin se entere de que tú…"—_ iba a continuar diciendo, pero tanto su mente como la mía se quedan estáticas

Cuando sentimos el aura de Krin apareciendo a nuestras espaldas...

—" _ **No te preocupes… padre"**_ — se escucha la voz de Krin por telepatía— _ **"Ahora estoy plenamente consciente de cuál es su debilidad"**_ — declaró… a la vez que un portal se abría al frente de mí, mientras que… por una extraña razón, mi cuerpo dejaba de responder

—" _Supongo que ahora de seguro volverás a hacer alguna de tus bromas de mal gusto ¿No?"—_ declaró en una voz mucho más suave por telepatía Krin a la vez que, con un simple choque de sus dedos en mi espalda, mi cuerpo sale expulsado a una velocidad mucho menos ridícula que la anterior, en dirección hacia el portal antes mencionado

Haciéndome chocar directamente con la Tierra nuevamente

Aparecí a unos cuantos kilómetros de la atmosfera terrestre… a la vez que la velocidad con la que fui disparado (alta de por sí) se veía aumentada por la gravedad del mismo planeta

Mi cuerpo, como si de un meteorito tratase, caía estrepitosamente a la tierra, a la vez que una capa de fuego debido a la velocidad con la que entraba a la atmosfera empezaba a recubrir mi piel, mientras que en mi rostro se mostraba una inexpresividad casi parecida a la del mismo Krin

No conocía aquel lugar, ni siquiera había visto semejante desierto en toda mi vida; sin embargo fue un golpe de suerte a la vez, ya que en aquel sector no se detectaba ningún aura ya fuese de pokémon o humana en el sector…

Debido a que un cráter de considerable magnitud se formó cuando mi cuerpo chocó contra la ardiente arena

* * *

El sonido del viento circulando en el caluroso desierto en el cual me encontraba, movía los pequeños granos de arena por encima de mí, mientras que tenía la vista fija en el azul cielo… a la vez que en el sector del planeta en el que me encontraba apenas estaba amaneciendo, a diferencia de donde estaba mi hogar, en donde ya atardecía

—S-Sí que pega fuerte…— decreté, a la vez que mi cuerpo sin heridas comenzaba a levantarse

Sin embargo… el impulso no duró mucho que digamos, ya que cuatro varas negras se entierran al instante en mis manos, pies y cuello, dejándome completamente inmovilizado nuevamente a lo que, cuando vuelvo a intentar oponerme al control gracias al aura de Arceus, ahora unas varas doradas se hacían presentes, atravesando ahora mis articulaciones y cabeza

Quedando completamente incapaz de responder…

No pasaron muchos segundos… cuando finalmente el cuerpo de Krin se hizo presente en el lugar, saliendo de un portal creado por el mismo, únicamente para quedar suspendido en el aire, observando ahora con un aire de desprecio en su mirada, como mi cuerpo estaba completamente a su merced

—Lo sospeché cuando paralicé el tiempo…— dijo Krin a la vez que yo simplemente mantenía mi vista puesta en el cielo, sin siquiera ser capaz de moverla debido al aura que me retenía—Me pregunto… ¿Por qué alguien capaz de detener mi habilidad, se tomaría la molestia de esquivarla?— declaró finalmente Krin, dando a conocer indirectamente mi debilidad

No tenía el control del aura de Arceus… apenas si podía protegerme de sus ataques gracias a esta; no era capaz de producir los ataques de Krin, y por sobre todo

No podía contrarrestar dos habilidades al mismo tiempo…

Las varas negras representaban la habilidad de Giratina, siendo estas de antimateria, las cuales no explotaban únicamente porque yo estaba concentrando únicamente mi poder en ellas, ya que sabía que por aquella cantidad que existía, si dejase que estas explotasen… toda la superficie de la Tierra se vería afectada… mientras que las cadenas, las cuales eran creadas a partir de la energía natural de Mew, eran efectivas contra mí al no poder quebrarlas por lo antes mencionado

—¿A esto le llamas "pelea"?— preguntó Krin, a la vez que intentaba burlarse de mí, en forma de retribuir cuando lo avergoncé en el momento en el que aparecí arriba de este cuando bloqueó el tiempo, preguntándole si ya íbamos a pelear

—Da lo mismo…— decretó Krin, a lo que ahora una nueva cadena dorada emergía esta vez de su pecho— supongo que te equivocaste de humano, padre… Incluso Juro me habría dado mejor pelea— volvió a decir, a la vez que la cadena empezaba a dirigirse hacia donde estaba el circulo en mi pecho— Ahora simplemente necesito destruir tu esencia y ya— dijo sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo en sus palabras, a la vez que se abalanza junto con las mismas cadenas hacía mí. Simplemente cerré los ojos, sabiendo que sería inútil el siquiera resistirme…

Pero tranquilo al sentir "aquella" aura en los alrededores

Ya que Takeru, en su forma megaevolucionada, apareció en un instante entre yo y Krin, a la vez que posaba su mano en mi pecho, justo en el momento en el que el Hijo de Arceus estuvo a punto de tocar el cuerpo del Lucario

El resto… fue opacado por una enorme explosión

* * *

Nunca sabré que fue lo que ocasionó tal explosión de varios kilómetros de radio, pudo haber sido el ataque de Ryuji, o quizás el contacto de nuestras tres auras en el instante, por alguna razón mi misma percepción y la de Takeru se nublaron por unos milisegundos en el momento en el que este entró en contacto con mi piel, por lo que no podría estar del todo seguro acerca de qué ocasionó aquel estruendo…

Krin emergía en las lejanías del desierto, saliendo de uno de sus portales completamente serio ante la enorme onda expansiva que emitía la explosión que se había producido

A la vez que se concentraba únicamente en aquellas dos peligrosas auras que emanaban en el centro de aquella susodicha explosión

.

.

.

.

De a poco el enorme "Hongo" producido por la explosión se desvanecía y mimetizaba con el aire y las nubes… a la vez que la calma lentamente empezaba a recorrer el sector tan dañado en el cual nos encontrábamos

—Maldición… sí que tardaste— decía a la vez que las varas negras habían desaparecido de mi cuerpo, al igual que las cadenas doradas, empezando a levantarme lentamente, mientras que las yagas se regeneraban

—No es mi culpa el que se les ocurriese aparecer en el otro lado del mundo— declaró fastidiado Takeru, a lo que simplemente se acerca a mí, para después extender su mano…— Apenas si pude llegar a tiempo con el estado aural megaevolucionado— declaró Takeru mientras que aún se mantenía en la misma posición

Sólo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, apenas reconocible entre todo el polvo que aún estaba suspendido en el aire por la anterior explosión

—Vamos… ¿No dirás algo como "Te extrañé querido amigo"?— pregunté a la vez que sostenía la mano de Takeru, levantándome con su ayuda, e intentarlo fastidiarlo de igual manera a pesar de la situación en la cual nos encontrábamos

—Ahórrate tus estupideces para más tarde…— declaró serio Takeru, a la vez que yo fruncía el ceño… levemente sentido y un poco ofendido ante esas palabras dichas sin ninguna gota de sarcasmo en las mismas

—Tienes muchas cosas que contarles al resto, después de que nos encarguemos de esta molestia…— sentenció Takeru a la vez que se daba la vuelta, sin dejar ver su rostro una vez que el polvo que antes nos rodeaba comenzaba a decaer, haciéndonos completamente visibles por ello

Mi rostro se queda estático de momento ante esas últimas palabras… a la vez que por un pequeño instante alcanzo a observar el rostro de Takeru antes de que este me diera la espalda para evitar que la viera…

Aquella lagrima que recorría por su mejilla

Esa lágrima… sólo fue otra punzante aguja en mi corazón; sin poder revelar el "por qué" de mi reacción, negando a propósito ese sentimiento con la conexión que nuevamente tenía con mi amigo, a la vez que tanto este como yo nos erguíamos para observar como a lo lejos Krin seguía observándonos…

Yo sabía el porqué de la reacción de Takeru, y no lo culpaba… fue un duro golpe el que recibió luego de que me fuera; lo que sólo fueron días para mí, para Takeru fueron años… y acababa de jugarle una broma cuando éste me observa por primera vez después de tanto tiempo

Simplemente lo dejé ser… a la vez que nos preparábamos para la pelea.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Terminemos con esto de un buena vez por todas! ¡Ryo!— dijo Takeru, a la vez que dejaba ver como el color azul de su pelaje había cambiado a uno completamente blanco, mientras que las líneas negras, junto con los cambios físicos de la megaevolución se mantenían vigentes, resaltando además cómo dieciocho cristales en forma de trípode simétrico se encontraban levitando a pocos centímetros de la espalda del Lucario, a la vez que estas creaban una especie de circunferencia, con las puntas de cada cristal en dirección hacia el centro

—¡Sí!— grité decidido, dejando al descubierto de igual manera mi cuerpo, al cual ahora sobresalían las mismas líneas que en el cuerpo de Takeru, a excepción de que estas eran blancas, mientras que el tono de mi piel se tornaba completamente pálida, a la vez que una manta de aura negra comenzaba a brotar de mi cuerpo, mimetizándose con las líneas blancas de mi cuerpo, formándose un pequeño símbolo idéntico al que Arceus poseía en su tórax en el centro de la nueva vestimenta, mientras que a pocos centímetros de mi espalda una especie de metal líquido y blanco levitaba, a lo que de un segundo a otro e inconscientemente, esta adopta de igual manera el símbolo de Arceus, pero de un tamaño considerablemente mayor al que estaba enmarcado en la manta de aura negra que cubría mi piel

* * *

Krin simplemente observaba nuestro nuevo estado… guardando el silencio a la vez que éste de igual manera se preparaba para la pelea

— _Vaya…—_ decía en un susurro Krin— _esto me trae tantos recuerdos…—_ seguía diciendo el hijo del Dios pokémon, a la vez que recordaba la primera pelea que tuvo contra Jin y Juro, teniendo una vista bastante parecida a la de antaño…

—Pues… a mí no— se escucha una voz grabe al lado de Krin, a lo que este incluso se exalta levemente, a la vez que se gira con intenciones de cortar con un corte vacío al cuerpo del Lucario que tuvo el descaro de sorprenderlo a sus espaldas

El ataque seguía su curso, hasta que el cuerpo de Takeru se desvanece, únicamente para ser reemplazado por el mío, a la vez que con la palma de mi mano detenía al instante la habilidad de Krin, sujetándola entre mi índice y mi pulgar, a la vez que esta se desvanecía en el aire, sin las devastadoras consecuencias de la misma

Krin tenía pocos momentos para dilucidar lo que ocurría… ya que apenas en el momento en el que detengo su ataque, nuevamente Takeru aparece esta vez arriba del mismo, mientras que todas las piedras que levitaban atrás de su espalda se fusionan en su cuerpo, a lo que de la nada comienza a juntar un aura clara en su puño, con obvias intenciones de golpear.

* * *

Primero intentó detener el tiempo… no funcionaba, tanto mi cuerpo como el de Takeru imbuidos en el aura de Mew y Arceus eran inmunes al control que poseía Krin en el tiempo y espacio por lo que, como única forma de responder, desase su técnica para después formar una concentradísima cantidad de antimateria en la palma de su mano, para después agacharse e intentar que esta tocará el suelo

Para poder con ello destruir la Tierra completamente

—¡Ryo!— gritó Takeru, dándome a entender que este no alcanzaría a encestar el golpe antes de que Krin hiciera el suyo, a lo que al instante choco las palmas de mis manos, a la vez que el símbolo levitando en mi espalda comenzaba a brillar

—" _¡Cuento contigo!"—_ grité por telepatía, dirigiéndome específicamente hacia Arceus, a lo que al sentir su aprobación, prácticamente agarro la argolla que levitaba atrás de mi espalda, a la vez que esta cambiaba de forma, convirtiéndose en una circunferencia metálica del mismo color, a la vez que una especie de portal se formaba en él, a lo que al instante adentro al cuerpo de Krin en la misma argolla, haciendo que este junto con su ataque desapareciese por completo del lugar

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Vaya…— dije a la vez que sostenía la argolla que antes estaba en mi espalda— así que para esto sirve…— dije al aire, a lo que al instante la voz de Arceus se hace presente

—" _Esa simbolo representa el poder de la creación, Ryo…"—_ revelaba Arceus, a la vez que tanto yo como Takeru lo escuchábamos debido a la conexión que este poseía conmigo nuevamente— _"Con él puedes recrear los poderes de Giratina, Dialga y Palkia"—_ terminó de explicar Arceus, a lo que al instante nuevamente utilizo el instrumento para abrir el mismo portal

—Será mejor pelear allí…— me dirigí hacia Takeru, el cual asentía, a lo que al instante ambos nos sumergimos dentro de la argolla, a la vez que esta desaparecía con nosotros, abandonando aquel sector al igual a como lo había hecho Krin

Al fin y al cabo… la tierra hubiese corrido peligro si es que Takeru y yo no nos hubiésemos contenido en aquel momento

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No era difícil el reconocer que el lugar en el que Takeru y yo nos encontrábamos era el espacio exterior, pero no en un punto cualquiera del mismo, yo sabía que nuestra pelea estaba a un nivel completamente distinto como para ser efectuada en la Tierra

Tuve que llevarnos tanto a Krin como a nosotros… al final del universo mismo

Era la única manera… apenas éramos conscientes del nuevo poder que ahora recorría en nuestras venas, y en aquel momento no podía darme el lujo de subestimar el poder de nuestro enemigo…

El cual simplemente estaba de brazos cruzados a pocos metros de nosotros… levitando en el llano vacío de igual manera

—" _Aquel que posee mi poder…"—_ pensaba Krin mientras me observaba detalladamente, a la vez que el portal se desvanecía, a lo que el blanco metal volvía a adquirir la forma del símbolo de Arceus en mi espalda— _"Y aquel que posee el poder de la modificación del aura de mi hermano"—_ reconoció, a lo que ahora era Takeru en el cual posaba su mirada

Pero sus pensamientos no pudieron seguir emergiendo… ya que al instante tanto yo como Takeru comenzamos a dirigirnos hacía el hijo del Dios pokémon

* * *

—" _Escuchen"—_ se escucha la voz de Arceus, mientras que tanto Takeru como yo intentábamos conectar un ataque en el cuerpo de Krin— _"Lo principal es separar el aura que posee Krin en su cuerpo"—_ decretó Arceus, a la vez que del cuerpo de Krin varias cadenas emergían de su cuerpo a lo que, como si de un abanico se tratase, sostengo nuevamente el símbolo que levitaba en mi espalda para romper al instante con la onda expansiva producida todas las cadenas que se dirigían hacia nosotros, mientras que Krin mantenía su actitud calmada y seria

—" _El aura de Mew ya fusionó su aura con la de Dialga y Palkia… estás seguirán estando en su cuerpo aunque sus esencias desaparezcan"—_ explicaba Arceus, a la vez que tanto yo como Takeru escuchábamos

—" _Lo que tienen que hacer es…"—_ iba a continuar contando el plan Arceus, pero se exalta en el momento en el que soy yo el que lo silencia, extrañándolo de igual manera, necesitando saber una explicación a lo sucedido

—" _Él… te escucha"—_ dije por telepatía, a la vez que Takeru asentía de igual manera al sentir como se podía sentir la presencia de Krin en nuestra conexión

—" _Pero no te preocupes… ya me hago una idea de lo que tenemos que hacer"—_ reconocí mientras observaba a Takeru el cual, al ver mis memorias, se daba cuenta de que era lo que teníamos que hacer

—" _Muy bien…"—_ pensé a la vez que nuevamente tomaba la argolla blanca metálica de mi espalda, a lo que comienzo a concentrarme en la misma, haciendo que esta empezara nuevamente a adquirir una forma, transformándose en dos largas cuchillas del mismo color— _"Intentaré crear una abertura"—_ dije serio por Telepatía a Takeru, a lo que al instante me abalanzo hacia Krin

Al instante el hijo del Dios pokémon se abalanza de igual manera hacia mí, creando ahora dos varas delgadas y concentradas de antimateria, haciéndolas chocar con mis cuchillas

A lo que Krin abre sus ojos sorprendido, cuando corto aquellas varas al instante

Krin simplemente frunce el ceño, a lo que antes de que mis cuchillas estuvieran en contacto con su cuerpo, nuevamente crea otras varas de antimateria, haciendo que estas chocaran nuevamente con mis nuevas armas, sin romperse esta vez

—" _No te conviene subestimarme…"—_ dije por telepatía con una sonrisa satisfactoria, a la vez que la ira era la única cosa que se reflejaba en los ojos de Krin

No dijo nada… a la vez que noto como una mueca empezaba a formarse en su cara, mientras que de las varas negras un aura magenta se hacía presente

—" _ **Entonces… juguemos en serio"**_ — declaró finalmente Krin, a la vez que me exalto levemente ante la nueva cantidad de aura que comenzaba a liberarse en su cuerpo, notando únicamente como éste hacía una especie de corte en el espacio

Sumergiendo mi cuerpo en un "Corte vacío" de un tamaño tal… que incluso nuestro sol era algo microscópico ante el tamaño de ese ataque.

Aquel era el nivel del hijo de Arceus… aquel ataque incapaz de detenerse por si solo una vez lanzado, el cual por el mero hecho de avanzar iba aumentando su diámetro, consumiendo todo lo que entrase en contacto con el mismo

Inclusive el mismo universo

* * *

Pasaban los segundos… aquella era una de las "cartas de Triunfo" de Krin, y el mero hecho de ver como aquella poderosa cuchilla se quedaba estática en el espacio lo enfurecía

Sólo para ver como el colosal ataque se dividía en dos, dejando ver mi cuerpo aún sosteniendo las dos cuchillas blancas, mientras que atrás de mí se encontraba Takeru, a la vez que éste tenía sus palmas apoyadas en mi espalda, pudiendo así usar ambos nuestro poder para poder deshacer tal poderosa técnica

Era un nivel completamente distinto… ni siquiera éramos capaces de ver la "curvatura" del ataque, ya que este ante nuestros ojos parecía una mera columna derecha, donde la palabra "imponente" no bastaría para demostrar lo pequeños que nos sentíamos (y éramos) ante el tamaño antes mencionado

Y fuimos capaces de detenerlo…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El espacio es prácticamente un vacío… ningún tipo de onda sonora es capaz de "escucharse" debido a que no existe ninguna partícula que funcione como "medio" para las susodichas ondas, era por ello que tanto Takeru como yo nos comunicábamos por telepatía.

A pesar de todo lo antes dicho; a pesar de que este sabría que nosotros no escucharíamos sus palabras, Krin estaba completamente enfurecido luego de observar como nosotros habíamos sido capaces de deshacer aquella técnica la cual fue lanzada con todos sus poderes

Los labios de Krin se movían bruscamente, como si una palabra dicha en un poderoso grito hubiera emergido de los mismos, la cual obviamente no se escuchó… pero eso no evitó el que tanto Takeru como yo no entendiésemos lo que quería decir

Ya que sólo demostraba su odio a nosotros en aquellas palabras, maldiciéndonos de varias maneras…

La actitud tranquila y seria de Krin se había corrompido de un momento a otro luego de ver el poder que emanaba de nosotros… su orgullo era su debilidad, y sabía que tenía que llevarlo al descontrol para poder de una vez por todas debilitarlo.

Para Krin, él era el único ser poderoso del universo; él debía ser el más fuerte; él era el Dios que creó la vida, el tiempo y el espacio; todos los seres vivientes debían regirse por su mandado, y nadie debía refutarlo, o sería testigo de su poder.

Él… debía ser Arceus

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _No…"—_ pensaba Krin, a la vez que bajaba levemente su cabeza y mirada, mientras que comenzaba a apretar sus puños ante lo ofendido que se sentía, a la vez que de su piel una viscosa aura negra emanaba de la misma, llegando a ser solida por la mera concentración en la cual se encontraba

Tanto Takeru como yo volvimos a abalanzarnos hacia Krin, pero al instante nos exaltamos cuando observamos que el cuerpo de nuestro enemigo se desvanecía al instante

Para después aparecer al lado mío… demostrando una peculiar y "extrañamente conocida" sonrisa sádica en su rostro

Su velocidad había aumentado… a tal punto que incluso su cuerpo se había desfigurado por la misma; sus piernas y brazos habían enflaquecido, a la vez que incluso su propio cráneo ahora era prácticamente ovalado, demostrando de igual manera otras clases de deformidades en su torso y facciones,

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para responder… cuando este "nuevo" Krin desgarra mi cuerpo en dos, haciendo que este prácticamente desapareciera del lugar

—" _ **Tú… no serás más fuerte que yo"**_ — sentenció una voz tan oscura y grave como el mismo ser que se presentaba ante nuestros ojos

Separándonos a Takeru y a mí de esa manera…

* * *

Krin sabía que debía separarnos… el simple hecho de que nosotros hubiésemos sido capaces de detener el Corte vacío hecho con todas sus fuerzas, le dio la suficiente información como para saber que no podría vencernos (ni viceversa) a nosotros, por lo que tuvo que tomar medidas para poder así asegurar su victoria

Krin quería el aura de Mew… la cual se encontraba plenamente en Takeru luego de que este se fusionase con mi aura

En el instante en el que Krin desvanece mi cuerpo, este se dirige hacia el Lucario, abalanzándose a velocidades incalculables, mientras que Takeru apenas si podía esquivar cada intento por rozar su piel y con ello poder entrar en contacto con la misma

Takeru estaba plenamente concentrado en el ser que tenía delante de él, pero se exalta completamente en el instante en el que un nuevo ser de aura semejante a la de Krin se hacía presente en su espalda... a la vez que esta aura se repetía incontables veces en la zona, siendo su número difícil de determinar debido a la engorrosa cantidad de cuerpos que empezaban a abalanzarse hacia Takeru

No creaba clones, su poder se vería dividido de igual manera de ser así… aquellos "clones" no eran más que sombras residuales que dejaba el Hijo de Arceus al usar aquella velocidad

Takeru simplemente cerraba sus ojos… únicamente concentrándose en el aura que existía a su alrededor, aumentando únicamente su habilidad de percepción, para poder así evitar los incontables ataques que Krin lanzaba

A lo que… por una extraña razón, Takeru se queda completamente quieto, exaltando levemente a Krin en el momento en el que lo hace, pero no evitando que este no aprovechara la oportunidad que el mismo lucario le daba

A lo que un poderoso golpe atraviesa el estómago del Lucario, a la vez que todas las sombras se desvanecían, debido a que Krin se había detenido por lo mismo.

Krin simplemente observa con una tenebrosa sonrisa lo que al fin había logrado hacer, a lo que su sonrisa se deforma levemente al notar como Takeru sostiene con fuerza el brazo de aquel ser

—" _¡Te tengo!"—_ gritó decidido por telepatía Takeru, a la vez que incluso Krin se sorprendía ante la fuerza con la que el lucario sujetaba su brazo, a tal punto que incluso para él le sería imposible retirarlo mediante únicamente la fuerza bruta

La sonrisa de Krin solo se deformó por unos segundos… para después volver a esbozar nuevamente la misma sádica sonrisa

—" _Jej…_ _ **Yo tambien**_ _"—_ dijo "Feliz" Ryuji, mirando fijamente a Takeru, mientras abría y cerraba su puño levemente en el estómago del lucario, a la vez que el pokémon se mantenía completamente inexpresivo ante el doloroso acto (para cualquier ser común y corriente)

El choque de miradas no duró por mucho tiempo, ya que al instante soy yo el que aparece en la escena, dando y conectando una poderosa patada imbuida en el aura de Arceus en el rostro de Krin

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Toda aquella pelea… desde el momento en el que Krin hizo desaparecer mi cuerpo, hasta que nuevamente volví a la acción

Duró sola y exactamente un segundo

* * *

No le importaba el daño que hubiese recibido (y recibió) tras mi golpe… Krin había podido hacer algo fundamental para poder ser más fuerte que nosotros

Finalmente había alcanzado a entrar en contacto con el aura de Mew…

En el instante en el que doy la patada, el delgado puño de Krin se desprende del estómago de Takeru, y con él un aura blanca se desprende al instante del cuerpo de mi amigo, únicamente para ser llevada con él durante el tramo que recorrió su cuerpo por la extrema velocidad a la cual fue lanzado, mientras que el cuerpo de Takeru volvía a demostrar solamente las características del estado aural megaevolucionado, perdiendo el color blanco de su pelaje, junto con los dieciocho cristales que estaban en su espalda

Krin no me había destruido… no era capaz siquiera de hacer eso, solamente aprovechó su velocidad para así poder enviarme a otra dimensión, y así poder tener la poca brecha de un segundo de tiempo para así poder tener la oportunidad de tomar el aura de Mew de Takeru antes de que yo volviera a hacer aparición en el lugar

Y lo consiguió…

Creé al instante un pequeño domo de oxígeno en el lugar en el que se encontraba mi amigo… sabiendo que ahora que ya no poseía el aura del pokémon legendario su cuerpo no permanecería vivo en el vacío del espacio exterior

—Takeru…— dije dentro del domo de aire que había creado, a la vez que curaba la herida de Takeru, rodeándolo con uno de mis brazos para que este se pudiera apoyar en el mismo a lo que, una vez recuperado, frunce el ceño levemente al detectar al igual que yo aquella nueva aura que se estaba formando a las lejanías, cuyo dueño aún no se hacía presente ante nosotros

—Que tuvieras que sacrificar eso… fue peligroso— dije bastante preocupado, a la vez que Takeru simplemente asentía, pero sin arrepentirse de lo que había hecho, a la vez que ambos dejábamos de ver en dirección hacia donde se encontraba la aura antes mencionada

—Era la única manera de poder sacarlas…— sentenció finalmente Takeru, a la vez que posaba la palma de su mano en mi torso

Pasando las esencias de Dialga y Palkia a Arceus

— _Maldición…_ — dijo levemente agotado el Lucario, a la vez que la megaevolución dejaba de presentarse en su cuerpo, al no poseer mayores energías debido a lo costoso que era manipular una esencia dentro del mismo estado aural megaevolucionado

—"" _Paso uno" completado…"_ —dijo Takeru por telepatía a través de nuestra conexión conmigo y por ende con Arceus— _"Ahora que el aura de tu hijo ya no está en mí, supongo que Krin ya no puede escucharnos"—_ declaró Takeru, a la vez que revelaba la razón principal del por qué el hijo de Arceus era capaz de escuchar nuestras conversaciones por telepatía— _"Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?"—_ preguntó Takeru a la vez que Arceus simplemente se mantenía en silencio por unos momentos hasta que, luego de unos segundos, nuevamente se hizo presente

—" _Ahora que Krin ya no posee las esencias, éste ya no será capaz de controlar el aura si es que la retiramos de su cuerpo"_ —explicaba Arceus, a la vez que tanto Takeru como yo escuchábamos atentos— _"Lo que hay que hacer ahora por ende es separar el aura de la esencia de Krin"—_ reconoció abierta y obviamente Arceus, sabiendo que aquello era lo obvio a conseguir— _"Pero… en esta situación… sólo mi poder al máximo sería capaz de recrear tal acto"—_ decretó el Dios pokémon

—" _No serviría dividir mi poder en ustedes…"—_ reconocía Arceus, a la vez que todos nosotros intentábamos encontrar una solución al problema— _"Mi aura no estaría concentrada al máximo, e incluso si llegaran a entrar en contacto al mismo tiempo con el aura de Krin a como es ahora… me temo que le sería fácil negar sus auras por lo "débiles" que son separadas"_ —reconoció el Dios pokémon, a la vez que seguíamos pensando

—" _Entonces…"—_ se escucha la voz de Takeru, a lo que tanto yo como Arceus lo escuchábamos, esperando una solución al problema— _"¿Por qué no fusionas tu aura con la de Ryo?"—_ preguntó con total normalidad Takeru, a la vez que yo simplemente negaba ante lo obvio

—" _Ryo no es capaz de usar mi aura… la fuerza de la esencia de Krin le da el poder suficiente como para poder soportar mi aura"—_ explicaba Arceus a Takeru, a la vez que yo recordaba cuando el poder del Dios pokémon entró en mi cuerpo la primera vez en el momento en el que salí expulsado de su dimensión en el Monte Corona… recordando con ello todas las convulsiones y gritos que emitía por el "dolor" de soportar la misma, siendo capaz únicamente de usar aquella aura (y de pésima manera) gracias a que Arceus la contenía en mi interior, sin dejar que esta misma me sofocase

—" _Sólo la esencia de Jin y Juro_ _ **juntas**_ _son capaces de afrontar el peso de mi aura"_ — declaró levemente derrotado Arceus, sin darse cuenta exactamente de la "revelación" que acababa de dar…

Takeru levanta su mirada abierta hacia mí, a la vez que yo de igual manera chocaba mi mirada con la suya, únicamente para negar al instante

—No… ni siquiera lo pienses— declaré preocupado, ante lo obvio de la reacción de Takeru

—" _Esperen…"—_ se exalta Arceus en el momento en el que este se entera de igual manera de los pensamientos del Lucario— _"¡Es una excelente idea Takeru! ¡Creo que puede funcionar!"_ — declaró sorprendido el Dios pokémon, a la vez que podía empezar a sentir la aprobación por parte de la esencia de Mew, la cual aún se encontraba en mi interior, siendo yo al parecer el único que se oponía a la idea de mi amigo

—" _No te preocupes…"—_ se escucha ahora una grave voz… a lo que doy por hecho de que se trata de la de Giratina— _"Mi habilidad no lo matará… no mientras aún esté su aura y esencia"—_ reconoció el pokémon legendario, a lo que una voz infantil se hacía presente

—" _Y yo la mantendré segura dentro de ti"—_ decretó feliz Mew, a la vez que yo aún mantenía mis dudas

—" _Ryo… me temo que es la única manera"—_ decretó preocupado Arceus… a la vez que yo únicamente observaba a Takeru, mientras que ambos nos encontrábamos en silencio, sin saber que decirnos al otro

—¡Hagámoslo!— declaró con una sonrisa de seguridad en su rostro Takeru, a la vez que yo aún lo continuaba observando, a lo que este estira su mano hacia mi nuca

Haciendo que mi frente chocara con la suya, a la vez que yo simplemente cerraba mis ojos aún preocupado, mientras que Takeru sólo sonreía, teniendo sus ojos cerrados de igual manera

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El cuerpo de Krin se mantenía inerte en el espacio… a la vez que sólo leves temblores en el mismo se hacían presentes como único movimiento

—" _Este poder…"—_ pensaba Krin… a la vez que la sombra que apenas era visible en la oscuridad del espacio empezaba a mutar

—" _¡Me pertenece al fin!"—_ dijo con una increíble y malvada felicidad y gozo… a la vez que su cuerpo se desvanecía

Con un único objetivo por destruir…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Krin no se molestó en lo más mínimo en observarnos… habían pasado unos minutos desde que este mimetizó el aura de Mew con la suya y la de los tres dragones, por lo que ya queriendo no perder más tiempo, este lanza un Corte vacío de semejantes características al que me había lanzado antes, pero a diferencia de que en este caso Krin no se movió en lo más mínimo

Él simplemente… lo deseó.

El brillo del ataque de Krin lo dejó al descubierto por unos momentos… una túnica blanca compuesta únicamente de aura lo rodeaba, la cual tenía pequeñas marcas doradas asemejando al símbolo de Arceus en ella, mientras que su rostro era exactamente igual al de Ryuji cuando más joven, no poseía ninguna vena que la distinguiera, mientras que en su espalda el arco que posee Arceus en su tórax se hacía presente, a la vez que los dieciocho cristales elementales rodeaban al mismo de igual manera

No pasó ni siquiera un milisegundo después de que aquella poderosa técnica diera con su objetivo… cuando esta prácticamente pareciese romperse como el cristal, a la vez que Krin se mantenía en su misma actitud sonriente y placentera ante sus nuevos poderes, sin preocuparse en lo mínimo de que aquella técnica fuese anulada al instante

—No me esperaría menos de alguien que posee el control del aura de mi padre— habló en el mismo vacío del espacio exterior Krin, a la vez que un cuerpo empezaba a dilucidarse— veamos de que eres capaz…— declaró finalmente Krin, a la vez que el arco dorado que yacía en su espalda junto con los cristales que lo rodeaban comenzaban a brillar

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takeru sabía cuál era la única solución… la única manera en la que podría soportar el aura de Arceus era si él y yo fusionábamos no simplemente nuestras auras

Sino nuestras esencias en si…

Con el poder de Giratina convertí su cuerpo en aura… mientras que Mew se concentró en unir la esencia de Takeru con la mía convirtiéndonos, de una forma parecida a como fue conmigo y Giratina, en un nuevo ser…

Un ser con todas las memorias de sus dos antiguas esencias… aquel ser que poseía el poder de controlar el aura de Arceus

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No existía un rostro… la cabeza de aquel ser era completamente lisa a excepción de dos ojos completamente plomos, a la vez que el blanco era el único color en la piel de nuestro nuevo cuerpo, resaltando a la vez varias líneas negras que lo rodeaban a como era cuando entrabamos al estado aural megaevolucionado. Nada nos cubría… no poseíamos ningún símbolo de Arceus, exceptuando uno pequeño que se formó en el centro de nuestro pecho, del mismo color que las venas que lo rodeaban

Nada levitaba a nuestras espaldas a como era con Krin, solo el símbolo en nuestro pecho demostraba la unión que ahora poseíamos con Arceus.

—¡Vaya!— gritaba emocionado Krin al ver mi nueva forma junto con su aura— ¡Sí que serás un digno riva…!— intento seguir con su alegre grito

Pero mi mano cortando su brazo derecho lo deja choqueado

Ni siquiera una respuesta… es como si aquel nuevo ser formado por la combinación de nuestras dos esencias tuviera un único objetivo…

Krin no decía nada… se había tragado completamente sus palabras luego de sentir aquella esencia, a la vez que intentó alejarse lo más rápido posible de la misma, sin poder evitar de todas maneras el desmembramiento de su brazo…

No había nada, ni remordimiento, ni ira, ni decisión… era un ser completamente hueco el que ahora abordaba mi cuerpo, el cual tenía como objetivo una única cosa

Separar por completo… el aura del cuerpo de Krin

—" _¿N-No lo vi?"_ —se preguntaba Krin, con sus ojos completamente abiertos e inclusive asustado ante aquel ser que tenía adelante suyo— _"No… su velocidad no es distinta a la mía, entonces…"—_ pensaba aún preocupado Krin, a lo que empieza a observar su brazo

—" _Y-Yo… ¡¿Me volví lento?!"—_ pensó… casi sin creerse sus propias palabras, a lo que el movimiento del blanco ser lo coloca en alerta, únicamente para exaltarse cuando este hace desaparecer el brazo que había cortado, transformándolo completamente en aura, a la vez que esta se fusionaba a su cuerpo

Nos preparábamos para terminar con todo de una vez por todas... no teníamos el lujo del tiempo a nuestro favor, ya que nuestra fusión con el aura de Arceus no duraría para siempre, debido a que de igual manera la fuerza de mi esencia con la de Takeru fusionadas no lograban a pesar de todo aquel nivel que sólo la de Krin poseía

El ser de blanca piel alzó su brazo derecho… a lo que de su muñeca un metal líquido y blanco emergía hasta que, una vez expulsado todo, este comenzó a moldearse hasta adoptar la forma de una larga y delgada vara, a lo que la sujeta desde el medio de la misma, para que después en cada lado la herramienta se transforma en una especie de hoja de espada… a lo que, habiéndose finalizado la transformación del material, nueve cristales aparecen en ambos extremos, simbolizando el poder de las tablas de Arceus, para después imbuirse en el metal, haciendo que este brillara de igual manera

Krin sabía lo que se avecinaba… apenas si alcanzó a tomar la argolla que levitaba en su espalda, para usarla como escudo en el momento en el que aparezco al frente de él, con intenciones de cortar su cuerpo

No podía responder… ni siquiera podía usar sus poderes. La impotencia y desesperación abordaban por completo a Krin, mientras que el orgullo de este era incluso opacado por el mismo miedo que sentía ante este ser sin emociones que se presentaba ante él

— _ **"Has perdido… Krin"**_ — se escucha una voz distorsionada en la mente de Krin, como si varios seres hablaran al mismo tiempo, a lo que éste habría por completo sus ojos, mientras que la ira lo empezaba a abordar

 **A la vez que la argolla que sostenía… se partía en dos**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—"¿Eh… perdido?"— pensaba Krin a la vez que, debido al impacto de mi ataque, una poderosa onda lo arrastraba a una ridícula velocidad… a tal punto que su cuerpo quedó varado en el otro extremo del universo… quedando simplemente levitando en el vacío, pensando en aquellas palabras

A la vez que empezaba a creerlas…

— _**"No…"**_ — pensaba enfurecido Krin… a la vez que nuevamente su brazo volvía a regenerarse, mientras que las doradas marcas de su vestimenta brillaban completamente, comenzando a acumular toda el aura posible en su mano derecha

— **¡Tú no eres más fuerte que yo!** — gritó Krin, al punto de estar completamente perdido y sumido en la locura que de a poco lo abordaba, luego de ver tan rotundamente como mi poder mostraba ser superior al suyo… observando nuestro cuerpo a pocos metros del suyo, el cual había aparecido en el instante en el que Krin finalizó su trayecto por todo el universo luego de mi ataque

Krin no lo iba a aceptar… realizaría la técnica más poderosa que solo un ser de tal naturaleza podría crear

El planeaba destruirme a mí, y a todo el universo… creando un agujero negro supermasivo, imbuido en su aura

.

.

.

.

Si bien el tamaño de aquel agujero negro no superaba al de una galaxia, este aumentaba por cada segundo que pasaba, comenzando de a poco a quebrar el mismo tiempo y espacio luego de ser concebido por el poder de Krin, el cual seguía concentrando su aura en el mismo para que éste fuera mucho más poderoso que un agujero negro común…

— **¡Dime que vas a hacer ahora maldita sea!** — gritó enajenado Krin, a la vez que su rostro comenzaba a enflaquecer… notándose de igual manera en sus brazos y piernas, como este empezaba a debilitarse ante lo impulsivo de sus actos al entregarle la mayor cantidad de aura posible a aquel colosal agujero negro

El blanco ser se mantenía en silencio… únicamente para comenzar a notar como el agujero negro comenzaba lentamente a crear estragos en el universo mismo, comenzando de a poco a romper el equilibro de las mismas galaxias que lo conformaban

 **El ser sólo alzó su espada… para después dividir a aquel agujero negro en dos.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya de por si es difícil para la mente humana el comprender el poder de un simple agujero negro… no es extraño el saber que la energía acumulada en el que creó Krin está lejos de ser narrable, pero no por ello no controlable para el poder de Arceus mezclado con nuestra esencia…

En el momento en el que el blanco ser alzó su espada, replicó y concentró toda la energía de aquel agujero negro en el mismo… haciendo que este desapareciera por lo mismo.

Krin estaba con su brazo derecho aún alzado, a la vez que la marca de una cuchillada recorría su torso… al estar en el rango del corte que habíamos lanzado hacia el agujero negro.

El ser no se detuvo ahí… habiendo la posibilidad de encestar el golpe final, mandamos otro poderoso corte al torso de Krin, a lo que una poderosa cantidad de aura emerge de su herida… a la vez que esta era absorbida por mi cuerpo de igual manera

Quedando únicamente la esencia en su cuerpo…

Siendo así… derrotado por completo.

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que, habiendo obtenido finalmente el aura de Mew, Dialga y Palkia en mi interior, estos reaccionaron al instante con las esencias que estaban dentro de mí, haciendo que aquellos pokémon junto con Giratina, se materializaran emergiendo de nuestro cuerpo, a la vez que observaban con odio en sus ojos aquel ser que los apresó, el cual se encontraba en completo silencio, levitando en el espacio

—" _Creo que ya fue suficiente por parte de ustedes dos…"—_ dijo por telepatía extrañamente más serio Mew, a la vez que este se dirigía al blanco ser, el cual no respondió de ninguna manera, quedándose inerte en aquel espacio, ya habiendo cumplido su misión

Mew choca la mirada con Giratina, a lo que éste asiente, para después concentrarse en mi cuerpo, al igual a como lo comenzaba a hacer Mew

Haciendo que el mismo Takeru comenzara a emerger de mi cuerpo gracias a la habilidad de Giratina… a la vez que Mew separaba de una vez por todas nuestras esencias

Nuestros cuerpos quedaron simplemente levitando en el espacio una vez que aquel poderoso ser se desvaneciera luego de separar nuestras auras y esencias… a la vez que Palkia había creado un pequeño domo de aire para que así pudiéramos respirar.

Tanto Takeru como yo comenzábamos a recuperar la conciencia, a la vez que a pesar de no estarlo, nos sentíamos agotados luego de todo lo que el ser que habíamos creado a partir de nuestras esencias había provocado

Y todo el poder que demostró

—Supongo… que aún queda una última cosa por hacer…— dijo Giratina, a la vez que de a poco Takeru y yo fijábamos la mirada en aquel maltrecho cuerpo, siendo este el cuerpo envejecido de Ryuji, el cual aún era el contenedor de la esencia de Krin

Yo simplemente me erguía… extrañando a Takeru cuando logro hacer tal cosa en el vacío, exaltándose en el momento en el que se da cuenta del pequeño círculo que estaba presente en mi cuerpo, antes de comenzar a darle la espalda

El aura y esencia de Arceus… aún estaban en mi cuerpo.

—Esto… ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora Ryo?— preguntó Takeru, a la vez que se preocupaba al notar que había bloqueado mis pensamientos hacia él

—Voy a eliminar la ira de Krin…— declaré sin titubeos, a la vez que Takeru levantaba una ceja en son de no entender a que me refería, a lo que Mew se percata de este detalle, para después acercarse hacia el lucario para ponerlo al tanto

—" _Mi papá lo descubrió en el momento en el que vio la esencia de Giratina cuando la separo de la de Ryo"—_ decía por telepatía Mew, mientras que Takeru seguía sin comprender a que se refería el pequeño pokémon y su amigo

—" _La esencia de Ryo… y lo más probable que la de Juro también, al estar en contacto con mi aura, pueden eliminar por completo la oscuridad de una esencia"—_ se escuchaba ahora la voz de Arceus… mientras que yo aún "caminaba" lentamente hacia donde estaba levitando el cuerpo de Ryuji— _"incluso creo que hasta sin mi aura, Ryo pudo sosegar la ira de Giratina cuando Ryuji fusionó su esencia con la de éste"—_ decía Arceus a la vez que Takeru se extrañaba a la vez que se sorprendía levemente al escuchar esa nueva información

—Entonces… ¿Por qué me bloqueas tu mente?— dijo en un tono más serio Takeru, extrañado y preocupándose cada vez más al notar que, a pesar de haberse enterado de mi nueva "habilidad", no dejaba que Takeru viera mis pensamientos…

Fue entonces… cuando Krin decidió volver a hacerse presente en el lugar, en forma de una débil y a la vez malvada risa en nuestras mentes, proveniente del moribundo cuerpo de Ryuji…

—" _Así que… el lucario no lo sabe aún"—_ decía por telepatía Krin en un tono burlesco, comunicándose únicamente a través de ese medio, mientras que el cuerpo de Ryuji no se inmutaba ni reaccionaba en lo más mínimo— _"Lo que va a ocurrir si eliminas mi odi…"—_ iba a continuar hablando Krin… a lo que al instante Arceus me ayuda a bloquear sus palabras, evitando que Takeru las siguiera escuchando…

No hay que ser un genio para saber cómo reaccionó Takeru luego de escuchar esas palabras y habérselas prohibido saber de forma tan evidente

—¡Ryo!— gritó Takeru… a la vez que yo aún le daba la espalda, intentando no chocar la mirada con la suya, negando a la vez mis sentimientos— ¡Dime algo maldición!— seguía gritando mi amigo… mientras que Mew simplemente bajaba la mirada, un poco triste ya que sabía a qué se refería su hermano, mientras que Arceus simplemente se mantenía en silencio…

—E-Existe una regla… Takeru— empecé finalmente a hablar, a la vez que Takeru aún me observaba enojado y sentido al confirmar que en verdad había algo que ocultaba

—¡¿Y cuál es esa regla?!— preguntó enojado y prepotentemente Takeru

—Si algo que hubiese sido creado por el aura de Arceus, se destruye con la misma… esto nunca volvería a existir en ningún momento del tiempo— declaré finalmente, a la vez que Takeru aun así no entendía del todo el peso que poseían mis palabras

—L-La voluntad de Krin… su odio e ira, fue invadiendo los cuerpos de múltiples personas— explicaba a la vez que Takeru escuchaba atento— estas personas torturaron y esclavizaron a incontables pokémon y también incluso a otras personas… todo por culpa de la oscuridad en la esencia de Krin— seguía diciendo, a la vez que de a poco iba revelando el dolor que sentía en aquel momento

—Si elimino la oscuridad de Krin, entonces…— me costaba incluso revelar esa información, pero Takeru no era estúpido, el entendía en parte a lo que quería llegar

—Entonces todas esas personas que Krin poseyó dejarían de tener aquella oscuridad de igual manera— reconocía Takeru—Supongo que está bien, ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con…?— se quedó en silencio, a la vez que sus ojos se habrían levemente

—Alto…— decía Takeru a la vez que yo apretaba mis puños— espera… no, n-no estarás intentando decir que…— empezaba a entender realmente Takeru el peso de mis palabras

—Ryuji también fue influenciado por la oscuridad de Krin…— dije finalmente, a la vez que Takeru simplemente negaba hacia mí, con sus ojos completamente abiertos— Lo siento… Takeru— decía a la vez que comenzaba a acercarme nuevamente al cuerpo de Ryuji

—¡No lo hagas!— gritaba Takeru, a la vez que intentaba desesperadamente detenerme, sin mucho resultado debido a estar levitando en el aire creado por Palkia

Takeru se desesperaba… él sabía tanto como yo lo que significaba el que Ryuji dejara de poseer aquella oscuridad en su corazón…

Puesto que todo comenzó… cuando Takeru fue raptado gracias a que los hombres de Ryuji persiguieron a mis padres y a los suyos; Ryuji fue el que provocó técnicamente el que Takeru se separara de su familia y con ello conociera a Hanako y finalmente desencadenarían todos los acontecimientos que ocurrieron en el momento en el que nos conocimos por primera vez en la parte baja de la ciudad

Todo comenzó… por la oscuridad de Ryuji

—No te preocupes Takeru…— dije a la vez que me encontraba a pocos metros de Ryuji— te prometo que los buscaré…— volví a decir mientras desviaba mi mirada, para chocar con los ojos de Takeru

—¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!—preguntaba el Lucario, a la vez que sus ojos se tornaban levemente llorosos ante la idea de perder a su familia— ¡Si todas las cosas cambian entonces tu no recordaras nada de nosotros!— objetaba el pokémon completamente angustiado e impotente por no poder evitar el que yo siguiera mi camino

—" _Ryo ahora posee una conexión conmigo…"—_ se escuchaba la voz del Dios pokémon en la mente de Takeru— _"Por ello la modificación del tiempo y el espacio no lo afectarán de la misma manera que a ti y a tú familia"—_ reconoció Arceus… a la vez que yo estaba a punto de alzar mi mano para poder entrar en contacto con el aura de Krin

—Entonces… ¿Eso significa que yo también…?— preguntaba Takeru, a la vez que la negación se presentía por parte de Arceus

—" _Nunca fusioné mi aura contigo…"_ — declaró Arceus— _"Incluso cuando tú y Ryo fusionaron sus esencias, Mew se encargó de que tu aura se mantuviera lo más alejada de la mía"—_ terminó de explicar Arceus, ya centrándose al igual que yo, únicamente en su hijo

Yo sería el único que mantendría sus memorias… el único que recordaría el cómo era mi familia

—Hagámoslo de una vez, Arceus— dije cabizbajo, a la vez que Takeru a pesar de todo, de igual manera se oponía a lo que quería hacer, ya que para el… las cosas ya no volverían a ser lo mismo a pesar de todo, pero siendo imposible para este de igual manera evitar el que yo realizara tal acto…

.

.

.

.

Mi mano comenzaba a acercarse sin piedad a la cabeza de Ryuji, a lo que no me inmuto en lo más mínimo cuando este nuevamente comienza a hablar

—" _Supongo… que aún me quedaba un poco de aura"—_ dijo Krin por telepatía, a la vez que mi mano estaba a apenas centímetros de entrar en contacto con su piel

—" _Ya nada más puedes provocar ahora Krin… simplemente ríndete"—_ dije por telepatía… sin intenciones de mencionar una palabra siquiera, a la vez que finalmente mi mano se posaba en la frente de Ryuji, a lo que este concentra la última cantidad de aura que le quedaba en su manos, chasqueando sus dedos para así poder realizar su último esfuerzo de derrotarme…

A la vez que hacía aparecer el cuerpo de Takeru entre mí y el mismo… mientras que mi brazo atravesaba por completo su corazón

—" _ **Supongo… que algunas cosas no se podrán cambiar… ¿Cierto?"—**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Y aquí amigos… termina el penúltimo capítulo de El aura de la deidad, un capitulo bastante grande, y que no se imaginan lo difícil que fue de confeccionar… prácticamente no he dormido desde el jueves, ya que por razones de fuerza mayor, hubo algunos días en los cuales no pude escribir, pero he aquí… todo sea para poder terminar la Historia en la fecha establecida ^^**

 **Espero les haya gustado :/, intenté hacer la batalla lo mas épica posible, pero obviamente esta es mi primera historia, espero sean indulgentes xD**

Lord fire 123 **no hay mucho que pueda decir acerca de tu anterior review para ser sincero jajaj, aunque resaltando el hecho de que se avecina el ultimo capitulo… bueno, no queda más que agradecer el que me hayas seguido en el transcurso de mi historia, ya que de igual manera solo tú y Monpoke se han interesado en opinar, y eso me ha ayudado un montón para confeccionar todas las semanas un capitulo nuevo ^^, otros tipos de agradecimientos los diré en el último cap, pero en este momento menciono estos jaja**

Monpoke **plz no me odies xD, Ryo no murió jajaja, y ya que a ti parece que te desagrada que mis personajes se salven, prefiero no mencionar el tema contigo jsjsjs, pero a pesar de todo fueron bastante lindas tus palabras, te las agradezco un montón :3**

 **Y eso sería todo por este capitulo, ahora intentaré dormir por un día entero para poder reponerme jajaj, y sin mas que decir**

 **Nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo de "El aura de la deidad" :D**


	7. El último sacrificio

Todos hemos sentido dolor… el dolor es parte de nuestra vida diaria prácticamente, y a aunque uno luche hasta el final para siempre encontrar la felicidad, al final nos damos cuenta que aquello no es más que una simple y llana mentira… a pesar de que de igual manera la felicidad estará presente en nuestra existencia, el dolor la acompaña como una singular pareja; donde ninguna puede existir sin la otra

Al fin y al cabo… ¿Cómo podríamos saber que es la felicidad, si nunca hubiésemos experimentado lo que es el dolor?

* * *

" _¿Qué es este sentimiento?"…_ Aquella frase que se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, a velocidades tan altas que ridiculizarían a la misma que poseíamos Takeru, yo o incluso el mismo Krin…

Era algo nuevo… un sentimiento el cual la palabra "dolor" no podría ser usada para definirlo, porque carecería en enormes cantidades de la "fuerza" para describir al mismo

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fue lo último que hizo Krin… sabía que su final se acercaba; sabía que su poder había sido completamente opacado ante el control que poseíamos Takeru y yo fusionados; sin embargo… a pesar de todo, no se quedaría con las manos vacías, y el haría el último acto para poder convertir mi vida en un infierno antes de que su voluntad se desvaneciese por mi

A lo que en el mismo instante en el que uso mi aura junto con la de Arceus para unirme a su esencia y poder destruir su oscuridad… este teletransporta el cuerpo de Takeru entre él y yo… usando la última escasa cantidad de aura residual que había quedado en el cuerpo de Ryuji, haciendo que mi brazo atravesara el cuerpo del Lucario, provocando que su corazón explotase por la presión del mismo

 **Aquel corazón… que regeneré con el aura de Arceus tiempo atrás.**

* * *

Mi mano en el otro extremo tiritaba… a la vez que todos los ahí presentes, exceptuando a Krin, estábamos completamente choqueados y callados ante lo que nuestros ojos observaban; incluso Arceus… el cual no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello

Ryuji tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos, a la vez que estos carecían de retina… estando con la boca completamente abierta, a la vez que la esencia en su interior ya había sido purificada

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El espacio comenzaba a tornarse blanco… la misma realidad estaba cambiando por causa de mis acciones a la vez que, aún temblando, saco mi brazo del cuerpo de Takeru solamente para observar con mis ensanchados y enrojecidos ojos el espacio creado por el mismo en su pecho

No había sangre… no había rastros de su propia carne… sólo había un vacío

Un vacío… el cual no podía recuperar.

Takeru simplemente me observaba… de igual manera con sus ojos completamente abiertos, a la vez que inclusive intentaba modular palabras, pero le fue imposible… únicamente pude ver como sus ojos de a poco se cerraban, siendo mi cara estupefacta y desesperada su última imagen

A la vez que su cuerpo, al igual que el espacio que me rodeaba, se desvanecía… dejándome sólo en un espacio blanco, junto con los otros pokémon legendarios hasta que, pasados unos segundos, una débil lágrima sale de mis ojos… aún observando al vacío que se encontraba ahora en mis brazos en donde antes estaba Takeru

Desapareciendo de igual manera…

* * *

En el mismo instante en el que todo se vuelve oscuro… mis ojos se abren estrepitosamente, a la vez que observaba acostado un techo bastante conocido…

El de mi casa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Me levanto bruscamente… sudando y comenzando a hiperventilarme al ver cómo me encontraba en un pequeño lugar, el cual apenas era una habitación en donde solo existía una cama y una pequeña y humilde cocina.

No había nada más… ninguna habitación extra, ninguna decoración. Todo estaba completamente sumido en una monotonía completamente anexa al estilo de casa que teníamos antes

Y por sobretodo… ahora yo era el único habitante de la misma.

Mis ojos, una vez abiertos, no se volvieron a cerrar más… me hiperventilaba cada vez con mayor intensidad al pasar los segundos, a lo que caigo de mi cama desesperadamente, para después salir de mi hogar con la misma actitud, únicamente para tropezarme con mis propios pies en el instante en el que cruzo aquella puerta, para caer de lleno en un montículo de fría nieve… dándome cuenta en la época en la que me encontraba.

Mi rostro se ocultaba en el helado material, a la vez que comenzaba a apretar lentamente mis puños con todas mis fuerzas

—¿Hijo?— se escucha una voz femenina a mi lado a lo que mi cuerpo se paraliza de momento… únicamente para después levantar mi cabeza lentamente, y observar como mi madre estaba de pie delante de mí… a la vez que traía una bolsa con lo que parecían ser algunos alimentos y verduras

—¡Ryo! ¡¿Qué sucede?!— preguntó preocupada Hotaru, dejando la bolsa en el suelo a la vez que comenzaba a correr preocupada hacia mí, a lo que yo al instante me aparto de la misma… sin dejar que ella me tocase, dejándola completamente exaltada y extrañada ante lo mismo a pocos centímetros de mí

Mis ojos aún se mantenían completamente abiertos… a la vez que las venas rojas casi chocaban con el iris de los mismos. Ni siquiera digo una palabra, a lo que al instante me levanto, aún desesperado, para después salir corriendo a pie descalzo hacia el bosque, huyendo de todo aquello que no conocía

Y me negaba a conocer…

* * *

Comenzaba a nevar… los fríos copos de nieve tocaban mi rostro, a la vez que el pijama era lo único que tenía puesto en aquel momento, mientras que mi cabeza, manos y pies estaban completamente al descubierto.

Mi respiración no se calmaba… corría a la máxima velocidad que mis piernas podían dar, ni siquiera pensando claramente como para intentar concentrarme en el aura a mi alrededor o en la mía misma, mi mente se había perdido a tal punto que las únicas reacciones que demostraba eran a base de puro y llano instinto…

—" _¡¿Dónde está?!"—_ me preguntaba en mi mente una y otra vez… mientras corría sin rumbo fijo por el bosque, como si de alguna manera intentara encontrar a alguien del cual deseaba con toda mi alma volver a ver

Aquel ser, que yo mismo asesiné…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Llegué a un pequeño claro… nunca sabré el porqué, dentro de todo el enorme bosque, la suerte o el destino dictó que me cruzara por aquel lugar en mi momento de descontrol. El lugar estaba cuidado… el césped estaba cortado, he incluso se notaba que las flores y rosas que habían en los alrededores fueron puestas por alguien.

Mi vista estaba completamente perdida en el lugar… su paz fue la que evitó que siguiera corriendo sin rumbo por el bosque, pero solo hubo una cosa que concentró mi mirada… una única cosa que paralizó mi corazón por unos momentos, para después devolverlo a la vida con pulsaciones tan rápidas y poderosas que incluso por mi eran percibidas, como si aquel fuese el único sonido que pudiese escuchar en aquella calmada zona

Una pequeña lapida, se veía en el centro de aquel cuidado sector… a la vez que un leve montículo sobresalía al lado de la misma

* * *

El viento dejaba de soplar… mi boca estaba levemente abierta, mientras que mis ojos ya no podían estar más abiertos.

Pequeños y lentos pasos se comienzan a escuchar, a la vez que comenzaba a acercarme a esa pequeña y obvia tumba, sin pensar el de quien sería (y sin querer hacerlo de igual manera)

—" _Ryo, no sigas…"—_ se hacía presente finalmente la voz de Arceus… el cual aún se mantenía dentro de mí luego de ver lo que su hijo había provocado con Takeru, sabiendo que sería correcto el estar ahí para mí. Sin embargo sabía que aquella "nueva realidad" la tendría que afrontar sólo

Pero sabía que no estaba listo para afrontar lo que se hallaba debajo de aquella lapida…

No lo escuchaba… ni siquiera quería hacerlo; mi mente estaba completamente perdida en aquel instante, y solo aquella tumba lograba hacer que mis pies continuaran moviéndose en dirección a la misma

A lo que caigo de rodillas a pocos centímetros de aquella tumba, solamente para notar lo obvio cuando uso el aura de Arceus (el cual no se opuso luego de ver lo decidido que estaba por querer afrontarlo) para poder sentir lo que se encontraba enterrado

 **Para ver un pequeño huevo… cuyo feto carecía de corazón**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez que Krin destruyó el corazón de Takeru cuando este y Yoshiro quisieron enfrentarlo, yo lo curé solo y únicamente gracias al aura de Arceus,

Y a partir de ese entonces… su corazón, sin importar el tiempo o el lugar, le perteneció a su aura.

Krin sabía esto… sabía que aquel momento era su última posibilidad para hacer de mi vida un infierno, para causar el máximo daño posible antes de que su voluntad fuese "destruida"

Y lo consiguió…

No importaba si mis intenciones no hubieran sido el destruir el corazón de mi amigo, una vez que mi brazo imbuido en el aura de Arceus opacara y por ende hiciera desaparecer el órgano vital de Takeru… la regla o más bien el "impedimento" que poseía el aura del Dios pokémon comenzó

Ya no sería capaz de volver a crear o regenerar el corazón de Takeru, y aquel… nunca existió ni existirá nuevamente.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Arceus era una deidad… muchas cosas había sentido durante su larga vida, y entre ellas el sentimiento de pérdida le era bien conocido; sin embargo, se exalta completamente aún dentro de mí, a la vez que nuevamente mi aura entraba en contacto con la suya, intentando usar su poder sin su permiso

Mientras tanto en el mundo exterior… aquella realidad azotaba mi conciencia sin piedad; todas las cosas que había perdido, todos a quienes perdí… y ya nunca más volvería a ver

Negaba levemente con mi cabeza, a la vez que la locura era lo único que se reflejaba en mis ojos completamente enrojecidos por las lágrimas y las mismas venas rojas que seguían apareciendo…

Hasta que… exaltando aún más a Arceus, una vena blanca empezaba a emanar del círculo blanco de mi pecho, hasta llegar a mi mentón

A la vez que yo mismo detenía el tiempo con su aura…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La saliva recorría por mi boca ante el descontrol que me abordaba luego de ver la tumba de Takeru, a la vez que más venas comenzaban a emanar del círculo en mi pecho, a lo que al instante comienzo a acumular el aura de Arceus en mi palma derecha, para después levantarla hacia el nublado cielo, comenzando de a poco y costosamente a abrir un portal hacia "cierta" dimensión

Pero mis músculos dejan de responder al instante… a la vez que Arceus tomó por completo el control de mi cuerpo, haciendo que callera al suelo, mientras separaba mis brazos y piernas, aún abordándome la locura, intentando desesperadamente usar el poder del Dios pokémon, por lo que éste me lo impidió por mi obvia falta de juicio

—" _¡Es suficiente, Ryo!"—_ se escucha el grito de Arceus en mi mente, a la vez que me apresaba para así evitar que yo cometiera alguna estupidez

Un grito desbordante de ira y desesperación emergió de mi boca… a la vez que mis músculos se tensaban completamente; intentando mover las extremidades que Arceus me había negado para así continuar con lo que quería hacer

Arceus estaba en mi interior… su esencia aún estaba controlando su aura para que esta no me consumiera, a la vez que sentía como mi propia aura cada vez más abordaba a la suya… como si no temiera a la obscena cantidad de aura del Dios pokémon

Las venas de mis temblorosos brazos comenzaban a enmarcarse por la fuerza que ejercía en contra del control de Arceus… y para sorpresa del mismo

 **Estos comenzaban a levantarse levemente…**

* * *

Varios gritos, o más bien rugidos, acompañaban al sobresfuerzo realizado por mí mientras aún estaba en el suelo… Arceus estaba completamente exaltado cuando comienza a notar como mi aura comenzaba a adentrarse en la suya, como si de un pequeño parasito se tratase, a la vez que lentamente iba adueñándome cada vez más y más de ella

Arceus intentaba defenderse… pero por alguna extraña razón no podía doblegar a mi aura, no tenía la resistencia mental suficiente como para contrarrestar aquella fuerza de voluntad llena de desesperación que lo comenzaba de a poco a doblegar…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las venas blancas emergían cada vez más rápido del círculo blanco de mi pecho, a la vez que estas reemplazaban mis propias venas que se enmarcaban en el resto de mi cuerpo ante la excesiva fuerza que estaba haciendo para salir del control de Arceus

Cerré fuertemente mis ojos, mientras que las venas comenzaban a conglomerarse en zonas específicas de mi cuerpo, haciendo que mi piel se tornase completamente blanca en algunos sectores, mientras que mi cara, junto con otras partes de mi torso y mi pierna derecha se mantenían del mismo color de mi piel aunque un poco más pálidas

Arceus estaba atónito… aquel dolor, aquella impotencia, aquellos sentimientos que él creía conocer a la perfección luego de perder a su hijo le eran completamente desconocidos en el momento en el que los siente en mí, a la vez que se sorprendía como de alguna manera doblegaba en cierta parte el poder del Dios pokémon.

Mi cuerpo se levantaba… Arceus no se detenía en su poderosa contención, sin embargo, mi pena misma lo debilitaba, a tal punto que incluso mi aura comenzaba a adquirir control sobre la del pokémon, a la vez que abría nuevamente mis ojos

Únicamente para dejar ver unos ojos completamente plomos… al igual a como tuvo aquel ser resultante de la fusión mía y de Takeru

De una manera levemente parecida, y debido al dolor e impotencia que sentía en aquel momento, logré dominar una parte increíblemente mayor del poder de Arceus…

* * *

Respiraba fuertemente por la boca, pero esta vez de una manera mucho más lenta en comparación a los minutos anteriores; mi ploma vista observaba únicamente la pequeña tumba que originó en mí la gota que derramo el vaso.

Con un único objetivo por querer cumplir…

—" _Ryo…"—_ se escuchaba ahora una débil voz en mi interior, a la vez que ahora era Arceus el cual se encontraba apresado en contra de su voluntad en mi cuerpo, completamente abrumado ante el dolor que hizo perder el control de su aura— _"Por favor… detente"—_ rogaba el pokémon, sin embargo sus palabras no me llegaban en lo más mínimo, mi ira superaba cualquier intento de raciocinio

A la vez que nuevamente alzo mi mano hacia el cielo, haciendo un pequeño corte en el mismo, creando un pequeño portal.

—¡Ryo!— se escucha de un momento a otro un grito en las lejanías… a la vez que varias pisadas lo acompañaban, cada vez acercándose más y más hacia donde yo me encontraba. Hasta que, finalmente, es mi propio padre junto con mi madre los que entran en escena…

Junto con Takuma y Kaoru…

Apenas si lograron reconocerme debido a que aún conservaba las facciones de mi rostro… pero el resto de mi cuerpo únicamente los dejó completamente estáticos una vez que estos me observaron, completamente ignorantes de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Mis pálidos y grises ojos únicamente se centraban en Takuma, y el parecido que tenía este con su hijo mientras que nuevamente todos los sentimientos que pudieron haber sido levemente opacados por la súplica de Arceus, florecieron en mí con la misma intensidad y dolor que antes.

Desvié la mirada al instante… ni siquiera yo era capaz de mantener la mirada puesta en el padre de mi amigo sin seguir perdiendo la poca cordura que me quedaba, a lo que al instante salto hacia donde había creado el portal, para después desaparecer completamente de aquel lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mi objetivo era obvio… mi ira se acumulaba sin piedad en mi corazón por cada segundo que pasaba, a la vez que supuse al instante en donde se encontraba aquel ser causante de toda la impotencia que sentía en aquel momento

Ya que, una vez que crucé aquel portal, tanto Mew como Krin (en su forma pokémon) se encontraban ahí, a la vez que me observaban cabizbajos… como si estuviesen de alguna manera esperando mi llegada

Yo sólo observaba a Krin… mientras que este estaba consiente de todas las cosas que había cometido, a la vez que el arrepentimiento era el único sentimiento que abordaba en él una vez que eliminé la oscuridad de su esencia

Pero aquello no me importó en lo más mínimo…

Al instante aparezco entre este y Mew, a la vez que doy un débil golpe al último para apartarlo del lugar, y después dar otro golpe de lleno en el rostro de Krin, sin usar siquiera el poder de Arceus

Me lanzo hacia el pequeño pokémon luego del golpe… a lo que caigo encima de éste, únicamente para seguir dando frenéticos golpes a su pequeño y oscuro rostro, mientras que éste no se inmutaba ni se oponía en lo más mínimo hacia aquellos ataques, dejando ser herido por los mismos

Pasaban los minutos, y mis gritos volvían a ser presentes… a la vez que las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos, de los cuales nuevamente un iris volvía a aparecer, mientras que mi piel blanca volvía a tornarse del antiguo color, concentrándose nuevamente todo en el centro de mi pecho, dejando de usar el aura de Arceus por voluntad propia

Sin detener mis golpes…

Krin podía curarse con su aura, sin embargo, este no lo hacía… las heridas y moretones comenzaban a aparecer en su delicado cuerpo, a la vez que yo no me detenía en lo más mínimo ante mis ataques, mientras que mis puños enrojecidos y heridos por los mismos golpes únicamente temblaban entre cada intervalo de los mismos… cada vez titubeando más entre aquellos lapsos

No era capaz… de matarlo.

Cada golpe hacia aparecer una memoria en mi mente, como si de una bala en la misma se tratase, los puños impactaban a la vez que observaba y recordaba aquellos abrazos; aquellas risas; aquellos días lluviosos en nuestro hogar; aquellas lágrimas y apoyos

Aquellos sucesos que nunca ocurrieron

* * *

Pasó más o menos media hora desde que me había abalanzado hacia el pequeño pokémon, a la vez que los intervalos de tiempo entre cada golpe eran cada vez más largos, mientras que yo jadeaba en respuesta a lo mismo, con mis manos completamente ensangrentadas por todos los golpes que le di a Krin

El rostro del pequeño pokémon estaba completamente hinchado y con notorios moretones a pesar del color oscuro de su piel… apenas si podían observarse sus rojos ojos, los cuales simplemente observaban hacia arriba, con la vista puesta en el vacío y aún dispuesto a continuar aceptando los golpes en silencio

Mis ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, aún encima del pequeño cuerpo de Krin, apretando con furia mis puños a pesar de lo adolorido que los sentía luego de los sucesivos golpes que di con los mismos

Mis lágrimas nunca pararon de salir durante ese tiempo, aún con los jadeos y el cansancio, aquellas gotas se mezclaban con la sangre de Krin en su rostro, junto con la que salía de mis puños heridos de igual manera

Mew, luego de ser golpeado por mí, lo apresé con el aura de Arceus por unos momentos, para que así este no intentara impedir mi cometido. Aquel pequeño pokémon observaba aquella escena sin saber que sentir

— _Tú no eres un asesino… Takeru…—_ decía en un leve susurro combinado con lágrimas, a la vez que Krin simplemente se exalta levemente al escuchar aquellas palabras, sin saber el porqué de las mismas

La misma frase volvía a emerger varias veces de mis labios, cada vez más fuerte… mientras que las lágrimas y los sollozos hacían cada vez más inentendibles aquellas palabras

Hasta que, finalmente… pasados los segundos de gritos, el silencio nuevamente abordó el lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No había nada… lo que antes era un rostro completamente expresivo de pena e impotencia, ahora se convertía en uno completamente desolado, inexpresivo y deprimente… a la vez que sorprendo a Krin cuando nuevamente me coloco de pie, aún con la inexpresión emanando de mis ojos

No decía nada… únicamente chocaba mi mirada con la preocupada del pokémon, sin siquiera demostrar un odio o un perdón, simplemente lo miraba…

— _Takeru no lo querría así…—_ dije finalmente aún con mi inexpresiva cara, a lo que nuevamente una vena emergía del circulo en mi pecho, aún teniendo el aura de Arceus a mi voluntad abro nuevamente un portal hacia la tierra a lo que, una vez hecho aquello, inserto los cinco dedos de mi mano derecha en aquel circulo de mi torso

Arrancando fría y a la vez firmemente el aura y la esencia de Arceus de mi cuerpo, a lo que el enorme pokémon sale estrepitosamente de mi pecho, únicamente para caer y chocar de manera brusca en el suelo, a la vez que jadeaba levemente por todos aquellos sentimientos que experimentaba por estar en contacto con mi aura

Simplemente choqué la mirada con él por unos segundos… a lo que la aparto al instante para después comenzar a caminar hacia el portal que había creado

—No quiero tener ninguna otra relación con ustedes…— dije serio y a la vez enfadado con aquellos pokémon— Ya hicieron suficiente daño en nuestro mundo por culpa de su estúpido egoísmo— declaré, mientras que tanto Arceus como sus hijos se mantenían en silencio ante mis palabras, sin siquiera poder objetarlas

Mientras desaparecía de aquella dimensión de una buena vez por todas

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los días pasaron; mi vida, mis sentimientos, mi actitud… no eran más que meros recuerdos olvidados en aquella realidad. Las palabras dejaron de emanar de mi luego de que volví de dejar el aura de Arceus, ni siquiera la pena y preocupación de mis padres lograban despertar en mi un mero sentimiento de remordimiento… incluso en los momentos en los que cualquiera se hubiera rendido ante el consuelo que una madre o un padre pudiera dar, yo era completamente indiferente a los mismos, siempre mostrando la misma mirada… intentando chocarla lo menos posible con mis ellos.

Apenas comía… el hambre ayudaba a mi mente a distraerse, y no podía evitar el que todos los sentimientos me abordaran nuevamente en los momentos en los que ésta cesaba

La relación que tenía con mi familia era nula… mi vida en aquel lugar consistía en estar sentado al lado de mi cama la mayor parte del tiempo, durmiendo a veces en la misma posición de igual manera, mientras que al momento de abrir mis ojos cada mañana, estos sólo apuntaban al vacío, sin demostrar ninguna expresión

Dejando y acostumbrándome a que la soledad se volviera parte de mí

* * *

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, a lo que finalmente y por una extraña razón mi cuerpo comenzaba a levantarse… como si de repente un sentimiento extraño comenzara a abordar mi antes insensible corazón

Como si, por una extraña razón… quisiera volver a observar aquellos rostros que solo en mis sueños se veían reflejados

Mi inexpresividad aún se mantenía… a la vez que comenzaba a tomar mi chaqueta, para después comenzar a retirarme de mi casa, para así comenzar a caminar hacia las afueras del pueblo

Yendo en dirección hacia la ciudad…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mis pies se movían solos… ya a una velocidad normal me tomó aproximadamente un día en llegar hacia donde estaba la ciudad, a la vez que el ambiente no cambiaba mucho, resaltando únicamente que ya no existían aquellos esclavistas clandestinos de pokémon, ya que desde que eliminé la oscuridad en Krin, este nunca apareció en el corazón de aquellas personas que potenciaron aquellas "explotaciones" hacia estos seres, por lo que las personas ahora convivían en paz con los pokémon, pero de igual manera al parecer la "amistad" que se producía en antaño no volvía a presentarse de igual manera en esta nueva realidad, ahora las relaciones que tenían las personas con los pokémon era más parecido al estilo que siempre tuvo mi pueblo con los mismos, ambos separados, sin odiarse ni quererse, pero respetándose de igual manera.

Una vez llegado primero a la parte baja de la ciudad, mi vista comenzaba a divagar por aquellas sucias y mal cuidadas calles, buscando cada vez más aquella persona a la cual quería volver a ver, siéndome completamente difícil al no poseer el aura de Takeru como para poder así además detectar su aura

Pero… como si alguien quisiese ver aún más mi sufrir, luego de buscar por unos minutos finalmente la encontré

A Harumi…

* * *

Mis ojos estaban completamente abiertos ante la persona que tenía delante de mis ojos, su cabello café y ojos verdes y sus ahora demacradas facciones me reflejaban sin lugar a dudas que aquella mujer era Harumi.

Pero aquello… aquel reconocimiento de haberla finalmente encontrado, no hacía más que enterrarse en mi corazón como si de una estaca se tratase

Era una pequeña florería andante… Harumi cargaba a un pequeño bebé tapado en una manta en sus brazos mientras le daba leche de su seno, a la vez que otro niño estaba a su lado el cual simplemente jugaba con las piedrecillas en la tierra, mientras que ésta tenía una vista que reflejaba únicamente cansancio

Con varios moretones en sus brazos y rostro.

Mis ojos estaban completamente abiertos… una parte de mí no quería creer lo que mis sentidos me indicaban como cierto, pero los pasos de una persona acercándose a la pequeña tienda corroboran mis ideas

Cuando este se acerca a Harumi, para después darle una fuerte cachetada de lleno en su mejilla

—¡Te dije que no le dieras leche aquí Harumi!— gritaba el hombre enfurecido, a la vez que el llanto del bebé comenzaba a hacerse presente en el lugar debido a que aquel hombre había provocado que este se separara del seno de su madre luego de que esta se encorvara debido al fuerte golpe que aquella persona le había dado

Era bastante grande… su fuerza física era bastante apreciable. Vestía una ropa bastante sencilla y un poco dañada, a la vez que poseía un cabello castaño y ojos café oscuro, y su rostro poseía facciones toscas y cuadradas

—¡Es por tu culpa el que ningún cliente se acerca!— seguía gritando aquella persona, completamente enfurecida hacia Harumi

—¡Tenía hambre!— quería defenderse Harumi, a la vez que su mejilla en donde nuevamente había sido golpeada comenzaba a enrojecerse fuertemente por lo mismo

—¡No me levantes la voz!— gritó el hombre aún más enojado a la vez que levantaba nuevamente su enorme mano para después dirigirla hacia el rostro de Harumi

Solamente para exaltarse en el momento en el que mi puño choca con su cara

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Pagarás por lo que le hiciste!— gritaba completamente enfurecido de lo que mis ojos observaban, a lo que vuelvo a darle nuevamente dos golpes de lleno en su rostro, completamente enajenado en hacerlo pagar las consecuencias de haberle puesto una mano a Harumi

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!— gritó ofendido y enfurecido el hombre después de recibir el doloroso golpe, a lo que, en el momento en el que intento dar el tercero, sujeta con fuerza mi puño, evitando que este llegara nuevamente a su rostro, a lo que al instante levanta su rodilla para hacerla impactar hacia mí estómago, haciéndome botar saliva por lo increíblemente fuerte del golpe

No acabó ahí… al instante en el que su primer ataque impacta de lleno en mi estómago, da un fuerte puñetazo a niveles completamente distintos a los míos hacia mi rostro, a lo que mi cuerpo cae directo al suelo, para después recibir una fuerte patada nuevamente hacia mi estomago

—¡Detente por favor!— gritaba Harumi la cual había dejado a su hijo para después intentar detener a aquel hombre que comenzaba a dar consecutivos golpes a mi rostro como venganza por lo que había hecho antes, intentando sostener su brazo para que éste así parara, a lo que el hombre golpea nuevamente a Harumi, esta vez con su puño cerrado directo a la cabeza de la misma, con una fuerza y brusquedad completamente distinta a la primera cachetada que le dio, haciendo que Harumi cayera al suelo, inconsciente…

Mis ojos no se desviaron del cuerpo de Harumi en ningún segundo… a la vez que la adrenalina comenzaba a abordar mi cuerpo en grandes cantidades luego de ver lo que aquel hombre le había vuelto a hacer, a la vez que este observaba con desinterés por unos segundos lo que había hecho, únicamente para después volver a desviar su mirada hacia mí, con intenciones de continuar con su golpiza

Pero una patada dada directo a su entrepierna en el momento en el que desvía la mirada lo deja congelado de momento

No me importaba en lo más mínimo los métodos que utilizara… aquel golpe, aquel puñetazo… no hizo más que hervir aún más mi sangre en aquel momento, por lo que ahora yo me abalanzaba hacia el ahora tembloroso y aún adolorido hombre, para después cambiar papeles con los golpes, siendo yo ahora el que se los daba consecutivamente en su rostro

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No me detenía… mis golpes ahora eran mucho más fuertes que antes, a tal punto que mi propia ira e impotencia me daban la ventaja contra aquella persona, llegando a tener una fuerza mayor a la suya

Dejándoselo claramente demostrado en su deformado rostro por mis golpes

Nariz, mandíbula, dientes… no me importaba romperlos, a la vez que la cara del ahora apenas consiente hombre estaba completamente hinchada por los interminables golpes que lanzaba, a lo que me detengo por unos momentos, para después agarrar con fuerza el castaño pelo de su cabeza, y comenzar a acercarla a la mía

— **Vuelve a tocarla… y no me detendré la próxima vez… ¡¿Me escuchaste?!** — dije pausadamente y completamente furioso, a lo que simplemente alcanzo a notar como aquella malherida persona asentía levemente, para después golpear nuevamente su cabeza haciéndola chocar con la mía, provocando que el hombre quedara completamente inconsciente luego de aquello

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba agotado… mis jadeos se hacían presentes, a la vez que un poco de sangre mezclada con saliva emergía de mi boca, mientras que mi rostro presentaba varias heridas por todos los golpes que recibí de igual manera.

Me comenzaba a levantar de aquel hombre, a lo que un grito me deja nuevamente exaltado

—¡Papá!— se escucha el grito de un pequeño niño, a lo que mi vista se posa en él, para ver que era el que estaba jugando con tierra al lado de Harumi cuando la vi por primera vez, el cual comenzaba a correr hacia el hombre que yo había noqueado

El niño cayó de rodillas al lado de la cabeza de su maltratado padre, empezando a su vez a llorar desconsoladamente por las cosas que estaba observando, para después distraerse levemente al levantar su mirada y observar ahora el cuerpo de Harumi, el cual aún permanecía inconsciente en el suelo

Sólo alcanzó a decir una palabra… para que mis sospechas se vieran acertadas

— _Ma…má—_ dijo susurrando y titubeando en medio de sollozos el pequeño niño, sin poder creer en la condición en la cual se encontraban sus padres, sintiendo un miedo atroz en su interior

 **Aquella… era la nueva realidad.**

* * *

Hui… mi mente estaba completamente choqueada luego de saber cómo era ahora la vida de Harumi, a la vez que nuevamente la desquiciada impotencia me abordaba continuamente, a lo que corro lo más rápido posible para no perder el juicio otra vez…

Estaba agotado... no había comido hacía días, y apenas si me quedaron energías luego de enfrentarme al ahora padre de los hijos de Harumi; sin embargo, no me detenía en mi correr, los jadeos y las heridas en mi estómago y rostro me eran completamente indiferentes en aquel estado de desesperación

Volvía a hiperventilarme, a la vez que me adentraba y corría por el bosque lejano de la ciudad, el cual conectaba de igual manera con el de mi pueblo, sin siquiera querer recorrer nuevamente el camino de tierra que generalmente se utiliza para ir hacia mi hogar, ya que el mero hecho de caminar nuevamente por aquel sendero volverían a hacer aparecer todos los recuerdos en mi desordenada mente

Mi vista se nublaba y mis piernas no se detenían… de a poco comenzaba a sentir como nuevamente iba a perder la conciencia por el cansancio, hasta que el chocar con un árbol me detiene por completo, cayendo irremediablemente a la fría nieve

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mi vista se movía de un lado a otro, a la vez que los jadeos y ahora sollozos se hacían presentes en mí, completamente agotado mientras estaba echado en el suelo de aquel bosque, a lo que apenas logro arrastrarme hacia el árbol que me había hecho detener, para después apoyar mi espalda adolorida en el mismo, intentando calmarme de alguna manera y descansar en el proceso.

Nuevamente los jadeos comenzaban a desaparecer… pero mi cuerpo continuaba sentado e inerte en aquella base del árbol, a la vez que las débiles y continuas lagrimas caían una a una de mi mentón, saliendo de mi rostro completamente inexpresivo por el mismo cansancio

Y por las cosas que acababa de ver…

* * *

Anochecía… mi cuerpo continuaba en la misma posición, sin importarme las bajas temperaturas que comenzaban a hacerse aún más presentes que en horas atrás, a la vez que lentamente mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, mientras que de a poco perdía de una vez por todas el deseo de vivir en aquella nueva realidad.

Sin embargo… unos pasos acercándose hacia mi hacen que mis parpados no se cierren por completo, a lo que muevo apenas mi prácticamente petrificada cabeza unos centímetros, para denotar como un enorme cuerpo negro aparecía delante de mí, sin poder dilucidar quién o qué era…

— _Sólo… mátame ¿Puedes?—_ dije débilmente aquellas palabras sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, a la vez que noto como aquel ser comenzaba a acercarse hacia mí, para después por un momento pensar que podría cumplir mi deseo

No obstante… me decepciono levemente al notar como aquel ser que no podía dilucidar me levantaba en sus brazos, comenzando a cargarme, resaltando un tibio pelaje en contacto con mi mejilla en el último momento antes de que finalmente me desmayé

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya de por si estando despierto tenía que ver la nueva realidad en la que ahora vivía, pero en el momento en el que entraba al mundo de los sueños, ni siquiera en éste tenía descanso

Ya que en todas las noches que pasaron luego de que me separara de Arceus, mi único sueño era un día normal en la vida con mi familia… considerándolo tan real que la felicidad y esperanza que sentía en aquellos momentos se derrumbaban completamente al momento de despertar

* * *

Tarde o temprano… nuevamente mis ojos volvieron a abrirse de forma leve, a la vez que estaba sentado y misteriosamente tibio en un oscuro lugar, el cual pasado unos minutos pude comenzar a dilucidar luego de que la luz de la luna iluminara de mejor manera en donde reposaba

Aun así… mi cansancio seguía vigente a pesar de todo… a lo que simplemente me recuesto hacia un lado, intentando nuevamente entrar a ese sueño tan deseado y a la vez lo contrario, reposando mi rostro sin exaltarme en lo absoluto encima de un tibio y suave pelaje, a lo que estando apenas lucido de lo que ocurría, no me pregunto las razones de aquello

Al fin y al cabo… incluso en ese momento he de admitir que me sentía cómodo en aquel desconocido lugar

* * *

Mis ojos nuevamente volvían a abrirse, esta vez por los molestos rayos del sol de la mañana que se posaban en mi cara, a la vez que me alegraba y a la vez entristecía levemente al no haber soñado absolutamente nada durante la noche luego de que me despertara a mitad de la misma.

Mi vista viajaba por aquel pequeño lugar en el que me encontraba… apenas eran unos tres metros cuadrados, a lo que me exalto cuando noto que era el único en aquel pequeño lugar, por lo que al instante comienzo a intentar salir por la única salida apreciable.

Salgo de la pequeña cueva, para después notar que me encontraba en realidad en un hueco bajo un enorme árbol, a la vez que este lo cubrían varios arbustos a su alrededor, por lo que comienzo a emerger de aquellos costosamente, únicamente para ver un pequeño claro cubierto de nieve

Mientras que un pequeño montículo de manzanas y otras frutas estaban a pocos centímetros de mí

Miré por unos segundos aquella comida… a la vez que mi estómago gruñía fuertemente debido a la monstruosa hambre que tenía, pero negándome al instante al saber que no quería comer para que aquellos sentimientos hacia mi familia no retumbaran en mi mente con más fuerza, distrayéndome con la misma hambre

Simplemente me quedé sentando en frente de la entrada, esperando con paciencia al ser o persona que me salvó de la gélida noche que me hubiera matado lo más probable si me hubiese quedado en aquella posición en la intemperie

Pasaban los minutos, hasta que finalmente comienzo a escuchar algunas ramas rompiéndose en un arbusto lejano, únicamente para posar mi vista curiosa en el mismo, quedándome completamente estático, a la vez que incluso en mi estado depresivo actual la curiosidad me abordaba de igual manera…

Una pequeña cuchilla plateada se hizo presente desde aquel arbusto, a lo que me asusto levemente luego de ver aquello, solamente para "tranquilizarme" después al notar como un Scyther de moderado tamaño emergía de aquel arbusto, el cual me observaba con una mirada retadora y a la vez de duda, a lo que manda un pequeño gruñido, el cual obviamente no entendía al ya no estar fusionado al aura de un pokémon

Me mantuve estático durante todo momento, únicamente observando a aquel Scyther de la manera más pacifica posible, sin querer alarmar o dar indicios de pelea hacia el pokémon

El Scyther lentamente se acercaba hacia mí, a la vez que la duda aún era apreciable en sus ojos a lo que, en un rápido movimiento, ensarta una de sus cuchillas en una manzana que había en aquel montículo de frutas, para después lanzarla hacia mi torso, a la vez que mandaba otro gruñido similar al anterior.

—Esto…— empezaba a decir a la vez que observaba la limpia manzana que ahora reposaba en mi mano— N-No tengo hambre— mentí… a lo que casi al instante el rugido de mi estómago vuelve a hacerse presente, exaltándome tanto a mi como al Scyther que estaba a mi lado, el cual simplemente me observaba fastidiado mientras que parecía tener un tic en su ojo derecho por mi evidente mentira

El Scyther nuevamente vuelve a ensartar ahora una especie de baya silvestre, a lo que lanza varias hacia mí, diciendo nuevamente varios gruñidos hacia mí mientras lo hacía

Yo simplemente lo miraba fastidiado… no quería comer en lo más mínimo, no quería que el hambre abandonase mi cuerpo para después hacer que los sentimientos de dolor y pena tuvieran vía libre hacia mi cabeza

Continuaba negándome, pero el Scyther apareciéndose al lado mío me asusta de momento, para después acercar una de las cuchillas de sus brazos hacia mi mejilla, dejándome en claro la situación, a la vez que volvía a emitir aquel gruñido característico

—"Come"— no hay que ser muy inteligente como para no darse cuenta de lo que querían decir aquellos gruñidos

El Scyther retiraba la cuchilla de su brazo de mi mejilla, a lo que simplemente se aparta para después sentarse a unos metros lejos de mí, aún observándome a mí y a la comida, esperando a que yo hiciese lo que él pedía

Simplemente suspiro… a la vez que observaba aún lo delicioso que se veía aquella manzana junto con las bayas, a lo que pienso un poco mis acciones, para después acercar lentamente el fruto hacia mi boca, dando un pequeño mordisco a la misma

Estaba delicioso… ya no podía evitar el deseo de continuar comiendo una vez que comencé, a lo que al instante prácticamente me abalanzó hacia la manzana, comiéndola a grandes mordiscos, para después empezar a acercarme rápidamente hacia el resto de frutas que aún estaban en el montículo que al parecer el Scyther había dejado, para después comérmelo todo lo más rápido y gustosamente posible

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El Scyther simplemente observaba feliz la escena, ya que este sabía que yo simplemente me estaba negando ante algo que de verdad deseaba, a lo que solamente guarda silencio ante lo empeñado que me observaba al prácticamente devorar la comida que éste me había conseguido, pero exaltándose luego de unos segundos cuando comienza a ver algunas lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas

Ya que el hambre… había cesado.

* * *

Mas lagrimas empezaban a recorrer mis mejillas, a la vez que nuevamente la pena era lo único que opacaba mí ya dañada y cansada mente, sin poder hacer nada más que sentarme y abrazar mis rodillas, tapando mi vista con las mismas e intentando controlar aunque fuera un poco aquel dolor que me abordaba

El Scyther simplemente me observaba… su rostro únicamente reflejaba extrañeza y a la vez lastima, a lo que ya sabiendo que no era necesario hacer "aquello", un brillo comienza a emanar de su cuerpo, exaltándome incluso a mí, a la vez que despegaba mis enrojecidos ojos de mis rodillas, para observar como el cuerpo de aquel Scyther comenzaba a adquirir otra forma en aquel brillo

Transformándose finalmente en el cuerpo de un Zoroark, o más bien… de **una** Zoroark

Mis ojos se habrían completamente… no podía detectar su aura, pero… aquel lugar; aquella transformación

Mi lloroso rostro no pudo hacer más que esbozar una pequeñísima pero a la vez detectable sonrisa

— _Supongo… que siempre te conviertes en el mismo pokémon…—_ dije, a la vez que la pokémon se paraba para después sentarse al lado mío

— _Hiyori…—_ dije finalmente… a la vez que la Zoroark apoyaba mi rostro en su torso, abrazándome

No había razón para aquello, Hiyori en aquella realidad no me conocía en lo más mínimo, pero ella no era un ser de mal corazón a pesar de todo, y no podía soportar el ver a alguien necesitado de consuelo y ayuda, y no hacer nada para poder socorrerlo…

* * *

Mis lágrimas recorrían el pelaje de la Zoroark, a la vez que esta simplemente me abrazaba, sintiendo que era lo correcto el consolarme de alguna manera luego de notar como la pena me abordaba después de comer aquellas frutas

La escena se repetía como en "aquella" ocasión, pero con los papeles intercambiados esta vez…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hiyori estaba sola… pero eso la traía sin cuidado, ya que sus padres nunca fueron secuestrados por los hombres de Ryuji, esta nunca escapó de los mismos, y por ende nunca conoció a Hisame, por lo que nunca nació Yoshiro de igual manera

Ella simplemente vivía en el bosque….

Pasaron varias horas para que las lágrimas dejaran finalmente de salir de mis ojos, a lo que simplemente continuábamos en aquella posición, mientras que ahora lo único que existía en mi rostro era las marcas de las mismas lágrimas que una vez cruzaron por mis mejillas, a la vez que mi mirada simplemente estaba levemente decaída, aún apoyado en el suave y tibio pelaje de Hiyori, la cual se negaba a dejarme desprotegido a pesar de no conocerme

Luego de aquello… apenas me quedaban fuerzas mentales como para decidir separarme de la Zoroark, por lo que decidí pasar otra noche con la misma, la cual a pesar de no entender lo que quería, no puso objeción en el momento en el que notó que yo no me retiraría de ahí

Nuevamente anochecía, a lo que Hiyori es la primera en adentrarse a la pequeña cueva, para después sacar su cabeza luego de notar que pasaban los segundos y yo aún no entraba

Me sentía un poco incómodo… pero a final de cuentas sabía que Hiyori aceptaba el que yo descansara junto a ella, por lo que entré de igual manera al pequeño hueco en el árbol, para después sentarme en el medio de este, sin saber qué posición adoptar, a la vez que me ponía un poco nervioso ante la situación

Hiyori simplemente me observaba un poco fastidiada, a lo que sorprendiéndome bastante comienza recostarse alrededor de mi cuerpo, dejando su estómago en contacto con mi espalda baja, mientras que su larga cabellera cubría el resto de su cuerpo

Estaba estático… a la vez que mis mejillas se sonrojaban levemente ante la vergüenza que tenía, a lo que me sorprendo más aún cuando la mano de la Zoroark se posa arriba de mi cabeza, para después dejarme choqueado cuando esta me empuja hacia el suelo, dejando caer mi rostro encima de su estómago, a la vez que esta ni siquiera se inmutaba, teniendo sus ojos cerrados y comenzando a dormirse de igual manera

Simplemente tenía mis ojos completamente abiertos… a la vez que Hiyori no se iba a andar con rodeos a la hora de dormir, por lo que orgullosa y prepotente tomó cartas en el asunto, ya comenzando a fastidiarle mi obvia timidez; sin embargo, no pude evitar entrecerrar mis ojos después de unos segundos, al fin y al cabo hacía frío y no podía negar que se sentía cómodo en aquel tibio y suave pelaje de la pokémon

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La imagen de Hiyori y yo durmiendo acurrucados uno con el otro se vislumbraba en un pequeño portal formado en una extraña pero a la vez conocida dimensión… estando ésta completamente en silencio, mientras que un pequeño ser observaba aquella imagen, a la vez que éste tenía sus decaídos ojos entrecerrados, observando con lastima aquel estado en el que me encontraba

Krin estaba completamente consciente de lo que había hecho, si bien eliminé la oscuridad en su esencia, no fue así con sus memorias. Haciendo que la culpa lo abordara por todo el dolor que había causado tanto a mí como a muchas otras personas y pokémon…

Fueron apenas unos minutos en aquella dimensión luego de que yo expulsara la esencia de Arceus de mi interior, minutos los cuales fueron obviamente semanas en mi mundo, por lo que Krin simplemente me observaba a través de aquel portal

Intentando con ello juntar el valor, para hacer lo que tenía pensado cometer…

Pasaron los segundos… a lo que Krin cierra sus ojos por unos momentos, únicamente para volverlos a abrir con determinación, ya habiendo tomado finalmente su decisión a la vez que su actitud no cambiaba luego de sentir un aura emergiendo detrás de él

—Así que… eso quieres hacer— se escuchó desanimado Arceus, a la vez que una obvia pena lo abordaba ante la decisión que tardó en tomar su hijo, ya haciéndose una idea de lo que era

Krin simplemente se lamenta ante la reacción de su padre… a lo que envía un mensaje por telepatía hacia el mismo, haciendo que Arceus se exaltara al instante hacia "aquellas" palabras que de un momento a otro llegaron a su mente

El hijo de Arceus simplemente le sonríe levemente, para después girar su rostro hacia el portal que aún mostraba mi imagen junto con Hiyori

— _Los pecados que cometí… no se borrarán con el simple hecho de haber eliminado la oscuridad en mi interior_ — dijo en un susurro aún triste Krin, a lo que al instante una leve capa negra de aura comenzaba a emerger de su piel, haciendo que de la nada tres portales se abrieran

Haciendo que tanto Giratina, como Dialga y Palkia cayeran de manera estrepitosa al suelo desde aquellos portales, ante lo sorpresivo que fue para ellos el aparecer en aquella dimensión

—¡¿Qué demonios?!— preguntaba exaltado Palkia, a lo que su ímpetu y enfado queda tragado dentro de él en el momento en el que observa la imponente figura de su padre en aquella dimensión

Dialga simplemente sacudía levemente su cabeza, al igual a como hacía Giratina, mientras que comenzaban a observar a su alrededor

A pesar de que la creación de aquellos tres seres sólo ocurrió por obra de Juro y Jin cuando Krin aún poseía la oscuridad en su interior, estos a pesar de todo fueron creados en base del aura de Arceus, por lo que el cambio de tiempo o realidad luego de eliminar la oscuridad en Krin no les vio afectado de igual manera

—¿Que ocurre ahora?— preguntó Dialga, bastante más calmado que su hermano a la vez que Giratina simplemente se mantenía en silencio

—Necesito pedirles un favor…— dijo Krin serio, a la vez que los tres dragones se exaltan levemente al escuchar aquellas palabras, sin saber que responder ante aquello

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Hmph… estás loco— reconoció Palkia, a la vez que nuevamente sus dos hermanos simplemente guardaban silencio luego de que Krin les dijera que era lo que quería pedirles— ni que fuera capaz de sacrificar tanto sólo por un simple humano— dijo fastidiado y egocéntrico Palkia, a la vez que Giratina lo miraba molesto, al igual que Dialga

—Un humano que salvó tu blanco y estúpido culo— dijo a viva voz Dialga, defendiéndome en parte, pero de igual manera dudando de lo que Krin acababa de proponer, atrayendo miradas fastidiadas por parte de su hermano controlador del espacio de igual manera, a lo que estos casi comienzan a pelear si es que la voz de Krin no vuelve a hacerse presente

—No lo puedo hacer sin su ayuda y la de mi padre… pero es un riesgo que me atrevo a tomar— declaró finalmente Krin, a la vez que observaba a todos a su alrededor… incluso a Mew, el cual había aparecido luego de notar como todos sus hermanos y padre se habían juntado sorpresivamente

—Oye… estás consiente de lo que quieres hacer… ¿No?— se escucha ahora la voz de Giratina, el cual poseía una actitud bastante más calmada y madura que la de sus otros dos hermanos

Krin simplemente guardó unos momentos en silencio, a lo que mira serio a Giratina, asintiéndole de igual manera

—¡Oigan!— volvía a refutar Palkia a la vez que además de enojado con su hermano, estaba además preocupado ante el rumbo que tomaban las cosas— Sé que ese humano pudo hacer mucho por nosotros, pero…— intentaba dar razones para contradecir la petición de Krin, pero al instante la voz de Giratina se hizo nuevamente presente, interrumpiéndolo con ello

—Yo creo que deberíamos hacerlo…— declaró Giratina, a la vez que se ponía del lado de Krin, mientras que el resto de sus hermanos junto con Mew y Arceus lo observaban en silencio, a excepción de Palkia, el cual simplemente lo veía exaltado y con sus ojos completamente abiertos ante la declaración

—Esto…— empezaba a escucharse la ahora un poco angustiada voz de Mew, a lo que ahora todas las miradas se posaban en él— Pienso que se lo debemos… nos ayudó a pesar de todo lo que Krin hizo antes hacia su familia, y… se lo merece— declaró el pequeño pokémon rosa

—Papá…— empezaba a decir Krin a la vez que éste se giraba hacia su padre, el cual simplemente se mantenía en silencio, mientras que su hijo esperaba alguna respuesta por parte del mismo

—Yo… fui el que cometió el error desde un principio— dijo cabizbajo el Dios pokémon, mientras que todos sus hijos escuchaban— Yo debería…— volvía a decir el pokémon, a la que su hijo lo caya con su propia voz

—No— dijo serio y a la vez firme Krin, mientras que interrumpía las palabras de su padre— tu no cometiste ningún error conmigo padre— declaró el pequeño pokémon legendario, mientras que Arceus lo observaba con seriedad y asombro en sus ojos— yo fui el que cometió todas esas atrocidades por mi cuenta, además… soy el único que puede hacerlo— dijo finalmente Krin, a la vez que el silencio fue la única respuesta por parte de su padre

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Sólo tendrás una oportunidad…— dijo Dialga, a la vez que él y el resto de sus hermanos y su padre formaban un circulo alrededor de Krin— Si llegas a dudar, bueno… ya te haces una idea— dijo el controlador del tiempo, a la vez que Krin asentía serio, para después dirigirse hacia su padre

—Todavía puedes traerlo aquí, ¿Cierto?— preguntó el pequeño pokémon, a la vez que el silencio fue la respuesta de Arceus por unos segundos, concentrándose y cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos, para después abrirlos por completo

—Hmph… ni siquiera Ryo es capaz de controlar por completo mi aura— declaró el Dios pokémon, a la vez que empezaba a detectar levemente su aura dentro de mi cuerpo

Si bien pude controlarla levemente gracias a la furia e impotencia que me abordó en aquel momento, estaba lejos de manipular por completo el aura de Arceus, y de igual manera no pude expulsarla en su totalidad de mi cuerpo, a lo que el pokémon legendario había ocultado su aura dentro de mí ya que, al fin y al cabo, yo había salvado a su hijo, y no iba a permitir que algo me pasara por algún percance

Fue por aquella razón que pude resistir tantos días sin comer; fue por aquella razón que pude pelar contra el que ahora era la pareja de Harumi; su aura no se demostraba con toda su intensidad dentro de mí a pesar de que ésta fuera diminuta, ya que evidenciaría lo obvio y Arceus sabía que yo la hubiera negado al instante en el que la sintiera fluir en mi interior

Su aura me dio la fuerza y energía para pelear… su aura me mantuvo vivo ante la depresión que me azotó luego de perder a mi familia

 **Y ahora era su aura… la que me hacía aparecer en frente de Krin, rodeado por todos aquellos pokémon legendarios.**

* * *

Abrí mis ojos al instante en el que aquel brillo de un momento a otro iluminó mi cuerpo, exaltándome al estar de un momento a otro de pie, extrañando de sobremanera el sobrecogedor calor del cuerpo de Hiyori

Ningún ser emitió palabra, yo ya de por si ni siquiera era capaz de explicar lo que ocurría, las cosas ocurrieron demasiado rápido, y lo único que pude alcanzar a notar era como todos los pokémon legendarios nos rodeaban, incluido Arceus, a la vez que comenzaban a acumular su correspondiente aura dentro de sí, para después hacerla emerger de sus cuerpos para conectarlas con el mío y el de Krin, exceptuando a Arceus, el cual nuevamente guardaba toda su aura y esencia dentro de mí

Después de eso… la oscuridad consumió mi vista y conciencia

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El poder de Arceus era de por si incluso insuficiente para lo que Krin quería hacer… cosas como "quebrar el tiempo o el espacio" eran incluso "burdas" para lo que el pequeño pokémon había planeado crear

O más bien, planeado destruir…

A pesar de que Dialga es solo una parte del aura de Krin, éste manejaba el tiempo de una manera mucho mejor a como lo hacía el pequeño pokémon, al igual que Dialga con el espacio; ya que Krin nunca aprendió, o más bien no quiso, concentrarse específicamente en aquellas habilidades, el simplemente las liberaba en forma de un poder abrumador, sin demostrar una mayor destreza en las mismas

Incluso cuando Krin finalmente obtuvo un poder semejante al de Arceus pudo "quebrar" el tiempo y el espacio cuando creó aquel gigantesco agujero negro imbuido en su aura; sin embargo, Dialga y Palkia poseían un control tal sobre sus habilidades características que, junto con el aura de todos los pokémon ahí presentes, podían realizar algo aún más complejo que simplemente quebrar el espacio y tiempo

Ellos serían capaces de transformarlo a su voluntad…

* * *

Palkia no mentía al decir que aquello era peligroso… un mero error en el manejo del aura y la misma "nada" resultaría de tal colosal mezcla de poderes.

Aquello que pretendían era capaz de borrar todas las leyes que nosotros como especie humana considerábamos como absolutas… todas las cosas que fueron y serían, todo lo que existía como "real" se transformaría en su contraparte

Tal poder… sólo podía ser controlado por todos los pokémon legendarios ahí presentes, ni siquiera la resistencia de la esencia de Arceus o de Krin eran capaces de soportar esa aura por sí mismas, y solo aquel poder era necesario para así poder de una vez por todas… romper incluso la barrera de la misma habilidad de Arceus

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El "romper" algo no significa necesariamente "destruirlo", la regla de Arceus era algo completamente inquebrantable; pero, gracias a todo el aura que ahora poseían aquellos pokémon, una pequeña "brecha" en el espacio y tiempo fue creada, prácticamente **anulando** por unos segundos dicha regla

Volviendo a recrear el momento en el que estuve a punto de eliminar la oscuridad de la esencia de Krin

* * *

Era como un sueño… como si estuviera recreando el momento en el que me aparto de Takeru para así eliminar la oscuridad de Krin.

Estaba completamente consciente de lo que iba a suceder, pero mis músculos no respondían a mis objeciones, este continuaba su camino, como si el propio destino estuviera irremediablemente escrito

El único que ahora aparecía en escena a diferencia de la última vez que viví aquel momento, fue Krin… el cual aparecía atrás del cuerpo de Ryuji, a la vez que chocaba su mirada con la mía por unos segundos, mientras que yo no me detenía a pesar de todo

— _Así que… realmente soy tan estúpido como para hacer_ _ **eso**_ — dijo el Krin en el cuerpo de Ryuji que aún poseía la oscuridad en su interior, mientras que el que poseía su cuerpo original se encontraba a las espaldas del mismo, guardando silencio ante todo

El oscuro ser que poseía el cuerpo de Ryuji chasqueo sus dedos al igual a como lo había hecho la última vez, intentando teletransportar el cuerpo de Takeru antes de que mi mano tocara su frente

Pero se quedó estático cuando ahora era Krin el que posaba primero la palma de su pequeña mano en su espalda, a la vez que una onda blanca empezaba a recorrer el cuerpo del humano por completo

Krin… se destruiría a si mismo

* * *

Era algo completamente ilógico el pensar que un ser podría existir dos veces al mismo tiempo… aquello era lo que intentaban recrear los pokémon legendarios cuando juntaros sus auras; deformaron el espacio y el tiempo de tal manera que fusionaron dos realidades en una sola

El tiempo y espacio en el que nos encontrábamos todos nosotros en aquella dimensión, con el tiempo y espacio en el que estábamos en el espacio exterior con Takeru

Es por eso que yo recordaba todo lo sucedido, al igual que el resto de los pokémon legendarios que me rodeaban, Takeru era el único que no recordaba nada en lo absoluto ya que él no era parte de aquella "realidad" en la cual él había fallecido

Y era por ello, que el cuerpo original de Krin aparecía en aquel lugar.

Era la única forma de quebrantar la regla de Arceus, si yo o el mismo Dios pokémon destruíamos o eliminábamos algo de Krin (para no decir el mismo), todo el tiempo y el espacio se modificaría acorde a lo que hubiéramos borrado

Pero... **Krin nunca se creó a sí mismo** , su aura era completamente anexa al aura de su padre, a diferencia de mí que me había fusionado con la suya, su aura nunca se creó por la misma

Y es así… que Krin decidió borrar por completo su esencia y aura, y debido a que este nunca se creó, el tiempo no se vio afectado por lo mismo

* * *

Apenas pude ver sus ojos mirándome por un segundo… vi su arrepentimiento claramente reflejado, a la vez que esbozaba una leve pero a la vez clara sonrisa en su pequeño rostro, estando feliz incluso ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer

Sinceramente no sabía qué hacer ante tal situación… ni siquiera estaba seguro si lo que estaba experimentando en aquel instante era nada más que un sueño

Krin no se tomó su tiempo… en el instante saca del cuerpo de Ryuji su esencia misma, aún con la oscuridad en ella, para después lanzar el cuerpo del humano muerto hacia el vacío del espacio, sin poder hacer nada más por él, a la vez que tanto Krin como "su esencia" comenzaban a ser destruidas por el mismo, empezando a crearse una enorme (aunque diminuta en comparación al nivel de pelea que antes teníamos) de varios kilómetros de distancia.

Mis músculos dejaban de responder, a lo que me doy cuenta de que ahora era Arceus el que tomaba control de mi cuerpo, usando levemente su aura para después agarrar apenas a Takeru y Ryuji antes de que la enorme explosión los lograse alcanzar

En principio no entendí el por qué Arceus me quitó la voluntad hacia mi cuerpo, pero luego de unos minutos pude entender

Ya que él sabía que me hubiera quedado completamente estático luego de ver a Takeru nuevamente con vida

* * *

La enorme explosión continuó creciendo por unos cuantos kilómetros, hasta que finalmente empezó a hacer el proceso inverso, consumiéndose lentamente hasta desaparecer finalmente en el espacio, sin dejar rastros…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El silencio era ahora lo que rondaba en aquel gélido y vacío espacio, a la vez que nuevamente los pokémon legendarios volvían a reaparecer en el lugar, ya habiendo finalizado la última voluntad de Krin

—¿R-Ryo?— se escucha la dudosa y extrañada voz de Takeru, a lo que Arceus aún en mi cuerpo se gira hacia él, para después volver a observar el lugar en donde antes estaba su hijo

Recordando aquellas palabras que dijo éste antes de comenzar su cometido…

— _Vámonos de aquí…—_ dijo Arceus en un débil y triste susurro a través de mi voz, a lo que los tres dragones junto con Mew asintieron con una actitud parecida, mientras que un portal comenzaba a hacerse presente por obra del Dios pokémon, entrando después todos al mismo…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El silencio y la impotencia era lo único que existía en el ambiente… toda mi familia había recorrido un largo trayecto por el bosque, a lo que estos seguían en lo mismo luego de las frías palabras que les había dicho luego de separarnos

Pararon de correr luego de notar que aquellos temblores y explosiones dejaron de escucharse a su alrededor, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquello, por lo que simplemente continuaron caminando en la misma dirección, aun obedeciendo mi última orden…

Harumi se mantenía en silencio… completamente cabizbaja a la vez que tenía a Hiyori entre sus brazos; ambas completamente dolidas ante mi reacción hacia ellos, sin saber siquiera que pensar luego de tantos años creyéndome muerto

Takeshi estaba cabizbajo de igual manera, mientras que éste junto con Yoshiro y Hanako la cual llevaba a Ryo en brazos se mantenían firmes a pesar de todo, intentando sobrellevar lo más posible la situación

La única que estaba rezagada era Haruko… ella era la más preocupada ante lo que sucedía, ya que a diferencia de Yoshiro ésta, al entrar en contacto con mi aura en el momento en el que intentó proteger a Ryo, sintió la abrumadora cantidad de la misma

Se dio cuenta del nivel en el que me encontraba yo en ese momento, suponiendo que Ryuji contaba con el mismo o aún mayor poder

Su mente apenas podía dilucidar aquella aura que se escondía en mi interior, lo único que la abordaba era el sentimiento de "inutilidad" ante el poder de su enemigo, pensando que si yo no hubiera aparecido… su hijo habría muerto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruko seguía envuelta en sus pensamientos y emociones, pero solo la mano de Yoshiro en su hombro la saca de su letargo, únicamente para hacer que ésta levantara su mirada y la hiciera chocar con la del Zoroark, a lo que simplemente deja caer su rostro en el negro pelaje del padre de su hijo, mientras que era reconfortada por el mismo

Sólo pasaron unos segundos luego de aquello, hasta que el viento comenzó a agitarse demasiado a su alrededor, asustándose levemente cuando un enorme portal emerge desde los cielos

* * *

Mi familia nuevamente estaba dudosa sobre qué hacer ante aquello que desconocían… pensando por unos momentos que corrían peligro, a lo que el impulso de comenzar a correr nuevamente era evidente, pero estos quedan completamente estáticos en el momento en el que me ven a mí emerger del susodicho portal…

Me mantenía en silencio… a la vez que mi familia se asustaba en el momento en el que ven como mis ojos carecían de iris y estaban completamente plomos, debido a que ellos no sabían que era Arceus el que aún estaba en control de mi cuerpo

No dijo nada… simplemente descendió desde aquel portal, para luego caer lentamente al suelo, quedando frente a frente con mi anonadada familia, a lo que al instante hace chocar mis palmas, haciendo que de mi cuerpo emergieran varios brazos de aura, los cuales se dirigieron hacia todos los ahí presentes, asustándolos de igual manera

—Krin tenía razón después de todo…— declaró Arceus a través de mi voz, mientras que mi familia no entendía el significado de sus palabras— es demasiado peligroso que mi aura se siga proliferando en ustedes— declaró finalmente, a la vez que los brazos de aura volvían a separarse de los cuerpos de todos, sin saber lo que había ocurrido

Takeshi fue el primero en dar señales de preguntar qué era lo que ocurría, pero al instante otros seres comenzaban a emerger del portal, siendo estos los tres dragones legendarios junto con Mew, el cual sostenía a Takeru y al cuerpo de Ryuji, ya que estos se los había pasado su padre durante el salto de dimensiones

Mew dejaba suavemente el cuerpo de Takeru, mientras que dejaba caer de forma estrepitosa el de Ryuji, el cual estaba completamente muerto luego de que Krin destruyera su esencia para reemplazarla por la suya años atrás

Hiyori se exalta al instante en el momento en el que ve a su padre, a lo que completamente emocionada intenta llamarlo con todas sus fuerzas

Quedando a la vez completamente anonadada cuando solo un fuerte gruñido emergió de su boca

—" _¡¿Qué significa esto?!..."—_ se preguntó exaltada por telepatía la Lucario, a la vez que tocaba su garganta, completamente asustada luego de notar que no era capaz de modular el lenguaje humano, a lo que nuevamente Arceus comienza a hablar a través de mí

—Saqué cualquier habilidad que tuvieran del aura de Takeru y Ryo…— dijo el Dios pokémon, a lo que el resto de mi familia se extrañaba de que estuviera hablando en tercera persona ya que, según ellos, me estaba mencionando a mí mismo

Arceus no dio más explicaciones, a lo que al instante su cuerpo comienza a emerger del mío, sacando por completo esta vez su aura y esencia de mi interior, a lo que caigo de rodillas al suelo luego de aquello, mientras que el gran cuerpo de Arceus comenzaba a levitar junto con el resto de los pokémon legendarios

Mi familia estaba prácticamente boquiabierta ante lo que observaban, mientras que Ryo se ocultaba tras el pelaje de Hanako… asustando ante lo imponente que demostraban ser aquellos pokémon en los cielos

—" _Ustedes serán los últimos…"—_ sentenció nuevamente Arceus por telepatía, a la vez que se dirigía hacia mí y Takeru, a lo que éste último lo observaba serio pero asintiendo de igual manera, entendiendo a lo que se refería, a la vez que yo seguía con las rodillas en el suelo, dándole la espalda mientras que tenía mis ojos, ahora normales, completamente abiertos, observando el suelo sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo a mi alrededor

—" _El aura de Jin y Juro ya no volverá a aparecer en su descendencia… ya me encargué de eso también"—_ declaró ahora un poco cabizbajo Arceus, a lo que vuelve a posar su mirada en mí, mientras aún le daba la espalda, para después fastidiarse levemente al ver mis pensamientos por unos segundos

—" _imbécil… deja de pensar que esto es un sueño"—_ ordenó Arceus, a la vez que yo simplemente guardaba el silencio, a lo que el Dios pokémon se exalta levemente cuando nota ciertas lagrimas caer en la tierra en la cual yo estaba apoyado

Arceus obviamente estaba destrozado ante la última decisión de su hijo… he ahí la razón de su seriedad y sus comentarios fríos y cortantes; sin embargo, luego de ver aquellas lagrimas emergiendo de mis ojos, únicamente podía recordar aquellas palabras que su hijo le mencionó antes de que invocara a sus hermanos y comenzara a hacer su cometido.

El Dios pokémon estaba imbuido en sus pensamientos, hasta que mi leve susurro lo exalta por unos momentos

— _Tú… ¿no piensas crearlo de nuevo?_ — pregunté… a la vez que sólo el silencio fue la respuesta de Arceus por unos momentos, a lo que este simplemente se da la vuelta, para después volver a formar un portal delante de este y el resto de los otros pokémon legendarios

—" _Sólo… respetaré la última voluntad de mi hijo"—_ fueron las palabras finales del Dios pokémon, a lo que tanto éste como los tres dragones y Mew abandonaron el lugar al adentrarse a aquel portal creado por Arceus

* * *

El sonido del viento circundando suavemente en los alrededores era lo único sentido en el ambiente, estando todos completamente estáticos ante lo obvio… sin embargo Hanako, aún con Ryo en sus brazos, junto con Haruko fueron las primeras en romper el hielo, a la vez que comenzaban a correr hacia Takeru, el cual las recibió de brazos abiertos ante la obvia muestra de afecto

Yo estaba completamente impactado ante la nueva realidad en la que me encontraba… nadie estaba consiente por lo que había pasado, ni la soledad que tuve que afrontar por mi cuenta durante aquellos días en esa "realidad".

Mis ojos, aún abiertos, comenzaban a levantarse hacia donde estaban Harumi y el resto, mientras que Takeru, el cual se encontraba al lado mío abrazando a Hanako y a su hija, simplemente me observaba un poco cabizbajo, sintiendo con gran fuerza mis sentimientos en ese momento, pero sin saber de igual manera de donde provenían, ya que le negaba aquella experiencia por obvias razones.

Harumi fue la siguiente en reaccionar luego de que me quedara en la misma posición observándola fijamente sin decir o expresar nada… ella simplemente caminó a paso firme hacia mí, a la vez que mi corazón latía cada vez más fuerte por cada pisada que ella daba, hasta finalmente quedar de pie delante de mi cuerpo aún agachado

—Levántate— dijo firme y sin titubeos Harumi, a lo que mis piernas se movieron por si solas luego de escuchar esas palabras, como si fuera imposible el negarme a las mismas, a lo que me levanto para después quedar completamente de pie delante de mi esposa

Y recibir, después de unos segundos de silencio, una fuerte y sonora cachetada de lleno en mi mejilla por parte de la misma…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mi rostro se giró levemente luego de recibir tan de lleno los sentimientos transmitidos en ese golpe, a lo que mis ojos simplemente se vuelven a posar en los verdes de Harumi, sólo para notar como esta contenía pesimamente sus lágrimas, mientras que el temblor de sus labios y mejilla hacían denotar la pena y soledad que no podía dejar de contener luego de tres años estando ausente de ella

Harumi en ese momento me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, a la vez que enterraba su rostro de lleno a mi pecho, buscando aquella protección que creyó perdida hace mucho.

Simplemente pude aceptar el abrazo, para después apoyar mi mejilla en su cabeza, cerrando fuertemente mis ahora llorosos ojos de igual manera.

Los ojos de Takeshi y Hiyori estaban completamente sorprendidos ante la verdad que ahora se hacía presente, a lo que sus ojos llorosos comenzaban a hacerse presente como respuesta a lo mismo

—¡Pa-Papá!— gritaron mis hijos, a la vez que comenzaban a correr desesperadamente hacia mí, chocando conmigo y Harumi, abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas al igual que yo a ellos, mientras que sus leves sollozos comenzaban a escucharse

Yoshiro no se quedaba atrás, la felicidad lo abordaba de igual manera, pero de una forma mucho más calmada que el resto, a lo que éste simplemente se dirige al lado de Takeru y Haruko, mientras que esta última se dirige ahora hacia sus brazos, feliz de igual manera mientras sostenía a su hijo luego de separarse de Hanako, a lo que el pequeño Riolu se dirige al instante hacia la cabellera de su padre, demostrando únicamente una sonrisa al ver la felicidad que demostraba su familia, luego de tantos sustos vividos por el mismo.

Todos estábamos felices, el viento soplaba y las lágrimas brotaban, mientras que finalmente mi familia y yo estábamos juntos, finalmente no habían peligros o miedos por delante…

Finalmente… estábamos en paz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un pequeño e indetectable portal se hacía presente a lo lejos del lugar… a la vez que Arceus se mantenía presente, bloqueando su aura ante mi percepción y la de Takeru, mientras nos observaba en silencio… comenzando a recordar las palabras de su hijo tiempo atrás, debido a la felicidad que demostraba yo en ese momento al estar finalmente con mi familia.

Arceus sólo pudo sentir felicidad ante los sentimientos que demostrábamos yo y mi familia, a lo que simplemente cierra sus ojos por unos momentos, a la vez que recordaba algunas de sus memorias con Krin, junto con las de Juro y Jin, a lo que vuelve a abrirlos, para después retirarse de una buena vez por todas de nuestro mundo, volviendo finalmente a su dimensión…

* * *

En el momento en el que Krin estuvo a punto de invocar a los tres dragones… él le había dejado un pequeño mensaje mediante su aura a Arceus, mensaje el cual tuvo guardado dentro de sí por mucho tiempo. Sólo en los últimos años de mi vida fue cuando Arceus decidió finalmente conferirme aquellas últimas palabras de su hijo hacia él, como forma de hacer perdurar su voluntad a través de este libro.

Así que, querido lector… te pido encarecidamente que respetes estas últimas palabras, así como yo también las respeté cuando Arceus me las reveló:

" _Padre… durante mi vida he llegado a cometer demasiadas atrocidades, tantas que ya carezco de su número… y a pesar de que Ryo eliminara mi oscuridad, el nunca podrá eliminar los pecados que cometí, todas esas sonrisas que opaqué, todas esas vidas que ennegrecí._

 _Es por eso que usaré lo único que tengo, como pago por todos mis pecados, aunque temo que aquello no sea suficiente… mi vida no reemplazará las miles que opaqué, pero al menos servirá para hacer lo correcto aunque sea sólo una vez…_

 _Por favor padre… sé que es difícil para ti aceptar mi decisión, pero te pido encarecidamente que lo hagas, no quiero seguir existiendo a base de todas las atrocidades que cometí, e incluso si nunca las hubiera cometido, siempre habrán consecuencias por mis actos, y lo que estoy haciendo ahora es mi última voluntad, y realmente deseo que se mantenga así…_

 _Me iré de este mundo con una sonrisa padre… finalmente podré hacer algo que en toda mi vida nunca pude crear o imaginar, a pesar de que para ello tenga que destruir la propia vida que me diste_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Al fin y al cabo… ¿Qué mejor recompensa hay, sabiendo que finalmente lograré hacer a alguien feliz?"_

* * *

 **Aquí amigos… termina el ultimo capitulo de El aura de la deidad**


	8. Epílogo

"Mi vista se torna borrosa por cada día que pasa… los años cada vez hacen mi cuerpo más pesado, mientras que el sonido del viento soplar o la lluvia caer se vuelven cada vez menos nítidos ante mis ya cansados oídos… y de a poco voy aceptando que el tiempo aquí se acaba, así como todo en este mundo.

* * *

Esta es la historia que marcó mi vida completamente… la historia que viví con Takeru y el resto de mi familia, aquí en estas hojas escribo mi último deseo y ambición, que es poder contarles a las siguientes generaciones mi experiencia en el mundo, esperando que las enseñanzas que fui adquiriendo durante mi vida sean de utilidad en las suyas

* * *

Supongo que ya es el tiempo… siento como de momentos dejo de escuchar el latido de mi corazón, para después sentir como un corto y momentáneo silencio perdura por unos instantes para después ser interrumpidos nuevamente por los antes mencionados latidos… pero al menos tengo el consuelo de poder terminar mi historia, esperando que mi familia la continúe, experimentando más y más aventuras que las que yo y Takeru vivimos.

* * *

Ya va siendo hora de partir… en este momento me encuentro sentado en la cama de mi habitación, con la mano temblorosa y débil a la vez que intento escribir estas últimas palabras

Fue un largo viaje… pero finalmente podré volver a ver a mi esposa, amigo y cuñada, junto con el resto de mi familia que ya se ha ido, ya que ya no puedo aplazar más ese gustoso momento…

Y para ti, querido lector, que te tomaste el tiempo de leer cada una de mis páginas, espero que tú también crees tus propias historias… la vida es demasiado corta como para pensar que tenemos nuestros destinos fijados, las cosas más hermosas en la vida pueden ocurrir por cosas tan simples como ir a una ciudad en busca de medicamentos… o ir a las aguas termales con un amigo.

La vida es una, vívela y lucha por finalizarla satisfecho… tal como yo haré con la mía"

* * *

 **(Nota del autor: a partir de este instante… el narrador deja de ser Ryo)**

Un adulto Zoroark se encontraba sentado en un estante dentro de una mediana habitación, a la vez que varios textos se encontraban alrededor del mismo, mientras que éste tenía solamente uno abierto, estando a pocos momentos de terminar el epilogo de la misma, sin embargo, los golpes en la puerta lo exaltan

—"Pasa…"— dijo en un gruñido el Zoroark, a lo que la puerta se abre, para después emerger de la otra habitación un Lucario

—" _¡Hola papá!"—_ dijo feliz por telepatía el pokémon, a la vez que éste se acercaba hacia su padre

—"Hola Ryo…"— dijo el Zoroark, a lo que Ryo se exalta cuando nota una lagrima salir de su padre, mientras que este cerraba finalmente el libro que leía

—" _¿Estas bien?"—_ preguntó preocupado Ryo, a la vez que ponía su mano en la espalda del Zoroark, a lo que se fija en el título del libro que sostenía su padre, abriendo sus ojos levemente al notar lo obvio

—" _Ya veo…"—_ dijo feliz por telepatía el Lucario, ya habiendo reconocido de que libro se trataba— _"Vaya… en verdad te gusta leerlo"_ — sentenció el adulto pokémon, a lo que el Zoroark simplemente asentía, pero extrañándose cuando nota a su hijo empezar a ver unos papeles al lado suyo

—" _¿Qué es esto?"—_ preguntó curioso el Lucario, a la vez que comenzaba a ojear aquel gran montículo de papeles sueltos

—"Creo que son los borradores que hizo tu abuelo antes de terminar su libro, estuvieron guardados mucho tiempo, y ahora los encontré…"— dijo un poco dudoso de sus palabras Yoshiro, a lo que Ryo simplemente saca una hoja al azar, para después abrir sus ojos completamente sorprendido ante lo obvio luego de comenzar a leerlo

—" _Espera… esto nunca lo mencionó"—_ dijo intrigado Ryo, a lo que su padre se exalta al escuchar aquellas palabras, extrañándose cuando nota que el pelaje de su hijo comienza a erizarse de un momento a otro, sonrojándose levemente de igual manera

—"Déjame verlo…"— pidió el padre a lo que Ryo asiente, aún con el rubor en sus mejillas, mientras que observaba hacia otra dirección a la vez que le hacía entrega del pequeño papel que leía, a lo que Yoshiro comienza a leerlo

Haciendo que su pelaje se erizara de igual manera, mientras que todo su cuerpo se tornaba completamente rojo de la vergüenza

—" _Va-Vaya…"—_ dijo un poco incómodo Ryo, a la vez que dejaba los papeles a un lado, para después comenzar a retirarse de la habitación— _"Nunca pensé que mis padres afueran tan… "aventureros""—_ decretó por telepatía el traumado pokémon, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente despega su mirada del papel luego de aquellas palabras

—"¡E-Espera!"— gritó avergonzado el padre a la vez que guardaba lo mejor posible aquellos papeles, sin querer que nadie descubriera aquella historia, a lo que Ryo abría la puerta, solamente para exaltarse en el momento en el que ve ahora a una Lucario a punto de tocar la misma, con intenciones de entrar

—" _Ho-Hola mamá…"—_ dijo aún incómodo y ahora un poco más fastidiado Ryo, al haber descubierto sin querer alguna de las "aventurillas" de sus padres

Yoshiro estaba completamente congelado ante esa incomoda escena, sin saber cómo responder ante su hijo, mientras que Haruko estaba extrañada ante la actitud de su pareja e hijo

—" _Maldito seas Ryo"—_ decía en su mente Yoshiro, a la vez que sudaba levemente ante la obvia información que poseían aquellos borradores— _"¡Te dije que no escribieras acerca de aquello cuando te permití ver en mis memorias maldición!"—_ refutó enfurecido el Zoroark, como si estuviera hablando con el humano en aquel instante

—" _¿Qué ocurre?"—_ preguntó extrañada Haruko, mientras comenzaba a entrar a la misma habitación, notando claramente el nerviosismo de su pareja

—" _No te preocupes mamá"—_ dijo con una extraña sonrisa Ryo, a la vez que alzaba su mano, mostrando varios papeles en la misma— _"Sólo le vine a pedir a mi viejo unos papeles que encontró del abuelo Ryo"—_ declaró el Lucario, a lo que Yoshiro abre sus ojos como platos de grandes ante lo obvio, solamente para girar su rostro hacia donde antes estaban los borradores de su amigo, dándose cuenta que su hijo se los había llevado todos de manera rápida y silenciosa

—"¡N-No lo hagas!"— rogó el Zoroark en un fuerte gruñido, intentando correr hacia donde estaba su hijo, pero este ya se había retirado con bastante prisa del lugar, con obvias intenciones de enterarse de aquellas historias que su abuelo no alcanzó a poner en su libro

Tanto Zoroark como Lucario salieron de la habitación uno persiguiendo al otro, mientras que Haruko era la única en aquel lugar, aún intentando entender que era lo que ocurría, a lo que se acerca al estante, para después notar como uno de los cajones estaban mal cerrado, a lo que lo abre para después abordarle la curiosidad luego de ver un viejo papel en el mismo

Haruko, con toda normalidad, toma aquel prohibido papel sin saberlo a lo que, igual a como fue con su hijo y pareja, su pelaje se erizaba completamente mientras que el rubor aparecía en sus mejillas, temblando levemente ante la información que ahí se especificaba

—" _¡¿Era necesario describir todo tan literal?!"—_ objetaba Haruko en su mente a la vez que sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y atónitos ante la "exactitud" de las acciones descritas en aquellos relatos— _"¡Maldito anciano degenerado!"—_ gritaba encabronada por telepatía la Lucario, sin poder contener la humillación y vergüenza sentida en ese momento, a lo que en un rápido movimiento destroza lo mejor posible aquel papel, cortándolo en varios pedazos con sus manos, borrando de una vez por todas aquella "valiosa" información durante tantos años guardada

Haruko comenzaba a irse indignada de aquella habitación, a lo que esta titubea por unos momentos al notar un pequeño y largo pedazo de papel que había quedado luego de la brutal destrucción que la chica había provocado hacia unos segundos

La lucario se agacha para sostener el pequeño pedazo de papel, con intenciones de volver a destruir, pero se queda estática cuando nuevamente la curiosidad por leerlo la aborda, a lo que su ira y enojo se opacaban por un rostro más serio, a la vez que lentamente se tornaba en uno más triste… para después aparecer en él una pequeña sonrisa luego de varios segundos leyendo aquel fragmento del texto

Un largo silencio nuevamente recorrió la habitación, a la vez que Haruko simplemente ponía el papel en su pecho, extrañando de sobremanera a su padre y al escritor de aquel fragmento, a pesar de las cosas que estuvieron escritas en ese papel

—" _Si que eran unos personajes ustedes dos… apestosos"—_ pensó con nostalgia Haruko, a la vez que dejaba el pequeño pedazo de papel encima de la mesa,para después retirarse en busca de su pareja e hijo, abandonando en silencio aquella habitación

.

.

.

.

"Quizás no me hubiese gustado el que Haruko creciera tan rápido, pero Takeru y yo sabíamos y notábamos ese amor que emanaba entre ella y Yoshiro… no podíamos negarlo, y ver aquella sonrisa en su rostro al lado del Zoroark, derrotaba cualquier tipo de celo o impotencia que emanase de nosotros

Estando seguro de que ella seguirá recibiendo el amor que siempre le dimos, después de que nos toque partir"— era lo escrito en aquel papel

* * *

 **Supongo… que aquí termina. Sí que se sentirá raro el no escribir diariamente esta historia, dejando de pensar en mis personajes y en el transcurso de sus aventuras, viví muchas emociones durante la creación de este libro, sentimientos los cuales a veces traspasaba a los mismos.**

 **Este es mi primera creación, y a pesar de que pudiese tener errores o más de alguna incongruencia (que espero sea menor T-T) no podría estar más orgulloso. Fueron seis meses llenos de días amargos y felices, días en los cuales pasaba varias horas pegado al computador para confeccionar lo mejor posible los capítulos antes y de publicarlos**

 **Agradezco a todas las personas que dejaron su apoyo o sus lecciones**

 **A** DragonMix **el cual fue el primero en opinar mi historia, fue la primera vez que sentí como alguien apreciaba lo que escribía, y aquello fue un paso bastante importante para dar aún más dedicación a mis letras, y a pesar de que este no volviese a opinar en los siguientes capítulos, siempre lo tendré presente por ser la primera persona en apoyar mi escritura ^^**

 **También hago mención a** Chuuny **cuyo crudo y realista comentario me enseño a sobreponerme ante las malas críticas, y gracias a su comentario mi ímpetu aumentó considerablemente, para así arreglar mis primeros capítulos y dejar la historia bastante mejor a como estaba antes de recibir su comentario**

 **A** Monpoke **por todos los comentarios ofensivos hacia el Lucario protagonista jajaja, y por más de alguna sonrisa que me provocó debido a los susodichos comentarios, por seguir mi historia, y también por volverse un buen amigo de forma anexa al fanfic, ayudarnos mutuamente en nuestros momentos difíciles, y apoyarnos el uno al otro en la creación de nuestras historias**

 **A** Catdoll **cuyo review fue también bastante sorpresivo, a pesar de que este nunca más volvió a hacerse presente jajaja, fue una linda opinión referente a mi fanfic, y como todos los demás (exceptuando uno claramente) alegraron por completo mi día, dejándome mucho más feliz al momento de escribir, sabiendo que existían personas que les gustaba lo que yo escribía**

 **Y por último (y no menos importante) a** Lord fire 123 **cuyos reviews acompañaron cada uno de mis capítulos desde el tercero de Aura floreciente, fue uno de los que más gusto demostró hacia la historia, siempre opinando algo chistoso acerca de la relación entre Yoshiro y Takeru y Ryo entre muchas cosas más jajaj, por cierto, como tema aparte, me reí bastante cuando mencionaste acerca de las "atravesadas al corazón", porque… tienes razón xD, supongo que es algo simbólico que se me fue un poco de las manos al escribir jeje, pero supongo que de igual manera hay una historia de trasfondo en cada una de esas "atravesadas" y espero que aquellas anécdotas hayan sido de tu agrado de todas maneras ^^**

 **Y eso sería todo… mi año universitario comienza, y desde ya les digo que esto no es un adiós permanente, ya encontraré mis momentos para escribir, pero ya no estaré sujeto a la regla de publicar capítulos semanalmente, aquella ya la intenté cumplir de la mejor manera posible en este fanfic**

 **No voy a dar una fecha para próximas publicaciones, ya que es muy ambiguo el saber cómo podre sobrellevar mis estudios y la escritura, además de hacer vida social y tal jajaj, esta historia era mi mayor objetivo, ya lo que venga a futuro solo el tiempo lo dirá, pero de igual manera no tengo intenciones de cerrar este lindo mundo que un día descubrí por accidente.**

 **Tarde o temprano, en una fecha indefinida de momento, volveré a publicar nuevas anécdotas y aventuras de mis personajes, y hasta que eso ocurra...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente historia :)**


End file.
